The Times That Try Mens' Souls
by jesatria7
Summary: Terre d'Ange under Carthage's spell, told through Barquiel's POV. Set during Kushiel's Mercy.
1. Distressing News

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The Kushiel series belongs to Jacqueline Carey. No money is being made off of this; it's just for fun.

* * *

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 1**

**Distressing News**

I suppose I should thank my own suspicious nature, for it spared me. There have been times in the past when I have been blinded by my suspicions nearly to the detriment of all, but this was not such a time. It disgusted me, how easily the others were taken in by Carthage's offer. I expected Ysandre at least to show more sense.

The majority's trust in Carthage was not enough to convince me to set aside my suspicions. The treasures they offered were of no interest to me; I can acquire such things from Khebbel-im-Akkad, if I so choose. And somewhat seemed off to me about the "celestial marvel" they promised. I couldn't precisely say what, but the whole thing made me uneasy. As a result, I had no desire to see it.

There was no reason for me to remain in the City. As I grow older I find myself spending less and less time there and more time at home. It may also be true that I have finally grown weary of politics and the game of thrones.

Upon returning home, I did my best to put my fears aside and enjoy it. Seeing Apolline, of course, helped. She doesn't care to get involved in politics or the game, and so she has always been a sort of refuge when I wish to escape from it. She can soothe me, comfort me, take me away from my worries in a way no one else can.

It was shortly after my birthday, in the hottest days of summer. There was no fête; I was not in the mood for such things this year. I've had many birthday fêtes and they become tiresome after a while. Instead I spent the day with Apolline. My birthday is a significant day for us, for we met at my seventeenth birthday fête years ago. The day passed quite pleasantly and I put all thoughts of Carthage out of my mind.

It was a few days later that my fears were all proven true.

I was in my study when I heard the news, working on a translation of the ancient Akkadian hymns to Ishtar. They are some of the finest examples of Akkadian erotic poetry, and they have never been translated into D'Angeline. I've translated several other great works of Akkadian literature in hopes that more D"Angelines will read them, since few D'Angelines speak Akkadian. I do believe that we are too insular a people, too ignorant of the wider world. My peers do not agree, instead they consider me strange, an eccentric. I do not care.

I was thinking about how I ought to send a copy of the finished translation to Jasmine House- they have an appreciation for such things there- when a knock on the study door startled me out of my thoughts. "Enter," I said, without taking my eyes off the translation.

It was one of my informants from the City of Elua. He strode over to me, stopping several feet from my desk, and bowed low. "Guillaume," I said, "welcome. You have news from the City?"

"Yes, your grace. I bear happy tidings."

"Prince Imriel suffered a fatal accident?" I quipped.

"Well not exactly, but Terre D'Ange has made an alliance with Carthage!" he exclaimed.

"An alliance with Carthage?" I said in disbelief. "The Queen would never agree to an alliance with them, not with them openly threatening Aragonia. Are you quite sure about this?"

"Yes, your grace. The Dauphine has married General Astegal and sailed to Carthage with him."

"_What_?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Sidonie, marry a Carthaginian general? Last I knew, she was still firmly under the spell of that traitors' brat."

"I'm sorry but you must be misremembering, your grace. The Dauphine has never been in love with Prince Imriel. He's gone completely mad, by the way. Kept babbling on about Cythera and shouting horrible things at the Comtesse de Montrève," Guillaume explained.

I left my desk and walked over to him. "Are you drunk, Guillaume? You should know better than to report to me in such a state."

He backed up a bit. "No, no, your grace. I swear everything I've told you is the truth!"

"And yet you expect me to believe that Terre D'Ange has made an alliance with Carthage, the Queen allowed the Dauphine to marry a Carthaginian despite rejecting my proposal, and Prince Imriel has completely lost his mind?" I drawled. I took a step forward as if to strike him, then caught myself. "All right. Tell me everything that's happened in the City, starting with the day I left."

I sat back down at my desk. Setting the translation aside for now, I took out a fresh piece of paper and wrote down notes as Guillaume spoke. He told me in detail about the Carthaginian party. I pressed him for the greatest amount of detail on General Astegal, who I was certain had to have been the leader in whatever scheme Carthage had concocted.

After covering every event at which the Carthaginians were present, we finally arrived at the "Celestial Marvel" they had promised. Something about the event roused my suspicions. I asked Guillaume to repeat himself several times, and made more notes about that event than anything else. Indeed, it was after the marvel when things turned strange.

Once I had all the information I could possibly get out of Guillaume, I dismissed him. "Return to the City," I said, "and continue your duties there. I will be following as soon as I am able."

After he left, I read through all of the notes I had taken. It took me several readings to make sense of it.

Carthage threatens Aragonia, then makes offers of tribute to Terre D'Ange. That I knew to be true, for I had been in Parliament the day we voted on whether or not to trust Carthage's overtures. They stage a "celestial marvel" involving the moon and mirrors, and then suddenly things cease to make sense. My grandniece marries General Astegal and sails off with him, with the whole City rejoicing. That was enough alone to show how wrong all of this was: the peers of the realm would never rejoice if the Dauphine married a foreigner. And Ysandre would never allow it, not after she rejected my offer to marry Sidonie to one of my grandsons, claiming the realm would throw a fit at the idea of part-Akkadian heirs. Then there was Prince Imriel. I certainly did not have a high opinion of him, but I could not believe that he would shout obsenities at Phèdre nó Delaunay, not when she saved him from what was most certainly hell on earth.

No, something was terribly amiss here and I needed to find out what it was.

Apolline was not pleased when I told her I would be returning to the City, later that evening.

"This entire story is completely ridiculous! You believe that Guillaume was telling the truth?" she said, disbelief written on her face.

"I'm certain he was not lying, Apolline. Nor was he drunk, or drugged. He's been in my service long enough for me to know him well. Somewhat's been done to him. Somewhat's been done to all of them."

"I do not like the idea of you leaving so soon. I've grown accustomed to having you around more often." She moved closer to me on the couch we shared. "Can you blame me for not wanting to part with you yet?"

I smiled at her. "No, I can't, because I feel the same way about you." We've been married forty years, but we never grow tired of each other. I won't lie and say we've never quarrelled, but our love for each other has not faded. Our passion which burnt strong and bright when we were young has turned to embers, but it is still there. We are both scions of Naamah, you see. "Believe me, I would rather remain with you."

"And to think I could have found myself a pliant and tractable husband, one who'd do whatever I wanted. Instead I found you." Apolline sighed. "You know I worry terribly when you risk your life like this."

"I know." It was a point that came up between us often. It tore her apart inside, to see me put myself in danger time and again. She understood why, especially when I've gone off to battle, but it didn't stop her from becoming sick with fear.

Apolline looked directly into my eyes before she spoke again. "Please promise me this will not be another situation like the time when Percy de Somerville laid siege to the City of Elua and demanded the City hand you over to him, or he would attack. I have never been more frightened for you then I was then. Losing you…"

I put an arm around her. "It won't be like that. I'm going to find out the truth behind this sudden alliance with Carthage. Hopefully this can be resolved quickly, and when it is I will return."

"I'll hold you to that promise," she said.

I nodded. "There's just no way Sidonie would agree to marry a Carthaginian. Last I knew she's still well besotted with Prince Imriel." I mused, more to myself than to Apolline.

"Well I don't know Ysandre quite as well as you do, but I agree that she'd never let Sidonie marry a Carthaginian. She won't risk angering the majority of the peers of the realm."

"Although a number of them might see Carthage as an improvement over Melisande Shahrizai's spawn," I added.

Apolline looked at me with an expression of great distaste. She'd never formally met Prince Imriel but she shared my feelings on him, being no lover of Melisande Shahrizai. "I think I'd take Carthage, personally. The thought of bedding Melisande's son, no matter how beautiful he may be, is disgusting." She shuddered. "I cannot forget the times she tried to kill Ysandre and take her throne, and certainly not the times she tried to kill _you_."

"It's good to know that someone in Terre D'Ange remembers what that woman did."

"I thought a good number of peers strongly opposed Sidonie's relationship with Imriel?" she asked.

"Not enough." It was true that it was mostly the younger generation who supported them, those who never had to endure the horrors of the Skaldi invasion, but they still should know better. Imriel could not be trusted.

"We can only hope the rest will come to their senses in time." Apolline sighed. "Despite this strange news, did you happen to make any progress on your translation of the ancient hymns to Ishtar?"

"Not after I heard the news."

"My sister is interested in a copy when you finish."

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. Apolline's older sister, Vienne de Vardot, is the Marquise of Vardot. Their line is one of the oldest and purest Namarese bloodlines, nearly as old as my own although purer. I never knew her to be at all interested in Akkadian literature.

"I've written to her about it. She's interested in Ishtar because of how like she is to Naamah," Apolline explained.

"More D'Angelines ought to feel the same way," I remarked, "but you'll have to tell her that the translation is going to be delayed."

And now we were back to the subject of me returning to the City. "Well," said Apolline, "I still do not like the idea of you leaving so soon, but there is certainly something very strange at work here. You must do what you feel is necessary."

"I promise you Apolline, I will return as soon as I am able. Until then, be wary. I do not know exactly where this will lead, but in case you need to defend our home, be ready."

Her beautiful blue eyes met mine. "I will, my love. I will."

* * *

I left the next morning, as soon as everything was ready.

* * *

**Notes**  
So this is my first Kushiel fic. I've spent a while fussing over it, so I hope it's turned out ok so far. I don't normally write 1st person.

I really wish we could've seen what was going on in Terre d'Ange while Imriel was away, which inspired me to write this. Things will get more exciting, I promise!

Title- Taken from the opening lines of Thomas Paine's "The Crisis." I thought it was fitting.

Ishtar- Ishtar is an RL ancient Babylonian goddess. The Akkadians are like ancient Babylonians and they worship Shamash, another ancient Babylonian deity, so I thought it made sense for them to worship Ishtar as well. Ishtar has some things in common with Naamah, like priestesses who engage in sacred prostitution. As for Barquiel translating Akkadian lit, well, he's kinda the Richard Francis Burton of Terre d'Ange so I could see him doing it.

Barquiel's Wife- She's only mentioned once in canon & not by name, so I had to give her one. All we have on her is that she's a strong woman & prefers to stay home in Namarre when he goes off to the City.


	2. Return to the City

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 2**

**Return to the City  
**

It took me two days to reach the City of Elua, traveling on my swift Akkadian horse. I've done it in less time, such as when I rode all night in order to confront Prince Imriel. But at that time I was in a state of rage and fury and was admittedly not in my right mind. I saw no need for such great haste this time. Still, I did not dally.

Along the road to the City, it seemed that other people were just as confused by this sudden alliance with Carthage as I was. I wondered if perhaps this delusion was shared only by people who had been in the City while the Carthaginians were there. It didn't seem like they had brainwashed specific individuals, because why would they have bothered with Guillaume in that instance?

I briefly considered making for my country estate outside the City. Lying an hour's ride away, it would be safer than the Palace if anything were to happen. I haven't stayed there in a while and a visit would've been enjoyable, but I was needed at the Palace. I had to talk to Ysandre.

On the surface, the City appeared to be unchanged. Its inhabitants went about their daily lives as usual, but I caught a few snatches of conversation as I rode. Much of it was the same as what I'd learned already, but I also heard more confused voices. That was somewhat reassuring- perhaps there were some people in the City who did not support this nonsense. Nonetheless I felt a lingering sense of unease as I entered the Palace.

Once I was inside, it became immediately clear that the residents of the Palace all believed the story about this Carthaginian alliance I also caught a few bits of gossip about Prince Imriel's reported madness. It seemed it had escalated so much that he had to be restrained to his bed. "If he dies, it'll save me the trouble of dealing with him," I muttered in Akkadian. Of course my dislike of Prince Imriel was well-known, but it does not hurt to be cautious.

Ignoring the startled looks of folk who no doubt thought they were rid of me for a while, I arrived at my family's wing, and then finally at my own personal quarters. It was a relief to to see that somewhat in the City remained unchanged. No sooner had I opened the door to my sitting room that I was greeted by a petite gray-haired woman. She gave a deep curtsy.

"Your grace! We were not expecting you back so soon!" she exclaimed.

"Marie," I gave her a slight smile. I have known her my entire life; she was a young maid to my mother when I was born. Now she is charge of all of my servants, here and at my country estate. "I am afraid I had to cut my stay at home short."

"I am quite sorry to hear that. I hope you enjoyed your birthday regardless," she said. I dismissed my men with a wave of my hand and sat down on my couch.

"I did, but not for long. Please sit down," I replied. Marie sat down on the couch opposite mine, her face filled with worry.

"Is her grace well?"

"Yes, yes. She is fine, but she was not pleased when I told her I had to return to the City. Two days ago I heard some very disturbing news. What do you know about a sudden alliance between Terre d'Ange and Carthage?"

"I've heard somewhat about it, your grace. I'd gone to the country estate to see how things were running there, but when I returned to the City everyone was celebrating the Dauphine's marriage to a Carthaginian." Marie shook her head. "I do not understand."

I made note of the fact that she was not in the City for the entirety of the Carthaginians' visit. "Neither do I, but I fully intend to find out exactly what is going on." I paused for a moment, considering. "Did you see Carthage's 'Celestial Marvel'?"

"No, I didn't," she replied.

Well that was an interesting bit of information.

"I may be staying here for a while, as long as necessary. Is everything in order?"

"Yes, your grace. Everything should be just as you left it."

"I'm glad something is." I sighed. "Marie, I'm tired and I'd like to rest for a bit. Might you draw a bath for me?"

"Of course." She left.

I used the bath to reflect on the new developments. Marie's confusion showed that not everyone in the City was affected. That was encouraging news. I dared to hope that perhaps there was some way that Ysandre had been spared, though I knew deep down that she'd allowed Sidonie to marry Astegal. I was not quite ready to accept the reality that my niece apparently had her entire personality changed while I was away.

Despite this, I left the bath feeling much refreshed. There is nothing quite like a hot bath when one's thoughts are troubled. Bathing is an art form in Khebbel-im-Akkad; I suppose it is because of the extreme heat. We know how to appreciate a bath in Terre d'Ange, but the Akkadians take it to another level. Public baths are quite common there, staffed by attendants who will bring you whatever you want and even give you a massage. I will admit, however, that it took a while to get used to the public baths. Walking into a bath full of Akkadian men who stared at me as if I were Blessed Elua himself come down from the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond was a rather strange experience. But I got used to it, just like I got used to nearly everything in Khebbel-im-Akkad.

After my bath, I went back out to my sitting room to relax for a while. My men had all left, save for a pair I set to guard the door. I appreciated the silence.

I paced around the room several times, taking a measure of comfort in the familiarity of it. I am fond of quality furnishings. Others have frequently commented on my excellent taste in such matters and have even asked my advice on occasion.

The room looked quite different once. I redecorated it after I returned from Khebbel-im-Akkad. The Khalif himself gave me numerous rugs and other fine furnishings; others I bought while I was there. Two large Akkadian rugs now covered most of the floor. There was a harpsichord in one corner. I learned how to play growing up and I was rather good at it, but I haven't played very much since Isabel died. I keep it there for Apolline, despite her rarely coming to the City. She is a very skilled harpsichord player. Near the harpsichord stood a small table with a few elaborate chairs. Sometimes I prefer to take meals in here rather than with the court. In the center of the room was a pair of D'Angeline couches facing each other, paired with a set of richly decorated Akkadian tables. The walls were decorated with a variety of D'Angeline and Akkadian artwork.

I paused in front of one portrait I am particularly fond of. It is a family portrait, of Apolline, Valère, and I. It was painted quite some time ago, for Valère was a child at the time. There are more recent portraits of us, but I prefer this one. Next to that portrait hung a framed painting in the Persian miniature style. It was done to commemorate Valère and Sinaddan's wedding. The two of them are in the center of the painting; myself and Apolline are on one side; the Khalif is on the other. It is quite a treasure. I enjoyed seeing myself depicted in an Akkadian painting, and I find it amusing to compare it to D'Angeline portraits of me.

I made my way back over to the couches and sat down, kicking off the curved Akkadian slippers I'd put on after leaving the bath. I stretched myself out on the couch, resting my head on some Akkadian cushions. My feet struck out the end, a disadvantage of being tall. I briefly considered getting myself something to read, but decided against it.

I had to speak with Ysandre as soon as possible. Nonetheless I did not feel up to meeting with her tonight. Generally she comes to see me when I return to the Palace. I wondered if she would do so this time, and hoped she wouldn't. I love Ysandre, very much in fact, but it had become quite apparent that this Ysandre might be quite different from the Ysandre who was a second daughter to me, the one I thought I knew.

I wished Apolline was there. I should've convinced her to come with me. True, there was a chance she might be in danger here, but I could've used her as a source of support. She has always been like that to me, a fountain of strength. And I think she sees me the same way.

Of course, I wouldn't have minded her company in bed either.

I don't know how long I lay there before Marie came in.

"Will you dine here, your grace?" she asked. "Shall I have some food brought up for you?"

"Yes, I will eat here tonight," I replied, not moving from my position.

"Very good," she said. "Is there anything you would like in particular?"

"Nothing terribly spicy or heavy. I would very much prefer a light meal." I'd developed a taste for spicy food in Khebbel-im-Akkad, but I was not in the mood for it today.

"I will bring something up for you shortly," said Marie. She curtseyed to me before leaving.

After she left, I remained on the couch. Life is too short to be uncomfortable. I gazed at the ceiling, lost in thought. I stared at the detailed mural painted on it without really seeing it. It was of Naamah's arrival in Namarre. The river that would bear her name flowed through the background and she stood on the very site where my estate now stood. These rooms have always belonged to the Duc or Duchese L'Envers, and so they belonged to my mother before they became mine.

It occurred to me that I really ought to stop laying around and write down the new developments I'd heard and observed today. Slowly, I got up from the couch and walked into my study. It was smaller than my study at home, but it served my needs. I unpacked my previous notes and added everything I'd learned, down to the tiniest detail.

I wondered once more if Ysandre would pay me a visit after dinner. No doubt someone had told her of my return, though I had made no announcement myself.

I would have to see her tomorrow. It disturbed me to realize I was not looking forward to it.

Time passed quickly and in what seemed like no time at all, Marie returned with a tray of food.

"Are you planning on eating here?" she asked, appearing in the doorway.

"No, no," I said. "I'll eat in the sitting room. Put it on the table."

I finished the last few notes and followed Marie back out to the sitting room. I sat down at the table. Marie made her way over to the door and started to open it before I stopped her.

"Stay," I ordered. "I'd like some company."

"Of course," she said.

"I'm very distressed about Sidonie suddenly marrying a Carthaginian. What do you know about it?"

"Quite a bit. Everyone's been talking about it. Personally I don't understand why so many peers of the realm are so happy to see the Dauphine wed to a foreigner."

"That's what I'm trying to understand. Although I suppose it's possible that they prefer Carthage to Prince Imriel," I replied. I wanted to know if she remembered Sidonie's infatuation with him. I poured myself a glass of wine. Marie had brought a full bottle and I was very grateful. I had a feeling I'd be needing a lot of wine before all of this was over.

"Oh, I don't know." A wistful expression crossed Marie's face. "I certainly find Prince Imriel pleasing to look at. If I were younger, I wouldn't turn down a night with him."

I sighed. "Even my own servants. It's bad enough that Sidonie's been taken in by him." There was no sign of confusion on her face at that remark. It seemed she did remember. "If you did spend a night with him, I'd be forced to dismiss you from my service."

She laughed. "Surely not, your grace! Don't forget I've known you since you were a babe."

"How could I?" I retorted. "By any chance, have you heard the Queen's feelings on the matter?"

Marie was quiet for a moment, her face thoughtful. "As far as I know, she supported the union and gave them her blessing. There were several days of feasting before the Dauphine sailed off to Carthage."

Somehow I resisted the urge to vomit. There was the proof of it- Ysandre had allowed this to happen, had strongly approved of it. I suddenly lost my appetite.

"I'd rather see her with Melisande's brat than taken in by some Carthaginian," I hissed. Marie's eyes widened in surprise.

"It might interest you to know that Prince Imriel's madness has apparently broken," she said.

"Depends on what you consider 'madness.'" I quipped. She laughed. "So he is no longer screaming horrible obscenities at his keepers?"

"I don't believe so, but he is still confined to his rooms."

It seemed to me that Imriel's apparent madness and this Carthage nonsense were somehow connected, but I couldn't figure out how. I resolved to think more on that later.

I chatted with Marie for the rest of the meal, our conversation turning to more trivial matters. Admittedly it didn't last long- I only picked at the food. Once I was sure I wanted nothing more to eat, I dismissed Marie and retired for the evening.

I did not sleep well that night.

* * *

**Notes**  
Yeah, bit of a filler chapter. I promise the next one will be much more exciting.


	3. The Queen Enchanted

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 3**

**The Queen Enchanted  
**

I woke up the next morning feeling not at all refreshed. I very much needed my morning kavah. It is a popular drink in Khebbel-im-Akkad. I'd never heard of it until my time over there, but I instantly took a liking to it. Ever since, I've had it shipped from Khebbel-im-Akkad and drink a cup every morning. I prefer it to tea.

I had no desire to dress or do much of anything else until I had my kavah, so I waited for Marie to bring it up in my silk Akkadian dressing gown. Akkadian clothes are just more comfortable than D'Angeline clothes.

Finally, Marie came in, carrying a tray of food. "Good morning, your grace. I hope you slept well."

"I didn't," I replied.

Marie glanced at me. "Looks like you need this." She set the tray on a side table and pointed to the kavah.

"Absolutely." I reached for the cup and drank. I have heard of people drinking their kavah with plenty of milk and sugar, but I don't bother with that. I drink it with just one small spoonful of sugar. I spread some strawberry preserves on a thick slice of bread and ate. My lack of appetite the night before caught up with me, and it didn't take me long at all to finish my meal.

Now that I had my kavah I felt ready to deal with another day of madness. I dressed in some old clothes- I would have my daily sword practice before meeting with Ysandre. Securing my sword belt around my waist, I made my way to the practice courts.

I have practiced the sword every single day since I was perhaps thirteen years old, five years before I was old enough to own one. I do not like war and I believe it should be avoided at all costs, but I will never let my own prowess slump. One ought to be prepared.

No one else happened to be there when I arrived. No matter. A sparring partner would've been nice, but I can make do on my own. After doing a series of stretches, I began the traditional D'Angeline sword forms, starting with the simplest. Those I could do without having to think about them. The more difficult ones required greater concentration, but I'd mastered them as well. Once I'd gone through all of them, I paused to rest for a moment. Time was when I didn't have to do that, but I'm not young anymore. It's true that D'Angelines age slower than other peoples, scions of Elua in particular, but we are certainly not eternally youthful.

I moved on to some Akkadian forms when I was done. Akkadians fight with curved scimitars, but some of their forms can be adapted to a straight sword. I did spend some time trying a scimitar when I was over there, but it was too difficult. I've used a straight sword my whole life and adapting to a scimitar was a challenge. Early on I decided to take what I could from their style and adapt it to my own.

I wholly embraced Akkadian archery, however. I've always been quite a good shot and so I was very interested in Akkadian composite recurve bows. I learned to shoot on a traditional D'Angeline bow and that's what I was used to, so it took a bit of doing for me to master an Akkadian bow. But master it I did.

I completed my practice routine and comtemplated fetching my bow and going outside to practice my archery, but decided against it. Better to confront Ysandre now and get it over with. I stopped briefly in my quarters to change out of my old clothes and into a clean outfit. After dressing I made my way to the royal wing of the palace and to my niece's quarters, accompanied by several of my men-at-arms.

"The Queen is not here right now, your grace," said the guard stationed outside her door.

"And where might she be?"

"She is in the throne room," he answered.

"Thank you." I walked to the throne room, my men-at-arms following close behind me.

There were more people inside than I would've preferred. I'd been hoping to speak with Ysandre in private, but evidently that was not to be. They all went silent when I walked in. I spotted Phèdre nó Delaunay and her Cassiline among the onlookers, which only added to my unease. She and I had a long history of being sometimes enemies, sometimes allies. Lately things had been more on the "enemies" side of the ledger. I wondered if even she, as quick-witted and intelligent as she was, was taken in by all of this nonsense.

I approached the throne, doing my best to ignore the excess people in the room. I bowed before Ysandre. Outwardly she was unchanged, still the very image of Isabel. "Your Majesty," I said, straightening.

"Welcome, Uncle," she said. "I trust your time at home agreed with you?"

"Oh, it did. I'm afraid I had to cut it short, however, when I heard some distressing news."

"What might that be?" she asked.

"News that the Dauphine sailed off to marry a Carthaginian general."

Ysandre gave a small laugh. "Why is that distressing? It's been quite a joyous occasion, the proof of our alliance with Carthage."

"What alliance? Terre d'Ange has never had an alliance with Carthage."

Her face showed some confusion. "Of course we have an alliance with Carthage. I would not expect you of all people to forget something so important."

"And you gave your blessing to the Dauphine and this Carthaginian general?" I asked.

"Naturally. They were in love, Uncle!"

"You did not care that the majority of the peers of the realm would never approve of half-Carthaginian heirs?" There was a murmur in the crowd at that. I ignored it.

"What a ridiculous notion! The realm has rejoiced at this match." Ysandre looked intently at me. "Are you quite well? You seem to have formed some very strange ideas while you were home."

I made no attempt to hide my disgust. "I am not the one who is unwell, Ysandre. If you recall, the Dauphine's been taken in by Prince Imriel and claimed to be in love with him." I glanced over at Phèdre and Joscelin, looking for any sign of recognition on their faces. They only looked puzzled. "You shared my feelings on the matter. We both strongly disapproved of their relationship!"

Ysandre shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about. It seems to me as if you are trying to frame Prince Imriel for treason again, and with him not in his right mind!"

"Remember, you bade Prince Imriel to find his mother and bring her to justice if he wished to marry the Dauphine," I said.

"I believe you have lost your wits, Uncle. Prince Imriel has never been in love with Sidonie, indeed they've never been close at all. I must wonder, are you plotting against Prince Imriel or against Carthage?" Her eyes narrowed.

"And I wonder what Carthage has done to you to make you believe all of this," I snapped.

Ysandre glared at me. "Watch your tongue, Uncle. I will not have you speaking of our new allies in such a way. I have decided to dispatch the army to Aragonia in support of Carthage."

"_What?"_ I shouted. "Ysandre, have you lost your mind? Aragonia is our ally! Your own cousin Nicola is part of the House of Aragon!"

She stood and stepped toward me, fury blazing in her face. "_Silence!_ I don't know where you've conceived these bizarre notions, but I will not tolerate them. You are out of line!"

I suddenly felt as if I'd been stabbed in the heart. Ysandre and I had quarreled before, but not like this. Never like this. "No you are out of line, Ysandre! You would betray our alliance with Aragonia and make war on your own kin as Carthage's puppet! Do not do this!" I glanced around at the crowd. Their faces were mixtures of shock, anger, and disbelief. My men-at-arms stood silently behind me. They could not say anything to support me. I was completely alone.

"The army will be sent against Aragonia, and if you try to stop me I will have you arrested for treason. Remember that you are not Royal Commander anymore!" she shouted. "You are trying to destroy our alliance because you don't have any influence with Carthage!"

I forced myself to rein in my temper and met her furious eyes, so like my own. "Ysandre, please, listen to me! You cannot send the army against Aragonia! You will regret it."

"I think you are trying to ruin our alliance with Carthage," she shouted, voice steadily growing in volume. "And you defy me because you want the throne for yourself!"

"You know damn well I would never do such a thing!" I shouted back. It pained me to speak to my niece in such a way, but this was not my niece.

"You are mad. Get out! Leave the throne room immediately!" she screamed.

"Fine. Your company has not exactly been pleasant." I turned to go, but paused to look back at her. "You are not my niece. Carthage has stolen the real Ysandre."

Ysandre's face was white with rage. "Get out! Get out NOW!"

I did.

I slammed open the throne room doors and stormed into the hallway, my men following behind me. That was not Ysandre, it just wasn't. I kept telling myself that to push away the pain of our argument. She was one of the people I loved most in all the world, the niece I'd come to regard as a second daughter, and her betrayal hurt me more deeply than any blade could have. I'd been a father to her ever since she lost her parents as a young child. Never in my darkest nightmares did I imagine she would turn on me in such a way. I very much wanted to return to my quarters and drink until I forgot what happened.

I did not get very far before I saw none other than mad Prince Imriel, quite possibly the last person I wanted to see at the moment, struggling with several guards. Feeling vindictive, I stopped in front of him and glared at him in disgust. "Some great undying love affair _that_ turned out to be." I turned on my heel and strode away from him, taking a certain sadistic pleasure in watching him squirm.

"Wait!" His voice was panicked and desperate. He broke free of the guards and sprinted over to me.

I turned swiftly and drew my sword, pointing it at him. "Keep your distance, lunatic." My voice was as cold as ice. My patience was at its end and I was in no mood to deal with Melisande's brat. "I swear to Elua, I _will_ run you through." It would have improved my mood drastically.

He came to a stop, just avoiding impaling himself. "You remember. Sidonie and I. You remember it."

My eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately. Do you?"

He nodded. "Can we speak, my lord? Please?" he panted.

Of all the things I'd expected from this encounter, that wasn't one of them. Perhaps Imriel was still mad, for surely the sane version knew to keep his distance from me. But on the other hand, he remembered his relationship with Sidonie. That alone warranted me hearing what he had to say. Perhaps my theory was right, and his madness and this Carthage nonsense were somehow connected.

"Fetch his blade," I said to one of my men. "Come with me," I said to Imriel.

* * *

**Notes**  
The recognizable dialogue at the end of this chapter is taken from _Mercy._

kavah- Kushielverse coffee! It just seemed fitting to me that Barquiel would be a coffee drinker, & that he picked up the habit while in Khebbel-im-Akkad.


	4. An Unlikely Alliance

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 4**

**An Unlikely Alliance  
**

I led Prince Imriel back to my quarters. Once we were inside, I sent my men-at-arms out of earshot and motioned for Imriel to have a seat on the couch. I headed straight for the liquor cabinet and poured both of us generous glasses of brandy. I reckoned he could use a drink as well.

I sat on the couch opposite him. "Speak."

He immediately launched into a tale beginning during his time in Tiberium. He explained how he'd been seduced by a noblewoman there who'd introduced him to a certain Unseen Guild. That name struck a chord in my memory- I'd heard of them before, back in Khebbel-im-Akkad. It turns out they were the ones who taught Anafiel Delaunay the arts of covertcy. I laughed inwardly; things had come full-circle. It seemed Melisande was a member as well, and had sent a man to watch over Imriel while he was there. After Ysandre challenged him to bring his mother to justice, he made a bargain with the Ephesian ambassador for information on his mother's whereabouts. It had involved accepting Carthage's tribute, for there was a Guild member in their entourage who had knowledge of her location. Imriel obtained the information; it so happened that Melisande was on Cythera, the mistress of Ptolemy Solon.

He then proceeded to describe the "celestial marvel" in detail. I listened intently, for I'd not yet heard a full description of it. Guillaume's recollections had been oddly vague. Hearing Imriel's description made things much clearer. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fit together. Carthage had done something to the City, put in place some foul sort of enchantment, and they had used this "celestial marvel" to do it. Imriel explained how a eunuch in the Carthaginian delegation had stabbed him with some sort of poisoned needle and stolen a lover's token Sidonie gave him. The eunuch informed him that Ptolemy Solon knew how to undo what Carthage had done.

It was after that when his madness took hold. He did not discuss that in detail, and I understood why. No doubt it was painful for him to recall the things he'd shouted at Phèdre nó Delaunay. "And when I woke up one day, the madness broke," he said. "But no one remembers me and Sidonie. Phèdre and Joscelin thought I was delusional and needed to be constantly watched so I didn't hurt myself. They don't remember it, any of it!" The pain was evident in his voice. I took a moment then to study him closely. He'd clearly lost weight, and being strapped down to keep him from harming himself had not agreed with him. His wrists were red. In short, he looked terrible.

"Sodding Carthage," I commented. "I knew it."

"Then I'm not mad?" he asked, hopeful.

I looked at him intently. "You were. Barking-mad, from the sound of it. But in this, it's hard to say." I emptied my glass of brandy and refilled it. "Truth be told, I heard rumors of this Guild of yours years ago in Khebbel-im-Akkad, though I couldn't vouch for them. Of a surety, the whole damn City is convinced, man, woman, and child, that Carthage is our new best friend, and the Dauphine of Terre d'Ange made a love-match with a Carthaginian prince and sailed away merrily with him. You're right about that. Somewhat was done to them."

He perked up. "But it's only the City?"

Oh yes. _Only_ the City. I proceeded to inform him exactly who that encompassed. "All the powers of the realm." Imriel looked rather ill, at least moreso than he already did.

Except me. I suppose I will never know if it was Blessed Elua who prompted me to return home, but it seemed clear now that it was the will of Elua and his Companions that _I_ be spared Carthage's madness. I pushed those revelations aside for the time being and focused on Imriel, nodding in response to his comment.

"And Ysandre's minded to dispatch the army to the Aragonian border in support of Carthage's threat." I absently rubbed my face with one hand. Maybe this was all a bad dream, and I'd wake up at home, next to Apolline. "I tell you, lad, if this is some elaborate scheme of your mother's to place you on the throne, I've half a mind to go along with it. I'd sooner see Melisande's treasonous spawn warming his arse on the throne than my own niece acting as Carthage's pawn, and outside the City walls, there are hundreds of thousands of folk who'd agree." I meant it too. Although Melisande Shahrizai is one of the people I hate most in this world, I would still rather have her son on the throne than my niece, robbed of her free will and reduced to a puppet.

"I don't think it is. The eunuch said he served two masters." Imriel shook his head. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I can't stay here."

That surprised me. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh?"

"Sidonie needs me. I have to go."

In that moment everything suddenly became clear to me, as if someone had lit a candle in a dark room. I'd been very much mistaken about Imriel de la Courcel, and I'd been too blinded by my hatred of Melisande to realize it until now. He was not at all his mother's son. There was no trace of deception in his face, not one sign he was lying. He loved Sidonie, genuinely loved her, hadn't just seduced her to get at the throne. At least I'd realized it now, whereas by the time I'd learned I was wrong about Phèdre it was nearly too late. I am a scion of both Naamah and Elua, surely I should've been able to recognize when two people were truly in love. I laughed at the ridiculousness of the entire thing. "Oh Blessed Elua bugger me! You actually love her?"

"Very much so, my lord." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Blessed Elua bugger me," I repeated, amused. All I could do was laugh about my inability to recognize the love Imriel had for my grandniece. Since he was so set on rescuing her himself, I asked him what he thought we should do to deal with this. "How do we do it without setting off a civil war in Terre d'Ange?"

"We can't. We have to break the spell," he replied.

"Cythera." I'd heard plenty about it during my time in Khebbel-im-Akkad, but I'd never been there. "You're sure that part's not a fever-dream?"

"As sure as I can be. Sunjata said the fever would break in a month, and it did. I have to try. I'll grovel and beg, if that's what it takes. If Ptolemy Solon knows how to undo this, I'll do whatever is needful. But I need your help to get out of the City, my lord."

"If it's not a piece of your madness, you know damned well what he'll ask for. A pardon for Melisande Shahrizai." I took another sip of brandy. I've wanted Melisande to suffer for what she did for years, but, as much as I hated to admit this to myself, lifting Carthage's spell was more important.

Imriel made no response, no doubt thinking of Ysandre's command that he bring his mother to justice.

I sighed. "I wish to hell I knew whether or not to believe you."

He grew slightly defensive. "I'm not lying."

"No," I said, looking closely at him. "No, I don't think you are." I'd not seen any one of the tell-tale signs of a lie on his face throughout the whole conversation, and my mother trained me to recognize them well. "But I'm not sure you've got your wits back altogether, and of a surety, I'm not convinced you aren't a pawn in some unknowable scheme of your mother's. Are you?" I knew better than to underestimate Melisande, so I did not count her out as the possible mastermind behind all of this.

"I don't know," he answered, honesty plain on his face. "If I am, can it truly be worse than this?" I did not answer him. "Send to Alba, my lord. There's still one member of House Courcel fit to sit the throne. Alais. If you raise a large enough delegation of D'Angelines and Albans alike to petition Ysandre and convince her that there's somewhat amiss, if you reason with her instead of shouting, mayhap she'll be willing to let Alais assume the throne until we can undo what was done."

"Alais!" I said in surprise. "That slip of a girl?" I wasn't especially close to my younger grandniece, and it never seemed to me that she had any inclinations toward leadership at all.

"She's second in line for the throne," Imriel pointed out, "and she's gained her majority; she turned eighteen last winter."

"True."

"She has the Master of the Straits' ear. If there's anyone Drustan might listen to, it's Hyacinthe. I'm sure he would help. He's a deadly force unto himself, and he knows a good deal about magic. So do the _ollamhs_. So do the Maghuin Dhonn, for that matter. It's worth asking."

I admit I am not terribly familiar with Alba. I never bothered to concern myself with it at all until Ysandre married Drustan. I was only somewhat familiar with what Imriel mentioned. I recalled that the Maghuin Dhonn were the shapeshifters who killed his wife. Perhaps they could do the same thing to the Carthaginians.

"Anything else?" I asked, slightly sardonic.

His suggestion was to search the Royal Archives for written evidence that would help convince Ysandre of the truth, and that I recruit scholars from outside the City to do this. It was a good suggestion, I had to give him credit. I'd been considering doing that myself.

But I still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of him sailing off to visit his mother. "While you sail off to Cythera to reunite with your mother and Carthage goes unchecked."

Imriel looked at me and spread his hands. "Do you have a better plan?"

"Unfortunately, no," I admitted. I rose from the couch and paced. "You have a point. At the least, it might stall Ysandre from sending the army against Aragonia without setting off a civil war. And there would be a legitimate heir on the throne." I stopped pacing and looked at Imriel. "No pardon for Melisande. A pardon's unacceptable." The very thought of pardoning her filled me with revulsion. I remembered all too well the burning villages in my province, the carnage at Troyes-le-Mont, and later the sight of the army surrounding the City of Elua as a man who'd been both a mentor and a friend to me sought my death. But stopping Carthage was more important right now. "However, I suppose we could offer to commute her sentence to exile in exchange for Ptolemy Solon's assistance," I said with distaste.

His face brightened. "Then you'll help me?"

"Gods, I must have lost my own wits." I never imagined that I'd ever be forced to work with Prince Imriel to save Terre d'Ange. Nevertheless, I wanted to make sure he knew what would happen if he betrayed my trust in this matter. "I swear to Blessed Elua, if you fail in this, if you prove false or a dupe, I will make it my life's work to hunt you down and kill you." My eyes hardened and met his. "No intrigue, no ploys. I will kill you and bear whatever punishment follows."

I could do it, too. He knew it, and I knew it. I do not make idle threats.

"Duc Barquiel, if I fail in this, you're more than welcome to kill me," he answered with sincerity.

I nodded in response. "What do you need?"

"Not much. Money, my horse, my sword and vambraces, some supplies- I really need to get out of the City and to Marsilikos without my keepers coming to drag me back," he said.

I stared at him, taking in his obviously weakened condition. "Can you ride? You look half-starved and weak as a day-old kitten."

"I'll manage."

I snorted. No matter what he thought, it was clear to me that he was in no shape to ride. I didn't need him collapsing on the way to Marsilikos. "I'll arrange for passage by barge. Think you can convince your keepers to let you make a healing-offering at Eisheth's temple in three days?"

"I think so. It's not a bad idea, actually."

"All right." There was a noise in the corridor. I turned to listen. "Ah. That would be someone come to make sure I've not gutted you, I suspect. I'm surprised it took so long." I extended my hand. "Eisheth's temple, three days."

Imriel stood and took my hand. "Thank you, my lord."

I tightened my grip. "Just don't fail."

* * *

**Notes**

The majority of the dialogue in this chapter is taken from _Mercy_, pgs. 151-155, US paperback.


	5. Preparations

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 5**

**Preparations  
**

Right after Imriel left, I summoned several of my men over and gave them the task of finding a suitable barge for him to travel to Marsilikos. "Be inconspicuous," I ordered. "I want this done quietly. Be sure to find a sound crew, one who does not believe Carthage's madness. I want to know as soon as you find a suitable one. Inform me immediately."

Once they left, I lay back down on my couch. I needed to think. My entire world had just been turned upside-down.

Ysandre was now an enemy and Prince Imriel was an ally. How exactly had this come to be? The gods certainly did have a sense of humor. Perhaps this was their way of punishing me for my misjudgment of Imriel. I was forced to put my faith and trust in one person I would've gladly seen dead.

I suppose it's fitting.

The next order of business was to pen a letter to my grandniece.

I had to credit Imriel, it was a good idea to send for her. I was not especially close to Alais, but I knew she was a smart girl. She seemed more interested in Alban lore than leadership, but situations like this one often bring out the true strength in someone. I should know.

Both of my parents died young. My father fell in battle against the Skaldi when I was fifteen. It was hard on me, for I'd been very close to him. Then, only six years later, my mother took ill and died. I was twenty-one years old, and I had just become the sovereign Duc of Namarre. I always knew it was my destiny, indeed I'd thought often of the day when it would come to pass, but I didn't think it would be so soon. I married young, had a child young, so I suppose it was only fitting that I succeeded my mother young as well. I didn't quite feel like I was ready, but I didn't have a choice. Needless to say, I completely understood how Ysandre felt when she came to the throne.

I hoped Alais had the steel in her to rise to the challenge. She was Ysandre's daughter, after all. And of course I would be by her side to aid her as I'd once aided Ysandre.

I went into my study and took out a piece of paper. I debated for a moment about how much detail to include in the letter, but decided there was little chance of it being intercepted. I briefly described the situation in the City. I chose to leave Imriel out for now; I'd tell Alais about his mission to Cythera once she arrived. I closed the letter requesting that she leave Alba and come to the City of Elua as soon as possible.

I could only hope that I hadn't irrevocably damaged my relationship with my grandniece with my treatment of Imriel. I could only hope that she would listen to me.

I summoned three of my most trusted men-at-arms and gave them the letter. "Deliver this letter to Princess Alais. Make all haste to Alba, for this is a matter for great importance. She should be in Byrn Gorrydum. Be sure to tell her that she is very much needed here," I said.

"We will see it safely delivered to her, your grace," said Firman. Out of all my men-at-arms, only a handful have served me longer than he has. I knew I could trust him absolutely. He would do everything he could to retrieve Alais quickly.

That eased my mind somewhat. After I dismissed them, I took out another piece of paper and contemplated writing a letter to Apolline. Doubtless it would worry her more, but she did have a right to know what was going on.

She'd find my making an alliance with Prince Imriel quite hilarious.

I began by telling her everything I'd learned so far, and concluded by detailing my conversation with Prince Imriel and our subsequent plan. I smiled as I imagined how she'd react to that bit of news. It only made me miss her more. Of course we had only been apart for a few days, but it felt like an eternity. In times of uncertainty, we need our loved ones more than ever. Perhaps she would choose to come to the City once she read my letter. I immediately felt guilty at hoping, for I would never want Apolline to endanger herself for the sake of my own comfort. I sent her to Marsilikos during the Skaldi invasion. I knew, with Camlach in rebellion, that it would be Namarre who would bear the brunt of the assault. With my estate lying in the northern part of the province, I was terrified that it might fall under attack. I had to leave it lightly defended, for every man was needed on the front. It took me some time to wear Apolline down and get her to agree, but I succeeded in the end. Technically I could've ordered her, but one does not order Apolline.

If Carthage did attack Aragonia, if they- Elua forbid!- attacked Terre d'Ange, we would all be in great danger. No doubt that was their plan- their spell kept us from intervening in their attack on Aragonia and simultaneously allowed them to conquer Terre d'Ange with ease. But that would not happen if I had anything to do with it.

I do not like war, for all that I am skilled in the waging of it and the arts of combat. Yet it seems to follow me, whether I like it or not.

When I finished the letter and took the time to read it, I realized I'd written quite a bit without realizing it. It wouldn't be the first time I'd done so when writing to Apolline.

I still have every single letter she ever sent me and I carry them with me whenever we are separated. I read them when I am feeling particularly lonely. Many of them are of an erotic nature, and those are enjoyable to read when I find myself longing for her. I know she still has every letter I ever sent her as well.

Perhaps it may seem a bit strange that we choose to be apart for lengths of time when we so clearly long for each other. Apolline dislikes the game of thrones and dislikes the City. You might say that she is very much a Namarrane- in love with the beauty of our province, with its great river and rolling hills. I, on the other hand, have no objections to the City and no problem spending time there. If our house is to rise in power and status, it is necessary to play the game. And I cannot play the game from Namarre, nor can I protect and advise my niece from there. In the early years of our marriage Apolline went to the City with me, although she never liked it overmuch. Isabel's death frightened her, and she did not want to be at all involved in the mess that is politics in the City of Elua. But it wasn't until we returned from Khebbel-im-Akkad that we devised our current system. We did not want to split up our family while Valère was still young.

I pushed further thoughts of Apolline out of my head for the time being and summoned more of my men-at-arms to deliver my letter to her.

The next morning, I woke early. While breaking my fast and drinking my morning kavah, I pondered my next course of action. Hopefully my men would find a suitable barge for Imriel today, but until that happened I had to see to other matters.

I contemplated the possibility of reasoning with some of the others. There was Ghislain nó Trevalion, there was Drustan mab Necthana, there was Phèdre nó Delaunay… surely if anyone could see through Carthage's lies, it was her.

But no. It was better to wait. Like as not, I would not get much further with them than I had with Ysandre. Even Phèdre might be unwilling to listen to me, though our failure to trust each other nearly led to disaster last time, due to my treatment of Imriel. No, that would have to wait until I'd assembled a delegation and compiled enough evidence from the royal archives to convince them.

So the next course of action was to assemble a delegation.

I finished my meal and kavah and changed into some old clothing for weapons practice.

I practiced the sword for quite some time, first going through all of the forms by myself and then sparring with a pair of noblemen who came by. I defeated both of them without too much difficulty, which very much improved my mood. I always enjoy a good bout, even after fighting many duels.

After that I took my bow and quiver and went outside to the shooting range to practice my archery.

An Akkadian bow is designed to be used very efficiently from horseback. It can certainly be used on foot as well, but it is the best type of bow a horseman can have. Mine was given to be by the man who taught me how to use an Akkadian bow, the commander of the Khalif's own elite archers. It was a gift to honor my mastery of it.

I was pleased to find the shooting range deserted when I arrived. I strung my bow, nocked an arrow, and shot it at the nearest target. I repeated this until I ran out of arrows. Stepping forward to retrieve them, I was quite content to note that I still handled a bow as well as I did when I was twenty. There was a chance I might be needing it before long.

Once I was done practicing, I returned to my quarters and changed back into my day clothes. I had just sat down in my study when I was greeted by several of my men-at-arms, the same group I'd sent out to find a barge yesterday.

"Your grace, we have done as you asked and found a barge with a sound crew."

"Very good, Thierry. I should like to meet with the captain in person," I replied.

"I told him you would. He'll be expecting a visit," Thierry offered.

I smiled a little at that. I expected no less from him. Thierry has been with me for a very long time and knows me quite well. "Excellent. Take me to him after the midday meal."

Thierry and the rest bowed. "Yes, your grace."

I ate my midday meal rather quickly, eager to have this business with the barge taken care of. I adjusted my sword belt so that my sword and curved Akkadian dagger rested squarely at my hips and filled my purse with a decent amount of gold before leaving with Thierry and the others.

As we rode through the City, I once again paid attention to the conversations going on around me. It was much the same as it had been when I arrived. The people of the City were still celebrating Sidonie's wedding to Astegal. I'd kept myself somewhat separate from the deluded masses since my meeting with Imriel and hearing this nonsense again just made me angry. My hand reflexively went to the hilt of my sword. War is something to be avoided at all costs, but killing the Carthaginians responsible for this would've made me much feel better.

At last, we arrived at the docks. Thierry and I dismounted and he led me over to one of the barges. "Make way for the Duc L'Envers!" he called out as we walked over. "Here it is, your grace."

There were a few men milling about on the deck as I approached. They stopped what they were doing and bowed when they saw me. "Bring me to your captain. I wish to speak with him," I ordered the nearest man. He ceased what he was doing and led me to the captain's cabin, Thierry following behind me.

The sailor knocked on the door. "The Duc L'Envers is here to see you, Captain."

"Come in," came a reply from inside. The door opened and we entered.

There were several men inside, all of whom bowed when I entered. I nodded, and they straightened. One of them stepped forward.

"Welcome, your grace. I'm Gilbert Dumel and I'm the captain of this barge. Please sit down." He led me over to a desk. I sat in front of it.

"I desire your aid in a certain matter," I began. "I understand my men have already varified that you were not in the City the night of Carthage's 'celestial marvel,' but I wish to question you myself before we proceed. Do you believe that Terre d'Ange has an alliance with Carthage?"

"Well I never heard anything about it at all until we arrived in the City last week, my lord," he answered. "Doesn't make a damned bit of sense to me."

I smiled slightly at that last remark. "Do you know of the Dauphine's relationship with Prince Imriel?"

"I've heard about it."

I studied his face closely, looking for the signs of a lie. There were none. "Very well. It is clear that you are not suffering from the same delusions as the rest of the City. Now I require your aid in transporting Prince Imriel to Marsilikos."

"Prince Imriel, your grace? Heard he was stark-raving mad," said Dumel.

"He was, but now he has regained his wits. He is going to find a way to undo this insanity of Carthage's making." I untied my purse and laid it on the desk. "I'll pay you well for it, and somewhat extra not to mention it to anyone. It is a matter of utmost secrecy."

Dumel nodded. "I'll do it."

"Excellent. In two days my men will be along with Prince Imriel's horse and belongings. The Prince himself will be following thereafter." I extended my hand; he took it. It was done.


	6. Imriel's Departure

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 6**

**Imriel's Departure  
**

With Imriel's transportation to Marsilikos taken care of, the next thing to do was gather the items he'd requested. Getting his personal items would be difficult; there was no way his guards would let me anywhere near his quarters. I would have to bribe one of his servants to get the required items for me. Many of them were not personally loyal to him, so a bribe would not be terribly difficult.

I filled another purse with gold and summoned Thierry. After he left with the bribe, I turned my mind to other matters.

I needed to raise a delegation.

Oh, Carthage had planned this well indeed. Damn near all of Parliament was bewitched. I truly was the only great lord who'd been spared, and that was only due to my suspicious nature. The thought still stunned me, and I had to wonder if I was somehow meant to do this, if Elua and his Companions had wanted _me_ spared Carthage's madness.

It may seem a bit egotistical of me to believe that I might attract their personal attention, but I have experienced their personal attention before, years ago, on the battlements of Troyes-le-Mont. As I watched Waldemar Selig skin Phèdre nó Delaunay alive, I felt the rush of Kushiel's bronze wings in my head and I knew what I had to do.

Well, if I was meant to do this, then I would not fail. I _could_ not fail.

This delegation would have to consist of members of the lesser houses. Ysandre would be less apt to listen to them, so we'd need to rely on numbers to convince her. And there would have to be some from each province.

Namarre would be easy. As the sovereign Duc of Namarre, technically I could summon any Namarrese noble at any time. I could also order them if I so chose. But aside from being under my authority, Namarre also had many noble families I knew very well and several whom I was related to by marriage. I'd start with them.

I went into my study and took out some paper. I began a letter to Vienne de Vardot, my sister-in-law. She and I got along well, so I was confident that she would help in any way she could. I prefer not to order my nobles about if I can avoid it.

Vienne is some three years older than Apolline. She is the oldest. After her comes Apolline, and then three brothers. One of them, Michel, died in the Battle of the Three Princes. His death, along with Prince Rolande's, led me to privately refer to that battle as the Battle of the Dead Brothers-in-Law.

Of course, thinking of House Vardot inevitably led to thoughts of Apolline. I wondered if she was worried about me. My letter would not have arrived yet, so she didn't know the details. For perhaps the hundreth time since I returned to the City, I wished she was with me. I needed her more than ever now that Ysandre had turned on me.

But now was not the time for that. I'd read some of Apolline's letters later, after I reached the point when I could no longer pen letters without going mad myself. I told Vienne the truth, insofar as I knew, about what happened. I requested that she come to the City as soon as she was able. And I added the following note at the end: _Needless to say, my translation of the ancient Akkadian hymns to Ishtar will be delayed, unfortunately._ I closed the letter with a bit of purple wax and stamped it with my signet ring.

I set the finished letter aside and took out another piece of paper. This letter would be to Aloin Laval. House Laval is my kin on my father's side. Aloin's father Rène was my first cousin. He died in the Skaldi invasion. I suppressed a shudder at the memory. I do not exactly have pleasant memories of the Skaldi invasion.

I had not spoken to Aloin in a while, but he'd always been a good boy and I was reasonably certain he would heed my words. I gave him the same information I gave Vienne, sealed that letter, and set it with the first.

I waved my hand a little before starting on the next letter. My fingers were cramped and my hand was getting a bit sore. Perhaps I would have to hire a scribe to write all of these letters. I contemplated switching to my left hand for a while, but my handwriting is not quite so good with my left hand as it is with my right. I sighed, picked up my pen, and began another letter.

The next day was spent acquiring the supplies Imriel asked for and writing more letters. I was eager to see him off, and somewhat relieved when that day finally came.

I sipped my kavah and considered what yet needed to be done. Thierry had succeeded in procuring the personal items Imriel had requested. I took the time to pack his saddlebags myself. I was not exactly about to call Imriel a close friend, but since our meeting I'd come to see him differently. It was true that I'd allowed my hatred and fear of his mother to cloud my judgement and perhaps, though I was reluctant to admit it even to myself, I felt a bit ashamed of my actions. Being suspicious was not unreasonable, given Melisande Shahrizai, but I should've seen his feelings for Sidonie for what they really were: true love.

But regardless of the past, Imriel was under my protection now, and with that comes certain advantages. I chose to pack his saddlebags myself so I could be sure everything was as it should be. I am a believer that you should pack all of your personal belongings yourself so if somewhat were to go missing, you would know who to blame. Once all of Imriel's personal items were packed, I added the supplies I'd acquired for him, and then finally a generous purse. There was no need to be stingy. He might need it.

I sent Thierry to Eisheth's temple to await Imriel's arrival. I handed him a grey cloak I purchased yesterday. "Give this to him. And be sure to have a plain carriage, one without my arms on it, waiting for him there."

Thierry took the cloak and nodded. "It will be done, my lord." He left.

I stood and addressed my men-at-arms. "First, we will go to the stables and get Prince Imriel's horse. Then, we will ride to Captain Dumel's barge and get everything in order. We will wait there for the Prince to arrive."

We left my quarters and went to the stables. Acquiring Imriel's horse was not difficult. The stableboys obeyed me without question, hurrying to bring the horse forward. It was a fine horse, I had to admit. I recalled that he was a gift to Imriel from my cousin Nicola, and Tsingano-bred.

After that, we were off to the docks. Dumel was waiting for us on the deck of his barge when we arrived. He bowed to me immediately. "Your grace." He walked off of the gangplank and onto the docks.

I handed him Imriel's saddlebags. "Here are the Prince's belongings," I beckoned the men who held his horse forward, "and his horse." I opened my purse, took out several gold pieces, and put them into his open palm. "For your silence. Now please show my men where to put His Highness's horse."

He nodded and led my men back to the barge. I remained on the dock with the rest of my men, scanning the crowd for a nondescript carriage. I tapped my fingers on my sword belt impatiently. Hopefully Imriel succeeded in convincing his keepers to let him out today.

We did not wait long before a carriage drove up and Imriel stepped out, dressed in the grey cloak I bought for him. "Everything's there," I said, gesturing to the barge with a jerk of my chin. "Your horse, your things. Passage paid to Marsilikos. After that, you're on your own."

"Thank you, my lord," he breathed. The gratitude was plain on his face.

"The captain and crew are sound. They were outside the City when it happened. I paid them to keep their mouths shut, and they're scared enough to do it. If you need help in Marsilikos, try the Lady's daughter. She wasn't here for it, either."

"I will." He hesitated a moment, then took a letter from his pocket. "I don't have the right to ask you any further favors…"

I cut him off. "Just ask." Whatever we may have been in the past, Imriel was an ally now. And we of House L'Envers do not turn on our friends and allies for anything other than a grave offense. Loyalty is very important to us.

"This is for Phèdre and Joscelin," he said, handing me the letter. "I didn't divulge any details. And I know you can't give it to them yet. Not until I'm well away, not until you've raised a sufficient delegation that they might, _might,_ listen, instead of accusing you of abducting me." Half a chance they would anyway, at least Messire Verreuil would. "But it's important to me. I owe them my life. I owe them everything I am."

I took the letter. "What else?"

His voice softened. "Sidonie and I. If I fail, if I've been misled…" His voice faltered, and he looked as if he were on the verge of tears. "You're welcome to seek vengeance against me, I don't care. But please… no matter how it seemed, she didn't go willingly. Not really."

I listened to his words. Just as during our meeting, there was no deceit there, nothing but complete honesty. Yes, honesty and true love for my grandniece. My expression softened. "I know."

He swallowed, choking away tears. "Whatever you can do to save her."

Did he really think so little of me that he thought I would sit idly by while a member of my family was in danger? Maybe I'd done a poor job of showing it recently, but I do love my grandnieces. They are almost like grandchildren to me, especially considering I hardly ever get to see my own grandchildren. I put my hands on his shoulders. He was a few inches shorter than me. "Imriel, she's my blood. Why the hell do you think I wanted to protect her from you so badly?" I tightened my grip on him. "I'll do whatever I can."

"Thank you," he whispered.

I released him. "Get out of here."

He went. We waited until he was belowdecks, then left to return to the palace. As we made our way through the City, I thought about my conversation with Imriel. The pain he felt over this whole ordeal was plain to see. The thought of Sidonie, bewitched and forcibly married to this Carthaginian, was tormenting him. I felt much the same sort of fury at my grandniece being abducted and robbed of her free will. And I understood how it felt to fear for the safety of the one you love. I recalled what had prompted me to send Apolline, along with all my female relatives, to Marsilikos. If the Skaldi attacked my estate and captured her, they would enslave and rape her. The thought filled me with a mixture of fear, disgust, and rage. Those feelings, augmented by a series of vivid, terrible nightmares, led me to convince Apolline to go to Marsilikos. I had her promise me that if the Skaldi broke through our defenses and made it that far south, she would find a ship and go to Khebbel-im-Akkad. It was not so easy with Ysandre, who, like a true leader, would not leave when her country was in danger. I admired her courage while simultaneously cursing it.

Yes, I understood how Imriel felt. And that was a rather frightening thought.

* * *

**Notes**

The recognizable dialogue in this chapter is from _Mercy,_ pgs. 160-161, US paperback.


	7. Waiting

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 7**_  
_

**Waiting**

After Imriel's departure, I spent the next few days writing letters to lesser houses in all seven provinces. The houses I selected were all houses I had some connection to, or knew well. That would be a good place to start. I was prepared to call in every favor anyone ever owed me if necessary. I also hired a team of scholars to compile official documents and other written evidence from the Royal Archives which would prove Carthage's lies wrong.

Six days after I sent a letter to Apolline, a reply arrived. I could scarcely contain my happiness when I saw the handwriting on the front. My longing for her company had only grown stronger. I'd been secluding myself, eating meals alone more often than not, and remaining in my quarters most of the time. Most of my servants were suffering from Carthage's delusions, so I spoke very little to them. I hadn't spoken to Ysandre since our argument, and I was in no hurry to do so again although I knew I would have to eventually.

I opened Apolline's letter and saw it was a lengthy one. I read it slowly, savoring her words like drops of water in the desert. As I guessed, she found my alliance with Imriel quite amusing: _You have made an alliance with Prince Imriel? Truly the world has turned upside down. Are you sure this madness has not affected you as well? _As I read her words, I could hear them in her voice, which was very comforting. The rest of the letter consisted of her own thoughts on Carthage's madness and heartfelt pleas to stay safe. I wished I could assure her, as I had before I left, but I was not so certain anymore. The situation was more dangerous than I'd anticipated, especially given Ysandre's temperment. I took my time penning a reply. I reread the letter multiple times first, my eyes fixating on the pink lip rouge kiss she'd left just above her signature. Pink is her favorite color. She'd scented the letter as well- it smelled faintly of my favorite rose and jasmine perfume, the one which smelled absolutely incredible on her. Mixing scents is one of Apolline's favorite activities. She's made quite a few for me over the years, and I wear them from time-to-time.

I wrote to her of the letters I'd been writing and progress I'd made thus far. The rest of it was spent telling her exactly how much I missed her and wished she was by my side_. I think of you endlessly, I miss you every day. I am all alone here, surrounded by friends and loved ones who have been twisted by this horrible enchantment. I long to hold you, to kiss you, to tell you how much I love you, how much I've always loved you._ I didn't mean to guilt her into coming to the City, for I had no intention of asking her to put herself in danger, but I had to express my feelings and tell her how much I missed her. I had no one else I could really share my feelings with. I felt completely isolated and alone, moreso than I'd ever felt before. As a result, I found myself eager for Alais's arrival.

Two days after Apolline's letter arrived I received a response from Vienne de Vardot. She informed me that she would be coming to the City and would assist me in any way she could. That set my mind somewhat at ease. I knew my sister-in-law well and her help would be most useful.

While waiting for more responses, I put my mind to other matters. There had to be some way I could stall Ysandre sending the army against Aragonia before the delegation arrived and the written evidence proving Carthage's claims wrong could be compiled. I doubted that speaking to Ysandre again would do very much good. That would have to wait. But there were other possibilities.

Drustan mab Necthana and Ghislain nó Trevalion.

I would go to Drustan first. If I could somehow convince him, perhaps he could convince Ysandre.

"Let me in," I commanded the pair of Alban guards stationed outside Drustan's quarters. "I wish to speak with the Cruarch." The guards stood aside and opened the doors, admitting me.

"My lord Cruarch." I bowed to Drustan.

"Duc Barquiel, Why have you come to see me?" he asked. I could not tell if he was annoyed or angry.

"A few days ago I had a discussion with Ysandre on the subject of sending the army against Aragonia. This concerns me a great deal." I would play along with them for now.

"Are you referring to the shouting match the two of you had in the throne room?"

"I am. I do not believe sending the army against Aragonia is the wisest thing to do right now. I'm afraid she may be making a rash decision," I said. "I'd talk to her myself, but she is not currently inclined to listen to anything I might say."

He regarded me with suspicion. "Carthage needs our support right now."

I was prepared for that response. "Are you quite sure of that? Did General Astegal suggest it before he returned to Carthage with Sidonie?"

"No, he did not, but Carthage is our ally and it is our duty to aid her," Drustan answered.

"But we do not want to risk D'Angeline," I nodded to him, "and Alban lives needlessly. Perhaps the best thing to do is wait. Should Carthage require our aid, then send the army against Aragonia."

His dark eyes were unreadable as he considered my suggestion. "You do make a good point."

I grinned inwardly, but kept my face blank. "Will you mention that to Ysandre? I believe she'll be more willing to listen to you than me. I'm afraid I've been misremembering some things recently."

He nodded. "I will speak to her."

I smiled broadly as I walked back to my quarters.

* * *

It seemed Drustan succeeded in what I asked him to do. I was still staying away from Ysandre most of the time, but I heard no more discussion of sending the army against Aragonia right now. That was most reassuring.

Slowly, members of the delegation began to arrive. Vienne de Vardot was the first to appear, bringing most of House Vardot with her. Her oldest child stayed home to govern Vardot in her absense, but the rest of them were there. Vienne was rather pleased to see me, despite the difficult task before us. She came to my quarters shortly after arriving at the Palace.

Vienne is three years older than Apolline, but the family resemblance is very apparent. She had Apolline's vibrant blue eyes and red-gold hair, but Apolline is the more beautiful of the two. That is not just my biased opinion; Vienne's husband once jested with me that I was lucky to have married the beautiful sister. I never repeated that to Vienne, but it was more or less popular opinion anyway. Yet Vienne has always had good relations with her sister regardless.

"Barquiel!" She gave me a brief curtsey before we exchanged the kiss of greeting. "It's good to see you! I do wish it were under better circumstances, but it is good nonetheless."

I smiled slightly. "Indeed it is. Welcome to the City of Elua enchanted by Carthage. I do not blame you if you want to turn around and go home. I've had that feeling numerous times myself."

She laughed at that, and dismissed the pair of guards in Vardot blue and rose pink who'd escorted her. She sat down on the couch. I walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured myself a glass of wine. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Oh no, not quite yet."

I sat down next to her, wine glass in hand. "You'll need one before long." I took a sip.

She laughed again; it reminded me of Apolline's laugh. "So how is my sister? It's been entirely too long since I've seen her."

"She was not happy when I told her I had to return to the City. She's grown accustomed to having me around more. I wrote to her and told her everything I've discovered thus far, and I received a reply from her a couple of days ago," I said.

"She wrote to me after you left, saying somwhat about the Dauphine making a love match with a Carthaginian," Vienne explained. "The news in your letter did not come as a huge surprise to me."

"Speaking of surprises, I was surprised when Apolline told me you are interested in my translation of the hymns to Ishtar. I was unaware you had any interest in Akkadian literature."

Vienne smiled. "Well I'd like to see how much their Ishtar is like our Naamah. Apolline told me how you told the Akkadians that Naamah is the name for Ishtar in Terre d'Ange and that Apolline, Valère, and yourself were all descended from her."

I laughed a little. "Putting it that way made it easier for them to understand who Naamah is."

"And so I am eager to read these hymns," she replied.

"Well as I said it will be somewhat delayed," I retorted. "Putting together a delegation for the purpose of convincing Ysandre to temporarily surrender the throne until we can undo what Carthage has done is the priority right now."

"What do you have in mind for this delegation?"

"Well, damn near all of Parliament is under Carthage's spell. I am the only great lord who was spared. And so I've written to many of the lesser houses, from all seven provinces. Also, I have written to Alais in Alba. It is my hope that she will agree to my request and come to the City in order to assume the throne," I explained.

Vienne was surprised at that. "You sent for Princess Alais?"

"Yes. It was Prince Imriel's suggestion, actually." If Vienne looked surprised before, it was nothing to how she looked now. "Imriel was spared Carthage's madness. He sought me out and we have formed an alliance. He's gone to the island of Cythera to enlist the aid of Ptolemy Solon, who may the only man capable of lifting Carthage's spell." I met her eyes. "Don't share that information with anyone, Vienne."

She nodded. "I will not. I suppose times like these make for strange bedfellows. And I am the first to arrive?"

"Yes," I answered, "but I do hope the others will arrive shortly."

* * *

My wish came true. After Vienne, they flooded the City. Most of my time was spent speaking with them and sharing my intentions. I did not divulge the details of Imriel's mission to all of them; it was better that was known only by a few. I certainly did not want Ysandre to find out that the mad prince and I had made an alliance to undo Carthage's spell.

I spent more time with the court, more than I had since I arrived at the Palace. This included Ysandre's company, though I stayed away from speaking to her directly. She was suspicious of the sudden influx of lesser nobles to the City; she heard their troubled whispers. As a result, Drustan resolved to bring additional forces from Alba to support her and prepare to aid Carthage against Aragonia. That worried me, but I could not possibly stop it. Ysandre regarded me with suspicion ever since our quarrel. Besides, summer was drawing to an end and the Cruarch normally returned to Alba at this time.

And so, some three weeks after my meeting with Imriel, Drustan set out for Alba. Time was running out, but nothing more could be done until Alais arrived. I hoped she would reach the City soon.


	8. A Meeting & Comfort

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 8**

**A Meeting & Comfort**

Some five days after Drustan set out for Alba, my grandniece arrived.

I instructed all of my men and informants to alert me the moment she arrived. I did not share any details with my informants, for they were all under Carthage's spell, but only told them that Alais was returning to the City and I wished to know when she arrived.

I was well into my daily sword practice when Thierry interrupted me to tell of her arrival. I finished the form I was practicing quickly and hastily returned to my quarters to change into my day clothes. I went to her quarters alone, for what I had to say to her needed to be said in private.

"I desire to speak to her highness Princess Alais," I said to her Alban and Courcel guards. "Is she present?"

"Yes, your grace," answered a guard in Courcel blue and silver.

"Admit me at once," I commanded. The guards opened the doors and ushered me inside.

There was my grandniece, still dressed in a riding costume. Servants moved around the room, neatening things and unpacking her bags. I walked over to her and bowed deeply.

"You highness, I am quite happy to see you."

She gave me a slight curtsy in response, and we exchanged the kiss of greeting. "Uncle Barquiel. You wish to speak with me?"

"Yes, I do. It is a matter of great importance and urgency." I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Dismiss your guards and servants. It is a matter of great secrecy as well."

Alais called over her head chambermaid and murmured to her. "Please tell the others to leave. My uncle and I need to speak in private." The chambermaid nodded and motioned for the other maids to follow her out of the room.

We were alone.

"Sit down, Uncle," said Alais. I took a seat on her couch and she sat beside me. "I was quite surprised to receive a letter from you, and very confused by its contents."

"I'm glad you heeded my request. I feared that you wouldn't," I admitted.

She met my eyes. It still startled me, seeing the eyes which marked so many of my house in a Cruithne face. "I had a dream about you, just a few nights before your letter arrived. You were standing in a crowd, saying somewhat to them, but they weren't able to hear you. Then everything went dark." She smiled a little. "And I didn't think you'd send such a request if you didn't mean it."

I nodded. "The situation is quite dire. There are things that I must tell you, things that I did not want to include in my letter." I paused for a moment before continuing. "This may seem very far-fetched, but I trust someone who has studied the wisdom of the _ollamhs_ will believe what I say. From what I've learned thus far, Carthage came to Terre d'Ange offering items of tribute. That was what they said, but they had more sinister plans in mind. On the night of the full moon before last, they promised a 'celestial marvel,' but in reality they used it to put some sort of enchantment over the City. Their leader, a certain General Astegal, put a love spell on your sister. She fell in love with him and they sailed off to Carthage, with your mother's blessing, to be wed."

Alais stared at me in shock. "My mother allowed Sidonie to marry a Carthaginian?"

"Yes," I answered. "She, along with the entire City, has been placed under a foul enchantment. She believes that Carthage is our ally, and has no memory of Sidonie's relationship with Imriel. I received news of all this from one of my informants while at home. I spoke to your mother after returning to the City. She became very aggressive with me when I tried to reason with her and she plans to send the army against Aragonia to support Carthage's threat."

Alais's expression was one of horror. I wanted to pause and offer her some words of comfort, but I needed to explain the rest. "When I left the throne room after that unpleasant discussion, I ran into Imriel, who did remember his affair with Sidonie. I had a conversation with him and he told me that a eunuch in the Carthaginian delegation stabbed him with a needle coated in some sort of poison to induce madness. He was completely mad for an entire month, until one day he awoke and it was over. The madness somehow shielded him from Carthage's spell.

"He and I devised a plan to deal with this. The eunuch who stabbed him told him that Ptolemy Solon, the governor of Cythera, knows how to undo this. And it so happens that Melisande Shahrizai is his mistress. Imriel has gone to Cythera to enlist his aid. As for me, I'm assembling a delegation to petition Ysandre to step down and let you assume the throne until this can be undone."

Alais looked at me as if she'd never seen anything quite like me before. "You and Imriel, working together?" She laughed. "I never thought that would happen in my wildest dreams." She was silent for a moment, then continued in a rather different voice. "Me, on the throne?"

My expression softened. "Yes, Alais. You are the only member of House Courcel fit to sit the throne right now."

She looked away. "I never thought this would happen. I never wanted this."

"I know. But in times like this we all have to do our part, even if it means doing things we may not want to."

She nodded, steeling herself. "Mother already sent a servant to ask me if I would dine with her tonight. I told her I would."

"Good," I said. "Ysandre has already become suspicious. We must try not to rouse her suspicions further, or she will not listen when we make our case to her."

"When will we do that?"

"Soon, now that you've arrived. I have scholars working on compiling evidence from the Royal Archives to cast doubt on Carthage's claims. What we must do next is discuss how we are going to convince Ysandre," I explained.

"How large is this delegation?"

"Right now, there are about a hundred members representing all seven provinces. There is always to possibility of sending for more if necessary. Perhaps your Alban guards would contribute? It is critical that we prevent Ysandre from attacking Aragonia. If our numbers are large enough, hopefully that will convince her."

"Do you think she would really do it, make war on our real allies?" Alais had gone pale over the course of our conversation.

"Yes, she would," I said in a grave tone. "She does not remember our alliance and did not seem to know or care that her cousin Nicola is married into the House of Aragon."

She shook her head. "I cannot believe that she would do such a thing. I don't think you would lie to me, not about somewhat like this, but…" her voice trailed off.

I moved closer to her and gently placed a hand on her arm. "Alais, I know we have never been close and my treatment of Imriel has not endeared me to you or your sister, but I swear to you, by Blessed Elua and my own lineage, that everything I have told you is true. I know it's difficult to hear."

"No, no, I know you aren't lying, but it's just so hard to believe," she said quietly.

I nodded. "I understand. Here's a bit of advice for when you have dinner with her tonight: keep telling yourself this is not the real Ysandre, but Carthage's perversion of her. It is difficult, but it helps. It's how I've dealt with the memory of her screaming at me."

"Thank you, Uncle," said Alais.

I stood. "I will inform you of any further developments and let you know when we will be meeting. If you need to speak to me, you know where to find me." She nodded in response. I started over to the door, then stopped and turned back to look at my grandniece. "Good luck tonight."

Alais gave a small smile. "Thank you."

I returned to my quarters, in a better mood than I'd been in days. Things were coming together and going just as I'd planned.

That evening I dined with House Vardot. Vienne wanted to hear about my meeting with Alais, but for some reason insisted on bringing the rest of her family along too. All of them did not need to know every detail. I am a believer in telling folk just what they need to know, and no more. This policy has served me well the many years I've played the game of thrones and I see no reason to change it now. I would find some way to speak to Vienne without the rest of them overhearing.

We ate in the small dining room off of my sitting room. It is perfect for occasions such as this and we all fit in there comfortably. The meal was quite enjoyable. I'd not seen many of my relatives by marriage in some time. Once the meal was finished, Vienne lingered behind after the others left, just as I'd hoped. I told her of my conversation with Alais, including the detail that she dined with Ysandre tonight.

After she left, I settled in for the night, expecting no further visitors. I selected a book of Persian poetry from my study and situated myself on the couch to read. I'd barely begun to read the first poem when the sitting room doors opened and a sobbing Alais all but ran inside.

I'd just stood up to greet her when she wrapped her arms around me and began to cry, tears soaking into my doublet.

I stood there in shock, for I certainly wasn't expecting that. I am unaccustomed to being embraced in such a way. The only person who regularly embraces me is Apolline, naturally, and occasionally Ysandre. Valère would do so when she was a child, but stopped doing it as much when she grew older. My arms rose to encircle my grandniece, pulling her close to me. She was more than a head shorter than I was.

"Alais," I said softly, "what happened?"

She lifted her head and looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. "It's Mother. She's just…" she choked back a sob, "…horrible."

"I know." I said it as gently as I could. "What did she say?"

"She… she became angry with me when I told her I didn't approve of sending the army against Aragonia. She said I was no true daughter of hers if I refused to support our alliance with Carthage and if I continued saying such things she'd declare me a traitor." Her voice waivered and she paused a moment before continuing. "I'm sorry, Uncle Barquiel. I know you wanted me to play along with her, but she brought it up and I couldn't help but say what I felt."

"It's all right, do not apologize," I said. I lifted a hand to stroke her hair gently. That had always worked with Valère and Ysandre when they were upset.

"She just… turned on me in an instant. It didn't even seem to matter that I'm her daughter. As soon as I contradicted Carthage's claims, it was like she changed into a different person."

"Here, Alais, why don't we sit down?" I suggested, my voice soft. I let go of her and sat down on the couch, motioning for her to sit next to me. I took my handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to her. She accepted it with a grateful smile and set about drying her tears.

"It's not easy for me, either," I began, looking away from Alais and at the portrait of Apolline, Valère, and I, "seeing her like this." I sighed. "Your grandfather Prince Rolande died in battle when Ysandre was just a babe. She never had a chance to know him. Then, when Ysandre was only seven years old, her mother was poisoned. Ever since then she's been like a second daughter to me, and I've been the only father she's ever known. Your great grandfather Ganelon and I, we raised her. I can understand how you feel, having your own mother turn on you because for me it's as if my own daughter's turned on me." I sighed again, and looked at Alais. "The only thing which could possibly be worse would be Aunt Apolline and Cousin Valère screaming at me beside Ysandre."

Alais was very quiet. No doubt she was surprised at hearing such an admission from me. Somehow I felt better after saying all of that. It was like a release.

"I'm sorry, Uncle," said Alais in a very small voice.

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. If you want to blame someone, blame those Carthaginian bastards." She laughed a little, and my eyes met hers. "We will get through this, Alais. We've got to believe that. Imriel is determined to to free Sidonie, and he won't rest until he finds a cure for this madness. And I'll be damned if I let Carthage do this to the people and country that I love. Be strong."

Alais nodded and handed my handkerchief back to me. "I will, Uncle. Thank you for listening to me." She gave me another hug.  
"Oh, it was nothing at all." My lips curled into a small smile. "If you ever want to speak to me about these things, or anything else for that matter, I will never turn you away."

Alais smiled and thanked me again, and with that I bade my grandniece goodnight.

Yes, Alais needed me. And maybe I needed her too.

* * *

**Notes**

Sensitive!Barquiel FTW! I found the glimpses we got in _Mercy_ of a whole different side to him fascinating. So no, I haven't suddenly decided to make him OOC.


	9. The Visitor

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 9**

**The Visitor  
**

After that first meeting with Alais, I put my mind to the matter of arranging some kind of meeting where our entire delegation could gather and discuss how we were going to go about convincing Ysandre. Their numbers were growing, too. The folk I'd written to wrote to more people and the number of delegates had doubled. I also received a letter from Jeanne de Mereliot informing me that Imriel arrived safely in Marsilikos and set sail for Cythera. The letter also included a copied description of a recipe to induce madness. She wrote that this seemed to be what was used on Imriel, and that she was currently searching for any information on Carthage's spells. I set that letter with the old notes I'd made when I first arrived in the City of Elua. Hopefully we would have more information soon.

The pressing matter was finding a way for our delegation to meet.

There was no way more than a hundred people could fit into my quarters, and holding a gathering at any of the salons in the Palace was dangerous. There was no privacy, and word could easily get back to Ysandre.

One evening, two days after Alais's arrival, I dined with her, Vienne, and Aloin Laval. After the meal we sat in my sitting room, conversing.

"We cannot rouse Ysandre's suspicions any more than they already are. The spell has made her paranoid and she is seeing enemies around every corner. We can't have her decide we're somehow conspiring against her and dismiss us outright," I began.

"I think I managed to make up for my mistakes with her the first night," said Alais. "She's been warm and welcoming to me since."

"I'm glad to hear that. But we are still faced with the problem of arranging a meeting," I replied.

"What about a fête?" Vienne suggested.

I considered the suggestion. "Not a bad idea, Vienne. I think all of us could use a bit of entertainment. The only problem is that if I were to hold it, at my country estate of course, it would still rouse Ysandre's suspicions. She'll except to be invited to any fête I hold," I mused.

"Well, _we _can't hold it. We don't have the money for a fête right now, since we're going to have an addition built on Vardot in the spring," said Vienne.

I pursed my lips, thinking. "I suppose we could pretend it would be at your estate, but it will really be at mine. It would take a great deal of caution on the part of everyone, but we might be able to make it work."

"Do you think you'll be able to keep somewhat like this a secret?" Aloin asked.

"I'll put an explanation of this in the invitations. The other members of the delegation know that the situation is serious enough to warrant such caution. As for my servants, they know how to keep their mouths shut." I grinned. "They'd not have lasted long in my service, otherwise."

"Well then," said Aloin, "I think all of us could use several drinks and a night out of this damned City."

I laughed. "Indeed we do. I will begin work on the preparations tomorrow. Vienne, I will need your men-at-arms to deliver the invitations."

"They are at your service, Barquiel," she replied.

I smiled. "Very good. I think this should work well for our purposes."

* * *

The next day, I started the preparations for the fête. I first went to Vienne and worked out the details with her. After that, I sent Marie to my estate to alert my servants and begin making it ready. I then wrote to Apolline, informing her of our plan. I did not expect her to come, but she ought to know about it regardless. I would have to ride over to my estate soon, but for now my task was writing invitations to every nobly-born member of our delegation. If I thought my wrist ached after writing letters before, it would be nothing to this.

And there was no possibility of hiring a scribe. All of the scribes in the City were afflicted with Carthage's madness and it would take too much time and effort to hire one from outside the City. Besides, it would be better for the delegates to receive invitations in my own handwriting.

I opened a desk drawer and took out a stack of paper. Marie had seen to it that my desk always had a large supply, what with all of the letters I'd been writing recently. Vienne loaned me her signet ring and Marie procured a large amount of pink sealing wax to add credibility to our charade. As such, the Vardots would not be receiving an invitation.

The fête was to be held on September twenty-third, the autumnal equinox. Naturally it would have a harvest theme and all guests were encouraged to dress in autumn colors. There would be feasting, dancing, music, and all the usual entertainment you might expect at a fête, but we would have to discuss our plans too. I had to admit, I was looking forward to it. Elua knew I needed a bit of fun.

I was very glad, as I began to write the invitations, that I could write quickly. I never thought I'd be grateful to my boyhood tutors for making me take pages of notes on everything they taught me, but I was then.

I wrote invitations until I felt as if my hand would fall off. Then I sealed each one with the pink wax, pressing Vienne's signet ring into it. The arms of House Vardot is a pink rose on a dark blue field. I hoped that no one would look closely enough to notice my hand on letters with the Vardot seal.

I ate my midday meal with my left hand, giving my right a rest. It was a good thing I made myself learn to write with both. If my handwriting wasn't quite as good with my left hand, oh well.

As soon as I finished my meal, I went back into the study and resumed writing invitations. I was determined to finish them quickly. Everything I needed to take care of at the Palace needed to be finished soon, for I planned on going to my country estate the following week. I couldn't wait to leave. I needed to get away from the City and its bewitched masses.

A few days later, the invitations were finished and ready to be delivered. I put them into a pouch and left for Vienne's quarters. "Here it is. The finished translation of the ancient Akkadian hymns to Ishtar. I hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, thank you! I'm certain I will." She took the pouch. "Will you be dining with us tonight?"

I shook my head. "I'll be with the Queen and Princess Alais tonight."

Vienne made a face. "Good luck with that."

"Thank you. I'll be needing it." I gave her a brief bow; she curtseyed in return.

I kept up my act throughout the entirety of dinner, but with some difficulty. This is not the real Ysandre, this is not the real Ysandre, I kept repeating in my head. Interacting with enchanted Ysandre had a way of spoiling my appetite, so I also had to force myself to eat. Alais looked just as uncomfortable as I felt, though to her credit she held up well.

"So you will be leaving for your country estate next week, Uncle Barquiel?" Ysandre asked. If I didn't know she was enchanted, she would've seemed just like the Ysandre I knew.

"Yes, I am," I replied pleasantly. "I find myself in need of a reprieve from the City."

Ysandre nodded. "I understand. I hope your visit will be relaxing and enjoyable."

"That is my wish as well."

"We will miss having you here, Uncle," Alais interjected. "It's been good to see you."

"Indeed. It's been very nice to see you as well, Alais."

"I wish I'd arrived before Father left. It would've been nice to see him. I wish I could've been here to celebrate Sidonie's marriage, too."

"Well, with any luck he will return before long, and any who question our new alliance will not dare act," said Ysandre. She shot a quick glance in my direction.

After the meal was finally over, Alais came back with me to my quarters. I poured us each a glass of wine- we'd had some at dinner but we both needed more- and we sat down on the couch. "We ought to discuss what will happen when I leave the City, although that won't be until next week. You'll need to find a way of getting to the fête without Ysandre the wiser."

"All right. I'll take care of that." Her voice was confident, but I noticed she looked apprehensive.

I looked at her with concern. "I know lying to Ysandre is hard, but I have to ask you to try."

Alais steeled herself. "I'll do it."

I nodded. "Very good, Alais. You've got to go along with this nonsense for now. We won't be taking any further action until after the fête." I paused, studying her face. "I'll write to you frequently."

An expression of relief dawned on her face at that.

"I need you to keep me informed of what's going on here, but don't be afraid to write me about how you're faring. I'm still willing to talk to you, even if I'll be away for a bit," I said gently.

Alais smiled. "Thank you, Uncle. That means a great deal to me."

I put an arm around her and embraced her. "Don't be nervous. You'll do fine. You handled things very well during dinner."

"I know. I'll try my best."

I released her. "I won't be gone for long."

Alais stood. "Goodbye, Uncle."

I gave her another brief embrace. "Goodbye, Alais- and good luck."

* * *

When I left the following week, everything was going as planned. I left shortly after breaking my fast. It is an hour's ride from the city to my country estate. I took the time to really observe and enjoy my surroundings. I was determined to relax while away from the City, despite having a fête to plan.

I felt a certain sense of relief come over me once I laid eyes on my estate. It is much smaller than my home in Namarre, but it is built in the same style. We crossed a bridge designed to resemble the one on my arms and past rows of exotic trees I brought back from Khebbel-im-Akkad.

The gate opened and we entered the courtyard. Those of my men who were present bowed as soon as they saw me. Once we were inside, Marie and all of my servants were waiting to welcome me. So was Apolline.

All my careful composure vanished in that moment. I was not expecting that she would come after reading my letter.

"Welcome, your grace. Everything is in order and we are preparing for your fête," Marie was saying, but I scarcely heard her. My world narrowed to Apolline.

She was dressed in a rich shade of blue which brought out her eyes. Her red-gold hair, still thick and luminous despite being streaked with grey, was swept up and held in place with a pair of hairpins. Apolline was regarded as a great beauty in her youth. Age did not destroy her beauty, instead she aged with beauty. Her eyes met mine, and in that moment Ysandre and Carthage seemed completely insignificant. Apolline's pink lips curved into a smile. "Barquiel." She wrapped me in a tight embrace.

"Apolline," I whispered. "You have no idea how much I've missed you these last several weeks."

"I know," she said. "I've been so worried about you since you told me about Ysandre's behavior. I had to see you."

I pulled her tighter against me, enjoying the familiar feeling of her body pressed against mine. The top of her head came to just under my chin. We fit together rather well.

I took my attention away from Apolline for a moment and addressed Marie. "Leave us. Her grace and I would like some time to ourselves."

Marie curtseyed. "As you wish." She left, the other servants following after her.

"It's so hard, Apolline," I murmured after they left. "When Ysandre started screaming at me… I felt like I'd been stabbed in the heart. It was horrible."

"I'm sorry you had to endure that," she said, her voice full of sympathy.

"The only thing which could make it worse would be if it were you and Valère screaming at me beside her." My voice was heavy.

"I would never do such a thing to you, never." Her arms tightened around me.

"Carthage's enchantment… it's… it's _pure evil,_ Apolline. It twists people until they are perverted versions of themselves." I paused for a moment before continuing. "I have to keep telling myself that this is not the true Ysandre, the Ysandre I love and have spent a large portion of my life protecting."

Apolline pulled away from me. "I suppose I cannot entirely know how this feels and I hope I never have to endure such a thing, but I can just imagine how painful this is for you." She smiled slightly. "Why don't we go upstairs to our quarters? It's rather awkward, standing in the entrance hall like this."

I smiled back at her. "A very good idea." I took her small, smooth hand in my rough and calloused one and together we walked upstairs.

I admit it was quite comforting to set eyes upon my familiar quarters. Much like my quarters in the Palace, they were decorated with numerous Akkadian rugs and furnishings. Apolline and I sat down on an Akkadian divan. I put an arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you so much for coming, Apolline."

"You don't have to thank me, Barquiel. It was obvious from your letters, obvious that you needed me. You coming here for this fête gave me the perfect opportunity," she explained. I lifted a hand to stroke her hair. It was still as soft as silk, just as it was when we first met.

Neither of us spoke for a little while after that. We were content to simply sit in silence and enjoy each other's company.

I was eighteen years old when I asked her to marry me. There were some who were critical of this decision, including members of my own family, who felt I was too young and rushing into things.

I can count the number of times I've rushed into things in my entire life on one hand.

Scions of Naamah and Elua should not be questioned when it comes to matters of love. The same that is true of all D'Angelines is doubly true of us. I knew, I just knew, that Apolline was the woman I wanted to marry. After more than forty years of marriage, I've not regretted my decision once.

Neither has she.

It was Apolline who broke the silence. "How is Alais dealing with all of this?"

"As well as might be imagined. It's very hard on her. The first night she arrived, Ysandre became very aggressive when she contradicted Carthage's claims."

Apolline moved a little closer to me. "That must've been terrible for her."

"It was. She ran into my room right after, sobbing. I comforted her as best I could." The image of a distraught Alais crying into my doublet immediately came to mind. I hoped she was faring well.

"Really?" There was a note of surprise in her voice. "I never thought you were terribly close to her."

"That is true, but I've always cared for my grandnieces. Times like this have a away of bringing people closer together."

"And making you long for the ones you love."

I smiled at her. "That too."

"I wrote to Valère," said Apolline. "I thought she should know what's going on. If it does come to war between us and Carthage, there's a good chance we'll need Khebbel-im-Akkad's aid."

Writing to Valère had not occurred to me. I suppose I was too busy writing to nearly every lesser house in Terre d'Ange. But I had been thinking of her lately, and missing her more than usual.

When I arranged the match between her and Sinaddan, Apolline and I both understood that our daughter would be separated from us by a wide sea and we would see her only rarely. But accepting and understanding that is different from the reality. We both miss her frequently. She is our only child, after all.

"That was a good idea." I paused. "I miss her, Apolline."

She sighed. "I miss her too."

"Perhaps, once all of this is over, we can visit her. I've been wanting to for a while, but the whole Imriel and Sidonie affair happened. And I think it's high time that Ashurel came to Terre d'Ange." Ashurel was my youngest grandson and my heir. "He needs to learn about Terre d'Ange, and Namarre in particular."

"I would very much like to do that."

"Apolline," I shifted and looked at her, "it was so obvious that Imriel truly loved Sidonie. Why was I unable to see it before?"

"Because no one would believe any spawn of Melisande Shahrizai capable of such a thing," she quipped.

I laughed at that. "True, but I find it ridiculous that a scion of Naamah and Elua cannot recognize when two people are in love," I said.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself with it. The point is that you are aware of the truth now and have made an alliance with Imriel," Apolline remarked. She giggled slightly. "I'm sorry, but this entire thing with you and Imriel working together is really quite funny."

"I've been alternating between wanting to laugh or cry lately." She giggled more at that, and I leaned forward and kissed her softly, enjoying the familiar feeling of her shapely lips on mine.

That night, I slept well. After our lovemaking, Apolline lay on top of me, her head resting comfortably on my chest. We lay there content and simply happy to be together.

When the sun rose, I had no desire to leave our bed.

* * *

**Notes**

Longest chapter yet… wow.

Valère as an only child- We know from canon that she's Barquiel's only _daughter_, so I suppose he could have a son too. However, no other children are ever mentioned in the entire series. Plus, Valère just screams "ONLY CHILD!" to me.

Barquiel's heir- So if Valère is his only child, it seems logical that one of her kids is his heir. She can't exactly go back & forth between Khebbel-im-Akkad & Terre d'Ange very easily, so I think she gave up her place in the succession when she married Sinaddan. Therefore her youngest son, who's expendable, is Barquiel's heir. I hope that made sense!


	10. An Escape

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 10**

**An Escape  
**

We both woke late the next morning. Neither of us wanted to leave bed. The heavy velvet drapes were drawn tight across the windows, allowing only a few rays of light to penetrate the bedchamber. I was not thinking of Carthage or Ysandre or even the approaching fête. All I was thinking of was Apolline. I savored the feeling of her lying in my arms. If only we could remain like this forever.

But, alas, we could not.

Apolline rose first. I remained in bed, watching her dress.

She glanced over at me. "Are you going to lie in bed all day, or are you going to get up?"

"Well, now that you aren't in bed with me there's no point in remaining here by myself," I remarked. Slowly, I stood and walked over to the wardrobe to don my clothes.

"I suppose it's too late in the day for kavah," said Apolline as she dabbed perfume onto her wrists and bosom.

"Oh, it's never too late for kavah. We can always have some with our midday meal," I said, looking myself over in the mirror. "Well… shall we?"

Together we left our bedchamber and walked downstairs. No one commented on our late rising. This was a common occurrence when Apolline and I were reunited after a long absense.

We sat in the dining room and sipped kavah as we broke our fast. "It's been so long since we had a fête," said Apolline, helping herself to a croissant.

"I believe the last one was to celebrate Prince Imriel going to Alba. I called it the 'Good Riddance Fête,'" I replied.

Apolline chuckled. "Of course. How could I forget that one?"

Truth be told, we do not hold fêtes very frequently, typically just on our birthdays or other special occasions. In recent years we've held them even less frequently.

"How exactly are you going to keep all of this secret?" she asked.

"All of the servants in attendance on us here can be trusted. They know not to enter the City for the necessary supplies. But just to be sure, I have plenty of coin for bribes if necessary."

"I think they ought to know better than to cross you. At least, I certainly hope so."

After we finished eating, I left Apolline for my daily sword practice. This time I sparred with several of my men, D'Angelines and Akkadians alike. The exercise felt good; I enjoyed the sparring matches. After that was archery practice. This time I practiced first on foot, then mounted. I was already a fine rider and quite adept at shooting a bow from horseback before going to Khebbel-im-Akkad, but I really honed my skills at mounted archery there as soon as I'd mastered the Akkadian bow.

Once I finished practicing my archery, I chose to go for a ride. I slung my bow across my back, retrieved my arrows, and mounted my horse.

I've always enjoyed riding, and I've always been very good at it. I recalled my boyhood riding instructor telling my father, "That lad sits a horse as if he were born there." Even the Khalif himself was impressed by my ability. That meant quite a bit, for the Akkadians are skilled horsemen.

As I rode, I took the time to enjoy my surroundings. Naturally the grounds were smaller than those of my estate in Namarre, but they are still quite extensive. Since this estate serves as a pleasure retreat, the grounds were designed with that in mind. The gardens are quite large and contain several exotic trees I brought back from Khebbel-im-Akkad. Some of them did not thrive in Terre d'Ange, requiring hotter weather, but many of them did. The leaves were just beginning to turn now, for autumn was fast approaching.

I savored the feeling of the wind on my face as I rode. I felt a sudden compulsion to ride off into the distance, leaving my estate and all of my troubles far behind me. It's rare for me to have such feelings, but I'd never been in a situation quite like this before. It seemed so tiresome, all of it; politics, the game of thrones, ruling a province, the endless power struggles. What was the point of it all? Now I saw these things the way Apolline had always seen them. Why did any of that matter when my niece turned on me in such a horrible fashion? I thought of my conversation with Apolline yesterday- a trip to Khebbel-im-Akkad was a very appealing idea. I wished we could leave now, ride to Marsilikos, find a ship, and leave all of this strife behind in Terre d'Ange. The Khalif gave me my own lands there, which I've only visited once since the end of my tenure as ambassador. Yes, a visit would be very enjoyable.

I dismissed those fantasies as quickly as they'd come. Ysandre needed me, Alais needed me, and Terre d'Ange needed me. I would never turn my back on my country or my family.

I rode back to my estate, changed out of my practice clothes, and went in search of Apolline. I found her in the salon, instructing Marie on the décor for the fête.

"…everything should be in harvest colors, in keeping with the overall theme."

"Yes, your grace. I will see that it is so," Marie answered.

It took a moment for them to realize I'd entered the room. Marie immediately curtseyed and Apolline strode over to me.

"There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you'd run off to Khebbel-im-Akkad without me!" she exclaimed. I had to laugh at that.

"I very nearly did."

"Well if you had I would be very angry with you for not waiting for me."

"I just went for a ride after practicing my archery," I explained.

"Do tell me next time you want to go for a ride. I'd like to come with you. We never go for rides together like we used to," Apolline demanded.

I smiled at her. "Of course. We _should_ take more rides together."

"Anyway, I've been planning the details of the fête." She met my eyes. "We ought to decide what we're going to wear."

"Is it really necessary to decide that right now, Apolline?"

"Yes it is, Barquiel, particularly if we are to have clothing made," Apolline retorted.

"I doubt that will be necessary. After all, this fête is really just for the purpose of getting the entire delegation together away from the Palace's prying eyes."

"Well why don't we decide that after looking through our wardrobes?" she suggested. Apolline cares a great deal about fashion, and would use any opportunity to have new clothing made. She also takes it upon herself to tell me what to wear, but I don't mind it at all.

"I don't think there is time to have new clothing made before the fête," I said, but Apolline didn't seem to hear.

"I believe we are done here," she said to Marie.

Marie curtseyed to her. "Very good, my lady."

"And now to decide what we shall wear," said Apolline, looking pointedly at me.

I sighed. "All right, if you insist."

We went back upstairs to our bedchamber. Apolline immediately walked over to her wardrobe and began looking through her dresses.

"I think we ought to dress in harvest colors, in keeping with the general theme," she remarked. Apolline truly had an astonishing number of dresses here, for all that she spends most of her time at home.

"Yes, that would be fine," I replied. I walked over to my own wardrobe and began sorting through my clothes. I do keep numerous items here, but I always bring pieces of clothing with me when I come. I glanced briefly at Apolline, who was too absorbed in looking through her own clothing to pay attention to what I was doing. To be perfectly honest, I have several items of clothing which she would likely dispose of if she saw. They are very worn and good to wear during weapons practice or even just to laze around and be comfortable. Some of them are quite old, but they still fit- I don't think I've lost or gained any weight in years. That's one thing about my family- none of us gain weight very easily due to our naturally slender build.

I pulled out a pale yellow silk shirt. I'd almost forgotten I had it; it'd been a while since I'd worn it. "Apolline, what do you think about this shirt?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked over the shirt I held out to her. "That's nice. The color would do well. Do you have a doublet meant to go with it?"

"I don't think so. I'll find one in harvest colors that matches," I said, hanging the shirt over the door of the wardrobe. Having found a suitable shirt I began looking through my doublets.

I was scarcely through half of them when Apolline interrupted me. "Barquiel, take a look at this gown. Do you think it's suitable?"

It was a silk gown of pale gold, lined with strips of gold and red brocade and accented with pearls. "Gold is a lovely color on you."

She held the gown up to her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Yes, it is. I think the colors in this are appropriate." She walked over to me and held it next to my shirt. "They match."

"Indeed they do," I replied.

Apolline walked back over to her wardrobe and held up a russet red gown which unmistakably went beneath the gold gown. "If I recall correctly, you have a doublet in this same color."

"Yes but I can't say if it's here, at home, or at the Palace," I said. I turned back to the wardrobe, now searching for the matching doublet. Behind me, I heard the sound of a gown falling to the floor and fabric rustling as Apolline tried on the gown. "Do you need a bit of help with that?" I grinned at her.

"Well, if you insist."

I strode over to her and carefully laced up her gown. She gave a small sigh of contentment, enjoying the feeling of my hands lightly touching her back. I handed her the gold dress, which she pulled on over her head. It fit her perfectly. She examined her reflection in the mirror, smoothing out any wrinkles in the fabric.

"It looks lovely. I think that gown will do nicely," I said sincerely.

"Yes, I think it will," said Apolline, still looking at her reflection.

I resumed my search, not finding any doublets which matched my shirt and fit with our theme. Was it really necessary to have so many purple and blue doublets? Well, the purple were necessary but why did I need so many blue?

At last, I found something suitable in a deep russet red, which matched Apolline's underdress. "I think this will work well." I held it out to her.

She took it and looked it over, laying it on top of the yellow silk shirt when she was done. "Yes, yes, that will do just fine. I suppose there are a pair of matching breeches somewhere?"

"There should be." I pulled open a drawer at the bottom of the wardrobe and looked through my breeches, pulling out the matching pair.

"Good," said Apolline once she saw them. "Now why don't you try the whole thing on?"

"It should fit fine."

"I know that, but we ought to see what we look like together," she retorted.

"Of course. I should've known." We always did this before attending any social function together. I removed my clothing and put on the outfit, standing next to Apolline and looking myself over in the mirror. Just as expected, it fit perfectly.

Apolline studied me, pursing her lips. "Very nice. Yes, that outfit will be perfect." She looked at our reflection. "We go well together."

"Yes, we do," I said in response. I leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

After that, we changed back into our day clothes. I handed my outfit over to my valet for cleaning and pressing. Apolline did the same, giving her gowns to her maidservant.

"Two weeks seems so far away," she said. "I wish the fête were tomorrow. I'm quite eager for it.

* * *

The two weeks in fact passed very quickly, and before long the fête was upon us. I had to admit I was slightly disappointed, for I'd been thoroughly enjoying my time with Apolline. Carthage and Ysandre felt as if they were a million miles away, and I was not ready to have them brought up again.

But it was necessary.  
The night of September twenty-third Apolline and I stood side-by-side in the entrance hall, ready to receive our guests.

I could only hope that everything would go as planned.

* * *

**Notes**

Another filler chapter. Sorry guys. I felt we needed a little break before we dive into the fête and I wanted to show more of Barquiel's relationship with Apolline. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	11. The Fête

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 11**

**The Fête**

Apolline and I sat in a pair of gilt chairs at the far end of our entrance hall. A fine Akkadian carpet stretched from the doors to our seats. Servants stood at either side of them, ready to show guests into the room.

She looked stunning. The gold gown complimented her coloring and it clung to her figure, accenting her curves nicely. Her hair was piled up in her typical hairstyle, with two locks hanging free to frame her face. Pearl and gold earrings hung from her ears. Around her neck was a yellow diamond necklace, a gift I gave her for our anniversary one year.

As for me, I daresay I looked good enough. Apolline was pleased, anyway. I accessorized my outfit with a gold chain accented with rubies. In addition to the signet ring and ring of office I always wore, I added two other rings.

"I hope Alais found a good excuse to give Ysandre so she could get away," I remarked.

"She seems to be a smart girl. I'm sure she thought of something," Apolline replied.

At that moment, the doors opened. Our herald stepped forward to announce the first guest. "Her highness Alais de la Courcel, Princess of the Blood."

Alais walked over to us, an escort consisting entirely of Alban guards behind her. She was dressed in the Alban fashion too, with an elaborate gold torc around her neck. Apolline and I rose to greet her. I bowed and Apolline gave a deep curtsy before we gave her the kiss of greeting.

"Welcome, Princess Alais," I said after straightening. "We're glad you were able to attend."

Alais smiled. "Hello, Uncle Barquiel, Aunt Apolline. I'm glad I am able to attend, too."

"What did you tell Ysandre?"

"I said I needed to get away from the City for a little while. She thinks I've gone to the Courcel hunting lodge not far from here."

I smiled at that. "Good thinking."  
"Please join us, Alais. It would be best if you greeted the guests beside us," said Apolline. Another chair was brought over and Alais took a seat at my left.

"So how has Ysandre been?" I asked.

"The same as she's been since being bewitched. I don't think she seemed any more suspicious than she was before you left. I haven't heard anything new about sending the army against Aragonia."

"Well that's good news," I said in relief. "How have you been faring?"

She looked away from me. "As well as I can. It's so hard to lie to her."

"I know." My voice was tinged with sympathy. "But from what you're telling me I think you are dealing with the whole thing rather well."

"Thank you, Uncle."

The next guests to arrive were House Vardot.

"Vienne!" Apolline cried as her sister came up from her curtsy. They exchanged the kiss of greeting. "It is good to see you."

"It's been too long, Apolline," said Vienne. "We must resolve to see each other more frequently."

"Yes, indeed," Apolline replied. "When will you be starting on that new addition?"

"In the spring, but that may be delayed if we can't resolve this crisis quickly."

"Blessed Elua willing, this will all be over soon," I interjected.

We greeted the rest of the Vardots and they left to enter the salon. The other guests appeared quickly after that. We welcomed each of them in turn. Some were mildly surprised to see Alais, though I'd told them about my plan. Perhaps they thought she would not be able to sneak out from under Ysandre's nose.

Once all of the guests had arrived Apolline, Alais and I rose from our seats to join them in the salon.

The salon was quite large, being designed for events of this sort. Huge windows lined the walls, giving an excellent view of the gardens. Long tables piled with appetizers were lined up opposite the windows. Some guests were already seated at the tables, sampling the food, while others strolled around the room and conversed. Servants circulated with trays of wine, ensuring that no glasses were empty. I chose not to skimp in that area, selecting the finest Namarrese wines I had in my cellar. There's nothing quite like a glass of good Namarrese red. It's always been my favorite wine. I motioned for a servant to refill my glass.

Apolline was talking to Vienne and her brother Mahieu. I left her alone with them so she might have some time with her family and made my way through the crowd on my own. Many of the guests stopped to converse with me. Aloin Laval was very enthusiastic and talked to me for quite some time. He was very eager to ask my opinion on Akkadian horses- it seemed he was considering getting one for himself.

None of the others chatted for as long as he did, but Comtesse Minette de Montseigné flirted with me for quite a while. It took me by surprise, considering I'm not exactly young anymore and I've never once taken a formal mistress or consort. But she seemed to be enjoying herself, so I indulged her.

"That russet doublet looks quite _striking_ on you, Barquiel," she purred, putting a hand on my arm. "I swear, it seems like you've scarcely aged at all."

I laughed. "I wish that were true, but unfortunately it's not. I might say the same of you."

"You can always be so charming when you've a mind to be." My mother said the same thing of me once.

"It comes naturally, Minette," I said with a grin.

She continued to flirt and flatter me, but I stopped paying attention to her. Alais was off by herself in a corner, looking extremely uncomfortable and awkward. I excused myself from Minette, who pouted after me, and walked over to Alais.

"You look terribly uncomfortable standing there by yourself," I observed. "Are you feeling well?"

"It's just the same thing that happens whenever I'm at court," she began, a hint of bitterness evident in her voice. "They look at me in the same condescending way, just because I look Cruithne."

"Just ignore them, Alais. They ought to get it through their close-minded heads that you are the only member of House Courcel fit to sit the throne right now," I said.

"This is why I prefer to stay in Alba, because no one _there_ cares I'm half-D'Angeline."

I thought of my own grandchildren, and then of Ashurel coming to Terre d'Ange. No doubt the peers of Namarre would sneer at the idea of their new sovereign Duc being half-Akkadian and crow about the "pollution" of Naamah's bloodline. The same Naamah who lay with the King of Persis and strangers in Bhodistan? She didn't care, and neither do I.

"I know this is easier to say than it is to do, but don't let them bother you. I cannot exactly relate to how you must feel, being of course a full-blooded D'Angeline, but many people looked at me strangely after I returned from Khebbel-im-Akkad. They saw me in a turban and Akkadian robes and thought I had no national pride or respect for my heritage. Even now, many people consider me an eccentric because of my taste for Akkadian things. But I never let that bother me. The point, Alais, is that _you_ know who you are. _You_ know that you are not an inferior person and you're proud of your Alban heritage, so who gives a damn what they think?"

She smiled at me. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Why don't we get somewhat to eat? I've had entirely too much wine and not enough food thus far."

I selected a plate and walked along the table, choosing only a few hors d'oeuvres. No sense in overeating. I've always had a good appetite, but I never overeat. Alais followed behind me, filling her plate. I took my seat at the head of the table. In accordance with the custom Apolline sat at the opposite end, having left the Vardots to acquire food. Alais sat on my right, as the guest of honor. The table was not full, for the guests were free to taste the hors d'oeuvres at their leisure. I had a servant refill my glass for a second time and ate.

It seemed like I'd scarcely finished my plate when the servants cleared away the hors d'oeuvres and dirty plates. As soon as the last plate was cleared, they began setting the table for the main course. Naturally, my table was served first. My nose was immediately filled with the scent of light pastries stuffed with cheese and rooster braised in red wine. I felt hungry again, despite having tasted a few hors d'oeuvres. I wasted no time in serving myself. The food was delicious; I'd expected no less from my cooks.

We did not discuss Carthage during the meal. I was glad of that. Aloin Laval and my other Laval relatives who'd come to the City sat at my left, as my closest relations aside from Alais. The Vardots were seated at the opposite end of the table, with Apolline. No other members of House L'Envers were present. I certainly could've used their aid, but I thought it best not to involve them at this time. Perhaps it was paranoid of me, but I feared that Ysandre might grow more suspicious of me if most of House L'Envers suddenly descended upon the City. She seemed to have forgotten about Nicola, or she simply didn't care.

Once I'd finished my serving of butter-sautéed apple slices baked in batter and the servants cleared away the empty dessert plates, it was time. I stood and tapped my empty wine glass three times with a fork.

"I'd like your attention, please, everyone! It's time we discussed the true reason for this fête, as much as I hate to disrupt the evening with this unpleasantness."

All of the conversations died down to nothing and all of the eyes in the room were on me. I pitched my voice so that everyone might hear me.

"You have seen her highness Princess Alais is here tonight." I gestured to her, and she stood briefly so the crowd might see her. "Many of you already know why she is here, but for those of you who do not, it is my intention to, with your aid, petition Ysandre to temporarily step down and allow Alais to assume the throne. What we need to discuss now is how we are to do this. To begin with, we all need to sign a formal petition. I have prepared one that you may each sign before you leave here tonight."

"Do you think that will help convince her?" Aloin asked.

"To be quite honest, I cannot say for sure that it will," I admitted. "Ysandre has been horribly twisted by this spell. But it cannot hurt. In addition to this petition, we all should write official testimonies stating the truth and proving Carthage's claims to be lies."

"A written testimony?" asked François de Brantômé, an Azzalese baron I've known for many years.

"Yes," I replied. "Just a brief statement that Terre d'Ange has an alliance with Aragonia, not Carthage, the Dauphine is in love with Prince Imriel, not General Astegal, and Carthage has put an enchantment over the City to make everyone in it believe Carthage is our ally and the Dauphine made a love match with Astegal."

"Well then, that shouldn't be much trouble," François replied.

"So we will all write testimonies, and then I will compile them and give them to the Queen when I confront her," I continued. "I don't think it will be necessary for every one of you to join me when I do this, but if anyone wants to come along, it couldn't hurt."

"I think we should all go," said Vienne. "That's what we're here for- strength in numbers. Isn't that right, Barquiel?"

"True," I said. "You do make a good point. Perhaps we should do that. If enough of us attend, mayhap our numbers will persuade her."

Alais spoke up for the first time. "I think that's a good idea. If all of us are there she might not be as likely to become aggressive."

"And we all came to the City for a reason: to do this," Vienne added.

I looked around at their faces, studying their reactions. They seemed to agree with the idea that the entire delegation appear before Ysandre.

"All right," I said. "So here is the plan as it now stands. I will be returning to the City of Elua in two days' time. Plan to have your testimonies written by then, and give them to me. I'll request a formal audience with the Queen and then inform you when it will be. Does anyone else have any suggestions?"

There were none.

"Well then, I do believe that is taken care of. Now I will stop talking and let you enjoy yourselves!" There was a small cheer at that.

When the cheer died down, I walked over to the harpsichord. I sat down, and, after briefly shuffling through the music, began to play.

When we were young, Isabel would play the lap harp and I the harpsichord. We were both skilled at our instruments and we played well together. Playing the harpsichord became painful after she died. Since then I've only done it on rare occasions, but I can still play well despite doing it so infrequently. Somehow I felt this fête called for it.

I finished the piece and bowed. The applause was quite loud. My eyes fixated on Apolline, who was quite positively glowing with pride. I walked over to her and we shared a deep kiss. "Barquiel, that was excellent!" she declared when we parted. "I keep saying you should play more often and this is precisely why."

"Perhaps I will. Will you playing tonight?"

"Of course."

At that moment, Alais approached us. "You played beautifully, Uncle. I knew Aunt Apolline played the harpsichord, but I didn't know you did, too."

I smiled at her. "I used to play with your grandmother. She played the lap harp. After she died, it was too painful to continue. I play only rarely."

Alais's face grew thoughtful. "I'm sorry to hear that, but you really should play more often. I'm decent at the lap harp. I could play with you."

I stared at her for a moment, completely unable to form a response. For a moment I felt as though Isabel were there, looking out from her granddaughter's eyes. Though it's been many years since her death, the pain of it is still present. It is always present. "Thank you, Alais," I said once I found my voice. "I would enjoy that." She stepped forward and we shared a brief embrace.

"That was very sweet of you to offer, Alais," Apolline commented. "I've been trying to get him to start playing again for years."

Alais chuckled. "Well, it was a worthy cause."

"You ought to play now, Apolline," I suggested.

"I was planning to," she replied, and walked over to the harpsichord.

The crowd quieted down once they saw her there. She started to play.

I could not take my eyes off of her. I found myself filled with pride as I watched her. Her talent was one of the many things which attracted me to her. I closed my eyes for a moment, allowing myself to completely focus on the sound of her music. I daresay the finest harpsichord player in Eglantine House could not have done a better job.

When she finished, the applause was thunderous.

"Every time I hear you play, I am reminder of all the reasons why I love you," I murmured as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her.

"I do hope you won't list them right now, for it's time for us to lead the first dance," she said as our lips parted.

Apolline was right, for the musicians were just beginning to play the first dance of the evening. We stepped out into the center of the room and started dancing. Apolline is a very fine dancer. I won't boast of my own abilities in that area, but will only say that several women do indeed consider me a good dancer. Even Phèdre nó Delaunay thought so. Apolline and I hadn't danced in a while, so it was quite enjoyable. I lost track of time as we drifted across the floor together, and hardly paid any mind to the other couples who joined us.

In the end, I danced with several other women. Vienne was among them, as was Minette de Montseigné, which was not a huge surprise. Her interest in me, although slightly amusing, was really very tiresome. There have been many folk over the years who were determined to become my consort. Some of them were lovers of mine who hungered for more and were convinced they were the one I'd choose. Others set their eyes on me due to my position. Their efforts were all in vain. I have never met anyone I liked enough to make my consort. Oh I've certainly had long-time lovers, both male and female, but I've simply never felt inclined to make any one of them my consort. Well, I supposed it was a compliment that I still attracted such attention at my age.

The dancing continued for quite some time. I noticed that Alais was not lacking in partners, and it pleased me. I was hoping that she would enjoy herself while she was here. It was good for her. Since she'd be taking over the rule of Terre d'Ange soon, it was important for her to have some fun while she still could.

Eventually the guests began to depart. Apolline and I bid them all farewell. Alais was the last to leave.

"I had a good time tonight, Uncle," she said as she prepared to depart.

"I'm glad for that." I gave her a brief embrace. "I'll see you when I return to the City in two days' time," I said after releasing her and giving a short bow.

She curtseyed in response. "I'll look forward to it."

Once everyone was gone, Apolline and I went upstairs and all but collapsed into bed. We fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Notes**

Food- All of the dishes described in this chapter are actual French dishes; gougère, coq au vin & flamusse aux pommes in the order they're mentioned. I'm trying to base all of the food in this fic on real French food, although I'm certainly no expert. Also, all of these dishes come from the Burgundy region of France which is one of the regions I think Namarre is supposed to represent, along with the Loire country.

Barquiel playing the harpsichord- I mentioned this in a previous chapter in passing, but I'll elaborate on it more here. It makes sense to me that all D'Angeline nobles would learn how to play some musical instrument as part of their education. I liked the idea of Barquiel & Isabel playing music together when they were young, and then him stopping after she dies.


	12. Confrontation

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 12**

**Confrontation  
**

I did not want to return to the City.

I was happy at my country estate. Apolline was there and being in her presense was much better than being in Ysandre's. Yet it had to be done. I had to return to the City.

"I don't want you to come with me," I said as we broke our fast together on the morning I was to leave, two days after the fête. "I don't want you to be exposed to Ysandre's wrath."

She sighed and took a sip of her kavah. "I know, but at the same time I don't wish to leave you to her mercy."

"There's a chance, if our delegation fails to convince her, that she may use you as a way of getting to me," I said reluctantly. "If we cannot convince her, it's likely she will name me a traitor."

"I'm perfectly willing to stay here as long as necessary," she replied. "I want to stay close to you."

I spread apricot preserves on a croissant and shook my head. "I think home is the best place for you right now. It's too easy for Ysandre to reach you here if things should go awry."

She pinned me with a glare, her blue eyes boring into mine. "I'm staying here until you meet with Ysandre. If it does not go well, _then_ I'll go home. Will that satisfy you?"

"Yes, that would satisfy me." I took a bite of my croissant and a sip of kavah. "I will write to you after we meet with her."

She smiled at me. "I'll be waiting for it."

After the meal was done, it was time to leave. I bade her farewell reluctantly, not wanting to let her out of my arms.

"Good luck, Barquiel," she said as we parted, her voice heavy.

"Thank you, my love," I whispered. I kissed Apolline one last time, mounted my horse, and left, my men riding behind me as always.

By all accounts, I should've felt better about returning to the City, despite leaving Apolline. The preparations were made; my plan was in motion. Every delegate had signed the petition at the fête, but somehow I could not shake my feelings of dread and unease. They grew stronger as we grew closer to the City.

That was it, I decided. I was going to get myself good and drunk when I arrived at the Palace. By now, I could tune out the chatter of the deluded masses in the City. My thoughts were preoccupied with the prospect of my liquor cabinet.

When we reached the Palace, I headed straight for my quarters. Just as I'd expected, they were exactly as I'd left them. I immediately dismissed Marie and the other servants as well as my men, changed into my Akkadian dressing gown and slippers, and opened a bottle of Namarrese red.

I do hold my liquor rather well, so it takes some doing for me to get drunk. If only I'd thought to pour some brandy into my kavah that morning… oh well. I could always have Marie get me some. For the time being, I focused on emptying a bottle of Namarrese red.

I'd started on a second bottle before the effects of the wine really began to hit me. I kicked off my slippers and lay down on the couch.

Needless to say, I accomplished very little that day.

When I woke up the next morning, I was quite surprised that my head hurt somewhat less than I expected. It took me a few minutes to realize it was nearly noon. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on some clothing. I walked into the sitting room and saw Marie supervising several maids as they cleaned. They stopped what they were doing and curtseyed when I entered.

Marie walked over to me. "Good morning, your grace. How are you feeling?"

"Not as good as I could be, but not as bad as might be expected." I sat down on the couch. "I would like somewhat to eat. I suppose it is too late for the usual morning fare, but I would like some kavah." I was quiet for a moment, thinking about what I'd like to eat. "Also crêpes with a cheese and fruit filling."

Marie curtseyed again. "Yes, your grace. I will fetch it for you."

I lay down on the couch and waited for her to return. When she did, I wasted no time in eating my crêpes. They were filled with strawberries and soft dessert cheese and were very tasty. They are a traditional Kusheline dish, but I'm fond of them. As for the kavah, it dragged me out of my half-asleep state and I was ready to face the day.

Once I was finished eating, I went to my daily weapons practice. I spent a while with my sword and bow, enjoying the exercise. After that was done, I took a nice, long bath. I relaxed in the tub, closing my eyes and soaking in the warm water. I remained there until the water grew cold. Walking into my study after, I turned my attention to the growing stack of testimonies on my desk. I'd only briefly looked through them the day before.

I read through all of them, making sure they included all of the necessary information. Satisfied that they were adequate, I added mine and Apolline's to the top of the pile and tied a ribbon around them. I put them into one of my desk drawers and locked it. I had one from every delegate, and it was time to request an audience with Ysandre. The sooner we got this over and done with, the better.

* * *

The audience would be held in two days' time.

The wait did nothing for my nerves. I tried very hard to distract myself, spending a great deal of time at weapons practice and working on my translation of the hymns to Ishtar. I even played cards with the Vardots a few times, but my anxiety was nothing compared to Alais's.

She spent most of her time with me. I did my best to calm her down while calming myself down. She brought with her a bottle of an Alban drink called _uisghe_. I'd heard of it, but I'd never tasted it before. It was quite good and had a nice burning bite to it. Together we finished the entire bottle.

At last, it was the night before the audience. Alais was in my quarters, figeting nervously. "What are we going to do if she doesn't listen? What if she declares us traitors?"

"Do not think about that, Alais. We need to be confident that we will succeed. Our delegation is quite large. She cannot possibly ignore the testimonies of so many peers of the realm. And if this doesn't work, well, we'll try somewhat else," I replied, doing my best to ease her apprehension. Yet despite my confident words, I could not dismiss my own apprehension, the feeling I'd had since I returned to the City.

"I''m trying to tell myself that, but it's hard." She looked away. "I'm terrible at dealing with politics. I… I don't know if I can handle the responsibility of assuming the throne."

I put an arm around her. "No one ever really knows how they will handle a situation like that until they are forced into one. It's times like this when which cause some folk to crumble and others to find their true strength. You have that strength in you, Alais. And if you should need any assistance once you take the throne, I'll be by your side to help in any way I can."

The next morning came far too early. I slept fitfully and woke feeling more exhausted than I'd felt before going to bed. The audience was to take place in the morning, so I ate my morning meal and drank my kavah quickly. Weapons practice would have to wait.

I took my time selecting my clothing for the day. I had to look just right; it would not do to look slovenly for an audience such as this one. I selected a white silk shirt with lace on the collar and cuffs. Over that went a dark purple doublet, perhaps a shade darker than traditional L'Envers purple, and a pair of matching breeches. The doublet was embellished with intricate gold embroidery, done with care by Apolline. I added a finely-wrought gold chain and buckled my sword belt around my waist. As final touch, I dabbed on one of the fragrances Apolline made for me. I was as ready for this as I was ever going to be.

When I walked back out into the sitting room, Alais was there with her Alban guards. She was dressed in a D'Angeline gown of deep Courcel blue.

"Good morning, Uncle Barquiel," she said.

"Good morning, Alais." She seemed better composed today than she was last night. I was relieved to see it. She needed to appear composed during the audience. I recalled, then, somewhat my mother said to me when she taught me how to play the game of thrones: "Never let your enemies see your weaknesses, Barquiel. Do not show them fear or anxiety. If you do, they will exploit it. Always appear composed and it will frustrate them." I took that lesson to heart.

"Shall we?"

Alais nodded. "Let's go."

As we walked to the throne room, her Alban guards and my men trailing behind us, I shared my mother's wisdom with her. "You must try your hardest to remain composed, no matter how hard it may be. Do not show your enemies any signs of weakness. If you do, they'll know and exploit them."

"I will try my best," she answered. "Being the Ice Queen always came easier to Sidonie than to me."

I laughed at her comment, and then we reached the throne room.

I took a moment to steel myself before opening the doors. I was pleased to see that the room was largely empty but for guards, delegates who'd already arrived, the Secretary of the Presence, and Ysandre herself. Alais and I strode into the room, bowing and curtseying before the throne. My men and Alais's stood behind us.

No one spoke for several more minutes as we waited for more delegates to arrive. I glanced over at Alais. She seemed to be holding her composure well thus far.

"Well," said Ysandre once all of the delegates had arrived, "let us begin. Uncle Barquiel, you requested this audience."

I stepped forward, looking her directly in the eyes. "Yes, Ysandre." I handed her the stack of testimonies. "Myself, her highness Princess Alais, and all of the peers present here today are very disturbed by our recent alliance with Carthage. Such an alliance does not exist, indeed it has never existed. What I just gave you is a compilation of written testimonies from hundreds of delegates verifying this."

Ysandre's eyes narrowed, but she did not speak. I continued.

"We are also deeply disturbed that the Dauphine has sailed off to wed a Carthaginian. She is deeply in love with Prince Imriel and has been bewitched by Carthage, as has the entire City."

Ysandre gave an utterly mirthless laugh. "I see you are still suffering from delusions, and I'd hoped a visit to your country estate would clear your head."

I bit back numerous witty retorts and kept my face completely blank. "Over a hundred peers of the realm have testified that my statements are true. Every one of those testimonies is signed in Blessed Elua's name. Carthage has placed a malevolent spell on the entire City of Elua to make you believe that Carthage is our ally, Aragonia is our enemy, and the Dauphine fell madly in love with General Astegal."

I paused for a moment and forced myself to continue, giving Ysandre the petition. "I requested this audience because you are bewitched, Ysandre, and unfit to sit the throne." The words were hard to say, but they were necessary. There were a few gasps at my statement, most likely from the guards who were under the spell. "Please, try to remember." I handed over the transcript of the audience where Ysandre challenged Imriel to bring Melisande to justice for Sidonie's hand. "That is a written transcript which will prove that the Dauphine and Prince Imriel are deeply in love."

Fury blazed in her eyes as she examined the transcript. "This is a forgery," she declared. "A very clever forgery. I'd expect no less from you, Uncle."

"Ysandre, you and I had numerous conversations about Imriel and Sidonie's relationship. We both strongly disapproved of it, and I suggested arranging a match between Sidonie and my grandson Ashurel L'Envers-Shamabarsin. You rejected this on the grounds that the peers of the realm would never tolerate part-Akkadian heirs. You demanded that Imriel bring his mother to justice if he wished to marry Sidonie. So why have you allowed her to marry a Carthaginian?"

"Because they were in love! I have never been one to deny Blessed Elua's precept!" she snapped.

"Show the transcript to the Secretary of the Presence! It is written in her hand," I retorted.

Ysandre gave the document to Denise Grosmaine, who examined it. She shook her head. "I have no memory of writing this, your majesty. It must be a forgery; a very well-done one."

"Well there you have it, Uncle. The only proof you have to back up your statements is a forged document," said Ysandre smugly.

Alais stepped forward then. "Uncle Barquiel is right, Mother. Sidonie has been in love with Imriel for some time now."

"And if you recall, we have an alliance with Aragonia," I continued. "Do you remember your cousin Nicola?"

"Yes," she hissed.

"She is married to Ramiro Zormìn y Aragon. Their son Raul has spent plenty of time in Terre d'Ange. You are kin by marriage to the House of Aragon. The Carthaginians knew this, so they put a spell on the City of Elua to prevent Terre d'Ange from interfering in their attack on Aragonia."

"Lies!" Ysandre shouted. I was momentarily taken aback by her sudden aggression. "You do lie very well, Uncle, I will grant you that. Why do you harbor such a grudge against Carthage? Is it because they are a possible threat to your precious Khebbel-im-Akkad?"

_Never let your enemies see your weaknesses, Barquiel. Do not show them fear or anxiety. _With some effort, I held back my anger at her accusation.

"And this nonsense about Prince Imriel being in love with Sidonie! Do you honestly believe that I would listen to anything you have to say about him? You hate him. You framed him for treason once and this is obviously an attempt to do so again." She laughed again, the same mirthless laugh as earlier. "Really, Uncle? Sidonie and Imriel in love? They've never even been close!"

"Please Ysandre, try to remember. I would never lie to you about such matters. At least you must recognize that you are not yourself!"

"You're sick, Mother," Alais added. "The whole City is sick!"

Ysandre turned on Alais. "I see Uncle Barquiel has gotten to you as well."

"Because he's right, Mother! I've studied magic in Alba and I know that somewhat's not right here. You're not the same as you were the last time I saw you. No one is."

"Quiet!" Ysandre ordered. "An obedient child would not question her mother in these matters."

"Ysandre, we have only said these things because we care about you and Terre d'Ange. Please, step down and let Alais take the throne until we are able to undo Carthage's enchantment," I said, my voice miraculously calm. Blessed Elua, I prayed, let her heed my plea!

"So that's what you're about. It becomes clear! You want me gone! You have concocted this entire story to get me to step down. Apparently you and Alais have suddenly become close so perhaps you think she'll be your puppet. I can see that this is indeed a deep-laid conspiracy considering you forged a document implicating Prince Imriel and convinced all of these peers to join your conspiracy." Her voice was bitter. "I never expected this from _you_."

Anger flared within me at her words, then dissipated as quickly as it came, leaving sadness in its place. "I would never do what you say. You are my niece, Ysandre. You are the daughter of my sister Isabel who I loved very much and I love you as if you were my own daughter." I looked away, unable to meet her eyes. This was not my niece, not the Ysandre I'd loved and protected all my life. I refused to believe the true Ysandre would say such things to me, for I knew that she loved me as much as I loved her. In that moment I felt my heart breaking. I wanted to run from the throne room, away from this creature that called itself Ysandre. A memory came to me then, of the first time I laid eyes on her. We'd been staying in the Palace in anticipation of the birth. Isabel was positively glowing when she spoke to us. "Her name is Ysandre."

My mother was ecstatic at the birth of her second grandchild. She held Ysandre first before passing her along to me. I gave two-year-old Valère to Apolline and held my niece for the first time. When she looked at me with her violet L'Envers eyes I felt much the same as I had when I held Valère for the first time. It was almost as if I knew I would become a substitute father to her. "Hello, Ysandre," I said. "I'm your Uncle Barquiel. This is Aunt Apolline and Cousin Valère."

"Hello, Ysandre. We're very pleased to meet you," said Apolline. We tried to get Valère to say hello to Ysandre, but she wouldn't. She was used to having her parents' and grandmother's undivided attention and did not appreciate someone else taking that from her.

I gently touched Ysandre's forehead with one finger. Her tiny hand reached out and she wrapped her fingers around mine, never taking her eyes off of me. Isabel smiled. "She likes you, Barquiel."

Those same purple eyes were now glaring at me with rage. "You may say as much as you like that you wouldn't ever do such a thing, but this is the second time you have made these ridiculous claims. There is no doubt in my mind now. You are in rebellion against the throne!"

"Mother…" Alais began, but Ysandre cut her off.

"You are no daughter of mine. This audience is over. Both of you leave. Now!" she shouted.

"Everything we have said is the truth, Ysandre," I said before we turned to exit.

As soon as we were out of the throne room, I looked at Alais. "That went well."

* * *

**Notes**

Crêpes- Crêpes come from the province of Brittany in France, which Kusheth represents in Terre d'Ange, so crêpes in TdA are a Kusheline dish.


	13. The Royal Commander

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 13**

**The Royal Commander  
**

Alais did a fine job of maintaining her composure until we returned to my quarters. As soon as we were inside she sat down on my couch with her head in her hands, sobbing.

I felt like weeping myself, but instead I sat down and put an arm around her. I pulled her close to me and she shifted to cry on my shoulder. Neither of us said anything. I don't think either of us were quite ready to speak of what had happened at that moment.

I wished I could weep as easily as she could. I hadn't wept in years. I think the last time was when Percy de Somerville laid siege to the City and I believed Ysandre was dead. I sat in silence, gently stroking Alais's hair as she wept.

I used to do the same for Ysandre when she was a child. The comforting motion always soothed her. I remembered holding her in my lap, whispering calming words to her after she woke from a nightmare. She had them quite frequently after Isabel's death. I had spoken to Ganelon and convinced him to let me take Ysandre home with me for a while, where she would be safer. For the first few weeks, I swear she was in my bedchamber every night after waking from a nightmare. I remembered the times I took her back to her bedchamber and sat with her until she fell back asleep. She was so young then, so young to be dealing with the loss of a parent.

I shook my head slightly, pushing these thoughts away. Thinking of Ysandre was too painful right now.

I don't know how long we remained like that. Both of us were too distracted to pay any mind to the passage of time. It was I who finally broke the silence. "Well, we need to decide what we're going to do next."

Alais lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me. "What can we do? When we've tried to talk to her, she refuses to listen."

"That is a problem, yes, however there may be other ways. Ysandre has always been stubborn, but there are others we could talk to. Your father isn't here right now, but Ghislain nó Trevalion and Phèdre nó Delaunay are," I offered.

"You're planning on trying to convince Phèdre?" she asked.

"I was considering it before, but with Ysandre's refusal to listen it has become necessary. If anyone will see through this madness, it's her."

"Do you think she'll listen to you?"

"She might. I can always remind her of what happened the last time we failed to trust each other." I smiled very slightly. "And I do need to see Phèdre anyway. I have a letter from Imriel to give to her and Messire Verreuil."

Alais's face grew thoughtful. "I wonder if he's reached Cythera yet. The sooner we learn how to undo this, the better."

"He should have arrived by now, providing that the weather was good. He left over a month ago and Jeanne de Mereliot informed me that he set sail safely," I said. "But it will take just as long for him to return or send any information on undoing the spell." I sighed in frustration, then a thought came to me as I recalled Imriel's suggestion about the Master of the Straits. "Did you happen to mention any of this to Hyacinthe before you left?"

Alais shook her head. "I'm afraid I didn't think of it. I rushed to reach the City as soon as I received your letter."

"Write to him. Tell him everything we know thus far about Carthage's madness. Then perhaps he can talk to the _ollamhs_ and the shapeshifters- the Maghuin Dhonn- and find out if they know anything about this," I suggested.

"That's a good idea, Uncle Barquiel," Alais replied. "I'll send the letter as soon as possible."

"And I will meet with Ghislain on the morrow. If I can convince him, that will help with the problem of sending the army against Aragonia. And mayhap he'll be better at convincing Ysandre than we were. His father and I were close friends, once."

"And perhaps Hyacinthe will be able to convince Father," Alais added.

"Good thinking." I left the couch and walked over to the liquor cabinet. "Would you care for a drink, Alais?"

"Very much, Uncle."

* * *

I woke the next morning with a terrible headache. I moaned and rolled over in bed, pulling a pillow over my head. Yesterday made the excesses of the other night seem like nothing. The first glass of wine with Alais was just the beginning. I drank steadily for the rest of the day until I was quite drunk by nightfall. Thoughts of what happened during the audience had disappeared from my head; the wine had done its work.

Now memories of what Ysandre said came rushing back to me with the headache. The rays of sunlight slanting through the curtains only made the headache worse. In response I pulled the coverlet over my head. Along with th pillow, this was adequate to block out the light. I wished Apolline was there. Resting my head on her bosom would almost certainly relieve my headache.

With another groan, I dragged myself out of bed. I threw on my dressing gown and stumbled out into the sitting room. A handful of maids were there, cleaning. "A bath," I said to the nearest one. "Draw me a bath straightaway."

"Yes, your grace," she said before rushing off to comply.

The other maids stopped what they were doing and curtseyed to me. "Kavah and dry toast, please," I ordered another. "Fetch it quickly."

After the second maid left I flopped down onto my couch and reclined on the Akkadian pillows. I had to meet with Ghislain today and I could only hope the spell hadn't effected him the way it had effected Ysandre.

The maid returned shortly with my meal, accompanied by Marie. "Good morning, your grace. You don't look quite yourself."

"You might say that," I muttered as I spread a bit of butter on my toast.

"I'm surprised to see you up and about at all after what you consumed last night," she remarked.

"I'm surprised to see myself up, to be perfectly honest." I took a long sip of kavah. "My head's pounding fit to burst."

"You ought to slow down on your wine consumption, your grace. Your liquor cabinet is becoming rather depleted," Marie commented.

"I shall have to acquire some more," I retorted. "I needed it yesterday, Marie. Ysandre was not receptive to my attempt to prove the truth."

Marie's face was sympathetic. "I'm terribly sorry."

Once I finished my light meal, my bath was ready. I don't typically bathe until later in the day, after my weapons practice, but I needed the bath now to soothe my aching head.

I remained in the water for quite some time. At last my head started to feel better and I left the bath. I dressed in my day clothes and walked to Ghislain nó Trevalion's quarters. His guards shared a suspicious glance before emitting me.

Ghislain rose from a couch and walked over as soon as I entered. He gave a deep bow, for technically I still held a higher rank than he. I gave him a brief bow in return.

"Duc Barquiel, what brings you here today?" he asked.

"There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you, if you don't mind."

Ghislain looked uneasy. "No, no, it's perfectly fine. Please sit down."

I took a seat on a couch opposite him. "Has Ysandre spoken to you recently of her plan to send the army against Aragonia?"

"Well, the plan is that we will wait until the Cruarch returns from Alba before moving against Aragonia," he answered. I breathed an inward sigh of relief. We still had time.

"But surely you must remember that Aragonia is our ally," I said casually. "You are the Royal Commander, after all. Also, the Dauphine is in love with Prince Imriel, not General Astegal."

"It's just like Ysandre said," Ghislain muttered under his breath. Evidently Ysandre had talked to him about me. Damn it, I cursed to myself. "Terre d'Ange has never had an alliance with Aragonia."

"Ghislain, please, listen to me. Try to remember. We have an alliance with Aragonia, not Carthage. Ysandre is kin by marriage to the House of Aragon through our cousin Nicola. Do you remember her son Raul? He's spent some time at the Palace."

His face grew thoughtful as he tried to remember the things I'd mentioned. I allowed myself a glimmer of hope.

That hope faded as Ghislain shook his head. "I don't remember any of the things you mention."

I kept my face carefully blank while cursing furiously in my head, in both D'Angeline and Akkadian. There had to be some way, some way I could convince him… I racked my brain trying to think of somewhat.

Then it came to me. "Do you remember during the Skaldi invasion there was an Aragonian regiment which fought beside us?" It was true that Ghislain hadn't fought beside them like his father and I had, but he'd certainly seen them at Troyes-le-Mont. "It was a regiment of foot soldiers who wore flared helms and fought with long spears."

But Ghislain just shook his head again. "There were no Aragonians at Troyes-le-Mont, just Albans, D'Angelines, and Skaldi. Ysandre was right about you, Barquiel. You're plotting somewhat, aren't you?" There was a note of anger in his voice now. For a horrible moment I was reminded of his father facing me at the gates of the City of Elua and demanding I surrender to him. It is a not a memory I like to recall.

I dismissed the memory and tried a different line of questioning. "All right. If you don't remember that, then try to remember the incident at the Shahrizai hunting lodge when I challenged Prince Imriel at sword point on account of his affair with Sidonie. You and Maslin de Lombelon calmed me down and convinced me to leave."

"Prince Imriel and Sidonie?" Confusion dawned on his face. "That's ridiculous. Your entire story makes no sense. You might've brainwashed Alais into believing your lies, but you won't convince me!" he snapped. "I'm sure you're hoping Alais will name you Royal Commander once you put her on the throne!"

I shook my head very slightly. I was almost past feeling angry at this point. "That is not true, Ghislain. You know I would never turn against Ysandre, ever. If you recall I held the City of Elua in her name against your father when I believed she was dead," I said bitterly. My eyes met his and I was momentarily taken aback by how much he resembled his father. Percy de Somerville and I had been friends once, and his betrayal and subsequent attempt to kill me hit me hard. "Everything I have said to you is true, Ghislain. You've been enchanted, enchanted by the Carthaginians to believe they are our allies!"

Ghislain shook his head again. "You really think I'd believe a wild tale like that? It's completely unbelievable! You obviously want to disrupt our new alliance and put Alais on the throne as your puppet!" His voice grew louder and angrier with every word. "And you made up this story about Prince Imriel having an affair with Sidonie just to slander him after you already kidnapped him!"

"I have _not _kidnapped Imriel," I snapped, but I knew my denial would do no good. They knew I helped him escape.

"Well where is he then? Everyone knows you've done somewhat to him or sent him somewhere! You've always hated him and wanted him out of the way!"

I made no answer to him. There was nothing else to say.

Ghislain stood and gave me a contemptuous look. "If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do than listen to your ridiculous lies. The army needs to be ready for when we invade Aragonia." He strode out angrily, pausing only to give me one more unpleasant glare at the door.

I remained on his couch for a moment before summoning the will to leave.

He was just like Ysandre. He may not have been quite as aggressive, but Ghislain was just as thoroughly bewitched. I hadn't realized until now how much I'd been hoping I'd be able to convince him. It was bad enough that Ysandre wouldn't listen, but Ghislain was the Royal Commander. If I'd succeeded in convincing him, that would solve the problem of sending the army against Aragonia.

As I reviewed his reactions to my words, I found myself deeply unnerved by the entire thing. That could've been me. If I were still Royal Commander, it _would've_ been me. Like as not I would've had no choice but to remain in the City of Elua when Carthage came. I was fortunate, very fortunate indeed.

The first thing I did when I arrived back at my quarters was have a drink. I poured myself a glass of brandy and drank it down swiftly. I then went into my study. I needed to write to Apolline as I promised I would.

I stared at the blank paper, pen in hand. It was difficult to find the words. Apolline would have to return to our estate where she would be safer. It was obvious now; I could not trust Ysandre. At least if Apolline were home, it would be more difficult for Ysandre to get to her.

At last the words came. The writing became easier as I went along. I found myself glad to get the thoughts down on paper and out of my head. Once the letter was complete, I gave it to Thierry to deliver.

Well, I would have to talk to Phèdre next.

* * *

**Notes**

From now on I'll be posting 2 chapters a week. I'm doing this fic for NaNoWriMo, so I'm confident I can keep up the pace.

More Sensitive!Barquiel. I was trying to convey just how painful Ysandre's betrayal is for him.


	14. Phedre Under the Spell

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 14**

**Phedre Under the Spell  
**

Later that evening I informed Alais of what happened during my meeting with Ghislain.

"He was just like Ysandre. He thought everything was part of some sinister plan of mine to put you on the throne as my puppet and have myself named Royal Commander." I shook my head. "I truly thought he'd be more reasonable than Ysandre."

We were silent for a moment before Alais spoke. "Well I finished a letter to Hyacinthe and sent one of my guards to deliver it."

"Very good," I replied. "Perhaps he can discover a cure for this madness while we're waiting for word from Imriel. He should have arrived in Cythera, so let us hope that Ptolemy Solon will know how to do this offhand so Imriel might return with the information promptly."

Alais gave a coy smile. "Uncle are you… _looking forward_ to having Imriel present?"

I held up my hands in mock-surrender. "Elua help me, so I am. Although a letter would do just as well."

"I suppose stranger things have happened," Alais remarked before her voice grew somber. "I saw Mother today."

"And what happened?" I asked gently.

"She didn't yell at me or call me a traitor, but she did not seem terribly pleased to have me there. She kept giving me these suspicious looks."

I signed. "Well, I suppose it could be worse."

"That's true. She didn't scream at me, so that was somewhat of a relief."

"We're going to have to spend more time around her from now on until we undo this," I mused. "I was avoiding her after our first confrontation- that was a mistake. I was acting abnormally and that gave Ysandre reason to be suspicious. If we stop associating with her and shut ourselves away, it will look to her like we're plotting somewhat together. She's seeing conspiracies everywhere. We need to act as if Ysandre is normal, as difficult and painful as it may be."

Alais's features were thoughtful as she considered my words. "That's a good point."

"It may be too late to undo the damage which has already been done, but I don't fancy the idea of being arrested for treason," I remarked.

"Do you really think she would go that far?" Alais asked, a note of fear in her voice.

I turned away from her for a moment as I considered my answer. I saw the fury and rage on Ysandre's face as she screamed at me during both confrontations. Only rarely have I seen Ysandre behave in such a way. I know my niece, probably better than anyone. I turned back to Alais. "Yes, Alais, I do think she might. She very well might."

For a moment Alais looked as if she might cry, but she steeled herself. "So starting tomorrow we'll be associating with Mother like nothing is wrong."

"Yes," I said. "Also, we need to speak to Phèdre tomorrow."

"You'd like me to come along?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Joscelin, for one, probably won't take too kindly to seeing me. You being there might help convince them to listen to what I have to say."

"Then I will come," she replied.

* * *

When the next day came, I dined with Ysandre and the rest of the court. I still felt the compulsion to flee from this perversion of my niece, but that was no longer an option. Fortunately I got through the meal without breaking my façade. I was quite relieved when it was over.

Afterward I went about my daily weapons practice, and then returned to my room to find a letter from Apolline waiting on my desk. It was rather brief, offering condolences for what happened with Ysandre and informing me that she would be returning home presently. I stared at the letter for a few moments, wishing she'd written more, when there was a knock on the study door.

"Are you ready to visit Phèdre, Uncle?" I noticed Alais was already wearing her cloak, ready for the short ride to Phèdre's townhouse.

"Yes." I pulled on my cloak and we set out, several of my men following behind us. Before long we arrived at Phèdre's townhouse.

Her chevalier promptly greeted us, accompanied by a pair of grooms. A small smile came to my face as I recalled sitting next to him during Ysandre's feast to honor Phèdre. That had been a very fun and enjoyable evening. Ti-Phillipe escorted us into the townhouse after we left our horses with the grooms. I was reluctant to go inside without my men-at-arms, but I did not think their presense would help matters. I did have my sword and dagger in the event Joscelin Verreuil decided he wanted a rematch with me.

We handed our cloaks to another servant as we entered the sitting room. The first thing to catch my eye was a marble bust of none other than Anafiel Delaunay. My lip curled reflexively. The man may have been dead more than twenty years, but that changed nothing. I may have made an alliance with him for Ysandre's sake, but never let it be said that I forgave him for blackening my sister's name. I cannot forget or forgive those who harm my family. I looked away from the bust and sat down on the couch, Alais beside me, as Ti-Phillipe went to alert Phèdre to our presence.

A few moments later, she appeared, thankfully without the Cassiline. She took a look at us and gave a deep curtsy. "Your highness, your grace. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

I took Imriel's letter out of my pocket. "This is for you, Lady Phèdre." I handed it to her. We were quiet for several minutes while she read it. I took the time to study her face closely. Phèdre was normally a challenge to read, but I looked on the off chance her features might betray somewhat.

They didn't.

When she looked up from the letter, I spoke again. "There is also a matter Alais and I wish to discuss with you."

"Very well, but first I want to know where Imriel is," she replied, eyes on me. Her face betrayed only a faint hint of worry.

"You may rest assured, Delaunay's _anguisette_, that Imriel is safe," I said. "I swear it by Blessed Elua's name."

"My uncle is not lying, Phèdre," Alais interjected. "Imriel is safe."

She nodded, although her dark eyes still regarded me warily. "What is it you wish to discuss with me?"

"Terre d'Ange's so-called alliance with Carthage," I began. "No such alliance exists. We have an alliance with Aragonia, not Carthage."

Phèdre shook her head. "We have an alliance with Carthage and not Aragonia. I'm surprised you would forget somewhat like that, your grace."

"You are close to my cousin Nicola. I know you gave her the only gift you ever gave a patron. Surely you must recall that she is married into the House of Aragon?" I continued. "I also know that you met her son Raul L'Envers y Aragon. He was a friend of Imriel's during his time at court."

Phèdre pursed her lips together as she considered my words. "Of course I know who Nicola is, but I do not see what she has to do with Aragonia and Carthage."

"Because Nicola's husband is part of the House of Aragon. You met him, when you went to Amìlcar as part of your search for Imriel."

A strained expression came over Phèdre's face as if she were trying to remember somewhat. "I don't remember anything of that sort."

"You don't remember Nicola's husband at all?" I asked.

"No, I do not." Confusion flashed across her face for a brief moment before she regained composure.

"His name is Ramiro Zormìn y Aragon. He is fond of drinking and gambling and was the King's Consul of Amìlcar when you were there. He aided you in your search."

"I don't recall ever meeting anyone of that name," she said. I wondered if Carthage's spell had altered everyones' memories of Nicola and her husband as well. It seemed very likely that this was the case, given how Ysandre didn't seem to care about what might happen to Nicola if Carthage conquered Aragonia.

I tried a different line of persuasion. "Phèdre, you know perfectly well what happened the last time we failed to trust each other. Ysandre narrowly escaped death, and the throne was very nearly lost. None of the things I say to you today are lies."

"You should listen to him, Phèdre," Alais added, I was glad of her support.

"Carthage is not our ally and the Dauphine is not in love with General Astegal. You ought to remember that she was madly in love with Imriel, and he with her. Their affair started not long after Imriel returned from Tiberium. Please try to remember, Phèdre," I said, softening my tone just slightly.

"I can't believe anything you might say about Imriel, your grace, not after you tried to blacken his name and frame him for treason," she retorted. "Why else would you make up such a wild story? Imriel and Sidonie? They've never been close at all."

"Phèdre, listen! Imriel and Sidonie are deeply in love. I know my sister better than anyone. Why would I make up things about her?" said Alais.

"Ysandre commanded Imriel to bring Melisande to justice if he wished to wed Sidonie," I replied. "I believe you gave him some information on Cythera so he might do this."

"I don't know what you are talking about, either of you," said Phèdre, once again glancing at me with suspicion. "Imriel is part of my household. I would know if he had an affair with Sidonie."

"You don't remember because Carthage has put a spell on the entire City to make all of you believe that we have an alliance with them and Sidonie made a love match with General Astegal," said Alais.

"A spell? You think Carthage has put a spell on the City of Elua?" Phèdre was incredulous.

"Yes," I said. "They put a spell on the City to keep Terre d'Ange from intervening in their attack on Aragonia and allow them to conquer us easily at the same time."

Phèdre stared at both of us without speaking for a few minutes before speaking again. "This doesn't make even the slightest bit of sense."

"If you'll recall, there was word that Carthage had plans to invade Aragonia." I grinned wryly at her. "I would hope Anafiel Delaunay's true heir could understand why Carthage might put a spell on Terre d'Ange to accomplish this goal." My eyes migrated to the bust of Delaunay before returning to Phèdre.

Confusion crossed her face again. I was rather relieved that she was confused by all of this rather than angry. "I have not forgotten my mistake in mistrusting you before, my lord, but I cannot believe what you are saying. How could Carthage force the entire City to believe somewhat? No, it makes no sense at all."

"I've studied magic in Alba. Such things are possible," said Alais. "I know it seems unbelievable, but you have to believe us."

An expression of sadness dawned on her face. "I think both of you are misremembering things. All of what you have said is just impossible to believe. Carthage came to the City offering alliance and gifts of tribute, and we accepted their offer. Sidonie fell in love with General Astegal while he was here. She scarcely even spoke to Imriel. I'm quite shocked that both of you are unable to accept Sidonie's choice of husband."

"We cannot accept him because she did not truly choose him," I retorted. "Carthage enchanted her to make her choose him." I ran my hand through my hair. "You may think she was honoring Blessed Elua's precept, but in truth this match violates it. Sidonie loves Imriel and he loves her."

"I think you are plotting against Imriel, you grace. Why do you hate him so?" Her voice was filled with sadness, almost as if she were disappointed in me, or weary of my plotting against Imriel.

"Phèdre, I swear to you Uncle Barquiel is not scheming against Imriel," said Alais.

I dared to hope that Alais vouching for me might help convince her, but at that moment Joscelin Verreuil joined us. If I were not keeping my expression carefully neutral, I would've rolled my eyes. I didn't need his stern disapproval.

Sure enough, he glared at me and stormed over. I saw his hands go to his daggers; my hand reflexively went to the hilt of my sword in response. He had age on his side, but I did defeat him the first time we sparred together. _"You,"_ he hissed. "What have you done with Imriel?"

"Rest assured, Messire Verreuil, that Imriel is safe. I have not harmed him in any way," I said calmly, keeping my face expressionless.

"Joscelin, Duc Barquiel gave us this letter from Imriel," said Phèdre. She handed it to him.

Joscelin read the letter quickly and tossed it aside. He glared at me once more. "You've done somewhat to him, I know it! You've always wanted him dead. Did you make him go mad? Some foul poison from Khebbel-im-Akkad, perhaps?"

I fought back an urge to slap him. "I did not poison Imriel, or kill him any other way. He is safe."

"Don't lie!" snapped Joscelin. "I know you kidnapped him right from under our noses and did away with him!"

I wished I could tell them where Imriel had gone, even though they might not have believed me even if I could. I knew, beneath Joscelin's rage, there was genuine worry and love for Imriel. And Phèdre's expression of grief and fear said more than any words. Imriel really was their child in all but blood. I could understand that. If Valère or Ysandre mysteriously disappeared, I would feel the same way. In truth, I couldn't say I blamed Joscelin for being suspicious of me when it came to Imriel. I suppose I deserved it. "I have not harmed Imriel in any way," I repeated.

"Listen to Uncle Barquiel, Joscelin," said Alais. "I swear to you he's telling the truth. He hasn't done anything to Imriel! He's safe!"

Joscelin turned his attention away from me and onto Alais. "You've been bewitched by him! He's always been a master of manipulating people."

"I'm not the one who's bewitched," I muttered under my breath.

A thoughtful expression came over Phèdre's face again. "All of this seems like a scheme of yours," she said, looking at me. "I never thought you would do such a thing to Ysandre, but you are clearly trying to disrupt our alliance with Carthage and place Alais on the throne." Her voice was heavy with grief. "Ysandre told me she thought both of you were plotting treason. This entire conversation is the proof of it."

I sighed and glanced around the room, making sure no servants were in earshot. I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. "Ysandre has a stack of written testimonies and a petition signed by hundreds of peers verifying that what we have said is true. I swear to you _by the burning river_ that Alais and I have not lied to you."

Phèdre's eyes widened slightly as I spoke the sacred password of my house, but she shook her head and looked away from me. It had no effect on Joscelin whatsoever.

"I'm warning you, if I find out that you've killed Imriel or harmed him in any way, I won't hold back. I swear it on Cassiel's Dagger." He loomed over me, hands on his daggers.

"I told you once before, Cassiline," I said, my voice low and dangerous. "Do not swear on your daggers unless you mean to use them, and you'd best strike quickly if you do." I looked at Alais. "Come along, Alais. We are done here." I stood, offered Phèdre a curt bow, and left the room, Alais close behind me.

Once we were on our way back to the Palace, I breathed a small sigh of relief. Truly, I did not want to fight a serious duel with Joscelin Verreuil and possibly kill him. I'd rather not kill someone whose life I once saved. "Well, at least they didn't yell at us."

"That's true, but I think this was worse. Did you notice the pain on Phèdre's face? I wanted to tell her where Imriel is so badly," Alais replied.

"I felt the same way. He really is a son to them, isn't he?"

"Yes," said Alais with a small smile. "Uncle Barquiel, may I ask you somewhat?"

"Of course, Alais."

"What does 'by the burning river' mean? Why did you swear by it?"

"Not here," I whispered, loudly enough for only her to hear. "I will answer that question when we are back at the Palace."

The ride took only a short time and soon enough we arrived back at the Palace. Alais followed me into my quarters where I dismissed all of my men. We sat down on the couch.

"You wish to know the significance of 'by the burning river?'" Alais nodded. "'Burning river' is the sacred password of House L'Envers. If anyone asks us to do somewhat 'by the burning river,' we are honor-bound to do so. Swearing on the burning river is the highest oath a member of House L'Envers can take."

"So you thought it would convince Phèdre?"

"Yes," I said with resignation. "Cousin Nicola told her the password years ago and she used it to warn me of Percy de Somerville's treason and tell me to hold the City against him. I thought she'd understand that I would not so swear lightly."

Alais sighed. "Apparently even that was not enough to break through Carthage's spell."

"You know, I'm honestly a bit surprised Ysandre hasn't taught the password to you and Sidonie, but I suppose you are slightly more removed from House L'Envers. I certainly didn't expect to be the one to tell you." I looked her directly in the eyes. "Never share this with anyone, Alais. Very few people outside of House L'Envers know the password and we all intend to keep it that way."

"Of course, Uncle. I won't tell a soul." Alais paused for a moment, looking around the room at the Akkadian décor. "So, what do we do now?"

"I don't know, Alais. I honestly don't know, but I'll let you know when I do," I replied.


	15. News from the Front

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 15**

**News from the Front  
**

Unfortunately, no new ideas or plans came to me the next day, or the day after, or indeed that entire week. Alais and I continued to spend time with Ysandre as if nothing was wrong. She said very little to Alais, and even less to me. It was like a particularly horrible type of slow torture as I was forced to endure endless mistrusting expressions and suspicious glares. She did not bring up the subject of my supposed treason, which was a small mercy. We made no more attempts to reason with her. At this point it was quite clear that it would do no good. She did have the petition and the testimonies. If those did not convince her that she was bewitched, nothing I could say would.

The only option was to wait for any word on how to undo the spell. I could only hope that Drustan would take his time in Alba and not decide to return to Terre d'Ange early. The army would not move against Aragonia until he returned with his reinforcements.

Most of the delegates had left, feeling they were no longer needed. Only those who were closest to me remained, such as the Vardots and Lavals. I could've ordered all of the Namarrese nobles to stay, but in truth I couldn't find it in me to force anyone to endure the City of Elua in its present state.

So Alais and I waited.

Two weeks after our meeting with Phèdre, things became worse. Word arrived from our Carthaginian "allies."

Alais and I were in the throne room when the letter arrived. I watched Ysandre as she read it, a smile dawning on her face. "It seems our allies have prevailed. They have inflicted a large defeat on the Aragonians!"

The throne room erupted in cheers. Alais turned to me, her face full of worry. "Just play along with it," I muttered to her. "We'll talk about it later."

I forced my face into a smile and clapped along with the rest of them. I couldn't quite bring myself to cheer. Alais managed to do it.

"I believe we ought to celebrate this victory!" said Ysandre once the cheering ceased. "We will have a feast tomorrow night to celebrate!"

Alais and I shared a worried glance. We went to my quarters as soon as we could make an unobtrusive exit.

"Well, if Carthage conquers Aragonia on their own, at least we won't be sending the army against Aragonia," I said bitterly as I sat down.

"Yes, I suppose that's somewhat."

"I hope Nicola and her family are safe," I said, my voice growing somber. "Let us hope Carthage hasn't reached Amílcar yet." My hand slid to my sword hilt once more as anger rose within me at the thought of Carthage harming my family even more than they already had. I hoped I'd have a chance to kill those responsible for this. I will never let anyone harm my family and get away with it. War is a terrible thing and should never be entered into lightly, but I have no qualms whatsoever about fighting back if someone attacks me, my family, or my country. "This 'victory feast' she's planning is going to be about as enjoyable as wandering around the Akkadian desert with no water," I remarked casually. It was very fortunate I'd not had my daily sword practice yet. I needed to take out my anger somehow. I would have to ask some of my men to spar with me.

Alais laughed at my comment. "I wish there was some excuse I could use to not attend, but I have no choice."

"I feel the same. To be perfectly honest, living in the City surrounded by this madness and dealing with Ysandre in the grip of it feels as if I am personally under siege. It puts me in the mind of the sieges I've lived through, but it's worse, much worse. At Troyes-le-Mont I was besieged by enemies; now I am besieged by friends and loved ones." My eyes went to the portrait of Apolline, Valère, and I.

We were quiet for many minutes, the seriousness of the situation weighing on both of us. It hadn't been long since the fête, but we already needed another distraction. My eyes, still on the portrait, shifted over to Apolline. At least she was somewhat safe. I knew asking her to return home was the right thing to do, but I ached for her company now more than I had before. Mayhap I needed proof that not all of my loved ones had turned against me. I would've liked nothing better than to have her beside me so that we might face this together, but it was not possible. Apolline leaving home was not an option, nor was me leaving the City. As I gazed upon her portrait, I thought back to the recent time we spent together and the familiar feeling of her in my arms. I wanted to wake beside her each morning, without having to worry about what the next day would bring.

I pushed those thoughts away. There was no point in dwelling on Apolline when there was no way I could see her now. However, the need for distractions remained. My gaze drifted down from the portrait to a statue of an Akkadian sphinx below it. Suddenly an idea came to me. "I'll be back in a moment, Alais."

I went into my study and scanned the bookshelf, looking for a particular volume. I took it off the shelf and walked back into the sitting room. I handed it to Alais. "Here. Somewhat to take your mind off of things. It's a copy of my translation of the ancient Akkadian epic of _Gilgamesh_."

"Thank you, Uncle."

"It is considered to be the oldest piece of literature in the world, even older than the Yeshuite scriptures. I think you might enjoy it," I explained.

"I'm sure I will. Come to think of it, I have a book you might enjoy as well. I'll get it for you the next time I go to my quarters."

"I'll look forward to it," I answered with sincerity. She left shortly after that, and I went to my weapons practice.

I spent a long time practicing the sword, going through the forms on my own first and then sparring with a few of my men. I went after them ferociously, imagining they were General Astegal. I ask my men to not hold back or fear to hurt me when we spar. They are forbidden to harm me normally, of course. That day I beat each of them back with very little effort. They were taken aback, since our sparring is not typically so one-sided. They usually give me quite a good fight.

After that I spent an equally lengthy amount of time with my bow, practicing my archery mounted and on foot. When I finally returned to my quarters, I felt quite pleasantly tired and sore. It may seem a bit strange, but I enjoy the feelings of exhaustion I get after an especially good sword bout or an especially pleasureful session of lovemaking. I would have slept well if I was not aware that tomorrow would be most unpleasant.

I lingered in bed when the morning came, finally forcing myself to rise and dress. I broke my fast with the court, as Alais and I had been doing. Fortunately, Ysandre was in a good mood and decided not to accuse us of treason today. She did not cast us suspicious glances throughout the entire meal, which I greatly appreciated,

After the meal, I went with Alais back to her quarters. I sat on her couch while she rummaged through her trunks for the book she'd mentioned last night. I assumed it must be a piece of Alban literature. I knew that they had no written language and their lore was just beginning to be written down, so I was rather surprised. I confess I find the lack of a written language uncivilized, but I was curious to see what Alais had for me.

At last she emerged from her bedchamber, book in hand. "Here, Uncle. This is an Eiran epic called the Táin Bó Cúailnge."

I took the volume from her. "Thank you, Alais. Did you write this down yourself? I thought the Albans and Eirans had no written language of their own."

Alais blushed. "Oh no, it's not mine. Thelesis de Mornay wrote it down in D'Angeline during her exile on Alba."

"I see." Thelesis de Mornay had been a friend of mine. Not a close friend, but a friend nonetheless. "What is it about?"

"It's about a cattle raid- they're traditional in Alban and Eiran culture. A jealous queen decides to attack a neighboring kingdom to steal their prized bull," she explained.

"I''m sure I'll enjoy it," I said. I was becoming somewhat curious about Alban culture after spending so much time around Alais. I'd thought of them as barbarians similar to the Skaldi for many years, although I certainly liked and respected Drustan. I never felt drawn to Alban culture as I had to Akkadian culture, which interested me from the moment I set eyes on the Akkadian rugs in Jasmine House, but I wouldn't turn down a chance to learn more about other cultures.

I went about my daily business after that, trying not to think about the upcoming feast. I practiced the sword vigorously again. It was especially critical now, since war with Carthage seemed a likely possibility. Once we lifted the spell, Terre d'Ange would finally come to Aragonia's aid. I could only hope that Nicola and her family would stay safe until then. The Carthaginians were nearly as merciless as the Akkadians when it came to war, selling their captives into slavery. They also once sacrificed them to their barbaric gods. I did not intend for Carthage to steal any more members of my family.

I contemplated writing a letter to Nicola explaining what had transpired. No doubt she was completely baffled by Terre d'Ange's sudden "alliance" with Carthage. I decided against it; there was too much of a chance that the letter might be intercepted. No, it was crucial that I maintain this façade and not give Ysandre any further reason to be suspicious of me.

That night, I dressed in fine clothes as if I were actually happy to be attending this feast. In reality I just wanted to get the damn thing over with quickly. The very reason for it made me feel faintly ill and robbed me of my appetite, so I doubted I'd want to eat very much. I would have to, though, if I were to continue acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

I walked to the banquet hall alone. If Alais and I entered together, it would feed Ysandre's suspicions. She was already seated when I arrived, at Ysandre's right. I took my seat at her left.

"Greetings, Uncle Barquiel," she said, her face entirely blank and expressionless.

"Hello, Ysandre," I said.

"So tell me, Uncle, are you pleased that our allies have won a great victory in Aragonia?"

She was trying to get me to give her further evidence of my supposed treason. I would not allow myself to be caught by such a game. "I am indeed pleased that this came to pass with no loss of D'Angeline lives. How much of Aragonia has Carthage taken?" If I had to endure this feast, at least I could try to obtain more information about Carthage's attack while I was there.

"They crossed the straits and attacked quickly, taking the Aragonians by surprise. The battle took place in Andalucia. General Astegal inflicted a sound defeat on them and sent their army retreating north. Carthage is now in control of that province." Ysandre took a sip of her wine and smiled. "If this continues, Aragonia will soon be in their hands. They will be able repay the Aragonians for their foul act of aggression. Then we will have a true occasion to rejoice!"

I hid my shock and disgust at her words. "What act of aggression was that, Ysandre? I have not heard of this." I busied myself by selecting a few hors d'oeuvres, ignoring my lack of appetite.

"Carthage had reports of Aragonia beginning to mass its army near the straits. They were concerned by this, and rightly so, for Aragonia crossed the straits and attacked a handful of Carthaginian outposts," she said, contempt in her voice.

So that was how the Carthaginians decided to make this look like a just war. "Well, I hope an end to this conflict will come soon. I fear for the safety of Cousin Nicola."

Ysandre gave no response to the mention of Nicola. "That is my wish as well," was all she said. I looked across the table at Alais. Her face was carefully blank.

The conversation turned to trivial matters after that. I was relieved. I'd gotten the information I wanted from Ysandre and had no desire to discuss Carthage further. Apparently Nicola was safe for the time being, provided she was still in Amílcar. Elua willing, it would take some time for the Carthaginians to reach the City, but I was still very concerned for her safety. Hopefully we would be able to undo the spell before the Carthaginians attacked Amílcar.

Though I had little appetite, I had no choice but to eat. In truth, the food was very good. I would have enjoyed it more if the occasion were different. Fortunately, Ysandre did not seem inclined to accuse me of treason during the meal. She watched me closely, however, her eyes full of mistrust.

I wondered how much time we had before Alais and I were arrested for treason.

* * *

**Notes**

Ancient epics- _Gilgamesh_ is an ancient Sumerian epic, generally considered to be the oldest piece of literature in the world. The _Táin Bó Cúailnge_ is an ancient Irish epic. I studied ancient epics for a couple semesters in college, so I liked the idea of Alais & Barquiel doing an "ancient epic swap" of sorts.


	16. The Feast of the Dead

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 16**

**The Feast of the Dead  
**

We were not arrested for treason that week, or the week after. That was a relief. On the other hand, we still had no word from Imriel and could do nothing more until we learned how to undo the spell. Alais and I continued to socialize with Ysandre as if nothing were wrong, no matter how painful it was.

During my leisure time, I read the _Táin Bó Cúailnge_. I found it easy enough to understand, despite hving limited knowledge of Alban culture and religion. I began to identify strongly with Cuchulainn, the hero of the tale. He was forced to hold off an entire invading army by himself while the other warriors of the kingdom were under a goddess's curse. I knew how Cuchulainn must've felt. Many times since I first returned to the City I felt as if I stood completely alone against the tide of madness. Fortunately now I had Alais by my side. Perhaps this similarity with our current situation was why she loaned the book to me.

Alais seemed to be enjoying _Gilgamesh_ after some initial dislike of the main character. I couldn't disagree with her, considering I remembered being disgusted by Gilgamesh raping damn near every woman in Uruk on her wedding night when I first read it in Akkadian. I assured her that he gets better as the tale progresses.

She was happy to answer any questions I had regarding Alban culture in the _Táin_ and I did the same for her with Akkadian culture in _Gilgamesh_. Unfortunately, reading and discussing works of ancient literature was only a momentary distraction from the troubles at hand.

The end of October grew near, with no word from Imriel. The only news we received was bad news. The Carthaginians were advancing further into Aragonia as the Aragonian army continued to retreat north. It was beginning to look as if my worst fears would come to pass and they would reach Amìlcar before we could undo the spell. If only there was a way to get Nicola and her family to safety, but I could not think of a safe way to contact her. Getting a letter to Aragonia would not be easy.

The _Táin_ was a pleasant distraction, but all in all there was no escape from this reality. I hated this feeling of helplessness. I'm not used to feeling helpless and powerless and I don't like it. There was nothing to do but wait and hope that things didn't worsen as we waited.

The wait allowed plenty of time for doubts to grow in my mind. I'm not a man for doubting and second-guessing myself, but nevertheless persistent and nagging doubts grew in my mind. What if Imriel failed to discover the cure for this madness? What if Carthage succeeded in conquering Aragonia and then moved on to Terre d'Ange? Ysandre would welcome them with open arms into the City of Elua and they would take Terre d'Ange with no bloodshed. I'd be damned if I let them take my country. However, self doubt crept into my mind. Mayhap I couldn't do this. Mayhap I would fail. I always shoved these troublesome thoughts out of my head, but I couldn't dismiss them entirely. They remained to add to my unease.

One cold and grey day in late October, I made an excursion out into the City. I'd slept badly the night before, tossing and turning due to my troubled mind. I decided to visit the temples of Elua and Camael.

I wouldn't go so far as to categorize myself as a religious man, but I've always given the gods their due. How could I not, when the blood of three of them runs in my veins? And so I went, accompanied only by Thierry and Firman, desiring solitude.

Fortunately, the temple of Blessed Elua was empty of all but its priests and priestesses when I arrived. I removed my boots and stepped out into the temple. Thierry and Firman remained by the door, waiting.

Ignoring the cold ground beneath my feet, I walked up to the statue and knelt before it. The anemones which were usually ubiquitous in temples of Blessed Elua were all dead. The grass was turning a drab shade of brown and all of the other flowers surrounding the statue were dead. The sky overhead was a dull grey. It was not a very uplifting atmosphere.

"Blessed Elua," I murmured, looking up at the statue, "your children have need of you. Terre d'Ange stands on the brink of destruction at the hands of foul foreign magics. Please, help me convince Ysandre that somewhat is amiss. Deliver your scion from this madness so that the land you loved might be saved. Also, watch over my grandnieces, especially Alais. Give her the strength to weather this storm." I paused for a moment, looking up at Blessed Elua's benevolent face. "I was a fool not to recognize the love that Imriel and Sidonie share and I ask your forgiveness for deliberately shielding my eyes from the truth. It has become apparent that you chose _me_ for this task, that you wanted _me_ spared Carthage's madness. If you believe I am the one to do this, please, help me see this through. Give me the strength to face what lies ahead. Lately I have come to fear that this task is beyond me. Please…" my voice trailed off. I remained kneeling for several more minutes before rising. My knees did not appreciate the time I spent on the cold ground.

I made my way out of the sanctuary and pulled on my boots, walking outside to meet Thierry and Firman. We mounted our horses and made for the temple of Camael. It was rather plain and drab for a D'Angeline temple. All of Camael's temples were the same. I rarely venture into them, though I always pray to Camael before battle, as most D'Angelines do.

As I walked into the temple, the inevitable memories came back to me. I was fifteen years old again, praying to Camael in our private shrine, praying that my father would return safely from the Skaldi border. Then, once we received word that he was dead, I stood in our shrine and demanded to know why Camael had taken my father from me.

I knelt before the statue, one hand on the hilt of my sword. "Camael, please spare us your martial hand. Spare Terre d'Ange from the horrors of war and conquest. Spare the lives of my cousin Nicola and her family. I know the nation of Aragonia is not your domain but please, do not let Carthage defeat them. Lend your strength to their swords and spears. And, if it is at all possible, let there be a peaceful end to this conflict." It was true that I wanted a chance to take vengeance on the Carthaginians responsible for this, but I could not bear the thought of my beloved homeland torn apart by war. I recalled the burning villages during the Skaldi invasion and shuddered.

I rose, knees aching, and left the temple. I was silent as we rode back to the Palace.

* * *

That evening, Alais and I conversed in her quarters after another stressful dinner with Ysandre. "Ishtar really is very much like Naamah, isn't she?" she observed.

"Yes, they are alike in many ways. There are a few crucial differences, however- Ishtar is a goddess of war as well as love, for one thing. You'll see more of these differences as you read more of _Gilgamesh_," I explained.

"Did you read more of the _Táin_ today, Uncle?" she asked.

"No, I'm afraid I've not had a chance. I went into the City to visit the temples of Blessed Elua and Camael. I'll read more before I go to bed, though."

"Speaking of religious matters, tomorrow is Samhain."

The name was vaguely familiar. "That is the Alban New Year and Feast of the Dead, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," Alais answered. "It's the most important feast day in the Alban calendar. On Samhain the spirits of the dead return from the underworld to walk amongst the living once more."

"Really? That is quite interesting. Have you ever seen the spirit of a dead loved one yourself?" My interest was piqued. When I was fifteen, I would've given anything to see my father again, if only for a moment. There was also my mother, and Isabel. _Isabel_…

"Yes, I saw my aunt Moiread once, and my cousin Dorelei," she said, her voice soft. "They cannot stay long, but it helps to know they are at peace."

I thought of all the family members I'd lost over the years, my thoughts returning to my father and Isabel, dead before their time. I'd often wondered if they were at peace in the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond. At least in Isabel's case, I firmly believed that her soul rested easier after I had Dominic Stregazza assassinated. I certainly rested easier after that, knowing my sister had been avenged.

"I wish I was in Alba now," said Alais.

"So do I," I said wryly. "Anywhere is preferable to the City of Elua in its current state."

Alais giggled. "Well there is that, but I wish I could be in Alba for Samhain. I honor both the D'Angeline and Alban gods, since I am a child of both. I wonder…" she pursed her lips as she considered what she said next. "I wonder if I could have a Samhain celebration here. I know the Alban gods hold no sway in Terre d'Ange, but I would like to anyway. I do not think Blessed Elua and his Companions would mind."

I smiled at her. "I don't see why you couldn't have a Samhain celebration here if I could pray to Shamash as well as Camael before battling the Skaldi."

"You prayed to Shamash before the Battle of Troyes-le-Mont?"

"Yes. I figured it couldn't hurt to pray to two gods of war."

"Only you would do such a thing, Uncle Barquiel," said Alais with a laugh. "I think I'll do it. I'm sure my Alban guards would appreciate it too. We would have to improvise a bit, but we could have the ceremony at Elua's great oak. You could come too, if you like."

I pondered her offer. The Alban gods did not hold power in Terre d'Ange, but I could not help but wonder if I might see Isabel again. I had no issues with praying to foreign gods and taking part in their rites and celebrations. "I believe I will take you up on your offer."

Alais smiled brightly. "Thank you for accepting, Uncle. I would love to have you join me. I'll come to your quarters tomorrow evening and then we'll go to Elua's oak."

"Very good. I'll see you tomorrow, Alais."

* * *

The next day, my mind was consumed with thoughts of the upcoming Samhain rites. I could not put the possibility of seeing Isabel out of my mind. I knew that if I did see her, it would be only for a few brief moments and we would not be able to truly speak to each other. Nevertheless, I kept thinking about what I would say to her if we could speak again. I raised her daughter as if she were my own and worked tirelessly to protect her. I was certain that Isabel would be pleased with that. But lately I'd felt as if I couldn't protect Ysandre at all, not from herself. Would Isabel look at me with disappointment and disapproval? To us of House L'Envers, family is everything. It is why we're all so loyal to our house. To turn on a family member and do them harm is unspeakable. How would Isabel think of me now, knowing I had failed to protect Ysandre from this madness?

I would drive myself mad with such thoughts.

After dinner, Alais came to me quarters. I pulled on my cloak and left with her. I felt rather out of place in this company, seeing as I was the only one dressed in D'Angeline garb. Alais and her guards wore traditional Alban clothing. Their necks and wrists gleamed with elaborate gold torcs and finely-wrought bracelets. Equally elaborate broaches held their cloaks in place. The Albans are truly masters of working gold. By comparison I wore only my signet ring and ring of office as always. I wondered if Alais's guards resented my presence. I was no Alban and I was intruding on the holiest day in their religion. It certainly wouldn't be the first time I felt like a complete outsider.

We dismounted after reaching the great oak and the Albans removed bundles of wood from their saddles. These would be for the bonfire. I aided Alais with her saddlebags and pulled my cloak tighter around myself; the night was cold.

Once all of the wood had been placed in a pile, Alais lifted her arms and spoke the invocation. Normally this was done by an _ollamh_, but since there were none present an _ollamh_ in training would have to suffice. She spoke in Cruithne so I had no idea what she was saying, but I caught the names of the Alban gods of death and the underworld. When the invocation was finished, she took out a flint striker and lit our miniature bonfire.

The Albans moved over to the discarded saddlebags. "Next we leave an offering of food for the dead," Alais said to me as we joined them. I selected an apple and we walked over to the oak. One by one, we laid our offerings at the base. Alais raised her arms again and spoke more Cruithne that I couldn't understand, but I guessed it was somewhat about the dead accepting our offerings. She uncorked a flask and poured _uisghe_ onto the ground. "It's an offering to the dead," she explained. "We invite the dead to join us and enjoy our bounty on this night when the veils between the worlds are thinnest."

We remained there for some time. I looked around at the Albans and wondered if they saw any of their dead. Would they even appear in Terre d'Ange? I began to think it was foolish of me to believe I might see Isabel tonight.

I saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye and turned away from the bonfire to see what it was. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in shock.

My features, cast in a feminine mold, looked back at me. I've always believed that had I been born a woman, I would've looked like Isabel. Her spectral form stood before me, beckoning me toward her. "Isabel," I whispered as I took a step forward, moving away from the bonfire.

My eyes met hers. "I've done the best I could," I said softly, "but it should've been you watching Ysandre grow older, not me." I knew I could not truly speak with my sister, but it felt good to say these things regardless. Evidently Isabel's spirit could understand me, for she smiled. It was an oddly comforting sight. "Say hello to Mother and Father for me."

She nodded once, waved to me, and vanished as quickly as she'd come.

After the ceremony was over and we rode back to the Palace, I spoke to Alais.

"Did you see anyone this time?"

"No. I suppose they had nothing to say to me." She glanced sideways at me. "You saw someone, didn't you? My grandmother?"

"Yes," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "She smiled at me. Does that mean she is happy in the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond?"

"It does. I'm glad you came with us tonight."

"So am I."

I slept better that night than I had in weeks.

* * *

**Notes**

Months- Terre d'Ange is an AR/AU version of our world, so I'm just using RL names for months for the purposes of this fic.

Barquiel & Alban culture- He does call the Albans barbarians a couple times in canon, which seemed kinda surprising from one of the only D'Angelines capable of appreciating other cultures. I thought it made sense that Barquiel would acquire a greater appreciation for Alban culture after spending so much time w/ Alais.

The description of the Samhain ritual is based on the one in _Justice_.


	17. A Letter from Imriel

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 17**

**A Letter from Imriel  
**

After the Samhain ceremony, my mind was more at ease. Seeing Isabel, knowing she was happy, and most importantly, knowing that she didn't blame me for Ysandre's current behavior made quite a difference.

It was the week after Samhain, the first week of November, when a letter arrived for me. "Thank you, Thierry," I said. I took the letter and examined it. There was no stamp on the seal. The writing on the front looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I opened the letter.

My eyes went right to the signature at the bottom. It was from Imriel. "At last!" I exclaimed. Hopefully it contained good news.

I read it several times to make sure I had everything clear. It was quite a lengthy letter. I took out some blank paper and wrote down notes.

There were two spells we had to contend with: the love spell on Sidonie and the spell over the City of Elua. Imriel wrote that he would be traveling to Carthage to deal with the love spell. I wondered how in hell he was going to sneak into Carthage and steal Sidonie away from under their noses, but it seemed Imriel had a plan. Ptolemy Solon would put a spell on him to give him the appearance of a certain Leander Maignard, a spell so complete that he would forget who he was and believe himself to be Leander. He would have to find a ring Sidonie had given him and take it from Astegal. He also had to locate an item in her possession that Astegal had given her and remove it to free her from the spell.

Removing the second spell would fall to me.

The spell was caused by a type of demon, a desert elemental called a _ghafrid-gebla_. Such things existed in Akkadian folklore. No doubt an Akkadian horologist would be familiar with them. The demon was imprisoned in a multifaceted emerald inscribed with the twelve houses of the cosmos. The gem would be hidden somewhere in the City. I had to find it and keep it safe. In the meantime Imriel would try to learn the word of binding that would free the demon from the stone and break the spell.

Imriel's letter also contained a great deal of valuable information on the nature of the spell itself. It was bound to Terre d'Ange, so if anyone afflicted were to leave the country it would loosen. The problem was that if they did return to Terre d'Ange, the spell would reassert itself. I hoped that Drustan would stay in Alba if indeed his wits had cleared. Alais and I would try our damnedest to convince Ysandre and anyone else we could to join him.

It was a very pleasant feeling, knowing how to end this madness at last.

I showed the letter to Alais after dinner. "He really did discover how to undo it. Thanks be to Elua," she breathed after she finished reading it.

"And now we know why we weren't able to convince anyone. If they start to question anything, the spell just gets tighter," I added. "I hope we'll fare better at convincing Ysandre to come to Alba with us."

"Or Aragonia."

"Yes, but I think Alba is the better choice. I doubt Aragonia would be very welcoming of any D'Angelines at this time. And there's a war going on there. Alba is safer and your father's there. We might be able to use that fact to convince her to go."

"Good plan, Uncle," she replied.

"We also need to find this damned gem. I've written up a list of places where I think it could be. We'll need more than one person for this endeavor. If you could look everywhere you can think of, and maybe recruit some of your guards to look as well, hopefully we'll be able to find it swiftly. I'll ask the remaining members of our delegation to help as well as my most trusted men and servants," I said.

Alais nodded. "I'll help search for it in any way I can."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "There is another matter we need to discuss. We now know that we will not be able to convince Ysandre to step down. Until we can get her to Alba, you should act as the de facto Queen of Terre d'Ange."

"Me?" she said in a very small voice. "I don't believe I am quite ready for it."

I looked into her eyes, mirror images of my own. "No one is ever really ready for such things. I was not ready when, at age twenty-one, I became the sovereign Duc of Namarre. But I could not worry endlessly about how I wasn't ready, for I had a province to rule. In the end, I learned that maybe I was more ready for it than I'd realized. Your great grandmother trained me very well."

"But no one's trained me," Alais lamented. "I've been studying to be an _ollamh_, not a queen! I know more about Alban law than D'Angeline law!"

"You have been learning, Alais. You've been learning a great deal since you've been here. And you do have one advantage I didn't have."

"What is that?"

"You have me to help and advise you. All I had were my uncles Ashriel and Remiel and they had no experience ruling anything," I said with a wry grin.

Alais grinned back. "I'm glad I have you."

"And I'm glad to be of help. I will be by your side until this is over," I said with sincerity.

"Thank you, Uncle."

When she left, I thought about how much she'd surprised me in the time she'd been here. I'd always thought of Alais as a shy and quiet girl concerned primarily with Alban lore and with no interest in politics. I've never had much use for shy and quiet women; I suppose it is because I came from a family known for strong-willed and assertive women. But now I knew that beneath that shy and quiet exterior was true steel, the same steel that was in her mother and grandmother. She would rise to the challenge despite her fears.

The next morning, I summoned Marie and several of my most-trusted men-at-arms to my sitting room. We needed to get the search for the gemstone underway. I told them of the letter, not bothering to go into great detail about its contents. The most they needed to know was that there was an emerald gemstone that needed to be found if the spell was to be broken.

"Search everywhere you possibly can, but be as unobtrusive as possible. Look over everyone you come in contact with in case any of them might have it. Marie, I need you to recruit more servants for the search. I know the vast majority are under the spell, but tell those in my service that I am searching for a certain beautiful emerald I saw in the City so that I might give it to Apolline as a birthday gift," I instructed.

"But the Duchese's birthday is not until the spring," Marie retorted.

"Yes, but I am buying her gift early," I said. "Tell them that whoever finds it will receive a reward from me."

She curtsied. "Yes, your grace."

My men-at-arms bowed. "It will be done, my lord."

After they left, I paid a visit to Vienne. She immediately dismissed everyone else from her sitting room without any prompting from me. She poured us each a glass of wine, a fine red from the Vardot estate, and we sat on her couch.

"I know how to undo the spell," I said.

Vienne's eyes widened with excitement. "Some good news at last!"

I smiled at her. "Indeed. In order to break the spell we need to find a flawless emerald inscribed with the twelve houses of the cosmos. It's hidden somewhere in the City."

"So we find this gem and then what?"

"We have to free the demon trapped inside it. That's what is causing the spell. The only problem is that it takes a special password to release it and we don't know it."

Vienne's happy expression deflated. "Well, I suppose some hope and a plan is better than no hope and no plan."

"There's somewhat else, too. The spell is bound to Terre d'Ange. As long as the afflicted remain here, they will be affected. Alais and I are going to do our best to convince Ysandre to come to Alba with us. If she does, the spell will loosen and her wits will return."

Vienne breathed a small sigh of relief and sipped her wine. "Good luck with that. Have you thought of how you're going to convince her, considering neither of you are very high in her regard at the moment?" she observed.

"I'm not sure," I replied. "We could try to get her to accompany the army to Aragonia once the Cruarch returns, but I do not think that is the best decision, given the war. And I doubt the Aragonians would be very welcoming of any D'Angelines, even D'Angelines free of Carthage's madness." I ran a hand through my hair, thinking. "It has to be done in such a way as to not raise her suspicions. Ysandre is on her guard against both of us right now and I fear that even the slightest bit of evidence against us will be enough for her to have us arrested."

Vienne's eyes widened visibly once more, her expression full of concern. "Do you really think she would arrest members of her own family for treason? Her own _daughter_?"

I looked away before I spoke again. "Yes Vienne, I do. You saw her behavior at the audience. And the spell- it's evil at its core. Any attempt to reason with its victims will cause the spell to tighten and the victims to become angry and aggressive. That is why Ysandre behaved as she did when we confronted her."

"So where do you plan on searching for this gem?" Vienne asked, taking a sip of her wine.

I gave her the list I'd compiled thus far. "I think those would be the most likely hiding places, but really, it could be anywhere. I'd like you to look everywhere you are able. You must be as inconspicuous as possible. I don't need any more suspicious glances cast my way."

Vienne nodded. "I'll do all that I can. Most of my family has returned to Vardot, but my sons are still here. I'll have them looking for it."

"Very good, Vienne." I finished the last of my wine and rose from her couch. "Thank you for the wine; it was excellent. I need to speak with Alais about how we are to convince Ysandre. Let me know what places you have searched. I intend on beginning with the Royal Treasury tomorrow."

"It was my pleasure, Barquiel. I'll start searching for this gem right away." I bade farewell to Vienne then and went to Alais's quarters. When I opened the doors to her sitting room, I was greeted by a rather surprising sight. Numerous maids, in the midst of their cleaning, were searching every inch of the room for the accursed gem. I would have to search my own quarters later.

"Searching for the gem?" I asked with a grin.

"Yes, Uncle," she said, grinning back.

"Might we go somewhere more private?"

"Of course," she replied. "Come with me." Alais led me into her bedchamber. I thought it was a bit odd that she did not have a study, but I suppose it didn't matter since she spent most of her time on Alba. We sat in a pair of chairs by her window.

"We've got to discuss how we're going to get Ysandre to agree to come to Alba," I said. "And sooner rather than later."

"She won't listen to us if we try to convince her about the spell, so we can't just tell her the truth. Maybe we could try to tell her that she really should come to Alba and Father would love it if she visited him. I've been trying to talk her into visiting Alba for a while now," said Alais with a gleam of excitement in her eyes.

I was quiet for a moment before responding, considering her idea. "Not bad, Alais, but I don't think Ysandre would consider taking a pleasure jaunt to Alba when she believes the throne to be in danger." I rested my chin on my hand, thoughtful. There had to be some other way!

"Oh. I suppose you're right," said Alais, the excitement fading from her eyes.

"We could try playing into her beliefs. We could say we'll stand down and do whatever she wishes if she'll come with us," I pondered. I didn't really fancy the prospect, but if it was necessary I would do it.

"That might be the only thing that will work," Alais responded.

"We'll have to say we regret what we said to her. That might help us regain some of her favor. And I think this would best be done in private. We ought to pay Ysandre a visit in her quarters tomorrow," I proposed. "In the meantime, we will search for the gem and I will write letters to all of our delegation naming you the de facto ruler of Terre d'Ange."

Alais smiled. "I think we have a plan."


	18. The Search

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 18**

**The Search  
**

My servants, under the direction of Marie, thoroughly searched the entirety of my quarters. It was highly unlikely that the Carthaginians could've gotten into my quarters and hidden the gem there, but it is better to be safe than sorry. There was a distinct possibility that it was hidden in plain sight. I didn't discount any place as "too obvious."

The day we were to meet with Ysandre to attempt to convince her to come to Alba, I spent a great deal of time writing letters. It was painful, subverting Ysandre's authority in this way, but I had no choice. Terre d'Ange would acknowledge Alais as Queen while Ysandre was afflicted.

Alais and I went to Ysandre's quarters after the midday meal. The guards at the doors seemed rather hesitant to let us in, but the dared not defy us. We entered her receiving room cautiously. A servant rushed to inform Ysandre that we were there. We remained standing until she entered. I gave a deep bow and Alais curtsied. We did not typically bother with such formalities when meeting with her in private, but we needed anything that might help convince her. Ysandre's face hardened as soon as she laid eyes on us. "Alais. Uncle. Why have you come here?" Her voice was as cold as ice.

Alais and I shared a look. "Just follow my lead," I whispered. She gave a small nod in response.

"Ysandre, we have considered recent events carefully and we have an offer to make you. We deeply regret the recent unpleasantness which has passed between us and would like to set things right. We are willing to stand down and beg for clemency if you would agree to one thing."

"And what might that be?" she asked, her voice dangerous.

"If you would come with us to Alba," I said.

"Mother, we promise we'll do anything you wish if you just agree to come to Alba," said Alais. "I know Father would be very happy to see you if you were to come."

"You ought to consider our offer, Ysandre," I concluded, looking her directly in the eyes.

Ysandre's face remained hard as stone as she glared at us. "Why should I trust either of you when you've been plotting against me? Why do you think I would believe anything you say?"

"Because we love you and care deeply for your safety and well-being," I remarked casually. "We would not be making this offer to you if we did not mean it."

"Please, Mother, consider our offer. We will step down and do whatever you wish if you just come with us to Alba," said Alais with a note of desperation in her voice.

Ysandre shook her head. "Once again, I never expected this from you, either of you. Especially you, Uncle. You've always protected me in every way you could. What's happened to you? Why are you doing this? You have left me no choice. Both of you are traitors, and I do not negotiate with traitors."

Her words stung me, but I could not allow any pain to show right now. "Things have changed, Ysandre. You should pay heed to our offer. We will stand down if you come to Alba with us."

"And I suppose you will have me done away with as soon as we arrive." She laughed cruelly. "This is all part of your plan! I will not be fooled so easily."

"Mother, I truly wish you would consider our offer before dismissing it so quickly. If you come to Alba, things will be different there," said Alais.

"There is nothing more to discuss or understand. You are both traitors and nothing either of you say will convince me otherwise. Get out before I change my mind and decide to have both of you arrested right now!" she yelled.

Deep down, I was not truly surprised by her reaction. She was certain we were conspiring against her and nothing we could say would convince her to trust us. Nonetheless, I wanted to scream in frustration. Another plan, failed. Just as we'd gained hope, it was stripped from us. But I would not give up. I resolved to keep mentioning this to Ysandre whenever I had the chance. If anything, perhaps it would irritate her enough that she'd agree. However I could not dwell on this right now, for there was a cursed gem to be found. I bade farewell to Alais after we left Ysandre's quarters and went to the Royal Treasury.

The Royal Treasury was not open to just anyone. Only members of the royal family were allowed inside without an appointment and the explicit permission of the Royal Treasurer. Fortunately, I was counted as a member of the royal family. Not as a Prince of the Blood, though I would've gained that status had Rolande lived to become king, but a member of the royal family nonetheless. There was little chance the Carthaginians would've been allowed access, but I refused to discount the possibility just because of that. They could've bewitched the Royal Treasurer to do their bidding. And of course the Royal Treasury was one of the most secure places in the City of Elua.

I stopped at my quarters briefly to gather several of my men to accompany me. I would need their help to search the entire treasury, and I thought it prudent to have them beside me if anything were to happen.

A pair of treasury guards greeted us beside the heavy, bolted doors of the treasury. "Admit me," I ordered. "I placed a gem in the Royal Treasury some months ago and I wish to claim it."

The guards exchanged suspicious looks. No doubt they'd heard of my supposed "treason." Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this entirely quiet. The best I could do was try to be as inconspicuous as possible. "Admit me," I repeated, notes of command in my voice. "If you hinder me further, you shall regret it."

"Yes, your grace," said one of the guards. They unbolted the doors and let me inside, my men following after me.

The Royal Treasury was an enormous room with numerous vaults opening off of it. There is a similar room at my estate in Namarre, but it is substantially smaller. Two rows of counters on opposite sides of the room were staffed by treasury officials, going about their daily business. They only gave me a few perfunctory glances before continuing their work. I was glad of it.

Each vault contained a particular type of gem or metal. It was fortunate that the Royal Treasury was quite well organized. I walked over to the emerald vault and addressed the treasury official seated behind the counter in front of it. "I am looking for a certain emerald which I deposited here some months ago."

"An emerald, you say?"

"Yes. A flawless emerald with twelve facets, each engraved with a different sign of the cosmos. It came from Khebbel-im-Akkad and is very valuable. I put it here to keep it safe for now."

"I will unlock the emerald vault and allow you to search for it," she said, removing a ring of keys from her belt. She led me over to the vault and unlocked the door. "Here you are, your grace."

"Very good. Would you be so kind as to unlock the other vaults as well so my men might search?"

"I assure your grace that the emerald you are looking for will be in here."

"I'm well-aware of the precision with which you manage things here, but it is possible that my emerald was misplaced. I would like to conduct a thorough search to ensure it has not gone missing. It is a very valuable emerald."

"As you wish, your grace." As the treasury official left to speak with some of the others about opening every vault, I noticed a bryony flower and a cluster of red berries peeking out over the back of her dress. A former Bryony adept. I'd never once visited the house, Jasmine House being the one I preferred, but I knew many of their adepts went on to work in the Royal Treasury after making their marques.

"Search every vault thoroughly. I mean it- thoroughly," I instructed my men. They nodded and went to meet my demands. I turned my attention to the emerald vault and walked inside.

Emeralds were piled high- large emeralds, small emeralds, cut emeralds, uncut emeralds. How I was going to find the gem in here I had no idea. One thing was certain- I would be here a while.

I sifted through the emeralds one at a time, even the tiniest ones. I reasoned the gem wouldn't be tiny, but beyond that I couldn't say exactly how big it would be. Little by little, I worked my way through them. I examined every emerald, looking for engraved sigils, before setting it aside. After a while, every emerald began to look the same. I blinked several times and walked out of the vault. I needed a change of scenery. All of my men were evidently still searching, for none were visible in the main room. Treasury officials went about their duties, paying us no mind. I was devoutly grateful that they left us alone. No matter what my current standing with Ysandre was, I was still a member of the royal family and the sovereign Duc of Namarre. I could enter the Royal Treasury at will, and I was not to be questioned if I chose to do so.

After a few minutes of relief from the endless piles of emeralds, I went back to work. I had no idea how much time was passing. We could very well be at this until dinner.

At last, I put the final emerald aside. If I never saw another damn emerald aside from the gem we sought again, it wouldn't be too soon. Not a single one fit the description Imriel had given me. The gem was not with the other emeralds. I left the emerald vault and went to see if my men had any luck.

None of them had found the gem.

I was right- it was dinner when we finished searching the Royal Treasury from top to bottom. There was no sign of the gem. It wasn't there. When I finally returned to my quarters after dining, I crossed the Royal Treasury off of my list. I looked it over for some time, along with the lists I'd made of the places Alais and Vienne had searched. The City was large and the gem was small. There were a myriad of places it could be hidden. How we were going to conduct a thorough search without Ysandre the wiser, I had no idea.

The treasury official with the Bryony marque had reminded me that we ought to search the Night Court as well. Bryony House's treasury was rumored to be more secure than even the Royal Treasury. I didn't patronize the Night Court anymore and never had any interest in Bryony House when I did, but I was sure most of my men would be more than happy to, as would my nephews. We had to search as much of the City as we possibly could. The Carthaginians had made a visit to the Night Court, so that would be a good place to start. Elua's square needed to be searched as well. Carthage's supposed 'celestial marvel' had taken place there and it was the very center of the City. If I were casting a spell over the entire City of Elua, that would be where I would do it.

I sighed in exasperation. I really needed more people for this, but the more people who know a secret, the greater the risk of exposure. I did not like the idea of involving more people. However, the large scale of this endeavor made it necessary. Tomorrow I resolved to speak to every member of our delegation still in the City. I prayed that word of what we were up to would not reach Ysandre's ears.


	19. Frustration

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 19**

**Frustration  
**

I woke the next morning after troubling dreams of emeralds. They danced in front of my eyes, the gem I sought just evading my grasp. If I talked in my sleep, I daresay I would've screamed in frustration. I knew I'd be dreaming of damned emeralds after staring at the ones in the Royal Treasury for so long. Needless to say, I did not feel well-rested upon waking.

The first thing I did after breaking my fast was go to the practice courts. They needed to be searched and I hadn't done it during my sword practice yesterday because there were other people present. Fortunately today the practice courts were empty when my men and I arrived. I immediately began searching as soon as we entered. My men followed my lead, not needing to be commanded.

It did not take long for us to search the practice courts, for there were not many places where one could hide anything. We did not find the gem.

I channeled my frustration into my swordplay once again, attacking my men fiercely when we sparred. I felt like smashing things and the sword practice made me feel much more relaxed once it was done. I was glad of it that- if I went so far as to smash a priceless Akkadian vase in a fit of anger, I'd never forgive myself.

After archery practice was over, we went to Elua's square. Some folk were about, but they paid us little mind. I was grateful for that. My men spread out to search the perimeter of the square. I went straight for the fountain and Elua's oak.

The fountain was not running at this time of year, which made it much easier to search. It soon became very clear that the only green in the fountain came from algae and not cursed emeralds. I moved on to the tree. I hadn't really been expecting to find it in the fountain anyway.

Elua's great oak was bare, which would aid me greatly in my search. I wrapped my arms around one of the lower branches and swung myself up.

I could not quite recall the last time I climbed a tree. It was before my father died, to be certain- I might've been thirteen or so at the time. I climbed trees plenty of times as a lad, occasionally accompanied by Isabel but more often than not with my boisterous cousins. I was always thin and tall for my age, which made the climbing easier.

Though I'd not done it in years, it was easier than I expected it to be. My limbs hardly ached at all. Years of keeping myself in excellent physical condition had proved beneficial. I carefully balanced myself on the branch as I searched the surrounding branches for the emerald. It was unlikely that it would be hanging from a twig, but I was determined to do a thorough search regardless. Once I was sure that the immediate branches did not have the gem, I climbed higher. The limbs of the mighty oak were wide and strong, but I was grateful for my fine sense of balance anyway.

I moved carefully. Like as not my back would be sore tomorrow and I wanted to minimize the damage as much as possible. I may have been very fit, but that can't compensate entirely for age. Some of my men, having apparently finished scouring the perimeters of the square, gathered around the trunk and watched me climb. They've seen me in some odd situations to be sure, but me climbing a tree must've been a bizarre sight to them. "Are you all right, your grace?" called Firman as he watched me pull myself up onto a higher branch.

"I am managing just fine, thank you, but I would hope that you have not abandoned your duties to watch your lord climb a tree," I remarked, pitching my voice so they might hear.

"We've finished searching the areas you told us to, my lord. We've not found any emeralds," said Firman.

"Well in that case make yourself useful and catch me if I happen to fall."

They laughed at that. "I do not think you will fall, your grace. Leopards do not fall out of trees." I could tell without looking that it was Lar-agash, one of my Akkadian men-at-arms, who spoke.

"An old leopard might," I retorted. The Khalif once said to me that I reminded him of a leopard. Many of the other Akkadians seemed to favor the description as well, for they began to refer to me as a leopard as well. I'd only seen pictures of such a creature until I went over there. After seeing a real one, I do believe it is an apt comparison.

I was fairly high up in the tree now, with no sign of the gem. I sighed in frustration; I would not be able to climb higher. The branches were growing steadily thinner and would cease to support my weight. It was likely that they wouldn't have supported the Carthaginian horologist's weight either, but I did not discount the possibility of him using more magic to hide the gem. I began my descent. As I made my way down, I closely examined the trunk. The gem was not in any of the knots or holes I noticed. It occurred to me that the gem could somehow be hidden _inside_ the tree, embedded deep into the wood of the trunk with no visible sign of its presence. If that were the case, we would have to cut down the tree to find it. That was not a possibility I was willing to contemplate.

My feet touched the ground and I extricated myself from the tree with surprising grace. My men clapped and I heard Lar-agash whisper to Firman, "I told you he would not fall." I couldn't help but grin at that before turning my attention to the pressing matter: we hadn't found the gem.

I was surly and spoke very little during our ride back to the Palace. Elua's square seemed like such a logical place for the gem, being in the center of the City. I suppose by now I should've known better than to get my hopes up. Our search would continue.

* * *

It continued for another week. I searched everywhere I could think of which had not already been searched, but to no avail. My men and servants had managed to scour a portion of the Palace, but they were also unsuccessful. I very much wanted to scream in frustration. If only Apolline were there… a night of Kusheline pleasures would be quite helpful in dealing with these feelings. It had indeed been quite some time since we'd indulged in such things. I nearly decided to visit Valerian House, though I've not visited the Night Court in years. Instead I expended my energy in sword practice, spending twice as long on it as usual. My men now took to alternating who would spar with me each day.

After dinner, about a week and a half after Imriel's letter came, Alais and I visited the salon of Eisheth's harp. I needed to get my mind off of the search, so I decided now was a good time to begin playing music with her. I sat down at the harpsichord while she pulled over a chair and sat down with her lap harp. A handful of people were present. Most were members of our delegation but a few of them, part of the deluded masses, regarded myself and Alais warily. I ignored them and took out a packet of sheet music I'd brought from my quarters. I laid it on the harpsichord and smoothed the folds flat with one hand.

I took out the pages of lap harp music and handed them to Alais, who fetched a music stand to hold them. "Have you ever played this piece before?" I asked.

"No, but I'm certain I can play it," she replied.

I smiled at her. "Very good. Shall we begin, then?" I pushed the cover back from the keys and started to play.

It truly felt good to play the harpsichord once more. I'd never liked my harpsichord lessons as a lad, preferring to spend my time riding or practicing weapons. In fact, I liked my harpsichord lessons least out of all my lessons. I remember protesting loudly to my mother, only to have her rebuke me: "You are a scion of one of the greatest houses in Terre d'Ange with the blood of Naamah and Blessed Elua himself running in your veins, not some crude Skaldi barbarian unable to write his own name. You _will_ learn the harpsichord." Appealing to my father didn't do much good either. He told me that learning to play an instrument was an important part of a nobleman's education. I knew there was no way I could convince them, so I grudgingly endured my lessons. It wasn't until I grew older and began to play music with Isabel that I came to enjoy playing the harpsichord.

Apolline would be very pleased when I told her that I took Alais up on her offer. I'd sent her a letter shortly after Imriel's letter arrived describing the nature of the spell in detail and explaining how we were to go about undoing it, but I'd not yet received a response. As Alais and I played together, the anger and frustration I'd felt at our fruitless search slipped away. I threw all of myself into my playing. For a moment I allowed myself to imagine it was forty years ago and I was playing with Isabel, but I dismissed that fantasy quickly. It was not Isabel but her granddaughter beside me, the granddaughter I was certain she'd be proud of.

The music ended entirely too soon. I would have to bring more sheet music next time. As soon as we finished, our small audience began to applaud. I bowed and Alais gave a graceful curtsy. "Vienne told me she already searched the salon of Eisheth's harp, but we ought to go over it again to be sure since we're here," I whispered to her. I devoutly wished Alais spoke Akkadian or I spoke Cruithne, so that we might speak without fear of being overheard. We both knew Hellene and Caerdicci, but that was part of the standard education of all D'Angeline nobles.

We went about our task as unobtrusively as possible. It did not take long, for there were not many hiding places in the salon. Fortunately those present who were not part of our delegation seemed more interested in reciting poetry than paying attention to what we were doing. Some of the delegates paid us little mind as well, but others approached as soon as we finished our search.

"You played beautifully together, you majesty, your grace," said a young Eisandine comte.

I frowned at his decision to address Alais as "your majesty" in a public space such as the salon, but to chide him would only draw more attention to it. I settled for giving him a brief but fierce glare; he shrank back from me.

"Thank you for your compliment," said Alais, continuing as if nothing had happened. "My uncle and I have only recently began playing together. We hope to do it frequently."

"We shall look forward to hearing it," said another delegate. Alais and I took our leave then, not wanting to linger where more careless comments might be made. I walked her back to her quarters and stepped inside to talk with her briefly.

Several peers were already sitting in the room when we entered, jumping up to bow and curtsy as soon as they saw us. "Well, it would appear that you have peers requiring your assistance," I said quietly. Word had spread fast from my initial letters to those who'd made up our delegation and Alais was beginning to be widely considered the legitimate Queen of Terre d'Ange. "Would you like me to stay while you meet with them?"

"Yes, Uncle. I would like that."


	20. Exile

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 20**

**Exile**_  
_

I continued to search for the gem over the next week while assisting Alais with the business of ruling a kingdom. I was certain that some of this was getting back to Ysandre, but there was naught that could be done. There was no way somewhat like our search for the gem could stay secret for long. I prayed she only knew that we were looking for a gem and not the reasons why. I certainly hadn't said anything of the sort to her.

Alais and I resolved to continue to try to convince her to accompany us to Alba. It was very likely that this would do no good, but we had to try anyway.

"Has there been any word from Father?" Alais asked one morning as we broke our fast with Ysandre.

"No, there has not," said Ysandre curtly.

"Was he supposed to return with reinforcements before winter?" Alais pressed on. "If that is the case, he will not have much time before winter begins."

"Perhaps we ought to pay him a visit in Alba," I said. "I confess I am curious to see it."

Ysandre's knife fell to her plate with a clatter. "There will be no more talk of me going to Alba. I will not be so easily taken in by your plots."

"It does not look like we'll be able to convince her," Alais remarked once we were back in her quarters.

"No," I replied with resignation. "The only other option I can think of would be to somehow apprehend her and force her to go to Alba."

Alais's eyes widened with shock. "Uncle! Surely you can't mean that!"

I looked away from her. "I'm afraid I do. It has come to that, but even so I fear it is not feasible. My men and yours might be able to do it, but we'd up against all of the Palace Guards and the Royal Army as well." I shook my head. "No, that will not work either." I gave a bitter, despairing laugh before speaking again. "I suppose we could always mention Alba so frequently that she'll agree out of frustration."

Alais giggled briefly at that before turning serious again. "Well, I have more paperwork to sort through today. Could you help me with it?"

"Of course."

I remained with Alais for quite some time. Since every noble outside the City of Elua was now acknowledging her as Queen, she had no shortage of paperwork. Such was the day-to-day drudgery of ruling. As I looked over the various requests, I could not help but roll my eyes at the frivolous nature of many of them. Aragonia was in the process of being conquered by Carthage and Terre d'Ange was in great danger. Did estate boundary disputes really matter right now? But in truth I was glad that so many peers were recognizing Alais's authority. Her quarters had become an audience chamber. I sat beside her as she heard complaints and aided her in settling them.

I had cautioned everyone to keep this as quiet as possible, but a palace is full of eyes. There was no way we could hide the sudden increase in visitors to Alais's quarters. I knew her Alban guards wouldn't say anything, considering they couldn't speak D'Angeline, but servants talk.

On a cold day in mid-November, Alais and I were summoned to the throne room.

"What do you think this is about?" Alais whispered, fear in her eyes.

"I cannot precisely say," I admitted. "This may be it, Alais. We both knew it was only a matter of time." I looked her directly in the eyes. "Whatever happens when we walk into that throne room, we will face it together." I opened my arms and pulled her into a tight embrace. "No matter what she says to us, we know that we are in the right and we have acted in the best interests of her and of Terre d'Ange."

Alais gave a weak smile after I released her and we entered the throne room together. I paid no mind to anyone else in the room, for my eyes were fixated on Ysandre. I walked straight to the throne without pausing, though my feet felt as if they were made of lead. My men followed behind me, but their presence brought no security or comfort.

I bowed deeply before my niece. "Your majesty."

Ysandre's eyes bored into mine, her face like stone. "Do not bother with the pleasantries, Uncle. I have proof of your plot, your plot to remove me and place Alais on the throne."

Alais stepped forward, her eyes meeting Ysandre's without fear. "We have not committed treason, Mother. Everything we've done is for the good of you and Terre d'Ange. You must believe us!"

"Silence!" Ysandre shouted. "Your denials will do you no good. Tell me, Alais, why have you become so close to Uncle Barquiel of late? And why is it that peers of the realm suddenly flock to your quarters? Is it the same reason why they've begun to address you as 'your majesty?'" Damn it, I knew that would come back to hurt us! Alais shrank back at her words, moving closer to me. Ysandre shifted her attention off of her daughter and on to me.

"I know perfectly well that you are the one behind all of this. You recently went so far as to attempt to loot the Royal Treasury! Clearly your treachery knows no bounds!"

"You may ask the treasury officials who were present that day and they will tell you that I took nothing from the Royal Treasury," I said calmly, allowing none of the inner turmoil I felt to show.

"It is no matter," Ysandre continued. "Alais could not have concocted this on her own. You are the one who has convinced so many peers of the realm to join your little plot."

"Ysandre, what I have done I have done to protect you and all of Terre d'Ange! I never wanted to do this, any of this! You are sick, the whole City is sick, and Terre d'Ange is in deadly danger!" I looked away from her, not bothering to hide the pain in my voice. "I wish this duty had fallen to another." I knew my words would do no good to convince her, but I felt the need to say them anyway.

Ysandre leapt to her feet, fury blazing in her face. "The only sick one here is you! Terre d'Ange is only in danger from you and your plots!"

"Mother, please!" Alais cried. "Stop this! Come with us to Alba! We'll beg for clemency, we'll do whatever you wish if you come with us to Alba!"

"_You will be silent,"_ Ysandre hissed. She glared at me once more. "I never expected this from you, never. You are no family of mine, either of you!"

"Ysandre, I love you!" I shouted. "I love you as if you were my own daughter! I have always loved you and done everything I could to protect you ever since you were naught but a babe! I would die before I would betray you!"

Somewhat flashed in Ysandre's face at my words, as if they had managed to penetrate Carthage's foul magic. The bond between Ysandre and I was deep and strong. Surely the love we shared was stronger than their spells. I'd been raised with the belief that love was the most powerful thing in the world, more powerful than any magic. I'd felt the strength of love before, when I knew with certainty that I would die for Isabel, Apolline, Valère, and Ysandre, when I understood the whole of Blessed Elua's precept. I had to believe that somewhere, buried beneath Carthage's spell, Ysandre had not forgotten the love I had for her.

But that moment of hope vanished as Ysandre's features contorted back into a mask of rage. "You leave me no choice, then. You refuse to confess your treason and stand down. Barquiel L'Envers, Alais de la Courcel, I hereby declare both of you in rebellion against the crown. You are both henceforth banished from the City of Elua. You have one day to leave, on pain of death. Now get out of my sight!"

I walked from the throne room without thinking about it, for my thoughts were elsewhere. I felt oddly calm on the surface- indeed, I found myself breathing a sigh of relief. Exile was better than imprisonment. There was _that._

Alais, to her credit, waited until we were in the corridor before bursting into tears. I wrapped my arms around her once again and stroked her hair gently. Neither of us spoke for several minutes. I wished I could weep as well, but I would not allow myself that. We remained that way for some time, my men forming a sort of protective circle around us.

At last Alais lifted her head from my shoulder and ceased her sobs. "Oh, Uncle! What will we do now?"

"We have to leave the City, obviously," I murmured, my voice heavy. "I'll need to find somewhere for us to go, somewhere defensible. We could always go back to my country estate in the meantime. It is technically outside the City."

Alais nodded, looking at me with tear-filled eyes. "All of this is too horrible. I wish it were some terrible dream that would end the moment I woke up, but there is no waking from this nightmare."

"So do I, Alais," I said gently. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "As soon as I know where we'll be going, I'll let you know."

The first thing I did upon returning to my quarters was go into my study and ponder the question of where we would go. We could stay at my country estate while I looked into this, but it would be best to get as far away from the City as quickly as we could. I was not inclined to provoke Ysandre further.

I walked over to the large map of Terre d'Ange mounted on the wall and examined it. There was the possibility of making for my estate in Namarre, but I dismissed that idea almost as soon as it came. We needed to go somewhere which could serve as a good temporary seat of rule and was easily defensible. If Ysandre decided to declare war on us, we needed to be ready. My eyes came to rest on the city of Turnone. It was a walled city located on a steep hill, about sixty leagues west of the City of Elua. It would be a difficult city to besiege.

My decision made, I sat at my desk and hastily penned a letter to Raylen Marrioud, the Comte de Turnone, explaining our situation. I was confident that he would do whatever he could to aid us, though I did not know him well. When I finished the letter, I gave it to Thierry to deliver. "Make all haste for Turnone," I instructed him. "That is where we'll be going. Alais and I will be following after you." I took a purse out of my desk and filled it with coins. "This is for any expenses you may incurr along the way. Be as swift as you can!"

Thierry took the purse and bowed. "I will do as you command, your grace."

After he left I visited Alais to tell her my choice of destination. I was pleased to note she'd already begun packing. As I needed to begin my own packing, I did not linger overlong with her. We would be leaving early in the morning, immediately after breaking our fast.

I would travel light, taking only the most important items. It was not necessary to bring an excessive amount of clothing for I could always send for some from home or my country estate. I would have to send letters home anyway, telling Apolline and my relatives what had happened and sending for my armor. There was no doubt in my mind now: I would be needing it.

I've always been adept at packing quickly, so it did not take me long to have the essential items packed. I despaired of not being able to bring many books, but I was sure to pack the translation I was working on and the _Táin Bó Cúailnge_. Hopefully Turnone would have enough books to provide a pleasant source of distraction. It was also most unfortunate that I couldn't bring my Akkadian cushions. I knew this was completely frivolous, but I would miss them. With any luck, Turnone would have comfortable furniture.

* * *

**Notes**

This concludes the City of Elua arc of _The Times That Try Mens' Souls_. The Turnone arc will begin with Chapter 21!


	21. The Journey to Turnone

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 21**

**The Journey to Turnone  
**

We left immediately after breaking our fast. Alais and I dined in our quarters, knowing full well we wouldn't be welcome at Ysandre's table. It would take us a couple of days to reach Turnone and I intended to ride swiftly. Alais rode beside me, her guards and my men-at-arms behind us. I offered her the use of the carriage I kept in the City, but she declined. I had a feeling she would, but I thought I'd offer it anyway.

"What is Turnone like?" asked Alais as the City of Elua grew smaller behind us. "I've never been there."

"Well, it's been quite a while since I've been there myself, but it is a city built more for defense than for charm," I replied. "It is likely that it will not be quite as comfortable as the City of Elua, but we will manage." I thought of my Akkadian cushions waiting for me back at the Palace and sighed. Perhaps I could send home for some. I shook my head, dismissing the frivolous thoughts.

Alais was a fine rider and she easily kept pace with the rest of us. We rode until night fell, stopping only for a brief midday meal. After dark, we came to a decent-sized town which would make a fine place to stay overnight. I'd considered staying away from towns, but in the end I decided that it made no difference. The countryside was on our side, and Ysandre had, to the best of my knowledge, not issued any edicts forbidding people from aiding us.

There were two inns, so none of us had to sleep in tents. Alais and I stayed in the better of the two. The innkeeper was quite surprised to see a Princess of the Blood and the Duc L'Envers appear on his doorstep. "Your highness! Your grace! It is quite an honor to have you here. I am happy to assist you in any way I am able."

"Lodgings and a hot meal are what we'd like most now," I said.

The innkeeper bowed. "Of course." We followed him upstairs as he showed us to our rooms. They were of course much simpler than we were used to, but they would do well for the night. I would've liked a bath after a day of riding, but there wasn't a bathhouse. I briefly considered changing into some clean clothing, but I decided against it. No sense in dirtying more clothes than necessary.

Once Alais and I unpacked the essential items for the night and I saw that all of our men had accommodations, we joined the innkeeper for dinner. We'd only eaten a light midday meal and I was rather hungry as a result. We were served a beef and vegetable stew over noodles with thick slices of bread. It was simple fare, but filling and tasty. The innkeeper, clearly eager for news, sat with us as we ate.

"I've heard that some sort of madness has taken hold in the City of Elua and the Queen has lost her mind," he said.

Alais and I exchanged a look. "You might say that," I said dryly.

"The Carthaginians put a spell on the City to make everyone believe they are our allies and my sister the Dauphine made a love match with a Carthaginian general," Alais explained.

"Well when I first heard about that I thought the Carthaginian was a better choice than Prince Imriel." The innkeeper shook his head. "I lost a brother at Troyes-le-Mont. Surely her highness the Dauphine could do better than a traitoress's get."

"We are sorry for your loss," I said quietly. Alais nodded.

"Thank you, your grace. We've had some news out of Aragonia come through here. Last I heard, they were still retreating and the Carthaginian army was pressing north."

"Wonderful," I remarked.

"The folk who came by here seemed very confused about Terre d'Ange's lack of action. Is her majesty going to let Aragonia be conquered?" the innkeeper asked.

I refilled my glass and took a sip of wine before answering. It was L'Agnacite wine, passable but not on the same level of a fine Namarrese red. "I'm afraid she is. Everyone who was in the City during a certain 'celestial marvel' the Carthaginians promised is afflicted. Princess Alais and I have tried to persuade the Queen to step down and let her assume the throne until we can undo this vile enchantment. In return, the Queen exiled us."

The innkeeper was taken aback. "She would exile members of her own family?"

"Yes," I said grimly. "It has come to that."

"My uncle and I are making for Turnone. We intend for it to be the new seat of rule," Alais said.

"Princess Alais is now acting Queen of Terre d'Ange because my niece is obviously unfit to rule right now. We'd like word of this to reach the whole country, so any help you might provide would be greatly appreciated," I added.

"I will assist you in any way I can, your grace, your hi- majesty."

We did not linger overlong downstairs, for we were both tried and we had another long day of travel ahead of us. The bed in my room was comfortable enough, though not quite what I was used to. I fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I was awake with the sun. We were treated to a full meal before we left, for which I was grateful. I would've liked to have some kavah, but in its absence I made do with strong tea. I wanted to set out early again, so we left shortly after breaking our fast.

I took more time to appreciate the countryside as we rode. L'Agnace was known for its wide swaths of farmland. The fields we currently rode by were those which fed the City of Elua. I find beauty in all of Terre d'Ange but my opinion, biased though it may be, is that Namarre is the most beautiful of the seven provinces. I did miss it a great deal while in Khebbel-im-Akkad, despite growing to love that harsh and desert land as well. It was as different from Namarre as a place could possibly be, but it had its own beauty. Few have ever understood that, for it seems strange that a D'Angeline could love other lands. I've never been a typical D'Angeline. The blood of Blessed Elua runs through my veins and I'm certain I could feel at home anywhere on this earth.

We made good time again on the second day, only pausing for our midday meal. The town we spent the night in was smaller than the first. There was a small inn, too small to house all of us, so our men were forced to camp for the night. The inn was not quite as nice or as comfortable as the first one, and I woke with a sore back the next morning. It might've been due to riding for two days straight at my age, but the bed left much to be desired. I hoped the beds in Turnone were better.

We kept up our pace on the third day. It was my hope that we would reach Turnone by nightfall. As I rode, I glanced over at Alais. She made no complaints, but I wondered if the pace was wearing on her. She was the sort of girl who enjoyed riding, but I did not think she was used to riding at such a pace. "How are you faring, Alais?" I called to her.

"I'm managing fine, Uncle," she called back, "but I'll be glad when we reach Turnone."

"That makes two of us. I could do with a comfortable bed and a hot bath," I retorted.

"A bath would be very nice," said Alais with a small smile.

The sky was beginning to grow dark when at last Turnone appeared before us. The city was situated atop a steep hill, the buildings clustered around the top. The palace, an old and impressive building made of grey stone, towered above the others. I hoped that Thierry had arrived and we were expected. I turned to face my men.

"Well lads, we're here. Welcome to our new home." Beside me, Alais addressed her guards in Cruithne. "Firman, ride to the palace and inform Comte Raylen that we've arrived."

Firman rode forward. "As you command, your grace." He set off for the hill. We paused for several more minutes- I thought we could do with a short rest. We all took the time to stretch and drink from our waterskins. Once we'd rested enough for the moment, we began the careful ascent up the steep hill.

"You were right, Uncle. This would indeed be a difficult place to besiege," Alais commented as we rode two-by-two up the narrow path.

"With any luck it won't come to that."

When at last we reach the top, the gates immediately opened. Lar-agash moved to ride in front of myself and Alais as we made our way to the palace. "Make way! Make way for her majesty Queen Alais and his grace the Duc L'Envers! Make way!" he called out in his heavy Akkadian accent, my standard clenched in his hand. We opted to do without the banner of House Courcel for this journey. The flag of Terre d'Ange would be Alais's device.

When we reached the palace, an escort was waiting for us at the gate. He bowed low. "The Comte de Turnone welcomes her majesty Queen Alais de la Courcel and his grace Duc Barquiel L'Envers to Turnone."

I waved a hand dismissively. "That is all well and good, but we must meet with the Comte as soon as possible."

"I have been sent to take you to him, your grace," said the escort.

"Very well then. Lead us."

We made our way to the Comte's receiving room. The palace itself was rather old and a feeling of dampness pervaded it. That was hardly encouraging, but I would have to get used to it if this was to be my home for an indefinite period of time. When we arrived at the receiving room, the escort knocked on the door. "Enter," came the voice from within. The escort opened the door and led us inside, bowing before his lord.

"Her majesty the Queen and the Duc L'Envers are here to see you, my lord."

"Thank you, You may leave us now."

Several chairs were arranged in front of a large fireplace where a warm fire blazed. The furniture was not excessively ornate, but it was obviously high quality. The Comte, seated in one of the chairs, rose to give us a deep bow. "Your majesty, your grace. It is indeed an honor to have you here. Please be seated."

Alais and I situated ourselves by the fire. I took the time to study Raylen Marrioud. He was a man of middling stature, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. His clothing was practical rather than ostentatious, which spoke in his favor. We'd met a handful of times before, but I did not know him well.

"I received your letter yesterday," he began, looking at me. "This is indeed troubling news. I confess I've been very confused by the news which has been coming out of the City of Elua as of late."

"Well, you may rest assured that Terre d'Ange does not in truth have an alliance with Carthage. The entire City of Elua has been enchanted to believe we do," I remarked, shifting to stretch my legs out before me. They were cramped from riding.

Raylen looked from me to Alais and then back to me, confused. "How could they put an enchantment over the entire City of Elua?"

"They used a so-called 'celestial marvel' to do it," I answered. I did not tell him about the gem. Not everyone needed to know about it. "That and foul magic."

"The spell also made them believe that my sister fell in love with the Carthaginian general Astegal and married him willingly," said Alais. "But Sidonie is truly in love with Prince Imriel."

Raylen nodded. "I'd heard about that. I wore a black armband to show my opposition to them, but I suppose even a traitoress's get is better than being enchanted and married to someone against your will."

"Oh Prince Imriel is an ally now, by the way," I commented dryly.

The Comte's eyebrows rose at that. "You have allied yourself with Prince Imriel, Barquiel?"

"As shocking as that may seem, I have. No doubt you heard rumors of his madness?"

"I did."

"Well, it protected him from Carthage's spell. He sought my aid in escaping the City. He journeyed to Cythera to find how to undo the spell and now he's on a mission to locate the Dauphine in Carthage and free her from the love spell placed on her." I studied Raylen closely as I spoke. He was completely stunned, quite unsure what to make of any of this.

"Did he learn how to undo the spell on the City?" he asked after he recovered from his temporary shock.

"Yes, he did," said Alais. "He sent us a letter explaining what to do, but unfortunately it cannot be done now. There are pieces of the puzzle we don't have yet."

"And we can't get them without returning to the City," I interjected.

"Well, at least there _is_ a way to undo it," said Raylen with a sigh.

"We tried speaking to Ysandre numerous times, but the nature of the spell is that if questioned it will only tighten its hold on the victim. And so she has exiled us and named us traitors." The memory of that last horrible audience with Ysandre was still fresh and painful, and I could not keep some of that pain from creeping into my voice. I'd been too preoccupied with the journey to dwell on it these last few days, but now the awful feeling of being stabbed in the heart returned.

"I cannot believe that the Queen would exile two close members of her own family." Raylen shook his head. "It does not fit with her at all."

"She's not herself, not at all," said Alais.

"And so we've declared Alais to be the temporary ruler of Terre d'Ange since we could not convince Ysandre to step down and let her take the throne until we can undo the spell. I've been telling folk to come to her with any business they might normally take to Ysandre," I explained.

Raylen was silent, considering everything we'd told him. His eyes went to a small window across from where he sat and then to the fire before returning back to us. "So you intend to make Turnone the new seat of rule?"

There was no note of offense in his voice, but I thought it best to explain my choice anyway. "Yes, we do. I do not mean to impose on you, but I selected Turnone as a destination because it is defensible and could withstand a siege, Elua forbid it comes to that."

"I understand, Barquiel. I want to see an end to this madness and I am more than willing to assist you both to the best of my ability. You are welcome to stay in Turnone as long as it is necessary."

"Thank you, Comte Raylen," said Alais with a grateful smile.

"Now I'm sure you are hungry and tired from your journey. Come, I will show you to your rooms." He returned Alais's smile.


	22. Settling In

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 22**

**Settling In  
**

Raylen led Alais to her rooms first before taking me to mine. "I know this is smaller and less extravagant than you are used to…"

I held up a hand to silence him. "No, it is fine. I thank you for your courtesy and hospitality."

"It was nothing at all, Barquiel. If you should require anything, one of my servants will be happy to get it for you. I'll have someone alert you when it's time for dinner."

"Thank you Raylen." With that, he left.

The small suite of rooms that was to be mine for an indefinite period of time consisted of a sitting room, study, bedroom, and bath. Like everything else I'd seen in the palace, the furniture was well-made but not ornate. A fire was burning in the main fireplace when I entered, but the suite was still a bit drafty. The curtains around the bed were heavy and thick, which would help to keep out the chill. There were several decent-sized windows alongside the bed, offering a spectacular view of the city and surrounding countryside. All of my luggage had already been brought up, so I set about unpacking.

The few items of clothing I brought from the City of Elua barely filled a third of the wardrobe. I would have to send for more. Moving into the tiny study I was disappointed to discover that my desk had no locks, so I had to put all of my notes and paperwork in one of the drawers and hope no one would come snooping. I was, however, pleased to discover that the desk was well-made and stocked with pens, paper, and ink. There was none of the purple ink I used to sign important documents, so I would have to make do without it.

At last, once everything else was unpacked, I came to the small chest where I stored Apolline's letters. I took the key from my purse and unlocked it. The newest letters were on top; the oldest ones on the bottom. I went straight for those on the bottom without any hesitation. I took out the letter she sent me after we slept together for the first time. It was a lengthy letter, full of passion and longing. On that first night we'd only temporarily stated our desire for each other. She described in detail how much she'd enjoyed our night together and ended the letter with an expression of love for me. It was the first time either of us had said, "I love you," to the other.

Reading the letter made me long for her again. Not just for her company in bed, but for her company in general. I do not believe that we will ever stop desiring each other, though the fire of our passion does not burn quite like it once did.

There was a knock on the door. I put the letter away and went to dinner.

* * *

My new bed was more comfortable than the ones I'd slept in on the way to Turnone, but it would still take some getting used to. I woke after a much-needed night of sleep and broke my fast with Alais. We were just beginning to settle in and there were many more matters to take care of. But first, I was overdue for a lengthy round of sword practice.

I'd been neglecting it during our journey. The most I'd done was practice a few forms with my men when we stopped for the midday meal. Making sure my swordplay was at its best was critical now. It seemed as if it were only a matter of time before Carthage succeeded in conquering Aragonia.

After asking a servant how to get to the practice court, I arrived to find Raylen and several of his guards already there, sparring. They paused to give me a brief salute when I entered. I went through the D'Angeline and Akkadian forms first, by myself as usual. I threw myself into it, enjoying the familiar motions after neglecting them for three days. I scarcely noticed that the others ceased their sparring and were watching me intently. When I finished, they clapped.

Raylen walked over to me. "It seems your reputation is well-earned. You really are very skilled with a sword."

I grinned. "Did you have any reason to doubt it?"

"No, of course not, but I've not seen you fight first-hand before. I'm especially impressed that you've remained so limber at your age," he said.

"Years of training every day and keeping myself fit. Of course, the blood of Blessed Elua may play a part as well." I sheathed my sword.

Raylen grinned. "That would do it. If you don't mind my asking, what were those forms you did at the end? I didn't recognize them."

"You wouldn't. They are Akkadian sword forms, meant for a scimitar. I adapted them to a D'Angeline straight sword while I was over there," I explained.

"That's quite interesting. Would you care for a bout?" he inquired.

"Yes, I think that would be quite enjoyable." The crowd backed away and formed a circle around us. Raylen and I stood facing each other and bowed. I unsheathed my sword and our bout began.

We circled each other at first. From what I knew, Raylen Marrioud was a capable swordsman, although his name was not listed among the most deadly swordsmen in the land. He had age on his side, but I had the greater skill. I could tell that already simply by observing how he carried himself. We exchanged a few parries, neither of us landing any blows. I was tempted to draw my Akkadian dagger and use it to parry in lieu of a shield, but I did not.

We continued to move about in the circle as the onlookers called out words of encouragement. I blocked his quick thrusts with ease and countered with my own, seeking an opening in his defense. He managed to block each of my thrusts and our bout continued. My body appreciated the exercise, but at the same time it grew weary. I had to end this quickly. I feinted to the left, then brought my sword up to hook it behind the cross-guard of his, yanking it out of his hand. The sword fell to the floor with a clatter.

Raylen smiled and bowed to me. "Well fought, Barquiel. You truly are a master swordsman."

"It was well fought on your part as well, Raylen. There is a good chance we'll be needing our swords before long." I sheathed my sword and offered him a curt bow.

"So you truly believe it will come to war between Terre d'Ange amd Carthage?"

"Yes, I do. Or worse- civil war in Terre d'Ange if we cannot undo the spell. Ysandre will not take kindly to us supporting Alais as Queen and establishing a new seat of power here," I replied, my voice somber. Raylen went slightly pale at my words. "Ysandre has dealt with treason too many times in her reign to treat our supposed 'treason' lightly. We were fortunate enough to only be exiled this time, but I do not believe what remains of her goodwill will last. The love I know she has for Alais and I has been suppressed by Carthage's evil magic." I could not keep the hurt out of my voice.

"I will pray that it does not come to that," said Raylen.

"That makes two of us. Now would you be so kind as to show me to your shooting range? I'd like to practice my archery."

Archery I'd not practiced at all on our journey, so I spent a great deal of time with my bow. Once I was satisfied that I'd practiced enough, I returned to my quarters. I had to send letters home explaining everything that had happened.

I took the time to write a lengthy letter to Apolline. She was perhaps the only person other than Alais who could understand just how painful all of this was for me. I ended the letter by making it very clear that home was the safest place for her right now. I would not have my wife endanger herself by coming to a city which very well might fall under siege, nor would I want her exposed to Ysandre's wrath. With my own men and spies keeping watch over my estate, she'd be safest there even if Ysandre decided to move against House L'Envers.

The second letter was a general one addressed to the other members of House L'Envers. No doubt Apolline was keeping them informed of events, but this time I felt the need to speak to them directly. Our house was now under suspicion and they needed to be wary of that. I did not want any of them to come to the City of Elua for the winter season and then be arrested. Some of my cousins might choose to come to Turnone once they heard the news. Their aid would certainly be welcome if we did indeed have to contend with a siege.

When both letters were complete, I gave them to one of my men to deliver. "I would like for you to fetch my armor and shield and also some clothing. The Duchese will know what to select." He bowed and left with the letters.

As unpleasant as the thought of impending war was, it was a reality we had to be prepared to face. My armor had been at my estate since I stepped down as Royal Commander. I'd not practiced the sword in it since then, but I'd have to from now on. Everything I could do with a sword without armor I needed to be able to do wearing it.

I contemplated writing more letters to the members of our delegation. Many of them already knew we'd declared Alais to be Queen of Terre d'Ange from the last set of letters I sent, but like as not the majority did not yet know of our exile. They needed to know that Turnone was the new seat of power. I set off in search of Raylen. Perhaps he had a scribe or two he'd be willing to lend me. I had no intention of writing all those letters myself again if I didn't have to.

It so happened that Raylen did have a pair of scribes he was more than willing to lend me. He also offered to send his own messengers to deliver them. I was quite grateful for that, since it was unlikely any of mine would be welcome in the City of Elua.

Once that was taken care of, I met Alais in her sitting room. "How are you faring thus far?" I asked her.

"I'm managing. The Comte has been very helpful so far and he told me he felt very sorry about what happened to us," she said.

"Yes, we are quite fortunate that he's willing to let us establish ourselves in Turnone even though it will make the city a target. I made it clear to him in my initial letter than we did not intend to usurp his authority," I replied. "I think the next thing we ought to do is set up our shadow court."

"What do you mean by that, Uncle?"

"I mean we need to establish a court of our own here. I suppose I could serve as your Royal Commander. I sent letters to all of our delegation telling them that we were exiled and Turnone is our new seat of power," I mused, running a hand through my hair. "I was thinking of setting up a shadow parliament with the members of our delegation."

"That's a good idea." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Will they all come here once they get their letters?"

"Well I didn't specifically ask them to, but I think at least some of them will. We're putting the word about that Turnone is the new seat of power. Nobles _will_ come, and when they do we'll see to setting up a shadow parliament."


	23. A Family Visit

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 23**

**A Family Visit  
**

Soon enough, we adjusted to our life in Turnone. Alais and I waited patiently for word from any of our delegates. We mentioned our idea about establishing a court and shadow parliament to Raylen. He was quite enthusiastic about the idea and offered to fill one of the ten seats alloted to L'Agnace. I was very pleased to hear that and eager to put the rest of the shadow parliament together.

It was a relief to be out of the City of Elua. I breathed a sigh of relief at no longer having to deal with enchanted Ysandre every day. But I might've been free of the mental siege only to have the real siege begin. In truth, I did not know which was worse: seeing my niece in the grip of Carthage's vile spell, screaming at me or knowing that Terre d'Ange stood on the brink of civil war. At least with winter approaching, that possibility was far away- for now.

The gem was now out of my reach. I could've shouted in frustration over that. Until we found the gem and Imriel found the word of binding to use on it, this madness would continue without end. I cursed that I was not given more time to search the City. If the gods were kind, the folk I'd recruited would continue the search and find it. I had to put the gem out of my mind for now and focus on other matters.

I hadn't been to Turnone for quite some time, so I decided to familiarize myself with the city. I went out with just a pair of men-at-arms to accompany me. Turnone did not have the beauty of the City of Elua, but I found it beautiful in a different way. The streets were steep and narrow and many of the houses were built into the hillside. We have hilltop towns and villages in Namarre, but none as large as Turnone. A great, high wall surrounded the city. That would certainly work in our favor. Doubtless I'd have to climb up and examine the defenses, but not today.

We made our way instead to the market quarter. There was not much produce to sell at this time of year, even here in L'Agnace. What was there was mostly from Eisande. I saw the oranges and thought of my blood orange trees at home. They would've been harvested by now. Perhaps Apolline would think to send some along with my armor and clothes. I developed a fondess for blood oranges in Khebbel-im-Akkad, a fondness so great that I brought several trees back with me.

Every time I walked through a D'Angeline market, I could not help but remember the first time I visited an Akkadian market. It was quite overwhelming- the camels everywhere, the strange smells, the exotic spices I'd never heard of, the clamor of foreign tongues I didn't understand. It took some getting used to, but eventually I came to enjoy making trips to the market. I never got used to the slave markets, though.

We moved through the produce market, past the flower sellers and into the rows of merchant stalls. I paused for several minutes in front of a perfume seller. I certainly didn't need any, nor did Apolline, but I felt the urge to look anyway. As I looked at the perfumes, I could see her clearly in my mind's eye, combining different oils until she had just the right mixture of scents. I smiled. Was she mixing a perfume right now?

"Are you interested in some perfume, your grace?" The perfume seller's voice startled me out of my thoughts of Apolline.

"Oh, I was just looking." I picked up a bottle, removed the stopper and sniffed it. I made a face- it smelled like somewhat a very old woman might wear. Suddenly, an idea came to me. I knew who might like a bottle of perfume. "Actually, you might be able to help me. Do you have any perfumes for a woman that smell almost as if they could be worn by a man?"

The perfumer considered my question for a moment before selecting several bottles. "Try these, your grace. They may fit what you're looking for."

I took a bottle, opened it, and sniffed the contents. "Not this one, it's a bit too masculine." I might've worn it myself, but it wouldn't do for Alais. I went on to smell a few more, but I couldn't find any that would suit her. I did not know much about fragrances until I met Apolline. Selecting one was a process which required time and care. Ideally Alais would try each one, but I couldn't very well have her do that since this would be a birthday gift. Instead I would rely on my own knowledge to make the choice. In truth, I had no idea if Alais had many perfumes, but I thought she would appreciate the gift regardless.

At last I found a fragrance I thought she might like. It had a certain woodsy aroma which put me in the mind of Alba. It would be a fine birthday gift for her. I paid the perfumer and we moved on.

There was nothing else of interest in the market, so we made our way back to the palace. I was quite unprepared for what awaited us there.

Inside the courtyard were my cousins Uriel, Raphael, and Sidriel- all of my L'Envers cousins save Nicola and Juliette- accompanied by a retinue of our retainers. A pair of servants in Marrioud russet red and silver bowed to Uriel and then rushed back inside the palace, presumably to fetch Raylen. Raphael caught sight of me first. He dismounted swiftly and rushed over to me. "Barquiel!" We exchanged the kiss of greeting and he grasped my forearms.

"Raphael," I said in response. "I was not expecting to see you here, any of you."

"Well, we read your letter and we thought we might be more useful to you here than at home," Raphael explained. Behind him the rest of my cousins made their way over to us. I gave Uriel and Sidriel the kiss of greeting.

Uriel, as the first child of my uncle Ashriel, was the oldest of them. He was some five years younger than me, with the traditional L'Envers looks: tall slender, and long-limbed with white-blond hair and dark violet eyes. We looked very much alike, except of course that he wore his hair long. Raphael looked much like his brother, but he was shorter and slightly broader. I'd always gotten along well with them. I then turned my attention to Sidriel. He had the L'Envers looks as well, but his hair had the same bronze curls as his sister Nicola's. They were both the children of my uncle Remiel. Sidriel was three years older than Nicola, and thus significantly younger than me. Because of the age difference, I was closer to Uriel and Raphael than I was to him.

"You are certainly welcome here," I replied.

"I thought you would appreciate our aid," said Uriel. "We've brought your armor and the clothes you requested with us. There's a letter from Apolline as well." Uriel's eyes met mine. "She was quite distraught when she heard the news."

"I wish I could be with her right now." I sighed. "I'm glad you've come. I could use my family with me in these trying times."

Uriel nodded and smiled, putting a hand on my arm. "We're glad to be of service, Cousin."

Sidriel stepped forward. "Have you had any word of Nicola?" His voice was full of worry.

I met his violet eyes. "As far as I know, Amílcar has not yet come under attack but Carthage continues to advance north." I shook my head. "I'm terribly sorry, Sidriel. I worry every day about her safety."

Sidriel's hands closed around my arms, his eyes frantic and full of fear. "We need to get her away from Amílcar while we have the chance! There must be _something_ you can do, Barquiel!"

"Calm down, Sidriel," I said sternly. "I cannot think of any way to contact Nicola safely. Aragonia is under attack and they will not look fondly on any D'Angelines in their country."

"I don't care! You of all people could find a way, if you'd a mind to!" he yelled, tightening his grip on my arms. My men moved closer to him, hands on their swords. They were sworn to House L'Envers as a whole, but I came first.

"Sidriel," I said in a voice that forbade further questioning, "you know damn well that I would never, _ever_, leave a family member in danger if I could do anything about it. Do not presume that I do not care about Nicola."

Sidriel released me and took a few steps back. To the side of us, my men relaxed. He nodded. "I'm sorry, Cousin."

"You are forgiven." As I spoke, I saw Raylen walk out into the courtyard. "Now I think we ought to go speak with the Comte de Turnone." My cousins and walked over to meet him.

"Raylen, it appears my cousins have decided to pay us a visit," I remarked.

"We're glad to have them here." He raised his voice so everyone might hear. "Welcome to Turnone! If you would all be so kind as to come with me I'll show you to where you'll be staying."

"We thank you for your hospitality, Comte Raylen," said Uriel.

I followed my cousins back into the palace. They were to be housed in same wing as Alais and I. Once they were settled in, I returned to my own rooms. A pair of trunks were waiting for me there.

I unlocked one to find the clothing I requested, neatly folded and packed. On top of it was a note. I opened and read it:

_Barquiel-_

_ I trust these will suffice. I selected them myself, so you may rest assured that they all look striking on you. I would only send you your best clothes, after all._

_ All jesting aside, I want to tell you, as best I can in a letter, that I am truly sorry for what has befallen you and Alais. I wept when I read your letter, knowing the pain I felt must be nothing to what you are feeling. I never believed, even after everything you've told me, that Ysandre was capable of such an unspeakable thing. This is not the little girl we brought to our home and raised as if she were our own daughter. I know how strong the love between you is and I cannot believe that evil magic can overcome all of that._

_ You are never far from my thoughts, my love, but know that I share the pain you must be feeling right now. I love you with all my heart and I hope that this will assure you that not everyone you love has betrayed you. It seems as if it were years and not months since I last saw you. I pray to Blessed Elua every day that this madness will come to an end. I eagerly await the time when I can wake up each morning beside you as we make the journey to Khebbel-im-Akkad. _

_ Also, I sent somewhat else with your armor that I think you'll enjoy._

_With all my love,_

_ Apolline_

I read the letter several times before putting it away. It was enough. Knowing that she was thinking of me and felt the pain of Ysandre's betrayal helped me face the reality of what had happened.

I moved on to the second chest. Inside was my armor, each piece carefully packed. I removed all of them one at a time to make sure everything was there. It was. The entire suit of armor was polished and in excellent condition- I always made a point of taking care of it. When all of it was out of the chest, I discovered the surprise Apolline mentioned in her letter. A sack of kavah rested at the bottom of the trunk. Next to it was an Akkadian kavah grinder. I took out the kavah and sniffed it, enjoying the rich scent more than any of the perfumes I'd smelled today. I'd been making do with strong tea in the mornings, but it simply was not the same.

Elua, I loved her. Tomorrow would be a better day.

* * *

**Notes**

Perfume- I used to work in the fragrance dept at Macy's often. As a result I'm rather fond of perfume & know a bit about how to select one. France is the perfume capital of the world, so I thought it made sense that Barquiel would have some knowledge of perfumes (thanks in part to Apolline!) & would buy Alais some as a birthday gift. D'Angelines would definitely care about smelling nice!

Barquiel's Cousins- They're all OCs, but it is kinda indicated that there are several L'Envers cousins in canon. All of their names are angel names. It's part of my headcanon that the men (& some of the women) of House L'Envers traditionally have angel names. And if anyone was wondering, Barquiel (it can spelled like 10 different ways) is the name of the Angel of Lightning, according to this site: .com/angelology_angel_names_.


	24. Plans & Arrivals

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 24**

**Plans & Arrivals**

I was right- the next day was better. Beginning my day with a mug of kavah got things off to a good start. Raylen's cooks had done a fine job of preparing it after I demonstrated the process to them. That morning I broke my fast with Alais, Raylen, and my cousins. She'd only met them briefly before, so reintroductions were necessary.

"Is everything in order at home?" I asked, stirring a small spoonful of sugar into my kavah. "I'm sure Apolline would've told me if anything were wrong, but has Ysandre taken any action against our family?"

"As of when we left, no," said Uriel. "Rohaise chose to stay at home rather than go to the City of Elua for the winter season as she usually does." Rohaise was Uriel's daughter.

"And I would guess that wasn't entirely because of her condition?" I inquired. "She is due next month, is she not?"

"Yes, she is," Uriel answered with a smile. "I will have to return home for that."

"For the birth of your first grandchild? That's perfectly understandable." I sighed. "I wish I could've been there when mine were born." I'd been on hand for the birth of Isabel's grandchildren, but not my own. I never truly regretted arranging the match between Valère and Sinaddan. It gained me and all of House L'Envers even greater power and influence and gained Terre d'Ange an alliance with Khebbel-im-Akkad. There was also the personal satisfaction of knowing that my own grandson would one day rule Khebbel-im-Akkad. I knew that Valère did indeed love Sinaddan, but she frequently missed Terre d'Ange terribly. Conversely, Apolline and I frequently missed her. We'd only been able to meet our grandchildren once, when we visited Valère several years ago. They did send letters to us often, practicing their D'Angeline, but it was a poor substitute for watching them grow up. I distracted myself from these morose thoughts by eating my morning crêpe. It was filled with berries and soft dessert cheese and was quite delicious. "In truth I fear that Ysandre may decide to take further actions against our family. We are fortunate that she has not done so already. Carthage's spell has made her paranoid, and she is seeing enemies around every corner," I said.

"She's that far gone, is she?" Raphael commented.

"Yes, she is. She won't take our supposed 'treason' lightly. Our exile is not the end of it, not at all." I grimaced.

"Well surely she won't be so foolish as to declare war on the entire country! Only the City of Elua believes this nonsense," exclaimed Raphael.

I just shook my head. "She's not in her right mind, so we can't think of her as if she is. The nature of the spell is that it tightens around the victim if they begin to question Carthage's claims. We made her question, and so now her anger is directed at us."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments. I hadn't intended to put a damper on our morning meal, but it was the truth. After that, our conversation turned to more trivial matters. I'd not seen my cousins since I left home in August, so it was very pleasant to see them again. Alais seemed to get on well with them. When the meal was over, Alais and I went to discuss some matters with Raylen. He led us into his receiving room.

"Well, the creation of our shadow parliament is still on hold," I said. "Once again, we have to wait until we can continue with our plans. In the meantime, I think we ought to consider putting together an army." I sighed. "Whether we come under siege here or march to the aid of Aragonia, we must be ready for war."

"It's not somewhat I'm eager to prepare for but you're right, Barquiel. We have to be ready," said Raylen in a resigned voice.

"Alais, do you think Hyacinthe-" I caught sight of Raylen's confused expression- "the Master of the Straits- will be willing to aid us in this matter?" I asked.

Alais shifted in her seat before answering. "He's reluctant to intervene. In his last letter he told me he was unfamiliar with Carthage's magics. I don't think he can help us undo the spell and he does not want to take part in a civil war in Terre d'Ange."

I grimaced again; I'd been hoping for a different answer. "What about Talorcan? He's your betrothed husband. Surely he would listen to you if you asked him to raise an army?" Alais's face darkened briefly at the mention of Talorcan. Perhaps she was not in love with him after all.

"I've not written to him yet, but I can do so if that is what you wish," she said.

"Any additional aid would be appreciated," Raylen remarked.

"The only thing is that Father is in Alba right now raising an army to support Mother. I don't know how Talorcan could do the same thing and escape his notice."

"That is true, Alais, but your father's wits should've returned when he reached Alba," I said. "In that case, perhaps Talorcan could convince the Cruarch of the truth and they can raise an army together."

Alais blushed slightly. "I forgot about that. It's a good idea, Uncle. I'll write to Talorcan right away."

I nodded. "Raylen, how many men do you have in your service?"

"Seventy-five guards in the palace. There are also the city guards, but that would be only another hundred at best."

I was hoping the numbers would be higher. "Well, we have to ready to face the Royal Army. They will have skill and training on their side, to be certain, so we will have to rely on numbers to compensate for that. Of course I will train any new recruits we receive, but I do not think that will be enough." I sighed again. "We might as well begin recruiting in the city. Raylen, would you be able to take care of that?"

He nodded. "I can start recruiting right away. I think the idea will be popular with the men of Turnone. Your arrival has caused quite a stir in the city. It's made us realize just how mad the Queen has become. I'll send my messengers to spread the word to all of L'Agnace."

"Very good. We'll need to send messengers all throughout Terre d'Ange, but L'Agnace would be a good place to start. And I shall send messengers to Namarre. Mayhap when the remnants of our delegation arrive they will send word to their provinces," I said.

As much as I was reluctant to deal with the prospect of impending war, I had to own I felt better about the entire thing after our meeting. We had a plan and we were taking measures to deal with the situation. I always felt reassured after such things. That night I dined with Alais, my cousins, Raylen, and his family. I told them of the latest developments.

"I'll go back to Namarre," offered Sidriel. "I would like nothing better to raise an army and strike back at those Carthaginian bastards!"

It would've surprised me, if I hadn't already known how much he feared for Nicola's safety. I would've expected Raphael to be the one to make such a statement. In truth I couldn't say I entirely disagreed with Sidriel's sentiments. I had seen more of war than he had. I'd had any romantic notions I harbored about war crushed out of me when I fought on the Skaldi border with Prince Rolande. I was well-acquainted with the horrors of it and knew damn well that war is not something to be entered into lightly, ever. Yet at the same time, a part of me felt exactly as he did. The Carthaginians had attacked my country and my family, turned my niece horribly against all that she loved, and violated Blessed Elua's precept in a vile way when they put their love spell on Sidonie. They deserved to suffer for what they did.

"All right," I said. "You certainly seem enthusiastic for the job. I would suggest you return home first and then travel across Namarre from there. Take a company of our men with you."

Sidriel nodded. "I shall leave on the morrow if that is what you wish, Cousin."

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. The sooner we can begin training the new recruits, the better."

Our conversation moved on to less dire topics once that matter was settled. I noticed that Raylen's son, Therron, seemed rather taken with Alais. She was seated beside me and he was on her other side. I was busy talking with Raylen and my cousins and only caught snippets of their conversation, but I heard her laugh at some of his comments. I was glad to hear it. Alais had not spoken of it to me since we'd come to Turnone, but I knew all of this was wearing on her and it had only gotten worse as of late. It was good for her to have a bit of fun with someone. Therron was close to her in age and seemed to be a good lad. I recalled her apparent disinterest in Talorcan and wondered. Taking a lover in the midst of all this might be good for her. But I was not about to give unasked-for advice on romance to my grandniece.

After the meal was over I returned to my rooms with the intention of reading more of the _Táin_. I'd not had much chance to read since we'd arrived in Turnone. I situated myself on the couch, bemoaning the lack of Akkadian cushions, and opened the book.

I'd only read perhaps one page when there was a knock at the door. "Enter."

One of Raylen's servants stepped into the room and bowed. "Your grace, you're needed at the entry hall. A party of nobles has just arrived from the City of Elua."

I hastily tucked my ribbon marker back into the book and followed after the servant. When I reached the entry hall, Vienne de Vardot and Aloin Laval were waiting for me along with their families and men-at-arms. Raylen was deep in conversation with Aloin. As soon as I walked into the room, Vienne rushed over to me and curtsied briefly.

"Barquiel! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" She gave me a hug.

I returned her embrace. "No doubt you'll inform me." She laughed at my remark. "Were you exiled as well?"

She instantly grew somber. "Yes."

Aloin and Raylen, having evidently finished their conversation, joined us. "It happened shortly after you and her majesty were exiled. We think she targeted Vienne and I because she knows we're close to you, Barquiel."

"It took us some time to learn where you went. We thought you might've gone home to your estate so we headed in that direction, but on the second day out from the City we heard that you'd gone to Turnone," Vienne added. "We rushed here as quickly as we could." I took a moment to study her closely and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. The journey hadn't been easy on her.

"Well, welcome to the new seat of rule. I'm sorry to say that you've missed dinner, but surely we can have somewhat prepared for you." I looked over at Raylen, who nodded.

"Thank you," said Vienne, the gratitude plain on her face.

"There are many matters to discuss, but they can wait until morning. You are all clearly tired, and you should rest. There is nothing so pressing that it cannot wait until tomorrow," I said.

My relatives were quite happy to go with Raylen for food and comfortable beds. With them seen to, I left the entry hall, making a brief stop at Alais's rooms to tell her of their arrival before returning to my own. I slept well that night, my mind at ease with the knowledge that the construction of our shadow parliament would begin tomorrow.

* * *

**Notes**

Joie to you on the Longest Night, readers! I know this is a day early, but I'm not posting a chapter tomorrow.


	25. The Shadow Parliament

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 25**

**The Shadow Parliament  
**

The next morning Alais, Raylen, and I met with Aloin and Vienne right after breaking our fast.

"So what has transpired in the City since we left?" I asked.

"Well, as I said last night we were exiled not long after you were," Aloin began, "but before then, nothing of note happened. The only thing was that you and her majesty were publicly declared traitors and the Queen issued an edict forbidding anyone from aiding either of you lest they be named traitors themselves."

"Ah." I'd been wondering about that. It could be a potential problem if Turnone did fall under siege.

"We think she will exile all the members of our delegation and declare them traitors," said Vienne, taking up the story.

I sat back in my chair. "Well, that suits our purposes. Did you happen to hear any news of Aragonia?"

"Yes," said Aloin. "The Carthaginians have launched a naval blockade of Amílcar." His hands slowly curled into fists.

I felt fear rise within me as I thought of Nicola and her family. Sidriel was planning on leaving today and I would have to tell him the news. I could only hope he wouldn't go riding off to face the entire Carthaginian army by himself. I sighed; now was not the time to be worrying about Nicola. I kept my face carefully blank. "And what of their army? Has it reached Amílcar as well?"

To my relief, Aloin shook his head. "As far as I know, they have not."

"Well thanks be to Blessed Elua for that." I looked directly at Aloin and Vienne, meeting their eyes in turn. "There are two things we are working on right now. The first is creating a sort of court here in Turnone. Alais of course is acting Queen of Terre d'Ange and I am serving as her Royal Commander. We want to put together a shadow Parliament made up of folk from the lesser houses to help us govern the country."

"So you would like us to join this shadow Parliament," Vienne stated plainly.

"That is the idea," I retorted.

"How many members do you have thus far?" she asked.

"You're looking at us," I quipped. I saw their eyes migrate from me to Alais to Raylen.

"Oh," said Vienne.

"We're sending out messengers to the lesser houses, which brings us to the second thing we're working on: raising an army."

Vienne's eyes widened. "Do you truly believe it will come to war?"

"Yes Vienne, I do. Have you _seen_ Ysandre recently? If she decides to send the Royal Army against us, we must be ready. I chose Turnone with that distinct possibility in mind. But even if Ysandre does not attack us, there is no doubt in my mind that Carthage intends to move against Terre d'Ange once they've conquered Aragonia. If that happens, we will be Terre d'Ange's only line of defense. Ysandre will surely welcome the Carthaginians with open arms. _That_ is the purpose of their spell- it prevented us from interfering in their attack on Aragonia and allows them to conquer us with ease." I looked around at the faces of my companions. They were all grim. "I have to ask both of you to do your part and raise what forces you can. I, your sovereign Duc, need you to do this." I did not want to outright order them and I did not think they would refuse, but I wanted them to understand that I would most certainly use my position if I had to.

"Of course, Barquiel. House Vardot will stand with you and her majesty Queen Alais no matter what happens," Vienne declared, determination in her gaze.

"As will House Laval," Aloin added.

I nodded, acknowledging their promises. "Now what about the gem? Did you happen to find it?"

Aloin shook his head. "We searched everywhere we could, but we found nothing."

"My sons tried to search the Night Court, but they couldn't get into Bryony House's treasury. It wasn't for lack of trying, though," said Vienne with a giggle. I grinned in response.

"Well we just have to forget about the gem for now. It is out of our reach at the moment. Our focus must be on protecting Terre d'Ange until this spell can be undone. Now, between the three of us, we fill three of the ten seats allotted to Namarre. Raylen fills one of L'Agnace's seats. Obviously we still have many seats to fill. We'll need at least one representative from each province before we can do much of anything."

"So we're just waiting until more nobles arrive," said Aloin.

"Yes, but we can busy ourselves by raising an army," I retorted, a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I'll leave for home and rally as many men as I can," Aloin offered. "I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"And I will ask Acel and Dacien to do the same," said Vienne.

"Well, that's settled then. If we are fortunate more nobles will arrive within the week."

* * *

We _were_ fortunate; more members of our delegation arrived that week. Aloin and my nephews made good on their word and left to raise troops of their own. It seemed that Ysandre was indeed exiling all the members of our delegation. Word had spread throughout the country that Turnone was the new seat of rule and other nobles, those who'd not been part of the delegation, came to the city. No doubt Ysandre knew where we'd gone, but I was certain she would not send the army against us until spring.

By the end of the week, nobles from all seven provinces had arrived in Turnone. There were more L'Agnacites and Namarranes than any others, but all we needed was one representative from each province to begin. And so the first meeting of our shadow Parliament was arranged. It had begun.

Raylen suggested a large musical salon as the best place for us to meet. The room was spacious enough to suit our needs once the instruments were moved out and chairs and tables were arranged along the walls. There were enough to seat all seventy-two members of a full Parliament. Alais and I entered the room together, wanting to be the first to arrive. The marginally more ornate chair which would normally belong to Raylen was given to Alais. I was given a comfortable chair beside her. A long table had been set up to our right. Girard Ferranges, one of Raylen's scribes, sat at it, ready to record the session.

The other members filtered in shortly after us. We'd placed signs on each table with the names of each province. The L'Agnace table was nearly full. Raylen sat in the center, with the other seven L'Agnacites around him. The Namarre table was almost as full, with six people at it. Conversely, the Camlach table had only one seat filled.

We waited several minutes to be sure everyone who was coming was there. When no one else entered the room, we rose from our seats to begin the meeting. "I don't know what to say, Uncle," Alais whispered as we stood.

"Don't worry about it," I whispered back. "I'll do most of the talking today. Just watch and observe."

The members left their seats to bow and curtsy to us. I raised my arms. "Please be seated." I waited for the scrape of chairs on the stone floor to cease before I continued. "Welcome, near-cousins. Her majesty Queen Alais and I thank you for coming to Turnone and agreeing to join our shadow Parliament. As you can see, many seats have not yet been filled. We are waiting for more peers to arrive and fill those empty seats, but we thought it prudent to begin with at least one member from each province." I looked around the salon, studying their faces. "Some of you were members of our initial delegation and as such the information I am about to share will not be new to you.

"You may recall that last summer, messengers from Carthage came to the City of Elua, offering gifts of tribue. We debated in Parliament whether to accept their gifts. An overwhelming majority was for it. I myself did not trust their advances so I left the City for my home estate in Namarre. The rest of this I learned later- a Carthaginian delegation, led by a certain General Astegal, came to the City. While they were there, they used a supposed 'celestial marvel' to put a spell on everyone in the City to make them believe that Carthage, not Aragonia, is our ally and my grandniece the Dauphine made a love match with Astegal. This is why we have not come to Aragonia's aid and why the Dauphine married Astegal and sailed off to Carthage with him. A second spell was placed on her to make her fall in love with him." There were a few gasps at that- no doubt they were horrified at such a terrible violation of Blessed Elua's precept. I felt anger rise within me just thinking about it, but my speech was not yet over.

"Shortly after my return to the City I discovered that Prince Imriel had been spared the madness. We formed an alliance for the purpose of dealing with this menace and he left Terre d'Ange to learn how to undo these spells. The nature of the spell on the City of Elua is such that any attempts to reason with its victims will cause it to tighten its hold on them. That is why our attempts to reason with Ysandre proved futile. We tried to convince her numerous times, offering proof to show Carthage's claims were wrong, but all we succeeded in doing was feeding Ysandre's suspicions. She declared us traitors and exiled us from the City.

"Because Ysandre is no longer in her right mind, we have named Alais de facto queen of Terre d'Ange until the spell may be undone. And that brings us to where we are now. I chose Turnone as the new seat of rule because it is easily defensible." I sighed. "We can no longer deny that war is a very real possibility. I am quite certain that Carthage intends to move against us once they've conquered and subdued Aragonia. With Ysandre and the Royal Army in the grip of madness, we are Terre d'Ange's only defense. We did not fight valiantly against Waldemar Selig only to have our proud nation conquered by trickery and vile magic!" I paused for a moment to let that last bit sink in. "There is also the possibility that Ysandre might very well attack us here. Fortunately, we are just at the onset of winter so we won't have to worry about an attack until spring. However, we must be ready. We need to begin raising an army. I propose that this Parliament's first act be to approve the creation of an army." I sat back down, my speech finished.

No one spoke for several minutes. I looked out at their faces again. Those who weren't part of our delegation were shocked, trying to disgest such a wild tale. Even those who were part of the delegation were visibly horrified at my call-to-arms.

"You would have us make civil war in Terre d'Ange?" said Frederic Guillard from the Azzalle table.

"You will never see me instigate a civil war in Terre d'Ange," I retorted sternly, "but I know my niece better than anyone and I believe that she will not let our supposed 'treason' go this easily. Alais and I were fortunate to only be exiled but I do not think that will be the end of it, not at all. We must be prepared if she declares war on us. I would not issue a call-to-arms unless I believed it to be absolutely necessary."

Alais chose that moment to speak up. "My uncle speaks the truth. My mother has been horribly twisted by this vile spell. She sees enemies around every corner. Even we, members of her close family, are not safe from her fury and suspicions."

"And so I move that we all see to raising troops, as many as we can. In the event that we face the Royal Army, we'll need all the advantages we can get. They will have training on their side. I am currently serving as Queen Alais's Royal Commander and I will train whatever forces we can raise, but we'll only have a few months at the least," I explained.

No one else had anything more to say, so we voted then. To my delight, all of the members voted to raise an army. They were not exactly pleased about it, judging by the grim looks on some of their faces, but they understood the necessity of it. That was the only bit of business which required Parliament thus far, so we concluded the session.

"I think that went well," I remarked to Alais as we left the salon. "It's a start."

"Yes, there is that. I'm still very intimidated by the prospect of addressing them myself, though."

"Do not worry about that, Alais. You'll become more comfortable with it the more meetings you attend," I reassured her. "You have the makings of a true leader, Alais." She gave a small smile at my praise. "And trust me, I would not say that if I didn't mean it."

"Thank you, Uncle."

* * *

**Notes**

Happy Holidays, readers, whatever winter holidays you may celebrate!


	26. Growing Darkness

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 26**

**Growing Darkness  
**

The days grew increasingly shorter and the nights longer as the Longest Night approached. It irked me, for I could've used more time in the day. More nobles arrived every day and our shadow Parliament grew. Our army grew as well.

The first recruits were L'Agnacites from Turnone itself and the surrounding areas. Raylen's messengers had done their jobs. Some were men-at-arms and chevaliers sworn to the lesser houses, but the majority were commonfolk. I rolled my eyes when I was out of their sight- I'd have my work cut out for me. As such, I thought it best to begin their training as soon as possible.

Fortunately, the palace training grounds were of a decent size. They would do for now. It was likely we would have to move to the fields outside the city for some drills, but not yet. I dressed in light armor- vambraces, breastplate, greaves, and mail. Over that went a L'Envers surcoat of deep purple. I wrapped a matching burnouse around my head and put my conical Akkadian helmet on over it. I buckled my sword belt around my waist, making sure my sword and curved dagger rested at my hips, and walked to the training grounds.

The recruits were already there when I arrived, my men, Uriel, and Raphael following behind me. My reputation was well-known throughout Terre d'Ange, but I thought it important to make a good impression nonetheless. I needed to win their respect and loyalty. As soon as I strode onto the grounds, they bowed low. I waited for them to rise before I addressed them.

"Welcome. You are all here because Terre d'Ange is in deadly danger. Queen Ysandre, along with the entire City of Elua, has been placed under a foul enchantment by Carthage. She believes that Carthage is our ally and Aragonia is our enemy. Queen Alais and I sought to convince her of the truth, and for that we were exiled. My grandniece is now acting Queen of Terre d'Ange.

"It has become clear to us that once Carthage conquers Aragonia, which seems quite likely right now, they will move against Terre d'Ange. And there is a good chance that Queen Ysandre will send the Royal Army to besiege us here. If these things come to pass, we- that is all of us here in Turnone- are what stands between Terre d'Ange and destruction. That is what is at stake here." I paused for a few moments to allow my words to sink in. "We must be prepared, as prepared as we can be. Training will be at this time every day, regardless of weather. We will meet here, unless otherwise noted. I expect to see every one of you here every day. If you miss a single training session, there will be… _consequences_. As you no doubt already know, I served as Royal Commander for nearly twenty years. I will be supervising all of your training while serving as Royal Commander for her majesty Queen Alais. All of you are now part of the army of Terre d'Ange. Anyone who cannot accept any part of what I just said may leave now."

They looked at me. Not a single one of them made a move to leave. "Are you certain? This is your last chance. Anyone having second thoughts, leave now. I don't need you wasting my time." Still, no one moved. I scanned the crowd and grinned. "Well then. I'm glad to see you all enjoy my company so much, but know this: anyone caught leaving from this point on will be treated as a deserter." I paused again before continuing. "Your training begins now."

Our group of recruits varied greatly in age, from men nearly as old as I was to boys who'd just come of age. No one under the age of eighteen was allowed to join the Royal Army, and we had kept that rule in place here. Still I could not help but wonder if some of these lads had lied about their age. Like as not they were full of romantic ideas about the glory of war. The sooner they got over that, the better. As for the older recruits, it was likely that many of them had indeed handled weapons before, in the Skaldi invasion at least. Perhaps they would be able to assist some of the others if they proved to be at all skilled. I noticed some of them did own their own bows, which was encouraging.

The small conversations which had broken out among them ceased as soon as I walked over, Uriel & Raphael following behind. I felt all of their eyes on me. "All right. How many of you have ever handled a weapon of any kind? I mean any kind- sword, spear, axe, dagger, bow?" Less than half of them raised their hands, mostly the older men. That wasn't a surprise. "Over the course of your training, you will all learn to fight with sword, spear, bow, and dagger. If any of you prove particularly adept at any of these weapons, you will receive more extensive and specialized training. We'll begin with archery."

I led the recruits out to the shooting range. A long table was set off to the side, covered with tarp. The handful of my men who'd accompanied us pulled off the tarp to reveal spears, bows, arrows, quivers, and bowstrings laid out neatly atop the table. We'd had all of the archery equipment brought out from the armory earlier, and I was confident that there were enough bows for the recruits who didn't have one of their own. "Those of you who do not own a bow will all line up here and select a bow, a bowstring, and three arrows," I commanded, pitching my voice so all of them might hear. "When you have done that, stand along the line facing the targets."

I was pleased to see the recruits follow my instructions with little difficulty, watching from the side with Uriel and Raphael. Once they were all standing on the line, I walked onto the shooting range and stood facing them, my bow and quiver slung across my back. It was my Akkadian bow of course- my old D'Angeline bow was at home and I'd not thought to send for it. The Akkadian bow would have to do, though it was different from a D'Angeline bow. I took out a bowstring and demonstrated how to bend and string the bow. Uriel and Raphael, standing on either side of me with D'Angeline bows in hand, shadowed my actions. "Once the bow is strung, practice drawing it back." I held up my middle and index fingers. "Use these two fingers, like this." I turned to the side and drew my bow. "Try it now."

I moved along the line, correcting any mistakes I saw. It was immediately clear which of them had experience with a bow. As for the others, they were not quite as inept as could be expected. When I was satisfied that they could all draw the bow correctly, it was time to begin shooting. I took an arrow from my quiver and nocked it. "When you have nocked the arrow, draw the bow. Your middle finger should be beneath the arrow, your index finger above it, and your thumb holding it in place. You need to pull the bowstring back to your anchor point. This should be a specific point on your face, such as your chin or the corner of your mouth. You'll find what works best for you the more you shoot." I moved back to stand with them on the line. "When you are aiming, close your weaker eye. It makes it easier. You must also take into account things such as wind which can alter your arrow's course. Adjust your aim accordingly, aiming above, below, or to the side of your intended target as needed." They clustered around me, eager to see me shoot. I did have a name as an excellent archer. I drew back the bowstring, aimed, and loosed the arrow. It sailed neatly into the center ring of the target. Polite applause broke out and I turned to give them a brief bow.

"Now it is your turn," I said, steeping back behind the line. "All of you will stay behind this line until I give the command to retrieve your arrows. Fire!"

A flock of arrows soared into the air, several of them missing the targets completely. Of those which did strike them, only a few came close to matching mine, which stood alone in the center ring. Still, I've trained worse groups. "Once you've fired your first arrow, fire the other two!" I shouted.

The second and third volleys were scarcely better than the first. When the shooting stopped, I raised my arms and brought them down swiftly. "Hold! Retrieve your arrows!"

As I went to fetch mine, one of the trainees approached me, a young man with an open, honest face. "Your grace, what kind of a bow is it that you use? It doesn't look like a D'Angeline bow."

I held it out before him. "It's not; it's an Akkadian bow, the best bow a horseman can have. I learned how to use it during my time as ambassador to Khebbel-im-Akkad. It takes some doing to master a bow like this."

He stared at the bow, clearly fascinated by it. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Pierre Dumond, your grace."

"Well lad, if any of you prove yourselves to be skilled archers and horsemen, I will teach you how to use an Akkadian bow."

He smiled and nodded. His enthusiasm was encouraging, but on the other hand it was clear he'd never been in a battle before and his head was full of nonsense about the "glory" of war. It would be better for him if he got over those ideas quickly, but when I looked at him I somehow could not find it in myself to crush them, not yet.

We practiced archery for quite some time. I was pleased to note that there was some slight improvement by the end of the session. We moved on to spears after that, working with them for a short while before moving inside to work on swordplay. Uriel, Raphael, and I sparred and demonstrated the simplest D'Angeline sword forms. The trainees attempted them with wooden practice swords. Their swordplay was not quite as promising as their archery, owing to the fact that the vast majority of them had never so much as held a sword before.

When training ended for the day, I was quite eager to change out of my armor and take a hot bath. I was about to make for my quarters when Raylen stopped me.

"Barquiel, you'd better come with me. A messenger's arrived from Siovale. He has news out of Aragonia."

I knew from the uncharacteristic urgency in his voice that a hot bath would have to wait. I followed him to the receiving room, where the messenger and Alais waited.

The messenger rose to bow as soon as I entered, but I raised a hand. "Do not bother with the pleasantries. I heard you have urgent news for us?" I took off my helmet and sat down by the fire, wishing fervently I'd had time to change out of my armor.

"Yes, your grace. I'm afraid the news I have to share is not good. Carthage has laid siege to Amílcar."

Alais gave a small gasp; Raylen went slightly pale. I daresay I did as well, for I felt the blood drain from my face. "What's happened to the Aragonian army?" I heard myself say. My thoughts were with Nicola.

"They surrendered to General Astegal. A resistance group has formed in Amílcar, led by Serafin L'Envers y Aragon." I felt a surge of pride in my half-Aragonian cousin. I'd expect any scion of House L'Envers to do the same. "But the Carthaginians have launched a naval blockade of the city and their army has surrounded it on all sides. The good news is that there will not be any further attacks until spring. General Astegal has retired to New Carthage for the winter," he explained.

We were silent, our faces grim. Several minutes passed before I broke the silence. "Well, I suppose it could be worse. We started training the army not a moment too soon."

* * *

Fortunately I had no time to worry excessively about Nicola. My days were spent training the army and assisting Alais. We carried on our training after the first snow fell. If any of the trainees were displeased with the arrangement, they were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. I had zero tolerance for such idiotic complaints now. Cold weather and snow never bother me. Neither does hot weather, for that matter. It's due to Blessed Elua's blood in me, the same reason I can thrive anywhere.

On a happier note, the Longest Night was fast approaching. Raylen was determined to go about the celebration as if nothing were wrong. I wholeheartedly agreed with his sentiments. My fête seemed as if it were ages ago and I was in dire need of a bit of entertainment. Of course, it also meant I had to come up with a costume for the Midwinter Masque.

I'd just dressed as an Akkadian the last few years. When you've been to as many Midwinter Masques as I have, they begin to grow tiresome. Apolline and I have had some excellent costumes over the years. Shortly after we were married, we dressed as the Hellene gods Ares and Aphrodite. For the first Midwinter Masque after we returned from Khebbel-im-Akkad, we were Naamah and the King of Persis. This year I sat down with my cousins to determine what our theme would be. It was customary for members of the same household to dress in accordance with a theme. I had an idea.

"I think we should dress as Albans for the Midwinter Masque," I said to them. The idea'd come to me while reading the _Táin_. "I'll be Cuchulainn- a great Eiran hero," I added upon seeing their confused faces.

"Well I like the idea," said Raphael. "No one else will be doing it, to be sure."

Uriel just looked at me. "Whatever you want to do, Barquiel. Neither of us have any ideas."

"All right. Alais's guards might be willing to lend us some clothes. Perhaps we can ask Raylen if he might recommend any seamstresses." I smiled. "I don't know about either of you, but I am looking forward to this."

* * *

**Notes**

Archery- I do actually have some limited knowledge of archery, since I took it in gym all four years of high school. I got to be a decent shot, in fact. I hope I haven't made any huge mistakes!


	27. The Longest Night

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 27**

**The Longest Night  
**

I had little time to spend thinking about the Longest Night, for I remained fully occupied with my duties. Raylen was kind enough to loan me his seamstress. She fashioned me some Alban garb, modeled on some borrowed from Alais's guards. They seemed to find it very funny that we were dressing as Albans and were happy to loan us spare clothing and jewelry. And in what seemed like no time at all, the Longest Night came.

My costume consisted of long pants, an Alban tunic, and a thick cloak. All were more ornately decorated than typical Alban clothing would be. The tunic, a rich shade of dark violet to match my eyes, was embroidered and trimmed with gold brocade. The cloak was as well, and its dark blue color contrasted nicely with the tunic. I pinned it on my shoulder with a finely-wrought gold broach borrowed from Alais. It was accompanied by a pair of gold bracelets and a torc, loaned to me by one of her guards. As for a mask, I would do without one. Instead Alais agreed to paint my face with the blue whorls of an Alban warrior.

"Are you certain this is not a breach of protocol?" I asked. "I don't wish to offend."

"No, I don't see how it would be," she answered, dipping her fingers in the blue pigment. "You've certainly proven your worth as a warrior many times and are entitled to wear a warrior's marks." She carefully drew an elaborate pattern of whorls on my face.

I gave a small laugh at her comment. "Worthy or no, I don't think I'd like to wear such markings permanently."

Alais paused in her painting and considered her handiwork. "I don't know, Uncle. I think you look quite becoming."

"Thank you, Alais. Glad to know I make a good Alban."

Alais finished with the paint. I stood up to look myself over in the mirror. I was surprised at what I saw. I really did look better in the Alban garb than I thought I would. The borrowed gold jewelry added the perfect finishing touches to the costume. As for the whorls, well, I was momentarily taken aback by the sight of myself with blue paint on my face. I've worn face paint before, but none quite like this.

I pulled myself away from my reflection and looked at Alais. She was dressed as a white owl, with a white dress trimmed in feathers and a feathered mask which covered most of her face. "You look very fine, Alais."

"Thank you, Uncle. You do too."

Our conversation was interrupted then by the arrival of my cousins. Sidriel was still rallying forces in Namarre, but Uriel and Raphael were there. They were dressed in Alban clothes of their own. Their costumes were very similar to mine, but they wore masks. Both of their masks were decorated with blue whorls.

"Barquiel!" Raphael exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognize you with that face paint on."

"Oh, did I tell you this is actually permanent?" I remarked with a grin.

"First it was Akkadian things with you, now it's Alban things." Raphael grinned and shook his head. "I certainly can't say it's dull having you for a cousin."

"But if you didn't have me, you'd be bored."

"Can't argue with that," Uriel interjected.

"Well," I said, "shall we proceed to the ballroom?"

The ballroom was tastefully decorated with garlands of greens and sprigs of holly. It was just enough to create a festive atmosphere. It was nothing like the grandeur of the Midwinter Masque at the Palace or Cereus House, but it was impressive regardless. As soon as we entered and the herald called out our names, all of the other guests turned to look at us. Doubtless we were quite a sight.

We went to greet Raylen. He was seated on a couch directly opposite the doors, his family around him. They were all costumed as various trees. I grinned; how typical for scions of Anael! Raylen, dressed as a pine tree with branches made of wine twined around his arms, stood to bow before us. His wife Carine curtsied. Deprived of fresh flowers, she wore silk ones made to look like apple blossoms. Other members of House Marrioud were present, but I did not see Raylen's daughter and heir Genevre.

"Those blue whorls really complete the costume," said Raylen as he straightened. "Are you supposed to be a particular Alban king or hero?"

"I'm Cuchulainn, the hero of the Eiran epic the _Táin Bó Cúailnge_. I've been reading it recently- Alais loaned it to me," I answered. "I see House Marrioud is dressed as trees."

"Yes. I thought we'd reference our L'Agnacite heritage this year," Raylen offered.

I nodded. "My wife has portrayed Naamah a few times at the Midwinter Masque. One year we went as Naamah and the King of Persis."

"I could see that," said Raylen with a slight smile. His eyes shifted over to my cousins. "I suppose it is Uriel and Raphael L'Envers under those masks? And Queen Alais as a white owl"

Alais made no response other than to nod. "You would be correct in that assumption," said Uriel.

"Don't look to us- it was all Barquiel's idea," added Raphael.

Raylen laughed at that. I scanned the room, catching sight of a group dressed in rose pink. I knew who that had to be. "Excuse me, Raylen. I ought to greet my sister-in-law."

I walked over to the pink-clad group. Vienne turned to give me a curtsy followed by the kiss of greeting. "I could spot you easily without knowing your costume beforehand," I said with a grin.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," she retorted. "I thought it best to keep things subdued this year."

I looked at her, covered head-to-toe in pink. Her gown was layered so as to resemble the petals of a rose. Her brother and sons did not wear quite as much pink as she did, but they still wore an ample amount. "_This_ is subdued?"

"Well yes. No wings, long trains, elaborate headdresses, or gowns sewn with jewels." Vienne laughed and accepted a glass of _joie_ from a servant. "Joy." She drained the glass and set it back on the tray.

"You do have a point there." I took a glass of my own. "If Apolline were here, I daresay she would've joined you. She wouldn't pass up an opportunity to wear her favorite color." I emptied my glass, savoring the spicy bite of the _joie_. "Joy to you on the Longest Night, Vienne."

"Joy to you as well, Barquiel."

I placed my empty glass back on the tray and took my leave. I made my way over to the long tables against the wall, which were laden with food. I filled my plate with a few hors d'oeuvres. As I ate, I observed the crowd. Alais stood out among them with her white feathers. I recalled how she'd been largely ignored at my fête and was pleased to see peers circling around her. I knew very well the change was most likely due to her being acting Queen, but it pleased me anyway. I hoped she'd enjoy herself tonight.

I thought of Apolline. No doubt she was hosting our Midwinter Masque. I wondered what she'd chosen to dress as. We've passed many Longest Nights together. We've not done so for the last several years, but before then we always made love passionately after the Masque ended. With some sadness I thought of returning to a cold and empty bed tonight. If I truly wanted to I could find a lover for the night without exerting much effort, but I didn't want just anyone. I wanted Apolline. Snow had fallen steadily here throughout the week. It must've fallen in Namarre as well, and in larger amounts. Namarre was beautiful in the winter, but Apolline never liked the cold very much. In bed she would always pull herself into my arms and huddle there for warmth. I didn't mind it at all.

I sighed. Apolline was home in Namarre and I would have to enjoy myself without her. As I finished my plate of hors d'oeuvres, the Winter Queen made her appearance. She hobbled into the ballroom, heavy cloak over her shoulders and blackthorn staff in her hand. I emptied another glass of _joie_.

The musicians began to play the first dance, and Raylen and Carine stepped out to lead it. I remained seated. I would most likely dance with Vienne at some point, but I was not inclined to dance quite yet. I was more interested in observing for now.

The overall tone of the Masque was much more subdued than the Palace one typically was. That didn't surprise me a bit, for Raylen Marrioud was not the sort of man who was interested in extravagance. Many of the costumes were less elaborate as well. It was likely many others felt as Vienne did- that given current events subdued costumes were more appropriate. That did not mean, however, that the costumes were any less beautiful. I enjoyed looking at them as I observed the crowd, for once paying no mind to political concerns.

While the guests danced, the servants cleared away the appetizers and began to lay out the main course. The food looked and smelled delicious and I was among the first to line up to fill my plate. I was pleased to find a great many dishes to my liking. The best part was the fruit. I was quite impressed with the array of delectable fruit offered, though there were no blood oranges. But there were ripe pomegranates from Eisande, much to my delight. They are very common in Khebbel-im-Akkad, but they are rare in Terre d'Ange due to only growing in the south.

I scored the pomegranate with a knife and began to peel it when Alais sat next to me, a glass of _joie_ in her hand. "Joy to you, Uncle Barquiel." She emptied the glass.

"And to you, Alais. Would you care for some pomegranate?"

"Yes, please." She carefully pulled a clump of seeds away from the white pomegranate flesh and ate them. I followed suit. The seeds had just the right combination of bitterness and sweetness that all of the finest pomegranates had.

"Delicious. I do wish they were more common in Terre d'Ange. They are widely cultivated in Khebbel-im-Akkad and feature in many Akkadian dishes," I remarked. "Have you ever tried a blood orange, Alais?"

"No, I haven't."

"I first tried one in Khebbel-im-Akkad and I liked it so much that I brought several trees back with me. I shall have to give you one when I have the chance." I thought wistfully of the trees at my country estate. All of the oranges would've been harvested by now. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, I just finished. The food was very good," she answered.

I took up another glass of _joie_, drank it, and looked at Alais. "Enjoy yourself tonight, Alais. I don't know how many more nights like this we'll have."

"I am enjoying myself so far, Uncle. This is a nice distraction," she replied.

As we spoke, the musicians took up their instruments and began to play once more. I did not move to dance, instead taking the time to finish my pomegranate and converse with my grandniece. When I was done, I went off in search of Vienne. She was not difficult to locate, for she was the only woman clad entirely in pink. We danced together for a time, both of us being without our spouses. Once we parted, numerous other women, most notably Carine Marrioud, seized upon the opportunity to dance with me. In the end I daresay I danced with more people than I had at my own fête. They seemed to be fascinated by my costume, though I was quite certain some of them sought my company for the night. It was not Minette de Montseigné this time, for she was not present. If she was, she would've no doubt jumped into my bed if I decided to accept her advances. Any one of the others might have as well. The idea was tempting, but I knew very well that the desire I felt could only truly be sated by Apolline.

I left the dancing floor and returned to the tables once the servants began laying out the desserts. The splendid array of cakes, cookies, and fruit desserts was most impressive. I was extremely pleased to spot chocolate mousse among the desserts- it is one of my favorites. Between that, the ginger spice cookies, and the delicious fruit, I was well satisfied. Our supply of fresh fruit would grow thin in the coming months, so I resolved to enjoy it while I could.

I'd just set my plate aside as the horologist cried the hour of the sun's return. All the lights in the ballroom were swiftly extinguished as a gong rang several times. I saw the Winter Queen appear again, her true identity obscured beneath her mask, wig, and cloak. The few dancers on the floor moved to make way for the spectacle. As soon as the Night Crier sounded the gong for the last time, there came a loud rapping at the barred doors of the ballroom. It sounded three times before the great doors were opened and the Sun Prince entered.

Clad head-to-toe in glittering gold, his sunburst mask covering his features, he strode over to the Winter Queen and gently tapped her with his gilded spear. She dropped her staff and cast off her mask, wig, and cloak, revealing herself to be none other than Genevre Marrioud. Well that answered my question about where she was. I was reminded of the times Isabel and I had portrayed the Winter Queen and the Sun Prince at our Midwinter Masque. My mother thought I made an excellent Sun Prince, though I was not overly fond of wearing so much gold, house color or no. The last time I did it was the year before my mother died. I wondered who was the Sun Prince at our Masque this year. One of Raphael's sons, most likely.

The new year had now begun and the sun was reborn. My first thought was to pray to Blessed Elua that war and conquest were not in store for us in the new year.

The lights were promptly relit and the musicians played once more. I left my seat and walked back out onto the dancing floor. I was resolved to enjoy myself and dwell no more on the current situation. A bit more dancing would be just the way to end the night. As I danced, I spotted Alais partnered with Therron Marrioud and smiled.

"Ah, the Masque does seem to be drawing to a close. What a shame," said Lisette de Langelais as we danced together. She was a Siovalese marquise and part of the shadow Parliament. Her lands were near Euskerra, which explained why her costume was a Euskerri shepherdess. "So much of the night still remains. How do you plan on spending it, Barquiel?"

She was perhaps ten years younger than me. We'd known each other for years, but we'd never been lovers. Evidently she was interested now. I considered the feeling of her shapely body so close to mine as we danced and the obvious desire she had for me. "I'd thought to spend it alone, but company would make it pass more quickly," I replied with a grin.

Lisette gave a small laugh. "Yes, I do believe it would." She leaned forward to kiss me. I tasted _joie_ on her lips, heady and intoxicating. She was not Apolline. She could not fill that particular need, but she would do. Yes, she would do.

We all feel the spark of desire, Naamah's gift, at times, but none more than her scions. It burns hot and strong in us and learning to control our desires so that we are not led about by them is a challenge all of Naamah's scions must master. I'd succeeded at this shortly before meeting Apolline, but there were still times when desire hit me so strongly I had to answer. This was one of those occasions. I'd not bedded anyone other than Apolline in some time. Perhaps I was overdue.

Once things were truly coming to an end and the guests began to leave, we made a discreet exit to my rooms.

* * *

**Notes**

I missed posting this chapter on the actual Longest Night by about a week! Damn.


	28. The Day After

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 28**

**The Day After  
**

I woke before Lisette the next morning. She lay sleeping beside me, her body close enough to provide heat in the cold morning. Our time together had been quite pleasant. It hadn't erased my desire for Apolline, but I felt much better afterward despite that. She was a good lover, good enough to sate a scion of Naamah.

I lay still, enjoying the warmth and feeling of her body lying beside mine. It was in moments like these when I truly understood how Naamah felt when she basked in the glow of lovemaking. I did not think of Carthage, Ysandre, or impending war for some time, focusing only on the warm body beside me.

Eventually Lisette began to stir. She stretched and looked at me. "Good morning," I said softly, giving her a small smile. I reached out to gently caress her cheek. She gave a soft sigh of contentment, not minding the callouses on my hand. "I enjoyed myself very much last night, Lisette, and I think you did as well. " I grinned wryly at her. "Thank you."

"I think I should be thanking you for accepting my offer. The Longest Night passed very pleasantly with you."

I propped myself up on an arm and looked down at her. "Do you miss your husband, Lisette?"

She blushed slightly, the color in her cheeks reminding me of Apolline. "I do, but that's not the reason why I sought to spend the night with you…"

I interrupted her. "I know. I felt your desire for me quite clearly. I was simply curious, for I've been missing my wife terribly of late," I said gently. "It seemed to me that you understood how that feels."

"I do understand, Barquiel. No one should spent the Longest Night alone." Lisette gave a slight giggle. "And your cousin might've insinuated to me that you've been lonely lately."

I lay back down on the pillows and laughed. "That must've been Uriel. He is the most likely to say somewhat like that to someone who was interested in me. Well I must be sure to thank him when I see him today." I leaned forward to kiss her, wanting to feel her lips on mine one more time before facing the day. "I think we ought to rise, as nice as lying beside each other may be."

Lisette sighed. "I suppose you're right."

I sat up in bed, stretched, and made to dress. I could feel her eyes on me as I pulled on my clean day clothes. I smiled to myself; it pleased me to know that even at my age my body was still an object of admiration. Lisette, having no clothes but the costume she'd worn last night, dressed in her Euskerri shepherdess finery. I walked with her to her room before making my way to the dining hall.

Several people were already there, but not as many as usual. Like as not they were sleeping off the excesses of the Longest Night. I took a seat between Alais and Uriel. I was pleased to note that my grandniece looked happier than I'd seen her in some time. "Good morning, Uncle Barquiel," she said with a small smile.

"Good morning, Alais. I trust you slept well?"

She shot a quick glance at Therron Marrioud. "I did. And you?"

"Very well." I helped myself to crêpes and bread with preserves. "I think we all needed that."

Uriel gave me a knowing glance. I made no response other than to grin at him before ordering a servant to fetch my kavah.

After we broke our fast, it was time to change into my armor for training. Our trainees were making some progress, which was definitely encouraging. They understood the urgency of the situation and committed fully to the training. Thus far, no one had come late to a single training session. I grinned; we would see the true extent of their dedication today. I was not minded to make any exceptions for the morning after the Longest Night.

The morning was cold, so I made sure to wear extra layers beneath my armor. It did some good, but there was an icy wind in the air that bit right through clothing. I pulled my cloak tighter around myself.

I'd stood alone on the training grounds for a few minutes before Uriel and Raphael arrived. "So," said Uriel conversationally, "I understand you had some company in your bed last night."

"You would be correct. I understand you told Lisette de Langelais how much I've been missing Apolline."

He grinned at me. "I might have."

"Well you may rest assured I appreciated the gesture." The trainees began making their way onto the grounds. "Ah. It appears our trainees are arriving."

We waited until the scheduled start time before beginning the training session. I was pleased to see every single trainee appear on time. I looked out at them; they shivered in the cold. That was just too bad. They would have to deal with it, whether they liked it or not.

"Well," I began, "I hope you all enjoyed yourselves last night. The enjoyment ends now. We will begin with archery."

The shooting range had been kept free of snow, which I very much appreciated. I divided the trainees into three groups- one for Uriel, Raphael, and myself. "I can see that you are all cold. You'll have to get used to that. Training is far more important that your comfort. You will grow accustomed to drawing a bow with fingers numb from the cold. Begin now!"

I stood on the line with the trainees and practiced with them. My fleece-lined gloves kept my fingers fairly warm, though they were still a bit cold at the tips. I ignored it, firing arrow after arrow directly into the center ring of the target. I smiled, pleased that the frigid temperature had not affect my skills at all.

The trainees noticed too. Pierre Dumond, who was standing next to me, looked at my arrows with admiration. "I'm amazed that you can still hit the center ring in this cold, your grace!" he said, awestruck.

"Does it truly surprise you?" I responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… no…" he stammered. "I know what a skilled archer you are, but my hands are so numb I can scarcely feel them! I cannot believe that anyone can shoot so well in the cold."

I looked at his hands. He wore plain leather gloves, like as not without any kind of lining. I briefly made a note to speak to Raylen about having warmer clothing made for the trainees. It was not essential, like weapons and armor, but it would certainly improve their performance during these sessions. I grinned wryly at Pierre. "You'd best believe it, and learn how to do it yourself. We only have until spring, and then you must be ready to fight."

He nodded. "I will do my best, your grace."

I looked at his target. Several arrows were embedded in the outer ring, a handful in the second ring. It was worse than his usual performance, to be sure, but it was better than what many of the others had managed. "You are showing some promise as an archer, Messire Dumond. Continue practicing and you will improve. Practice in your leisure time. You are free to come out to this shooting range at any time. If you continue to show improvement and skill, we will consider you for more specialized archery training." I saw his eyes go to my Akkadian bow and recalled his interest in it. I was reminded of myself as a lad, reckoned a bit of a prodigy with a bow and eager to test my skills. I remembered how I used to glow when my father would give me a rare bit of praise. He was not the sort of man to give compliments unless they were deserved. I was glad of Pierre Dumond's enthusiasm, but at the same time I knew it was likely that his naiveté would be crushed out of him.

"Thank you. I will try to do as you have instructed." He left to retrieve his arrows. I followed suit.

We practiced archery for some time. The trainees' marksmanship improved slightly by the end of the session. I daresay their fingers warmed up a bit with activity. I was pleased with the overall progress we'd made thus far, but we still had a long way to go before the trainees could even come close to matching the Royal Army.

After archery, our three groups reunited for spear practice and swordplay. "How did your groups do?" I asked them when we had a moment to speak.

"Well, they could've been better," said Raphael. "I think we regressed back to Day One of archery training today."

"Mine were the same," said Uriel.

"As were mine, for the most part. They did get marginally better as time went on, but they were not up to the usual standards." I shook my head. "I swear, thus far this has been harder than anything I ever did in my tenure as Royal Commander."

"Well we definitely have our work cut out for us here," Raphael commented. "At least some of them appear to be fast learners."

"Yes, that is true." We were unable to converse more, for we had to observe the groups of trainees as they practiced the simplest sword forms in practice bouts. They did better at that than at archery and spears, for we'd moved inside to the practice court and their bodies warmed up as they sparred. After my cousins and I had made the rounds, we demonstrated slightly more complex forms. Uriel was a fine swordsman, the best of my cousins. Raphael might've typically been the quickest to anger and violence, but Uriel could beat him handily with a sword. He gave me quite a good fight in our practice bout. The trainees watched, thoroughly enthralled and cheering loudly. I did manage to defeat him in the end, but it was a close fight. The trainees applauded loudly when we finished.

We demonstrated the new forms more slowly, breaking them down move by move, before setting the trainees to practicing in small groups. The more talented ones assimilated the new forms quickly. I was pleased to see it. Unfortunately, they were only a very small segment of the group. My cousins and I spent most of our time correcting the others. At last, the session was over and the trainees were dismissed. Before returning to my rooms for a hot bath, I had my personal sword practice. My cousins were more than happy to join me. I sparred with both of them once I'd gone through all the forms on my own. When we were finished, I felt quite pleasantly exhausted and and sweaty beneath my armor. I bade my cousins farewell and was about to make for my rooms when I saw my grandniece had come to the practice court.

"Your majesty," I said with a grin, bowing. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I'd like to ask you somewhat, Uncle Barquiel," she said.

"Go right ahead, Alais."

"Well…" she looked down at her shoes, "I was wondering if you would teach me how to shoot a bow."

Of all the things I'd expected her to ask me, that was not among them. "You are not getting anywhere near a battlefield, Alais. Queen or no, I will have you kept under lock and guard if necessary." My mind was filled with memories of Ysandre at Troyes-le-Mont and my constant fear for her safety. I'd be damned if I'd allow harm to come to a member of my family.

She gave a small giggle. "Oh no, nothing like that. I've just decided that I'd like to learn how to shoot. Alban women often use bows and I've been thinking about it for a while now. I know you are an excellent archer and I thought you might be willing to teach me."

"She reminds me of Juliette," Uriel muttered to me. I nodded in response; I had been thinking the same thing. Mu cousin Juliette had always preferred riding and shooting to the quiet, inside sort of activities preferred by most D'Angeline noblewomen. I'd wondered why she hadn't come to Turnone with the others. Perhaps Apolline had convinced her to stay home.

I had no real objections to women using weapons, but I could not in good conscience allow my grandniece anywhere near a battlefield. She was acting Queen and far too important to risk her life in such a way. "All right," I began, "I will teach you how to use a bow. On one condition, though- promise me that you will stay safe and away from the battlefield."

"I promise, Uncle."

I smiled at her. "Excellent. Your lessons will begin tomorrow, as soon as the army training concludes."

* * *

**Notes**

Barquiel teaching Alais archery- He's a nonconformist who doesn't really care about societal conventions, so I can't see him having any objections to women using weapons.

Please excuse a bit of self-promotion here, but I've just started a Kushiel's Legacy sorting community, kushielsorting, on livejournal. You fill out an application to be sorted into one of 8 noble houses. After that you can join a bunch of subcommunities and compete with your house to win the Game of Thrones. We'd love to see you there!


	29. Archery Lessons

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 29**

**Archery Lessons  
**

The next day I found myself looking forward to training Alais in archery, but I did have to wonder where she conceived such an idea. Doubtless it was from Alba, for Alban women fought right alongside the men. I remembered being rather fascinated by the Alban warrior women at Troyes-le-Mont and I had to own I found them a bit arousing. Perhaps D'Angeline women ought to learn how to fight. I certainly would've taught Apolline if she'd expressed any interest.

Training went somewhat better than the previous day's session. It was not quite as cold, though a small amount of snow had fallen during the night. I was anxious for the session to be over. Uriel and I concluded our sparring match when Alais walked onto the practice court. "Here," said Uriel, handing me his D'Angeline bow. "Better to start training her with this."

"The trainees managed just fine watching me with my Akkadian bow," I retorted.

"Yes, but they had Raphael and I to look at as well and we have D'Angeline bows."

"Good point," I conceded, taking the bow. He was right- it _would_ be better to demonstrate with a D'Angeline bow to someone who'd never used a bow before. "Thank you." Uriel bowed briefly to Alais before leaving, followed closely by Raphael.

"Hello, Alais," I said with a bow.

"Hello, Uncle Barquiel."

"The first thing we need to do is get you a good bow you can use to practice with. Let's go to the armory."

As we walked to the armory, I noticed she was dressed in riding leathers beneath her thick cloak. Once we arrived, I took a bow from the wall. After explaining the various parts of the bow, I took out a bowstring and strung it. "Different bows have different draws. You need to try them to find one that works for you. Women do not have the same physical strength as men, so we'll need to find you one with a light draw." I handed the bow to her. "Pull the string back using your first two fingers. Like this." I demonstrated with Uriel's bow.

Alais attempted to draw the bow, but had some difficulty. "I don't think this one will work, Uncle."

"No, I would have to say not." I strung another bow and gave it to her. "Try this one."

She tried to draw it, but it went about as well as the first attempt. We went through several more bows, each one proving too difficult to draw, before Alais found one which worked for her. She selected a quiver of arrows and we went back out to the shooting range, the snow from last night crunching under our feet.

I began by repeating the parts of the bow. Alais listened intently, drinking up my words as I pointed to each part. "Well," I said, "now that we've gone over that we can move on to actually shooting the bow!" Alais didn't say anything, but her excitement was clear on her face. "You already know how to draw the bow, but why don't you practice it now? Draw the bow across your body and pull the string back to your anchor point. You'll find what anchor point works best for you as you practice. For most people, it is a spot on the chin or the corner of the mouth."

I studied her form closely as she drew the bow. I was pleased to see that her form was good and she required little correction. "All right, I think you are ready to try shooting. Let go of the string and nock your arrow." I took an arrow from my quiver and demonstrated nocking for her. "Now draw the bow. Keep your index finger above the arrow and your middle finger below the arrow. Use your thumb to hold it in place. Yes- just like that. Never aim directly at what you mean to hit. You have to take into account things such as wind which can blow your arrow off-course. Watch me closely. I want to hit the center ring of the target, so I'm going to aim for the bottom of the second ring. Fortunately there's little wind today, so we need not worry about it right now." I raised my bow, aimed, and shot.

The arrow flew neatly into the center of the target. Alais gave a small gasp and I smiled. "Now it's your turn, Alais."

She raised the bow steadily, aimed, and loosed her arrow. It hit the target just on the edge of the outer ring. Alais gave a barely-audible sigh of disappointment. "Don't get discouraged," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one hits the center on their first try- I certainly didn't! Take comfort that you did better than many of the trainees on their first try."

Alais gave me a faint smile. "I know, but I just feel like I can never be as good as you are."

I laughed. "You shouldn't measure yourself against me. I've been using a bow since my training began when I was seven years old." A smile came over my face as I thought back to the very beginning of my archery training. My father had given me a child-size bow, which quickly became one of my favorite possessions. Isabel was jealous of it and demanded to know why she couldn't have one as well. Our parents told her that she did not receive a bow because girls did not need to learn how to fight. That quieted her in front of them, but when we were out of their hearing she remarked to me that she wished she was a boy so she could have a bow too. I had to laugh and wonder if Isabel was watching me train her granddaughter in archery from the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond.

"I suppose I can't compare with that," said Alais.

"Archery is just like anything else, Alais. You will improve with practice, which is what you should get back to doing right now."

I stood back and watched as she fired arrow after arrow at the target. Several of them missed it entirely, but more of them struck the target. The corners of my lips twitched upward in a small smile. I waited until she emptied her quiver before speaking again. "That is very decent for your first time. More arrows are on the target than on the ground, which is a good thing. Go retrieve your arrows and try again."

"Yes, Uncle."

Once she'd retrieved her arrows and stood behind the line next to me, I pulled another arrow from my quiver and nocked it. "As I said, that was a promising start, but I'm going to demonstrate again. Watch my form and how I aim." I drew back the string, aimed, and loosed the arrow. It struck the target just below my first arrow.

Alais clapped briefly before beginning her second round. I watched her closely as she shot. She did a bit better than she had the first round, I was pleased to note. "Good," I commented when she finished. "You have improved. Retrieve your arrows. That will be enough for today." I walked with Alais to the targets and pulled my arrows free. When we'd collected all of hers, we walked back inside. "We will meet at the same time tomorrow, unless somewhat comes up. That bow will be yours until I can get you one of your own."

Alais nodded. "I'm so glad that you agreed to teach me, Uncle. I feared you might say no."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you really? Sometimes you do remind me of your grandmother. When I received my first bow, she wanted one too."

Her expression changed to one of surprise. "Really?"

"Yes. She got over it, though. Isabel was never truly interested in things of that sort. But she was prone to bouts of jealousy, so anything I received which she did not she wanted. That included my position as our mother's heir, but the love we had for each other was stronger than jealousy."

Alais looked at me, thoughtful. "Is it true that Grandmother Isabel was responsible for Edmée de Rocaille's death?"

I paused a moment before answering. "Yes, she was, but I do not believe that Isabel intended Edmée's death, only for her to fall. Your grandmother was not a murderess. But she'd set her eyes on your grandfather and was full of jealousy and resentment for his betrothed. I'm surprised your mother never told you."

"And then Anafiel Delaunay wrote a poem naming her a murderess. That's why you despised him so much." It was a statement, not a question.

"Indeed it was. Regardless of Isabel's guilt, Delaunay blackened her name and named her a murderess before the entire realm. That I could not forgive. I made peace with him for Ysandre's sake, but I never forgave him."

She was quiet, considering my words. I hoped she would not now think ill of her grandmother, but she was of age now and deserved to know the truth. "In spite of all that, I wish I could've known her."

"I wish you could've known her too, Alais, and your grandfather as well. In truth I believe they would be proud of you if they were alive to see you now."

Alais smiled. "Thank you, Uncle." We were back inside now.

"I'm afraid I must leave you, for there are other tasks I must attend to. I shall see you at dinner."

"Goodbye, Uncle Barquiel."

I returned to my rooms after ordering a servant to draw me a bath. A hot bath was just what I needed after spending hours outside, although I was rather warm beneath my armor and layers of clothing. It was quite a relief to remove all of that and relax in hot water. I lingered overlong in the bath, glad to soak without any interruptions. Such moments were becoming a rarity. I was busy from the moment I woke in the morning to the time I retired at night most of the time.

At last I forced myself to rise from the bath. After drying and dressing I went into my study to write a pair of letters. When they were complete I stepped out of my rooms to summon a pair of my men. Once we were back inside my sitting room, I addressed them.

"Jean-Paul, Tanguy, I am sending you on an errand of sorts. I need you two to go to Marsilikos and seek out ships with sound crews. Quintilius Rousse had six ships in the City of Elua for the 'celestial marvel,' so you will have to avoid them. I fear that Carthage may launch a naval attack against us if they take Amílcar. We need those of our navy not under the spell to guard Marsilikos and the Aviline River." I handed Tanguy the first letter. "This is for the highest-ranking naval officer not afflicted by the spell. It is orders to protect the coast in the name of Queen Alais. I would suggest you go to the Lady's daughter first before you do aught else." I gave him the second letter. It was to Jeanne de Mereliot, explaining my concerns about a possible naval attack. Doubtless she would've already heard about Turnone as the new seat of Queen Alais, so I did not bother to explain all of that. "She was not there for the madness. She will be able to assist you. Oh- and try to locate Gilbert Dumel to transport you down the river. He proved himself trustworthy when we hired him to transport Prince Imriel. Take this for your expenses." I handed him a purse I'd filled from my desk.

Tanguy took it. "As you wish, your grace." He and Jean-Paul bowed before leaving my sitting room.

I would have to tell the Parliament and Alais about what I'd done tomorrow. I did not think they would be displeased that I'd acted without discussing the matter with them, for I was Royal Commander and I could act on military matters without consulting them first. It was winter now and travel would be a challenge, but it had to be done. We could not have the coastline unprotected. I hoped the mission would be a success.


	30. Alais's Birthday

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 30**

**Alais's Birthday  
**

Life in Turnone fell into a regular pattern as the winter wore on. My day remained extremely full and leisure time was rare. A large portion of each day was consumed with training the army and Alais. Overall, I was pleased with their progress. Their archery improved to the point that we thought it time to move the targets back. As for Alais, it became quite clear that she had some natural talent at archery. It was obvious that she liked the lessons and I was glad to see it.

Parliament meetings occurred less frequently, but took up large amounts of time when they did occur. We'd finally succeeded in filling every seat, but as with the true Parliament of Terre d'Ange, not all of them attended every meeting. Many nobles returned to their estates to raise troops. Thus far I'd managed to attend every meeting, but I was unsure how long that would continue. New, untrained recruits arrived in Turnone frequently, so many that I'd had to divide the army into different groups based on skill level. Uriel, Raphael, and Raylen each took over the training of one of the groups. We were nearly at the point where we could appoint officers, which would make our jobs easier.

We had no word from the City of Elua, which was somewhat of a relief. Thus far, my prediction was right and Ysandre was not fool enough to move against us in winter. As for Aragonia, we had little word but what there was was encouraging. Astegal had moved to New Carthage for the winter and was unlikely to return to the front until spring. The Carthaginians, being from a desert land, likely could not cope with the chill of winter. My Akkadian men certainly were not fond of D'Angeline winters, and of course their first winter here was the Bitterest Winter. All of their clothing was woefully inadequate, so I made sure to outfit them with warm clothing. Even so, most of them still disliked D'Angeline winters. Indeed, I'd heard Lar-agash complaining about the snow several times since the season began.

Winter also meant that Alais's birthday was fast approaching. I'd already bought her a bottle of perfume, but I wanted to give her another gift as well. The only problem was that I had precious little time in which to shop for gifts in the city. Finally, about a week and a half before her birthday, I had sufficient time.

There would be no dallying about in the marketplace looking for an item to catch my eye. I knew exactly what I was looking for. Alais ought to have her own bow. I made my way directly to the section of the market where the weaponmakers had their shops. The smiths were at work forging weapons and armor; Raylen had put them to work and paid them well for it. I was tempted for a moment to make a brief stop to look over their work, but I decided against it. I did not need anything in the way of weapons or armor, nor did I have unlimited time for this errand. I headed straight for the first bowyer I saw. As I recalled, Raylen had recommended him highly.

As soon as I entered the shop, the bowyer rose from his seat and bowed. "Your grace, how may I assist you today?"

"I would like to purchase a bow," I said simply. "It is a birthday gift for Queen Alais."

The bowyer's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. "The Queen has taken up archery?"

I smiled very slightly. "Indeed she has. She asked me to teach her, in fact."

"I have been busy making bows for the Comte, but I have several which may suit her majesty. Come right this way, your grace."

He led me toward the back of his shop, stopping in front of a rack filled with fine bows. "Have a look at this one." The bowyer took one off the rack and handed it to me.

I examined it closely, running my fingers over the smooth wood. It was indeed finely made, though not elaborately inlaid or carved. Being a people concerned with beauty, we do have a tendency to decorate weapons extensively. That is all well and good, but a weapon must first be functional. "Do you mind if I string and draw it?"

"Of course, your grace."

I took a bowstring from my purse and strung the bow. It was easy to string, much easier than my Akkadian bow. I drew it back, testing the weight and draw. "No, I think the draw is a bit too heavy on this one. The Queen needs something lighter."

The bowyer looked at the bows, carefully considering my request. After some minutes, he handed me another bow. I unstrung the first and placed it back on the rack. Taking up the second bow, I could see it was just as finely made as the first. I strung and drew it. "This one is better, but I should like to test a few more before I make a final decision," I said.

I ended up trying every bow on the rack. Some of the others were suitable, but I found myself returning to the second one I tired. "I will take this one."

The bowyer smiled broadly. "I am glad you found one to your liking and I am honored that you consider my work worthy of her majesty."

"You bows are very fine and you may rest assured that I would only buy the best for my grandniece." I paid for the bow and we went on our way.

Our next stop was at a fletcher's shop. There I purchased a bundle of arrows, a well-made quiver, and a carrying case for the bow. With my errands done, my men and I returned to the palace. As we made our way up the winding streets, its highest towers loomed before us. The flag of Terre d'Ange flew from it. My standard was immediately below it, followed by the silver pine tree on russet of House Marrioud. We'd made the decision that Alais would not use the banner of House Courcel. So in place of the silver swan, the lily and stars of Elua and his Companions flew from the palace.

When we arrived, I made for my rooms right away, hoping I would not run into Alais en route. Once inside I carefully tucked away her gifts. I was not there long before a knock came at my door. "Come in," I said, glad that I'd successfully hidden Alais's gifts.

The door opened and Therron Marrioud stepped into the room. Of all the myriad of visitors I could've had, he was not one I was expecting. He bowed low and when he straightened I saw nervousness in his hazel eyes. "You grace," he muttered, "I'd like to ask you somewhat."

"What is it?"

"Could you help me choose a birthday gift for Alais?" His voice rose a little, but it was still scarcely above a murmur.

"Well, what do you think she would like?" I asked.  
"I… I'm not sure. I thought you might have some suggestions since you are close to her."

"All right. Alais is not the sort of girl who likes the things most D'Angeline girls do. She does not lust after gowns and jewelry like so many of them do," I began. "That is not to say she wouldn't appreciate a necklace if you gave her one, but you ought to keep that in mind. Give her a gift which reflects who she is and what she enjoys."

"Well…" Therron's eyes remained fixed on the floor, "I was thinking of buying her a necklace."

"In that case I would recommend choosing somewhat understated. Alais is not interested in the gaudy and ostentatious." I had to wonder what had passed between him and Alais that he wanted to give her a necklace as a gift. Perhaps they were lovers. I am not one to gossip, though I've often made note of who was bedding who in the event any of it proved useful. In this instance, I thought it best not to bring up the subject unless Alais herself did. It was her business, not mine.

Therron Marrioud raised his eyes a bit and looked at me. "Do you know what kind of gems she likes best?"

I considered this question carefully. In truth most of the jewelry I'd seen Alais wear was Alban. "Go for subtlety. Big, flashy jewels are not her style. I'd suggest something small, perhaps more muted in color."

Therron nodded, a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you for your suggestions, your grace. I think I can find somewhat she'll like."

He started toward the door. "One more thing- for the love of Blessed Elua, do not get her anything with emeralds." Therron looked quizzically at me; I grinned in response as he left. I was confident he would make a good choice. I could not help but remember the time I spent learning how to select jewelry for a lover. It's part of the standard education for a D'Angeline noble. Therron was seventeen, old enough to have learned this. He'd seemed comfortable enough around Alais when they were together, so I was certain his nervousness came from meeting with me. I had to own I was quite curious to see what he would choose.

* * *

At last Alais's birthday arrived. Snow had fallen during the night, covering all of Turnone in a blanket of white. There would be no fête; Alais didn't want one. The Longest Night was only a few weeks ago, after all, and Alais felt that excessive extravagance was inappropriate given the situation. Instead there would be a meal featuring some of her favorite dishes followed by a small gathering where she would open her gifts.

I wished her a happy birthday as we broke our fast. It was just the two of us today, eating in her rooms. She wanted to eat privately, which led me to wonder if she wished to discuss somewhat with me.

"Thank you, Uncle Barquiel," she said in response to my birthday wishes. "And thank you for agreeing to eat with me here."

"You are very welcome. Just because I am busier now does not mean I'm no longer willing to talk to you," I said, stirring a tiny spoonful of sugar into my kavah.

Alais looked down at her croissant, avoiding my eyes. "You're the only person I can really talk to."

That surprised me a bit. "What about Therron Marrioud? It seems he's rather fond of you."

"I like Therron and he's become a good friend, but he doesn't understand what it's like to have your own mother declare you a traitor." There was a note of hurt and bitterness in her voice.

"Ah." So that's what this was about. We'd not had a private chat about Ysandre since our exile. I'd been wondering when she would need to talk again. As much as she tried to hide it, it was obvious to me that all of this was wearing terribly on her.

"I've been trying not to dwell on it much, trying not to think about Mother, but it's hard," Alais begun. "It's hard because it's my birthday." Her voice broke and sobs threatened, but she continued. "It's my first birthday without her or Father. I just keep thinking about how Mother declared me a traitor and wondering if she even cares that it's my birthday. She hates me now." Her tear-filled eyes met mine. "I miss them all so much, Uncle- Mother, Father, Sidonie, Imriel. I wish they were here with me." She began to sob into her napkin.

I waited until her sobs subsided before speaking, making no response other than to take her hand in mine. "I miss them too, Alais." She gave me a questioning look through her tears. "All right, yes, even Imriel! It's hard, being without loved ones on a day like your birthday, especially if said loved ones have been horribly twisted by an evil spell. But you shouldn't dwell on that and let it ruin your day. You made it through the Longest Night without getting too upset, after all."

Alais nodded. "That is true."

"Ysandre and the others may not be here, but I am and I say to you with complete honesty that I am so proud of how you've handled all of this," I replied gently.

Tears welled up in her eyes again. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that to me."

I released her hand. "Try to forget about it for today. We'll have a pleasant time tonight and a good round of archery practice before then." I smiled at her. "And I think you'll enjoy the gifts I have for you."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you for listening to me, Uncle."

"It was no trouble at all."

After the meal was over, I had training to see to. It would not be terribly enjoyable in the snow, but it had to be done. I was fairly certain that Alais was feeling better after our talk. It was important, I thought, to go about things as if nothing were wrong. She deserved to be happy on her birthday.

The afternoon passed quickly, and soon it was evening. I looked myself over thoroughly before heading to the dining room. I dabbed on a bit of perfume Apolline made for me. Smelling nice is important. Hopefully Alais would like the scent I chose for her. Her presents were placed in a light chest, the perfume in a velvet pouch. I tucked the chest under one arm and went to small dining room where the celebration would be held.

Alais was already there when I entered, as was my cousin Raphael. I placed the chest on a side table where a myriad of other gifts were piled. Alais walked over and gave me the kiss of greeting. "Hello, Uncle Barquiel."

I gave her a smile. "Hello, Alais. You look happy. I'm glad to see you aren't thinking about your mother."

She smiled faintly. "I've resolved to enjoy myself tonight."

"Very good." As we spoke, Raylen and his family entered. I watched as Therron Marrioud placed a small, narrow box with the other presents. Evidently he'd found a necklace he thought was appropriate.

The arrival of the Marrioud family marked the beginning of the meal, for all of the guests had arrived. We took our seats at the table, Raylen at one end and Carine at the other. Alais was seated to his right in the place of honor; I was across from her at his left. There was plenty of room at the table, for it was made to accommodate several more people. "I didn't get her any gifts," Raphael whispered on my left.

"It's no matter," I whispered back. "My gifts will suffice for all of House L'Envers."

The servants laid the hors d'oeuvres on the table. Each one had been selected by Alais and all were favorite dishes of hers. I ate sparingly, for I was not especially hungry. The food was excellent, of course. One thing I was impressed with in Turnone was the food. Raylen certainly knew how to set a fine table. The wine was good, but I am of the opinion that even the best L'Agnacite wine cannot compete with any from Namarre. If only Apolline had sent a bottle along with my kavah. Ah well- the L'Agnacite wine was satisfactory. Before long the servants cleared away the hors d'oeuvres and laid out the main course. Not once throughout the entire meal did the subject of Ysandre come up. Once dessert was over and the plates taken away, it was time for Alais to open her gifts.

The majority of them were from peers who were not attending her private party. I noticed that many of them were practical items, which made me glad. Alais didn't need useless trinkets, nor did she want them. At last, she came to Therron Marrioud's present. Inside the wooden box lay an opal pendant on a delicate silver chain. Alais's eyes went wide. She lifted the necklace out of the box to get a closer look at it. I leaned forward to see. It was a white opal, the primary color of the stone being milky, but flecks of pale purple, green, and fiery orange could be seen in the depths. I took my eyes off it and looked at Therron, giving him a small smile. He had chosen well.

"Thank you, Therron. It is beautiful," said Alais with a note of awe. She undid the clasp and fastened it around her neck. It looked quite lovely on her and was not overly ostentatious or gaudy.

It was now time for her to open my gifts. I set the chest in front of her. "These are from me and all of House L'Envers." With some effort, I kept my face carefully blank. I was fair bursting with eagerness to see how she would react when she saw the bow.

Slowly, Alais opened the chest. I watched as her eyes widened to saucers and her mouth fell open in shock. "A bow," she whispered, looking at me. "You got me a bow of my own."

I smiled at her. "Yes Alais, I did."

The expression of surprise did not leave her face as she lifted the bow from the chest. "It's beautiful."

"I wouldn't give you anything less than the best. There's a case for it too, and a quiver of arrows."

Alais set the bow down and took out the quiver. She ran her fingers over the leather, admiring the fine work. "Thank you so much, Uncle." Raphael made a noise on my left. "And the rest of House L'Envers too."

"You are very welcome, Alais. There is somewhat else in there too, somewhat completely unrelated to archery," I said with a wry grin. I watched eagerly as she put the quiver aside and took out the velvet bag. Alais pulled open the strings and removed the bottle. She looked up at me.

"Perfume?"

I nodded. She removed the stopper and took a sniff. "This is nice. It's not too flowery and…" she took another sniff, "… it reminds me a bit of Alba."

My grin widened. "I wasn't sure if you ever wore perfume at all, but I thought you might like that fragrance." I laughed lightly. "Blame your aunt. After forty years of marriage she's gotten to me and I feel the urge to give everyone perfume."

That drew a loud laugh from Raphael and a giggle from Alais. The Marriouds, who did not know Apolline, missed the jest. "Oh, I shall have to inform the Duchese the next time I see her," said Raphael.

"No doubt she will find it quite amusing," I retorted.

Alais dabbed some perfume on her wrists and smelled them. "It smells quite nice on me. Thank you, Uncle. I don't have any perfume that I like overmuch."

"You're welcome, Alais. I'm pleased that you like it. And I think Apolline will be pleased to know I successfully chose a perfume for you," I said with a glance at Raphael. He grinned.

Since mine was the final gift, it was now time for a bit of entertainment. I left the table and sat down at the harpsichord. The music I'd brought over earlier was sitting neatly in its place on the music stand. Alais moved to sit beside me, taking up her lap harp and placing her sheet music on a music stand. All conversations stopped as the other guests saw where we'd gone. When the room was quiet, we began to play.

We'd not had much time to play as of late. I'd been missing it. The piece we'd chosen was a bit more difficult than what we'd been doing, but Alais insisted that she could play it. When we finished, the others applauded loudly. I bowed and Alais curtsied. You did very well, Alais," I said when the applause died down.

"So did you. I think we really should make time to play together regularly."

"That is an excellent idea, Alais. Elua knows we need somewhat to relieve our stress." As soon as I finished speaking, Raphael walked over to us.

"You were both excellent. I had no idea you'd started playing again, Barquiel. I remember you and Isabel playing that piece all the time," he remarked.

"Well Alais offered to play the lap harp with me and I could not turn down her offer," I replied.

It was not long after that when the party drew to a close. I walked Alais back to her rooms. Upon arriving at her door, I met her eyes. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yes, I did."

I pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Alais."

"Thank you, Uncle Barquiel," she murmured. "Thank you for everything today."


	31. The Cruarch's Return

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 31**

**The Cruarch's Return  
**

After Alais's birthday, things returned to the tiresome chores of running the entire country and training the army. Winter was in full force now, and few folk were coming and going from Turnone at this time. One of those few who did was my cousin Sidriel, who arrived accompanied by a large company of L'Envers retainers and Namarrese recruits.

I was in the middle of my personal sword practice with my cousin and my men when a messenger alerted us to Sidriel's return. Raphael and I all but dropped our swords and rushed out to the courtyard. There was Sidriel, a warm fur-lined cloak draped over his shoulders and a look of determination on his face. He dismounted and strode over to us.

"Sidriel," I said as I gave him the kiss of greeting, "we're very glad to have you back here, though I certainly couldn't blame you if you chose to stay home."

He smiled a little. "I couldn't sit idly by while Nicola was in danger. Have you had any news out of Aragonia?"

"You might say that. Come inside and we'll fill you in on all that took place while you were gone," I said.

Once all of our retainers and the new recruits were quartered in the barracks, Raylen, Raphael, Alais, and I met in Raylen's receiving room.

"Thank you for recruiting in Namarre, Cousin Sidriel," said Alais. "Every bit of help is greatly appreciated."

"You don't need to thank me, your majesty. I've done what was necessary to serve my house and Terre d'Ange, Sidriel replied.

"And hopefully kill a few Carthaginians in the process," Raphael added.

"Well, I can't exactly deny that," said Sidriel with a slight smile.

"Is there any news from home?" I asked. "What of Rohaise?"

"Eisheth blessed her with a daughter, Lorinie. She is doing well."

I smiled. "I shall have to send a letter congratulating her and choose a gift for my newest cousin."

"Do not worry about the gift- Apolline already saw to that. She said you have enough on your mind already without having to choose gifts for newborn babes," Sidriel offered.

Elua, I loved Apolline. "Then it shall be just a letter."

"I should like to give a gift of my own," Alais added, "though I suppose I'm rather distant family."

Sidriel looked at her. "That's very kind, your majesty, but please don't feel that it is necessary. We know you have more important things on your mind right now."

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine," my grandniece replied with a small smile. "I really would like to give a gift, considering my mother is unlikely to do so with her suspicions of House L'Envers."

"Oh, speaking of which, I take it Ysandre has not made any further moves against our house?" I asked.

"No," said Sidriel. "Everything is quite normal at home. I was able to recruit around Namarre without any hindrances."

I thought of Apolline and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, thank Blessed Elua for small favors. So was there a fête to celebrate Lorinie's birth?"

"Yes. It was a bit understated, though- nothing too extravagant. And the guests were mostly just family," my cousin explained. "Apolline did much of the planning. She seemed quite happy about it. I think she wanted a distraction. She's been terribly worried about you, Barquiel."

"I know," I said softly. "I think of her very often."

"Oh! Speaking of Apolline, I have a letter she asked me to give you." Sidriel took a letter out of his pocket and handed it to me. As I gazed upon my name in her familiar hand, I felt a sense of comfort come over me. I resisted the urge to break the pink wax seal and read it right there and instead tucked it away for later. It was Raphael startled me out of my thoughts.

"I am now a grand-uncle!" he exclaimed. "If only I'd gone back with Uriel to see her." He caught sight of Alais. "Not that I regret being here! I'm proud to assist in any way I can, your majesty."

"I understand," said Alais.

I sat back in my chair and met Sidriel's eyes. "I'm afraid we cannot give you much in the way of happy news. The only good thing is that it appears Ysandre is not fool enough to attack us during the winter. We have successfully set up a shadow Parliament and filled all the seats. We've also been training all of the army recruits we've received thus far. As for Aragonia, the good news is that Astegal is currently wintering in New Carthage and the war has come to a halt. The bad news is that the Carthaginian army has laid siege to Amílcar in addition to their blockade."

Sidriel stiffened, rage blazing in his violet eyes. His hand went to his sword hilt. "Are you sure we can't ride to Amílcar and take the Carthaginians by surprise?" he demanded, a slight dangerous edge to his voice.

"Yes, Sidriel," I replied in a firm but gentle voice, "I am sure. We'd be cut to pieces. We would have to bring the trainees, for we do not have enough experienced soldiers and they are nowhere near ready to fight. We must wait until spring." My cousin relaxed somewhat, but tension was still apparent in his face.

"Well, if I cannot ride out to face the damn Carthaginians right now, then I would like to assist you in training the army."

"We could certainly use your help," interjected Raphael.

"How many recruits did you get, Sidriel?" I inquired.

"About five hundred. The idea was quite popular with the men of Namarre. They seem to be taking Ysandre's accusations of treason against you personally."

"Well, nothing like accusations of treason to get a province rallying around their Duc," I remarked dryly. "Five hundred is quite a good number." I looked at Raylen. "Do you think you can integrate them into the new recruits training group?"

Raylen was thoughtful, considering my question. "Yes," he said slowly, "I think we can do that. At least some of the trainees might be ready to move on to the next group."

I nodded. "Good. The larger our army becomes, the better."

"Aloin Laval should be returning soon. He's been recruiting around his estate, as have Acel and Dacien de Vardot. They should be back soon as well, provided the weather is willing to cooperate."

"The sooner they can get here, the better," I said.

* * *

Aloin came to Turnone the very next day, his own men-at-arms and the men he'd recruited accompanying him. His recruits were not nearly as numerous as Sidriel's, but every bit helped. A few days after his return, my nephews came to Turnone. They had recruits with them as well, and a segment of those Vardot men-at-arms who were not already in attendance on Vienne.

The large numbers of new recruits meant I had to devote even more time to my duties as Royal Commander. We'd organized the trainees into companies and had appointed officers, which made things easier. Several nobles who'd chosen to winter in Turnone were now assisting my cousins, Raylen, and I with the training. Their aid made things much easier overall, but it also meant that I had to spend extra time meeting with them to discuss all matter pertaining to the army. Fortunately, our training seemed to be effective. Some of the trainees were showing promise and it was becoming clear which were candidates for specialized training. We would have to begin that soon.

I was no longer giving the training myself, instead I spent my time reviewing each group and assessing their progress. I was in the middle of reviewing an intermediate group, some two weeks after Sidriel's arrival, when a servant came running across the field. "You grace! An urgent rider has come from Azzalle!" he panted. I could tell from his panting and frantic tone that I had best follow him. I nodded to Raphael and left the field.

The messenger led me once more to Raylen's receiving room. A messenger in Brantômé colors was seated in a chair beside Raylen. I sat across from them, once again despairing that I was unable to change out of my armor. Alais was not present, but I reasoned Raylen must've sent a servant to fetch her as well.

Sure enough Alais entered a few moments later, accompanied by another of Raylen's servants. "All right," he said. "No that her majesty is here, we can begin." He glanced at the two servants standing by the door. "Please leave us."

Once they were gone and the doors shut securely, Raylen spoke again. "Messire Pertois bears an important message from Baron François de Brantômé of Azzalle." He nodded at the messenger who took it as his cue to begin speaking.

"Your majesty, your grace, I bring news. The Cruarch has returned to Terre d'Ange, with an army at his back." Alais's eyes widened with fear and she leaned forward in her seat. "As soon as he arrived, he was affected by the same madness as those in the City of Elua. Some of his officers tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. He accused them of treason and set out for the City with only a handful of guards."

"Those must be the ones who were in the City with him initially and then accompanied him to Alba," I said, resting my chin on my fist. "You say Drustan mab Necthana landed with an army of Albans?"

"Yes, your grace. A force of seven hundred Albans is currently encamped on the Baron de Brantômé's lands."

"And I suppose none of them can speak D'Angeline?" I commented dryly.

"No, but we did find some who could speak some Caerdicci. The Baron de Brantômé told them about the spell on the City and advised them to make for Turnone. They should be here within the week. The Baron thought it best to send me ahead so you might have some advance warning." He produced a letter. "He also asked me to give you this, your majesty."

Alais took the letter, broke the seal, and read it. When she was done she passed it to me. It was mostly filled with information Messire Pertois had already told us, but François de Brantômé added that he would be accompanying the Albans along with a group of his own men-at-arms. I handed the letter to Raylen and looked back at the messenger. "So he will be here with his men-at-arms and the Albans within the week. That doesn't give us much time to prepare. It gets harder for each group that arrives, for there is less space," Raylen commented after finishing the letter.

"We can fit them in the barracks, yes?" I questioned him.

"Yes, I don't think that should be too much difficulty," said Raylen. "And they will not need the equipment that recruits do."

"True. I'm quite glad they'll already know how to fight and won't need to learn the basics. I have enough to do with the trainees we already have." The more experienced soldiers we could get, the better. "And thank Blessed Elua some of the Albans know Caerdicci!" I looked at Alais. "Otherwise you'd be acting as translator." She smiled in response. "Well then. I suppose I ought to return to observing the trainees."

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly. Training was progressing well. The trainees who'd been with us the longest were nearly ready to start drilling. I planned on taking everyone who owned a horse and training them in cavalry maneuvers. The best riders and archers would join me and my men to learn Akkadian mounted archery. I found myself looking forward to it. I truly enjoyed practicing that type of archery. It was possible that the Carthaginians had encountered it before, but there was a good chance it would still be effective. I thought back to the Skaldi invasion and how it proved to be quite effective against them.

The Alban army and François de Brantômé arrived at the end of the week, just as promised. We had very little snow in Turnone, which I was grateful for, and evidently there hadn't been much en route from Azzalle either. For once I was not in the middle of army training as they arrived and came out to the courtyard swiftly to meet them. François dismounted immediately and walked over to me, Raylen following behind him.

"Your grace, I confess I'm relived to see you," he said. "Comte Raylen informed me that you received my message. We moved as quickly as we could to reach Turnone."

"It is fortunate that the weather did not hinder your plans," I remarked casually.

"Well, it very nearly did. It began to snow just as we crossed from Azzalle into Namarre, but we were fortunate enough to not become stranded in it," he explained. I couldn't help but think of Apolline and imagine her watching with disdain as delicate snowflakes fell on our estate.

"Everything has been readied for your arrival," said Raylen. "There is room for your men and the Albans in the barracks, and the room you stayed in the last time you were here is available."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Raylen. It is greatly appreciated."

"Come with me, François," I said. "I know that you undoubtedly are tired, but there are some things I must ask you before you rest."

"Certainly, Barquiel."

I led him to my sitting room, leaving Raylen in the courtyard to see to the newest members of our army. I shut the door behind us and gestured for him to sit. I took a seat by the fireplace. The palace had been damp since the cold of winter set in and the servants had been quite good about keeping the fires going. "I'm afraid her majesty cannot join us right now, for she is otherwise occupied. But my days are very full, and I must take advantage of any free moments I have. Did you actually meet with Drustan yourself when he landed?"

"No, but a pair of my men went out to meet the Albans when they landed. They saw the Cruarch seem to change as soon as he was on D'Angeline soil. He said that they were needed to support the Queen and travel to Amílcar to aid in Carthage's attack. Some of his officers tried reasoning with him, but it did no good. He accused them of treason and declared he would make for the City of Elua without them. They did not try to stop him."

"The nature of the spell is that it's tied to Terre d'Ange. If any of the afflicted leave our soil, it will loosen. However, it will return if the afflicted return to Terre d'Ange," I offered, running a hand through my hair. It was getting a bit long for my liking; I would have to have it trimmed. "That is what happened to the Cruarch, it seems. When you spoke to the Albans yourself, what did they tell you?"

"They informed me that while in Alba the Cruarch decided to raise a force for the purpose of talking sense into the Queen. They did not understand the swift change that came over him when they landed in Terre d'Ange," said François.

Just as Imriel had said. "So Drustan made for the City of Elua with a handful of men. I'm certainly glad most of his force chose not to accompany him. I take it all of the Albans have chosen to swear loyalty to Queen Alais?"

"Yes, they have. I told them of the situation and that she was now acting as Queen. They agreed to come to Turnone and join the army you're gathering."

"Thank you François, for all you have done. Alais and I both greatly appreciate it. Any soldiers are welcome here, for our best hope of defeating the Royal Army is by numbers." I grimaced, not wanting to think about facing men I knew and liked on the battlefield. I had friends in the Royal Army. There were men I'd trained who saw me as a sort of father. There were officers who once were my officers. I'd been thinking about this more frequently lately, with spring growing closer each day.

"It was nothing at all, Barquiel. I am proud to serve Queen Alais, and Terre d'Ange in her time of need," he said with sincerity. We clasped hands.

"You do realize now that I'll have to call a Parliament meeting to discuss all of this, don't you?" I grinned and released his hand.


	32. Discussions

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 32**

**Discussions  
**

The arrival of the Albans meant that it was necessary to call a meeting of the shadow Parliament for the day after. They needed to be informed of the latest news. We also had to discuss possible consequences of Drustan's return. When he reached the City of Elua and spoke with Ysandre, there was a likely chance he'd want to march on Turnone. Thus far the winter had bought us some time. I was not sure we could depend on it for protection any longer.

The session was nearly full, for many members of Parliament chose to winter in Turnone. That was somewhat Alais and I both appreciated. I glanced over at the Siovale table and caught the eye of Lisette de Langelais. I allowed myself a small grin. I was certainly pleased that she'd chosen to remain in the city. Once everyone who was attending the session arrived, we began.

"Welcome, near-cousins," I began, rising from my chair to address them. "As many of you have no doubt already heard, the Cruarch has returned to Terre d'Ange. He landed in Azzalle with an army of Albans. While in Alba he was free of the spell's influence and set about raising an army to talk sense into Ysandre. Unfortunately, the madness retook him as soon as he set foot in Terre d'Ange."

Alais took over then. "The nature of the spell is that it is bound to Terre d'Ange. If any of its victims leave Terre d'Ange, it will loosen. That is why my father's wits cleared while in Alba and he suddenly became mad again when he returned."

"Drustan mab Necthana's officers tried to talk sense to him, but he accused them of treason and rode off to the City of Elua accompanied only by those guards who were there with him for the 'celestial marvel,'" I continued. "The rest of the Albans did not follow him." I sat back down. "François de Brantômé will continue the story."

François rose from his seat at the Azzalle table and told them of his encounter with the Alban army and their journey from Azzalle to Turnone. When he was done, it was time for one of the Alban officers to speak. His name was Lairgren and he spoke in clear Caerdicci, confirming what François had said with details about his confrontation with Drustan. "He began saying things about needing to support Carthage's attack on Aragonia, which was not at all what he'd said on Alba. We mentioned this to him and he suddenly became very angry with us." He sat down, his speech concluded.

"So there you have it," I said. "The Cruarch has returned to the City of Elua and his army of seven hundred has joined us here in Turnone. This army, along with the forces we've gathered gives us a numeric advantage over the Royal Army. However, this does not mean that we should stop recruiting. It is true that our trainees have proven dedicated to their training and progressed well, but it is my fear that they will not be prepared to face the Royal Army when the time comes. We need to play to our advantages- we have strength in numbers." To my right, I heard Girard Ferranges translating my words for Lairgren's benefit as he recorded the session.

"That being said, we come to the real reason why I called this meeting," I said. "Drustan mab Necthana should have arrived in the City of Elua by now, even taking winter weather into account. What this will mean for us I cannot exactly say. He will tell Ysandre about what happened when he landed and it will not be long before they discern where Drustan's army went. Though we still have more than a month of winter left, I fear they may decide to move against us before we are ready. It would be in their interest to prevent us from acquiring a larger army."

The Parliament was silent but for Girard's whispered translation as they considered my words. The possibility of war before spring was not one many were willing to contemplate. I certainly wasn't keen on contemplating it myself, but it was necessary.

Vienne was the first to speak. "Surely you don't think they would actually attack us in winter, Barquiel? I cannot believe Ysandre is as foolish as that."

"I did not think she would, Vienne, but we can no longer discount the possibility," I responded.

"When Father tells her what happened, it will only feed her paranoia," said Alais. "I do not find it a stretch to believe Mother may decide to move against us without delay."

"What do you think we should do in response?" Raylen asked. He'd fortunately been able to take time out of his schedule to attend. With Turnone as the seat of power, he'd found himself quite a bit busier than usual.

"Exactly what I suggested earlier. We continue to recruit and prepare for a siege," I said, my voice serious.

Raylen went pale and nodded. "I will begin evaluating the city's defenses. The walls should be in good condition- at least I hope so, for winter is not the time to repair them."

Alais spoke up. "We ask each of you to donate money and supplies to help us prepare for a siege. We also ask that you each do your part and raise whatever forces you can to aid us."

Everyone was silent. Things had progressed to the point that we no longer had to impress the seriousness and urgency of the matter upon them. With no more debate necessary, it was time for a vote. Nearly every member voted in favor of our resolution to prepare for a siege. With no further business to discuss, the session of Parliament came to a close. As the peers filtered out of the room, I lingered behind. Lisette de Langelais approached me. I gave her a brief bow. "The Marquise de Langelais, what a pleasure. I was just about to speak to you myself."

A brief smile crossed her face before giving way to a somber expression. She took a letter out of her pocket. "I received a letter from Renard yesterday." She opened it and began to read. "'It saddens me to see that you continue to persist in your treason. Surely you realize that our house must stand with Queen Ysandre at a time like this? Why do you persist in aiding Princess Alais and the Duc L'Envers in their treachery? If you do not come to the City of Elua as soon as possible and beg her majesty for clemency, I shall have to publically denounce you. I have already felt the sting of suspicion myself, all because I have a traitor for a wife.'"

I knew, as soon as she'd began reading, why she wanted to speak to me. As horrible as it was dealing with enchanted Ysandre, I supposed I was fortunate that my spouse was unaffected. "I'm sorry," I said gently.

"It's not your fault. I wanted to tell you because I thought you'd understand, what with your own niece declaring you a traitor," she replied, putting the offending letter back into her pocket.

"I do understand, Lisette," I said, meeting her leaf-green eyes. "Seeing my niece like this and having to stand against her is the hardest thing I've ever done, harder than bidding farewell to my daughter in Khebbel-im-Akkad, harder than fighting back the Skaldi, harder even than seizing the throne and holding the City of Elua against Percy de Somerville when I believed Ysandre was dead." I shook my head. "That is the worst part of this, seeing your loved ones horribly twisted in the grip of it."

"Renard was curious about Carthage's offer. Normally we return to Siovale for the summer, but he wanted to stay. I went home without him," she murmured, taking a step closer to me.

I sighed. "I think the only thing you really can do is keep reminding yourself that this is not the real Renard, it is Carthage's perversion of him. I kept telling myself that when I was dealing with Ysandre. It was not easy, but it did help."

"Thank you, Barquiel. I'll keep that in mind, though I don't have any intentions of seeing Renard until this is over, painful as that may be. I have no regrets about supporting Queen Alais."

"Well, I for one am very glad that you have chosen to stay. But I have to wonder- does Renard know about us?" I doubted Lisette would've told him, but I was honestly curious.

She gave a small laugh. "No. I didn't need him chiding me for bedding the traitorous Duc L'Envers as well. What about you? Have you told Apolline?"

"Yes, but not in great detail. We do normally keep each other informed of what goes on in our bedrooms. We've shared numerous lovers over the years as a result." I smiled at the memory of the last time we'd shared a lover. It had been too long.

Lisette giggled. "That sounds like quite a worthwhile thing to do." She took a couple steps closer to me, and her desire was as apparent to me as her light brown hair. An afternoon lovemaking session sounded very nice indeed. I shook my head slightly, dismissing the desire I felt. It would have to wait until tonight.

"I wanted to ask you," I began, carefully changing the subject, "if you'd had any word out of Aragonia, or even Euskerra."

"I have not. Not many folk are interested in crossing the mountains during winter."

I shrugged. "Ah well then. I take it the Euskerri have not aided Aragonia in the war at all?"

"Last I heard, they had not. Doubtless they consider one master to be just as good as another," she replied.

"Damn fools," I muttered. "If they think the Carthaginians will be better masters than the Aragonians, they are idiots. And the Aragonians are fools themselves for not offering them independence in exchange for aid against Carthage." I sighed in frustration. "Shemhazai grant that my cousin Serafin shows more sense!"

"We can only hope," said Lisette. She gazed directly into my eyes and desire flared in me again. "So, tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight," I replied, a note of longing creeping into my voice. Lisette and I had only made love twice since the Longest Night. Oftentimes I was exhausted at the end of the day and collapsed into bed. There was a time when I would've made love until all hours anyway, but I was not a young man anymore. I needed more rest, though I could still get by with only a few hours of sleep a night.

"I'll look forward to it," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine in a soft kiss. Naamah's gift of desire was persistent, urging me to deepen the kiss, but I pushed the deepest instincts of what I was aside and broke it off.

"Tonight," I repeated. "I wish it could be sooner, but I have duties I must attend to now." With that, I bade farewell to her and went in search of my cousins. We needed to discuss what we were going to do about cavalry training.

My cousins had conducted army training without me, for I had to attend the session of Parliament. They had not yet finished when I arrived, so I observed the trainees while I waited for it to end. I was pleased with what I saw. The trainees had fully committed themselves, and many of them were showing drastic improvement. When the training was over, Raphael and Sidriel strode over to me.

"It's time to discuss our cavalry, cousins," I said with a grin.

"Might we change out of our armor first?" Sidriel inquired.

"Of course. Meet me in my sitting room."

I walked back to my rooms and settled myself in the chair nearest the fire. I'd gone out to the field without a cloak and the chill had not yet left me. I nearly picked up the_ Táin_ to read a bit while I waited, but decided against it. With any luck, my cousins would be quick. Sure enough, they appeared promptly.

"So then," I said after they situated themselves on the couch, "by my estimation one third of our trainees own horses. Combining that with the number of mounted men-at-arms and Albans we have, I'd say about one third of our entire army will be cavalry. That is about equal to the amount in the Royal Army." Raphael smiled broadly at that and the corners of Sidriel's mouth twitched upward. "The first thing we need to do is make sure they are all adequate riders. They cannot learn how to fight on horseback if they aren't already fine riders. The skilled archers will be learning Akkadian mounted archery with me."

"So you want to begin with riding drills?" Sidriel asked.

"Yes, precisely. Once we are sure their riding is passable, we'll begin working on cavalry maneuvers and using weapons from horseback," I answered. "Our men-at-arms will be helping as well, which ought to make the entire process easier."

"Well that's a good thing," Raphael remarked.

"Indeed. Now if we are lucky we will not receive any more snow for the rest of the season," I said.

"Who's going to take over our previous duties?" Sidriel inquired.

"François de Brantômé has offered to help. Some of the Caerdicci-speaking Albans did as well. Therron Marrioud offered to translate for them, since most of the trainees cannot speak Alban or Caerdicci. He's too young to fight, but he wants to help in some way."

"I hope the Albans know what they're doing," Sidriel remarked.

"They do, and we still plan on having regular meetings to discuss the trainees' progress."

"All right then," said Raphael. "If only Uriel were here! We could certainly use his assistance with the cavalry training."

"That is true," I acknowledged. Uriel was the best rider out of my cousins, although Juliette came close. I taught him Akkadian mounted archery after returning to Terre d'Ange and he took to it very well. "Did he happen to mention when he'd be returning?"

"Not exactly. He just said 'soon,' but gave no indications other than that," said Sidriel.

"I don't blame him for wanting to stay home," Raphael commented.

"Nor do I," I replied, sighing.

That concluded our discussion. Once my cousins left, I took the bit of free time I had to read more of the _Táin_. However, I found myself unable to focus on the text. I was very much looking forward to nightfall.


	33. Water in the Desert

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 33**

**Water in the Desert  
**

When I woke the next morning, I first thought myself home in Namarre. It took a few moments for me to realize that I was in Turnone and the woman lying comfortably in my arms was not Apolline but Lisette. One of my hands was tangled in her light brown ringlets, the other rested gently on her hip. The warmth of her body was far more pleasant than the usual chill I woke to. I spent several more minutes simply lying there, waiting for her to wake. Dimly I recalled that cavalry training was to begin today. The prospect of rising, donning my riding leathers, mounting my horse, and shouting orders at a bunch of trainees was significantly less attractive than lying in bed with Lisette. But alas- it could not last forever. I had duties to attend to.

Lisette stirred, rising from her place atop me to look into my eyes. "Morning comes so quickly. It's such a shame."

"Indeed it is, Lisette. Time spent abed with you is far better than time spent teaching trainees the basics of cavalry maneuvers."

She moved off of me, stretched, and left the bed. Her clothing was draped over the nearest chair. "I really ought to leave a dressing gown in your bedchamber," she remarked as she dressed.

I laughed and sat upright. "You do have a good point there." I made no move to dress, instead I waited for her to finish. We walked together to her room for her to change her dress and then to the dining room together. I was in dire need of kavah today. After I broke my fast, it was time for horsemanship training. I left the dining room and returned to my rooms.

My first instinct was to go for my riding leathers. They were nicely worn and rather comfortable. I had a few newer sets, but the ones I'd brought to Turnone were my favorite. I took them out of my wardrobe before I realized I really ought to wear my armor for this. So it was that I donned the light armor I typically wore to battle. Even so, it was a bit more than what I wore for training. I'd not ridden in armor since I stepped down as Royal Commander, so in truth I could do with some practice.

There was only a small amount of snow on the ground. We converged on the plains outside the city, for there was nowhere in the city large enough to practice cavalry maneuvers. I've taught many people to ride over the years, most notably Valère and Ysandre. Today's session was about checking their form and technique. I sincerely hoped that they already knew the basics of riding a horse.

My wishes came true. Most of the trainees knew well how to handle a horse. We were able to move on to basic maneuvers quickly. As we rode back and forth across the field, I remembered how dammed uncomfortable riding in armor was. To be fair, it was not nearly as uncomfortable as riding armored in Khebbel-im-Akkad. I learned my lesson very fast with that.

By the time the session ended, I was satisfied with their progress. If this continued, we would be able to move on to the kind of quick, sharp turns necessary for an effective cavalry. I rode back to the city, climbing up the narrow road with my men and cousins behind me, eager to be rid of my armor. As we entered the palace courtyard, I was surprised to find a familiar carriage and a company of L'Envers men-at-arms.

"It looks like Uriel has returned," I commented to Raphael. "I suppose he did not wish to ride the entire way in the cold." I dismounted and watched as a footman in L'Envers livery opened the door.

It was not my cousin who stepped out of the carriage.

"Apolline," I whispered. A thick cloak of L'Envers purple was wrapped around her and her red-gold hair fell loose to her shoulders. I recognized the diamond earrings which hung from her earlobes; I gave them to her for her birthday last year. She rushed over to me, wrapped her arms around me heedless of my armor, and enveloped me in a fierce kiss.

I'd been kissing Lisette frequently as of late, but it did not compare. We are perfectly suited to each other, Apolline and I, and no other lover's kisses are quite like hers. Her lips were warm and soft and just as shapely as ever. We paid no heed to the others present in the courtyard. My hand rose to tangle itself in her hair as I deepened the kiss.

"Hello, cousin," someone remarked. Apolline and I pulled apart and I faced Uriel.

"Well-met, Uriel. Congratulations on the birth of your granddaughter."

He smiled. "Thank you. Now I won't keep you and her grace from each other."

"I thank you for that courtesy, cousin." I took my eyes off of Uriel and turned to Apolline. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy to see you, even as we prepare for a siege."

"I don't care about madness and sieges. I wanted to see you, my love. I've been so worried…"

I silenced her by holding up one gloved finger. "I would very much like to change out of my armor, Apolline. Shall we move to my rooms?"

"We shall."

* * *

There is an old Akkadian proverb: a wife is like water in the desert. I always appreciated the sentiment of it, but I did not truly understand it until that day when I was reunited with Apolline. I savored every moment with her as if they were drops of water in a waterskin. As soon as we removed my armor, we resumed our kiss. I did not bother to put my day clothes on; there was no need to. In no time at all, I was unlacing her gown and leading her over to the bed. It had been too long, far too long, and I could tell she needed me as much as I needed her. Our lovemaking was passionate and when it was over we clung tightly to each other. I could've stayed like that forever.

We did not speak for several minutes. Words were not needed right now. The feeling of another body pressed against yours is one of life's simple pleasures, particularly if the other body belongs to one of those you love most in all the world. The desire I'd felt since before the Longest Night, the flames that only Apolline could extinguish, were now embers. I felt completely content and sated. If my niece were not bewitched and Terre d'Ange on the brink of war I daresay I would've been truly happy.

Apolline was the one who broke the silence. "I've been so worried about you. Every day this just gets worse… I'm almost afraid to read your letters."

"Surely my letters have not been _that_ dismal?"

She laughed a little. "No, they were not, but I lived in fear that they would contain horrible news, like that Ysandre had declared war on you or called for your arrest."

I sighed heavily. "Not yet, Apolline, but there is a chance war may be upon us sooner than we thought." I told her of Drustan's return, his ride to the City of Elua and the coming of seven hundred Albans to Turnone. Apolline made no response other than to pull me tighter against her and bury her face in my neck. "Thank you for coming. I'd rather you were safe at home, but…" the words caught in my throat. There was so much I wanted to say to her, so much I couldn't quite find the adequate words to express. "…I would be lying if I said I was not happy to have you here. I… I need you, my love, more than I've ever needed anyone."

"I need you too, Barquiel. Being apart from you when I knew you were in such pain due to Ysandre was torment for me. I knew you would not be pleased that I left the safety of home, but I had to see you. I would have come sooner, but the damned snow interfered with my plans." Her breath was warm against my neck and tickled a bit.

"Damned snow indeed. How much of it do we have at home?"

"A fair amount, definitely more than you have here." She shifted a bit and reached up to stroke my hair. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, totally content.

"You cannot stay here long. Believe me Apolline, I wish you could, but you cannot. We may be under siege soon and even if Ysandre and Drustan decide not to attack us before spring, there is a very good chance they will once winter ends."

"I knew you would say that." She moved off of me and sat up, looking me directly in the eyes. "I will stay for two weeks. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes, two weeks is agreeable to me." I sat up and slid an arm around her waist. "I wish I could lie in bed with you all day," I remarked with a sigh.

"I doubt anyone would blame you if you did. From what you've mentioned in your letters, it seems Lisette de Langelais would not mind."

I laughed. "No, she would not."

Apolline rose and dressed, pulling on the travelling gown she'd worn previously. She glanced back at me. "I have somewhat to show you- a letter from Valère."

That succeeded in getting me out of bed. I dressed quickly, eager to see the letter. I followed Apolline into the sitting room, where servants had already brought her trunks. She opened the smallest one, rummaged around in it a bit, and produced a letter.

I recognized the seal of Khebbel-im-Akkad immediately. I opened the letter to see that it was a lengthy one. I smiled broadly as I read, beyond pleased to receive a letter from my daughter. She began it with disbelief that Ysandre would allow Sidonie to marry a Carthaginian and a mixture of shock and horror at her sudden breaking of Terre d'Ange's alliance with Aragonia. Valère was close to Nicola as a child; Nicola was only three years older after all. I could imagine her horror at a family member turning on another family member. After that she proceeded to a detailed account of life in Khebbel-im-Akkad. It seemed quite a bit was going on there as well. The Khalif was very ill, and Sinaddan had taken over as acting Khalif. Valère wrote that it was only a matter of time before the Khalif died and Sinaddan took the throne. That would make her Queen of Khebbel-im-Akkad and Sumulael the Lugal. She went on to describe how she and Sinaddan had begun searching for a wife for him. I realized, with some surprise, that my eldest grandson was twenty-one now, the same age Valère was when she married Sinaddan, the same age I was when I became Duc L'Envers. I'd been married for three years and had a two-year-old daughter when I was twenty-one. With that realization I remembered that Ashurel was now fifteen. I'd lost my father when I was that age.

I savored Valère's letter, drinking every bit of it in. It was another mouthful of water, enough to keep the pain away for the time being. _Tell Father that I love him and I hope he will stay safe,_ she'd written.

"May I keep this, Apolline?" I asked once I'd finished reading.

"Yes, of course. I already sent her a reply."

"Thank you." During the Battle of the Three Princes, I carried a letter Apolline had sent. There was a section in it which Valère had dictated to her, for she was just learning to write her name at the time. And at the bottom, just below Apolline's signature, was that of a child just learning her letters. I wore it tucked under all my layers of armor and padding during that battle. I still had it, stored away in the chest with the rest of Apolline's letters.

"So, do you think Lisette de Langelais would like to join us in bed?" Apolline asked with a bright grin.

* * *

Apolline's presence made life in Turnone much better. We still had a war to prepare for and I still had many duties to attend to, but I had Apolline's company to look forward to. When I retired, exhausted, at night I was glad to be able to fall asleep in her arms. While I was busy during the day she occupied herself by spending time with Vienne and several of the other nobles in the city. She also spent a fair bit of time with Alais, when my grandniece wasn't otherwise engaged. Apolline was even less close to her than I was before all of this began, but she felt that Alais could use as much love and support as we could give.

I did not want the two weeks to end.

Lisette did not mind Apolline's presence. Instead, she was happy I had some time to be with my wife. She did not join us in bed, but we made it clear that she was welcome to do so if she chose. She and Apolline got along well, I was pleased to note.

At the end of Apolline's first week in Turnone, Alais approached me. "Uncle, may I speak with you about something?"

"Certainly." We walked to her rooms, having just finished dining. As we left the dining room, Apolline gave me a knowing look. I wondered what that was all about. Once we were inside the sitting room, I made myself comfortable on her couch. "What is it you wish to speak to me about, Alais?"

"My betrothal to Talorcan."

I'd been expecting somewhat related to the current situation, not that. "Are you sure I'm the one to ask? I'm best at making foreign alliance marriages."

"Aunt Apolline suggested I talk to you. She said you'd be willing to help me," she replied.

"Did she? Well you know I'm always willing to assist you, Alais. What do you need my help with?" I had a suspicion, but I wasn't going to say it aloud.

"Well, I've a mind to break off my betrothal to Talorcan." She looked directly into my eyes. "He is a good man. I like him, but I do not love him."

"Then you should not wed him," I said. I truly meant it, too. I may have arranged political marriages for members of my own family, but love and attraction were certainly things I took into account. I saw how Sinaddan was falling in love with Valère and I knew that he would treat her well. I would never force anyone to marry against their will. That would be a violation of Blessed Elua's precept and a vile thing to do.

Alais gave a small smile. "But if I don't wed him, Terre d'Ange will lose its influence on Alba. I really would like to continue my training and become a full _ollamh_. That's a rank equivalent to that of Cruarch, but I doubt many D'Angeline peers would understand and appreciate that. Aunt Apolline thought you might be able to think of a way the betrothal could be broken and the D'Angeline peers could still be satisfied that Terre d'Ange will have influence on Alba." Her violet eyes were frank and open. "This entire experience has taught me something: I do not want to rule a country. I do not want to be the wife of a Cruarch. I don't want that level of responsibility, Uncle Barquiel."

I nodded. "That is perfectly understandable. As for your dilemma, you know more about Alban law than I do." I snorted. "Such a ridiculous system of inheritance! Everything would be much easier if the eldest child inherited." I rested my chin on my hand and considered the problem. Ysandre and Drustan would be understanding, that is if we ever managed to break the spell and they stopped considering Alais a traitor. The difficulty came with the larger political concerns. There were not many options, considering how Imriel's marriage to Dorelei mab Breidaia had ended in the deaths of her and their unborn child, the future Cruarch. Talorcan had no other sisters to marry to D'Angelines. "Well, if Talorcan has no other sisters," I said, thinking aloud, "perhaps he could adopt one."

"What do you mean by that, Uncle?"

"I mean perhaps your aunt Breidaia could adopt you into her household. Then you would be Talorcan's adopted sister, and your children would inherit the throne of Alba. No marriage to Talorcan would be required." I could not keep a hint of excitement out of my voice. If this happened, the next Cruarch of Alba would have L'Envers blood. I smiled broadly. It had been my dream for a long time now to see members of my family ruling several nations. There was already Terre d'Ange and Khebbel-im-Akkad, now possibly Alba and Aragonia too, provided they could defeat the Carthaginians. There was a good chance the King might name Serafin his heir. I had accomplished quite a bit, as had Isabel.

Alais's face lit up. "That's a great idea, Uncle! It would solve everything. I've been working on a letter to Talorcan explaining what happened with Father's return. I'll write one to Aunt Breidaia as well."

"I'm glad I was able to help. Now forgive me if this is too personal a question, for I know well it's none of my concern, but is there someone else you prefer over Talorcan?" I had to sate my curiosity.

Alais blushed. It was an interesting effect with her Cruithne complexion. "Well yes… one of Lady Grainne's sons, actually."

"Ah. What of Therron Marrioud? I've noticed you've become close to him while we've been here."

"Therron's a friend, but I'm not in love with him either."

"I see. I was wondering when he gave you a necklace for your birthday. I'm quite certain he has feelings for you, so you may want to tell him that you think of him only as a friend. That is, unless you want to keep him as a D'Angeline lover," I suggested with a grin.

She laughed at that. "I'll make sure he understands. I'd still like to keep him as a friend."

"I'm pleased that you've made a friend here. At least some good things have come out of this."

"Yes, Uncle. They have."

* * *

**Notes**

There really is an ancient Mesopotamian proverb about a wife being like water in the desert. I felt it was definitely appropriate here.


	34. The Threat of War

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 34**

**The Threat of War  
**

As we continued to prepare for war, I found myself terribly distracted by Apolline's presence in Turnone. My thoughts continuously returned to her, just as I often thought of water when I traveled through the Akkadian desert. The trainees, men-at-arms, and Albans who composed our army spent endless hours drilling. Their basic weapons training was now complete and I hoped to hell it was enough and they wouldn't be cut to ribbons.

Cavalry training was progressing. I'd taken all the best archers and began training them in Akkadian mounted archery. Some of the best archers among the horsemen did not, much to my dismay, own horsemens' bows. Since we did not have a large supply of horsemens' bows available, they could not learn mounted archery. Unfortunate, but there was nothing to be done. Those who did have the appropriate bows were eager to learn. Pierre Dumond was one of them, and I was glad to see it. The news that war might soon be upon us sobered him a bit, but he still retained his enthusiasm and glorified idea of war. And I still somehow couldn't find it in me to crush those ideals entirely.

No more snow had fallen, so we were free to continue practicing on the fields just outside the city. I shouted commands as I rode, the riders turning quickly and firing blunted arrows at the rows of targets we'd set up on the field. Those who'd handled a bow before did better than the others, which was to be expected. All of them were fine riders and took to the basic Akkadian maneuvers I taught them quickly. We spent a good portion of every day practicing. I found myself enjoying the time I spent riding. It was a bit warmer than it had been previously today, though my cheeks still felt numb from the cold. I would've liked to wrap my burnouse around the lower half of my face, but it would muffle my voice. It truly felt good to be doing Akkadian mounted archery again.

When the session was over, I rode back into the city, stopping at the gatehouse. Raylen and I had agreed to look over the city defenses today. He was already there when I arrived.

"Good afternoon, Barquiel. I trust cavalry training went well today?"

"It did."

"I had a bit of food brought up for the midday meal." Raylen gestured to a small table, where a meal had been laid out.

I was grateful, for lately I'd not had time to take a midday meal. I ate sparingly, choosing only a savory pastry and a couple slices of cheese. Even so, it was good fare. After we finished dining, Raylen led me up to the walls.

"Well, there are no sections of the wall in need of repair, thank Blessed Elua. Let's hope it stays that way." He walked over to the edge of the rampart and looked out over the surrounding fields. "Every bit of Turnone was designed with defense in mind. The wall is thick and there's only one gate into the city."

"Well that's fortunate," I commented dryly. "I had all of this in mind when I chose Turnone."

"Any invading army will have to come up that road." Raylen pointed to the narrow road which climbed up to the gate. "We can repel them easily."

"If they even decide to make the attempt." I looked down at the road, thoughtful. "I would not, if it were me besieging Turnone. It would be a slaughter. I'd camp all around the base of the hill and starve the city out while looking for a way to attack its unguarded side."

Raylen nodded. "Even so, I think it's best that we make sure all of the trebuchets are in working order."

"I agree. How many do you have here?"

"Four. Three of them face this direction." He pointed to the one closest to where we stood. That only confirmed my idea that other parts of the city were lightly defended. "We can begin here. I'll send for my Siovalese engineers."

We spent a fair amount of time with the engineers as they went over each trebuchet, ensuring they were in good working order. I confess much of the technical information went over my head. I understood the basics- I'd had to know such things as part of my education in the arts of war- but I was no Siovalese engineer. Raylen seemed to understand much of it, but Turnone was close to Siovale. Perhaps the blood of Anael and Shemhazai mingled here. All four trebuchets were found to be in good working order, which was a relief. I was concerned about the possibility of an army deciding to build their own road up the hill or search for another path up. We would have to take that possibility into account when the siege began.

Raylen and I resumed walking along the wall. The guards stationed on it bowed as we passed. "Have you any _feu d'hellas_ here?" I questioned, my voice low. It was not somewhat I wanted to think about, but I had no choice. I could not help but remember checking the City of Elua's supply when Percy de Somerville besieged it. I'd felt sickened at the thought of using it on other D'Angelines, though it was necessary to fight. I'd felt much the same way about Percy himself. He was once a friend, someone I'd trusted, and he would've seen me dead.

This was worse.

It wasn't the Royal Army's fault it was bewitched. It wasn't Ghislain nó Trevalion's fault, or Ysandre's, or Drustan's. It all came back to the bastards who's done this. They were the reason why I now had to prepare to kill other D'Angelines, D'Angelines who'd done no wrong. If only we could fight the Carthaginians instead. Unfortunately that day was a long way off, if indeed it did come at all.

Dimly I realized Raylen was responding to my question. "We do have some, but not much."

"That will do. I'd rather not use it at all."

I was somewhat relieved when our examination of the wall and defenses was done. I'd been coping with the prospect of impending war fairly well thus far, but now I could not dismiss the memories of the Royal Army surrounding the City of Elua. I was silent as Raylen and I rode back to the palace. As soon as we reached the courtyard, I dismounted and darted inside. I had to see Apolline.

Fortunately she was not difficult to locate. She was in our sitting room, casually flipping through the _Táin_. "Hello, Barquiel. How was cavalry training?"

"It went well." I sat down beside her, took off my helmet, and unwound my burnouse. "I just examined the city's defenses with Raylen."

"And how did that go?"

Her voice is music to me; I swear I could listen to her speak all day. "Everything is in good condition, but the whole endeavor was deeply upsetting." She moved closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "All I could think of was Percy de Somerville laying siege to the City of Elua." I leaned into her and rested my head on her shoulder. The fact that I was still wearing my armor made it a bit awkward, but I did not care. I just wanted to be near Apolline.

"This whole situation is horrible," she said. "I hope with all my heart this madness can be undone and this will end without bloodshed."

"I've been hoping that since all of this began." Apolline pulled me tighter against her, ignoring my armor. "I love you, Apolline. Sometimes I feel that I do not say that enough."

"It doesn't matter." Her voice was soft. "I know you do, and that's the most important thing."

"It's so hard, preparing to face the Royal Army. I have friends there still. I trained many of those men. Those officers were once my officers, and they're D'Angelines, Apolline. I feel sick at the thought of fighting my own countrymen. They haven't done anything wrong! I might feel differently if they were traitors, but they're not. They're innocent victims in this. The Carthaginians are the ones responsible."

There was silence for a brief moment before Apolline responded. "Well I know this is only a small comfort, but you are truly doing what is best for Terre d'Ange. You always have."

"I wish to hell doing what's best for Terre d'Ange didn't involve instigating a civil war." I put my head in my hands. "Lately I've been wondering if what we're doing is right, because surely the gods could not approve of civil war in Terre d'Ange."

Apolline pulled away and looked at me with shock. "You believe that perhaps it would be better to go along with this, to let ourselves be conquered by Carthage? Are you quite sure you haven't fallen prey to this madness as well? For that does not sound like the man I love."

I met her eyes. "I haven't seriously considered surrendering or pleading for clemency, but I've had many moments of doubt, moments when I doubt that I can save Terre d'Ange and fear this may be beyond me." I sighed. "Sometimes I feel as if I've aged ten years since the summer."

"Well you may rest assured you are still as beautiful as ever to my eyes and Lisette's too, obviously. You do look a bit worn and tired though. You should sleep more. As for the other thing, I do not think you should doubt yourself. Since when have you ever been prone to bouts of self-doubt, Barquiel? I believe you were spared this madness for a reason. I think Blessed Elua and his Companions trust that you are the one who can do this and that is why you, by a twist of fate, were spared. You are thrice their scion, after all," she replied. The love she felt for me was apparent in her voice and I very nearly wanted to weep. It was like a warm fire in the freezing cold, and I drank it in.

"Yes, I know," I said softly. "I've thought on this numerous times, trying to understand why I was spared."

"You shouldn't think on it more than that. Now why don't you change out of that armor? You look terribly uncomfortable in it."

"A very good suggestion, Apolline."

* * *

Our discussion succeeded in calming my troubled mind somewhat, but the threat of war still loomed over all of us like a dark cloud. I tried not to dwell on my fears as I went about my duties. Things were truly coming together now. The trainees, drilling hard, were beginning to look like a true army. The men-at-arms and Albans had been drilling also. Cavalry training continued to go well, and my hand-picked group was mastering the simplest basics of Akkadian mounted archery. Enough to keep them alive, I hoped. At least I had Apolline to help me get through all of this.

The end of the week came too soon.

I wanted her to stay. I really, truly did. But the warrior part of me knew that it was best to have as few useless mouths to feed during a siege as possible. Not, of course, that Apolline was useless, but she was not a warrior. I knew that home was the safest place for her and I would not put my selfish needs for her company above her safety.

We stood together in the courtyard. The morning was cold and Apolline shivered in my arms, despite her thick cloak. "I will miss you every day, Apolline. I wish it were not necessary for us to part."

"I feel the same, Barquiel. I really don't want to leave you right now, but I know that I must do so. I will keep you in my thoughts constantly and pray to Blessed Elua and Camael that this war might be averted."

I pulled her tighter against me and gently stroked her hair. She wore it down again today, I was surprised to note. Typically she wore it up and secured in place with hairpins. "I shall do the same," I whispered, "and hope Blessed Elua will listen to his scion's plea."

Apolline lifted her head from my shoulder and gazed into my eyes. "Would you tell Alais that I regret not having a chance to say goodbye to her? I've become closer to her during my short time here."

"Yes, of course." Alais was busy holding an audience with several peers and couldn't come to see Apolline off. I myself was due for cavalry drills, but my cousins understood my need to say goodbye to Apolline and assured me they could handle things until I returned.

"I told her last night that you loved her even though you might not say it aloud. I'm sure you've been showing her that you do, but I felt that she needed to know that," said Apolline softly.

My breath seemed to catch in my throat. I rarely told anyone I loved them aloud, but I was certain to show it with the affection I gave them. Perhaps I ought to say it more in general, I considered. "Thank you, Apolline," I managed to say. "No matter what happens to me, know that I love you. I love you with all my heart and I always have."

"I feel the same way, my love." She tilted her head upward to give me a warm kiss. "I shall pray that this will not be the last time I see you."

The possibility of me dying in battle or being executed as a traitor had lain between us the entire duration of her visit, but neither of us had brought it up until now. "Apolline," I took her gloved hands in mine, "I swear I will return to you. I will return to you and together we will journey to Khebbel-im-Akkad to visit our daughter and grandsons."

Apolline gave me another brief kiss. "I will hold you to that, Barquiel."

The footman opened the door of the carriage and she stepped inside. I remained in the courtyard, watching as the driver cracked the whip and the carriage moved toward the gate. Apolline waved to me from the window before the carriage disappeared beyond the wall of the palace. She was gone.

My waterskin was empty and there was still a great deal of desert left to cross. I tucked away the recent memories of her, to be saved for a time when I needed them. They were the last happiness I would know for many weeks to come.


	35. Ultimatum

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 35**

**Ultimatum  
**

I soon grew used to waking up alone, my room cold due to the dampness which pervaded the palace. I hadn't been bedding Lisette, for I found that I was too exhausted at the end of the day for lovemaking. I was busy all day as our preparations grew more urgent. February turned to March and winter was at its end. We were nearly out of time.

I had word from Jeanne de Mereliot and also from Tanguy and Jean-Paul that Quintilius Rousse and the six ships he'd sailed to the City for the 'celestial marvel' were blockading the harbor of Marsilikos and monitoring every ship that came and went. Fortunately Tanguy and Jean-Paul had succeeded at the task I set them. The remainder of the D'Angeline navy, under the command of Henri Voisin, guarded the mouth of the Aviline River and the southern coastline. I felt fairly confident that we could repel a naval assault by the Carthaginians. As for the army, they continued to drill hard. Their uniforms were all mismatched, but there was naught to be done about that.

Many peers had left the city, not wanting to be caught in Turnone during a siege. We agreed, however, that at least one representative from each province needed to be present at all times. Namarre and L'Agnace were seen to, in the form of Raylen and I. I found myself missing many of the familiar faces I'd grown accustomed to seeing nearly every day. Lisette had chosen to remain in Turnone for now, though I was resolved to convince her to leave once we had word of the Royal Army's approach. Lovemaking or no, I was glad to have her company for a little while longer.

When I was not preoccupied with endless training and preparations for the siege, I worried about Alais. The entire weight of all of this had been wearing on her even more lately. We'd both been quite busy and hadn't spent much time together, but I could tell that everything was getting to her. She only picked at meals and she had clearly grown frail since we'd been in Turnone. There were dark circles under her eyes and I feared that she was not sleeping enough.

In truth, I wasn't faring much better.

I really needed more sleep than I was getting. I was reluctant to admit it, but it showed. Unsightly dark circles had formed under my eyes as well and I wondered if that was what Apolline meant when she spoke of me looking worn and tired. I was extremely displeased upon noticing how prominent they were. I hoped they hadn't been quite so apparent when Apolline was here. And to make matters worse, I'd acquired a few more wrinkles as well. My skin was somewhat I'd been quite proud of, flawless until I got my first battle scar. I was rather distraught over that scar until Apolline assured me that she didn't find me any less desirable because of it. "Scars are signs of battles fought well and bravely," she said. Since then I've earned several more and now I had more wrinkles as well. I daresay I probably had more grey hair too, but my hair was such a pale blond it was not immediately apparent. I was quite thankful for that.

As for the rest of me, it was faring well enough. I hadn't been eating meals as regularly as I should have, preferring to have a few bites of somewhat when I had the chance. I still broke my fast every day, but more often than not I missed the midday meal and sometimes the evening one as well. Thus far I didn't appear to have lost any weight, but I never lose or gain weight easily. In addition, I am inclined to eat less when I am worried or under duress.

It dawned on me then that Alais had been eating less too. She was nineteen now and of age for just over a year, but I still felt a sense of responsibility toward her as if she were my child. I resolved to speak with her about all of this as soon as I could.

An opportunity came that very same day. Having missed dinner, I went to the dining room in search of somewhat to eat. After finishing my small meal and walked back to my rooms, I caught sight of Alais in the hallway just outside her rooms. "Alais, are you unoccupied for the next several minutes? I'd like to speak with you about somewhat."

"Yes, I am. Please come in, Uncle."

She ushered me into her sitting room, where a warm fire was roaring. I felt chilly from the ever-present dampness and greatly appreciated the heat. "What do you wish to speak to me about?" Alais asked.

"I'm very concerned about you, Alais," I began. "I'm concerned that you haven't been sleeping or eating enough as of late. You are Queen and far too important to be in poor health. I am speaking as your uncle who loves you. I know you are of age now, but I can't help but feel an urge to look after you. You are like a granddaughter to me, Alais."

It took her back a bit. "I'm sorry, Uncle. It's just been so difficult lately."

"I know," I said gently, "but I worry about you. It's quite obvious you've grown thinner since we've been in Turnone and the dark circles under your eyes show your lack of proper rest. Trust me Alais, I would not be saying this to you if I was not truly and deeply concerned."

"I know and it means a great deal to me that you are here to help and support me while Mother and Father are bewitched. I'm glad I have you," she replied, her violet eyes meeting mine. I was reminded of Ysandre in that horrible time after Isabel's death. "I'm glad I have you," she'd say, looking at me with those same violet eyes. "Please don't leave, Uncle! I want you to stay with me." It was, I thought, strangely similar to this situation. Ysandre had lost her parents to death, while Alais had lost hers to foul magic. They both needed me.

"And I'm glad to be with you, Alais. Will you promise me that you will make your best effort to eat full meals regularly?"

She was quiet a moment before answering. "I promise. I'll have food brought to wherever I might be if I cannot make it to the dining room."

"Good. I don't think any nobles would blame you if you were to eat while holding an audience. If they do say anything, send them to me." She smiled a little at that. "And what about getting enough sleep?"

"I promise I will be sure to get enough sleep every night," Alais replied.

"Thank you, I'll rest easier having heard you say that." I laid a hand over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I was struck by how thin and small her hand was. It was delicate, at odds with the true steel I'd seen in my grandniece. "I certainly don't mean to coddle you or treat you like a child. I asked this out of love and concern for you."

"I understand, Uncle Barquiel. I don't think you're treating me like a child and I appreciate your concern greatly." She glanced down at my hand, which still rested atop hers. "It's very good to know that someone does care about me."

For a horrible moment, I saw Ysandre again, eyes blazing with fury, declaring Alais and I traitors and exiling us from the City of Elua. I suppressed a shudder. "Well, you know I'm always here if you need me." I lifted my hand from hers and ran it through my hair.

"I do have one other thing to say, though- I think you need to eat better and sleep more too. You look like you've aged too much in these last few months."

I thought of my recent lack of appetite and also of the discipline that enabled me to function with only a few hours of sleep. Then I recalled how I'd been repulsed by how aged I looked in the mirror that morning. She had a point. I grinned at her, conceding the point, and laughed. "Well you have me there. All right, I promise you that I will make sure to get a good night's worth of sleep and eat well rather than taking bits of meals when I can."

Alais smiled. "Thank you, Uncle. I've been worried about you too."

"Thank you. It pleases me to know that you are looking out for me." I truly meant that.

Our chat was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "Come in," said Alais.

It was one of Raylen's servants. His face was white and his eyes were slightly frantic. "Your majesty, your grace, my pardon for interrupting, but you must come with me at once."

We both stood and looked at each other with fearful expressions, not wanting to contemplate what this might possibly be about. "Courage, Alais," I whispered to her. "That is what we need most right now."

She nodded numbly and swallowed, a glint of determination shining in her L'Envers eyes. We silently followed the servant into the great hall. Even though I'd mentally prepared myself for what I might find when I entered, it still hit me like a hard slap to the face. A courier in Courcel midnight blue and silver stood beside Raylen. My heart sank to the floor.

"Well, this can't mean anything good," I murmured to Alais. We walked over to the courier, who did not bow when he saw us. I was not normally a stickler for ceremony, but that struck me as a deliberate slight to us. An extremely uncomfortable silence followed before the courier spoke.

"Greetings, your highness and your grace." I made note that he did not address Alais as "your majesty." Part of the deluded masses, then. "I bear a proclamation from the true Queen." He produced a scroll and began to read. " 'To the traitors Alais de la Courcel and Barquiel L'Envers…'" it was quite telling that our titles were not used, " '… a proclamation from her majesty Queen Ysandre de la Courcel. We hereby demand that the aforementioned traitors and all who follow and support them must cease their treasonous activities and beg our royal person for clemency by the next full moon. If they do not, war shall be declared on the traitors and the Royal Army shall be sent against them.'" He paused for a moment, perhaps to let the terrible words sink in, before reading the rest. " 'For every day past the full moon that this treason persists, we will order the Royal Army to sack one village.'"

My eyes and mouth widened in shock as I felt the blood drain from my face. "No," I whispered. "No," I repeated, louder. "She wouldn't. Ysandre, my niece, she wouldn't."

"Oh I'm afraid she would." The courier smiled smugly and showed me the scroll. At the bottom was the royal seal and what was unmistakably Ysandre's signature.

My niece was going to sack D'Angeline villages, _to murder her own people,_ if we did not surrender. The floor seemed to disappear from under my feet and I was falling, falling straight into my deepest fears and nightmares. I was taken back to the Skaldi invasion and suddenly I could see the burning villages in my province just as surely as if it were happening again before my eyes. The charred and blackened homes, the destroyed temples, _the smell_- the horrible smell of burning flesh and the sight of burning bodies… That was what the Skaldi did to the men and the elderly, those who were not useful to them. The women were raped and taken as slaves, along with the children. I recalled the screams of the few who'd managed to hide themselves, desperate to escape the burning buildings. We weren't able to save all of them.

That cut me deepest of all. They were Namarranes, _my people_, and I'd failed to keep them safe from the Skaldi. I was their sovereign Duc and that was my duty. But there was not much that could be done. We gave the survivors food and supplies, advising them to flee south to safety because we could not offer them more protection. Every man was needed on the front, as much as I wished I could protect my province. My duty to Terre d'Ange came first. We were able to evacuate several villages and towns in time, but not all.

I would never speak of this to anyone but Apolline, but there were times when I woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, having dreamt of those destroyed villages. When you have seen somewhat like that, you never forget it just as you never forget your first battle. Now the nightmare was about to become real. My niece was going to have the Royal Army attack D'Angeline villages and slaughter innocent civilians.

With some effort, I forced back the bile that rose in my throat. It was difficult to keep myself from vomiting. My head was spinning in a hundred directions and I struggled to focus once more on the courier. He was looking at me with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. "I will wait two days for your reply and I'd consider it carefully, your grace. You have until the next full moon to surrender, or one village will be sacked each day until you do."

That struck somewhat in me and I came out of my horrified state. "We will answer when we answer, and not before. Ysandre is not fit to rule and she is _not_ the legitimate queen right now." I strode over to him angrily, my hand on the hilt of my sword. He shrank back a little, his smug expression dissipating. "We do not take orders from her. Now get out of here before I decide to run you through right now!" The courier handed the scroll to Raylen and sprinted out of the room. I turned sharply and stormed out of the room, paying no mind to anyone else.

I all but ran back to my rooms. "Do not let anyone in!" I ordered the guards standing outside my door. "I want to be left alone and undisturbed." I paused only to watch them nod before slamming open the door and locking it behind me.

One village a day until we surrendered and begged for clemency. The thought repeated itself in my head endlessly as I paced my sitting room, unable to be still. My fist clenched and unclenched on the hilt of my sword. All of my previous worries about the war had just increased tenfold. This was worse, so much worse. The being, the _monster_ which claimed to be my niece was going to put innocent D'Angelines to the sword. It was her duty as a ruler to protect them from harm. Ysandre had sworn, in the name of Blessed Elua and his Companions, to do just that during her coronation. How could I allow somewhat like this to happen? The memories threatened to overwhelm me again, but with some effort I pushed them back.

It was all going to happen again if I did not stop it. Alais and I could beg Ysandre for clemency and that would be the end of it. Our lives might well be forfeit, but Terre d'Ange would be safe. That is, until Carthage decided to conquer us.

Both options were equally horrible and I did not know what to do. Rarely in my life have I felt such a sense of overpowering hopelessness. I was normally decisive, never hesitating to make decisions under duress, and I did not like this feeling. I felt lost, completely alone without anyone to turn to. "Apolline," I whispered, wishing with every bit of my being that she was beside me.

There was a knock on the door, sharply jarring me out of my thoughts. I moved swiftly to the door and unlocked it. "What is it?" I demanded, raising my voice. "I made it very clear that I am not to be bothered! You are both…" I paused, catching sight of Alais.

"Uncle!" The word came out like a cross between a harsh cry and a sob. I stepped forward and wrapped my grandniece in a tight embrace.

"Come inside, Alais," I murmured.

I realized, as I locked the door behind us, that I needed her now as much as she needed me.


	36. The Messenger

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 36**

**The Messenger  
**

Alais and I did not speak. We sat down on my couch and I held her tightly in my arms, stroking her hair in what I hoped was a soothing manner. I wished desperately that I could offer some words of comfort. As I listened to her sobs, I felt heat at the corners of my eyes. No, I will not weep, I told myself firmly. I suppose my mother's advice to never let my weaknesses show was too ingrained in me to allow that. Yet there was some part of me, buried uder the habit of concealing my distress, that wished I could weep as Alais did.

Her tears soaked into my doublet, but I paid that no mind. Her presence was very comforting. The terrible memories of burning villages came to mind, threatening to overwhelm me once again, but the feeling of my grandniece weeping in my arms kept them at bay. It was better to face these things together. Alais seemed too small as I held her, so delicate and frail. She'd always been small, but her recent weight loss had only accentuated it. She appeared so very young and vulnerable. For all of the strength she'd shown in dealing with this nightmare, she was still a girl whose parents had declared her a traitor and were going to declare war on her. I kissed her forehead gently.

I do not know how long we remained that way; all I know is that Alais's sobs eventually ceased and I broke the silence. "We'll need to call a session of Parliament. They need to know about this." My voice sounded oddly distant, as if it came from outside myself. Alais nodded in response, making no other reply. I took my handkerchief out of my pocket and handed it to her. She accepted it with a grateful smile, dabbing at the tears on her cheeks.

I slept very badly that night. I hadn't really expected to sleep well, but so much for Alais's and my agreement to sleep better. I tossed and turned, in the grip of vivid nightmares. I dreamt of war, of the horrors of battle, and the destruction of D'Angeline villages. Over it all loomed the terrifying image of my niece, twisted beyond all recognition by Carthage's magic. The Carthaginians themselves were there as well, faceless figures laughing with glee as they moved forward to devour Terre d'Ange. When morning came, I was not rested at all. There was a chill in my room, though spring had come and the air had begun to thaw. I dressed in one of my winter weight doublets, but that did little to relieve the chill.

The Parliament session convened swiftly after the morning meal was done. Much of our shadow Parliament was gone now, leaving only a handful of members. Still, there was at least one from each province and that was enough for our needs. I looked over at Alais, seated beside me as always. She was very pale and I could tell she'd slept about as well as I had. "Are you certain you'd like to address Parliament today?" I asked. "Do you have an idea of what to say?"

"Yes," she said, a note of determination in her voice. "I think I can get through it."

I gave her a small smile. "Very well then." Once all of the members who were attending arrived, Alais stood to address them.

"Near-cousins, my uncle the Duc and I have called you all here today because we have dreadful news. A courier arrived in Turnone yesterday with a proclamation from my mother." There were a few muffled gasps at that. Alais ignored them and continued on. "This proclamation has given us a terrible ultimatum." She picked up the scroll and read it. I studied the faces of the members as she read. They were filled with fear, shock, and horror at Ysandre's promise to do the unspeakable. I glanced over at Alais and swore she must've gone paler during the reading.

The room was completely silent. Not a single member of Parliament could muster a decent response to what we now faced. I heard some muffled weeping and I couldn't blame whoever it was. "This proclamation has left us with two very unpleasant options- we can do as she orders and stand down. We can hope she will be lenient, but that seems unlikely now. This will save innocent D'Angelines from being murdered and will prevent civil war. On the other hand, standing down will open up Terre d'Ange to Carthage's attack. Our only line of defense would be gone. If we defy her, we will bring destruction and war to our beloved homeland. Both choices are bad, but we must choose one. The ideal option, breaking the spell, is not available to us." Her voice wavered only slightly as she spoke.

"If we need to go to the City of Elua to break the spell, why not send a group to do it? Not all of us were exiled from the City. I would certainly volunteer to go," François de Brantômé offered.

"It is not as simple as that," I replied. "There are other pieces to the puzzle we don't have yet. Trying to break the spell is no good until we have them. So no, that option is not available to us." François nodded in response, a defeated expression on his face. I took a moment to glance at the Siovale table. Lisette sat there alone, a look of utter despair on her face. I felt an urge to leave my seat beside Alais and comfort her, but I suppressed it.

There was not much debate; it was not needed. Both alternatives were bad and it was a matter of choosing the least painful one. It left very little to discuss. When the time came to vote, I made my decision and voted against surrendering and pleading for clemency. I felt sick, knowing that my choice would result in innocents dying, but I also felt that it was the better choice. At least the impending war would be for a worthy cause. And I suppose there was too much D'Angeline pride in me to allow the land I loved to be conquered with a whimper and no resistance. But I still could not shake the feeling of dread in my heart. After the vote, Girard Ferranges wrote up a response that we would send back with the courier.

After the Parliament meeting was over, I had to share the news with the army. The soldiers were just as horrified as the members of Parliament were, even the Albans. Terre d'Ange may not have been their homeland, but they were as committed to its defense as the native D'Angelines were. Once they recovered from their initial horror and shock, the proclamation seemed to spur them on and energize them. We had one of the best sessions since training began. The cavalry did quite well and I was especially pleased with my mounted archers. They executed the basic maneuvers I'd taught them so well I couldn't find any fault with them. The drills also sufficed to keep my mind off of the impending war and destruction. When the training was over, the fear and horror crept back into my mind. Had we made the right decision? Had _I_ made the right decision? As much as I tried, I could not find a way to calm my troubled mind.

I approached Lisette that night. I was tired, but I didn't care. I needed companionship, the comforting circle of a lover's arms. Since Apolline was home in Namarre, Lisette would have to suffice. It wasn't that I was using her as just a substitute for Apolline, for I did care for her, but Apolline is the one who has my heart. I longed fervently for her comfort. If only she'd come to Turnone this week!

I was able to temporarily put my fears aside and make love properly. It was afterward, when I lay in Lisette's arms, that they returned. As the images of burning villages threatened once again, I knew I needed to speak to her. I sighed. "I'm afraid, Lisette. I'm very afraid. I fear that we made the wrong decision this morning."

Her hand came up to stroke my hair. My head remained where it was, resting on her breast. "It was a terrible choice to make," she answered, her voice soft.

"Yes. I'm trying to accept that I just committed to a course that will bring civil war to the land I love and cause innocent folk to die." I paused for a moment, gathering the strength to share the rest with her. "I've seen many sacked and burned villages, most of them D'Angeline. The first ones were in Camlach, while I was patrolling the border with Rolande. It was my first taste of war. The Skaldi never left much behind. Even so, it was far worse during the invasion when they raped," I spat out the word as if it were a curse, "pillaged, looted, and burned their way across my province. Those were my people, Lisette, the people I swore an oath to protect. Now I fear it will happen again. You never forget the sight, never, and the screams still echo in your nightmares."

Lisette was silent for a moment, tightening her arms around me. "I have been fortunate enough to never witness such horrors, but I understand how you are feeling. The entire situation is like an endless nightmare."

I sighed again. "I have sentenced innocent D'Angelines to death today. I'm not entirely sure which is worse- that or Ysandre's decision to sack villages in the first place. I could cope with her treatment of me, though it's broken my heart, but this… this is worse." I felt the urge to weep again, but I pushed it aside. "She is going to turn the Royal Army on those it is supposed to protect. It is such a violation. I pray that the gods will find a way to stop this. They made a poor choice of me if they thought I could do it."

"I don't think they made a poor choice of you," she said, her voice almost unbearably gentle. "You are the right person to hold Terre d'Ange together and you've done an excellent job thus far. I certainly couldn't have done what you have, nor could many other folk. You aren't like most D'Angelines, Barquiel. You're unique. You see things differently than most. It's one of the things I like about you."

Her comment made me smile. I did feel better about everything after sharing it with her. The burden on me felt lighter. "Thank you, Lisette. Thank you for listening."

"You don't need to thank me, my love. I will listen if ever you need to speak of it again."

Shortly after that, I drifted off to sleep, the protective circle of her arms keeping the nightmares at bay.

* * *

For the next couple days, I focused on preparing for the siege with single-minded intensity. When I was not with the army, I was with Raylen discussing how we would acquire the stockpiles of food and other supplies we would need. Unfortunately, this meant that I was unable to fulfill the promise I made to Alais about eating regular meals. Getting more sleep was proving difficult as well. The preparations took up my entire day. When I did finally retire for the night, I found myself unable to sleep despite my bone-deep weariness. The dark circles under my eyes grew more pronounced, but they were the least of my worries.

"Are you certain each trebuchet has enough ammunition?" I asked Raylen as we once more walked along the wall together. "I'd rather not use it _feu d'hellas_ if we can avoid it."

"We'll divide up the supply between the four. If necessary we can always move some back to where it's most needed. And we'll be certain to see that each one has plenty of stones as well," he replied. I nodded in response as I heard the sound of the city gates being opened to my left. I turned to see a lone rider on what appeared to be an Aragonian horse enter the city.

"Looks like a messenger out of Aragonia," commented Raylen as we watched the rider dismount and speak with the set of guards at the gates.

"Yes, I would say so," I retorted dryly. "We'd best make our way down to the gatehouse."

We arrived to find a pair of guards mounting their horses and preparing to escort the messenger to the palace. "Greetings, traveler," said Raylen. "I am Raylen Marrioud, the Comte de Turnone. What business do you have in the city?"

The messenger just looked at Raylen blankly. Now that I had a chance to look at him up-close, I could see that he was dressed in the Euskerri fashion. That would explain why he apparently didn't understand D'Angeline. "Do you speak Aragonian?" I asked. My own Aragonian was passable, at least.

He must've had a basic understanding of my question, because he shook his head in response. I sighed in frustration. "Perhaps we should send for Lisette," I muttered to Raylen. "She knows the Euskerri tongue." I looked back at the messenger. "How about Caerdicci? Do you speak it?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "My lords, I bring a message for Queen Alais from the Dauphine of Terre d'Ange and Prince Imriel."

My eyes widened. Did I dare to hope this message contained good news? Whatever it was, it had to wait until we returned to the palace. Once we were inside, a servant was sent to fetch Alais and we went to the receiving room. Alais arrived swiftly and I glanced over at Raylen. "I think perhaps you ought to leave for this."

He knew that there were sensitive details about how to undo the spell which we were reluctant to share with anyone. I was glad he was the sort to understand that. "Certainly." He left the room, leaving Alais and I with the messenger.

"Your majesty, your grace, I am Nuno Agirre. I have a message for you from the Dauphine and Prince Imriel," he repeated in excellent Caerdicci. Alais's eyes lit up at the mention of Sidonie.

"How can we be sure you are not playing us false?" I demanded. "You might've been sent by Carthage to lure us into some kind of trap. Prove that you were truly sent by Sidonie and Imriel."

Nuno Agirre reached into a pouch at his waist and took out a gold torc. It looked vaguely familiar to me- I thought I'd seen it around Imriel's neck before. "Prince Imriel said you would recognize this."

Alais did. "Yes, that's the torc my father gave him when he wed Dorelei."

"All right then," I said. "What is your message?"

He took a letter out of his pouch and handed it to Alais. "This is for you, your majesty."

Alais opened the letter and read it. Her face brightened as she read, which I took to mean it contained good news. "Here, Uncle," she said, passing the letter to me once she was done.

It was fairly short, explaining that Imriel had lifted the love spell on Sidonie. They had managed to flee New Carthage to Amílcar and from there succeeded in getting the Euskerri's aid against Carthage. An Euskerri force was preparing to attack the Carthaginians with the aid of the Aragonian army. There was somewhat else, too- they had discovered the word needed to free the demon from the gem and break the spell. Too bad the gem was still in the City of Elua.

I looked hard at Nuno Agirre when I was done reading the letter. "And where exactly are their highnesses now?"

"They are with the army. We insisted that they stay and Prince Imriel fight in the battle to prove their honesty. We have been cheated too many times and we want to be sure that we will earn our freedom when the battle is over," he said calmly.

My hands clenched into fists. "You are telling me that you prevented the Dauphine of Terre d'Ange and a Prince of the Blood from reaching their homeland, a land in need of their aid?" One hand drifted to my sword hilt.

"Yes," he replied, shrinking back a little. "We wanted an act of good faith from them before we agreed to their proposal."

"And I fail to understand why you could not at least allow Sidonie to return to Terre d'Ange." My voice had a sharp edge to it now. "You have knowingly endangered the Dauphine of Terre d'ange." I very much wanted to throttle him right there. Imriel and Sidonie should've been with us right now, not facing the Carthaginians in battle because the damned Euskerri needed proof!

"Uncle!" said Alais. "It wasn't his fault; he's only a messenger."

The anger in me diminished slightly. "All right. Well I certainly don't think Terre d'Ange is opposed to the idea of an independent Euskerria. We've supported it before." I looked at Alais. "You are the Queen. What are your thoughts?"

"I support it. I am in favor of a free Euskerria and I think we can discuss the details of it after Carthage has been defeated," she stated.

Nuno Agirre nodded. "Thank you, your majesty." That brought an end to our meeting. I felt both relief and worry at the news. I was very glad that Sidonie was free from that foul love spell, but I was also worried for her safety. I hoped to hell the battle would go our way and neither my grandniece nor Imriel would be harmed. He was decent with a sword, I knew, and had killed men before but he had never fought in a battle on this scale. Worried about Imriel now, Barquiel? How far we've come! I remarked to myself. It was quite ironic, really. I glanced at the gold torc in Alais's hand.

"I'll keep that safe until I see Imriel," I offered.

Alais stared at me with mild surprise. "Really, Uncle?"

"Yes. Imriel found your sister and freed her from the vile love spell. That proves his love for her and that is enough for me. He has proven his worth."

To my surprise, she gave me a hug. "I'm so glad to hear that! It makes me happy to know you've finally accepted him."

"Yes, yes, I concede. Now let's not hammer it in."

It was a very strange feeling, but I knew now that I supported the relationship between Melisande Shahrizai's son and my grandniece. The world had become a very strange place indeed.


	37. Reunion

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 37**

**Reunion  
**

In the days that followed Nuno Agirre's arrival, I continued to feel both worried and relieved. We had the word now. If we could somehow get ahold of the gem, we could break the spell. François de Brantômé's suggestion was beginning to look like a good idea. The word itself was what I assumed was Punic, a language I didn't know. Thankfully Sidonie had provided a pronunciation guide. If we were the ones to find the gem, we'd have some idea of how to say the word correctly. I hoped it wouldn't come to that and Sidonie would be with us to say it. The possibility of her, and Imriel for that matter, dying was not somewhat I was willing to contemplate.

Most of my time was still taken up with preparations for the siege. Supplies streamed into Turnone every day. Many of them were foodstuffs, but there were a great deal of weapons and armor as well. In addition to putting all the armorers in the city to work, we had contracted many from outside the city was well. Our army wouldn't have matching uniforms, but it would have decent weapons. That was more important. The army continued to drill hard every day, as did the cavalry. We did receive more men-at-arms from the lesser houses, which I was grateful for. They were easy enough to integrate with the rest.

All three of my cousins remained to assist me in any way they could. They were as horrified as I was at Ysandre's threat, and as concerned about the villages of Namarre. Sidriel and Raphael offered to go home and do their best to protect the southernmost villages with our men, but I declined. Most of our men were needed here and it seemed to me that the villages sacked would be those en route from the City of Elua to Turnone. I suppressed a shudder as I thought of the towns we'd stayed in on the way being sacked. Even if Ysandre did attack Namarre to get at me, there was no way we could protect all of it. It was another terrible choice, but our men were needed here where the critical battle would be.

In the center of all this was Alais. She was handling it very well, appearing composed when I knew well there was turmoil going on within her. Neither of us were making good on our promises to eat and sleep better and she continued to worry me. I would've liked to spend more time with her, playing music or just talking, but our full schedules did not allow for it. We did, however, have some time to discuss _Gilgamesh_ and the _Táin_.

"I like Gilgamesh at the end much better than I did at the beginning," she said as we sat and conversed one evening.

"Yes, that's the general idea. It's really due mainly to his love for Enkidu. That is the catalyst for the change in him."

"You mean that Gilgamesh and Enkidu were lovers?" she asked with some surprise.  
I grinned at her. "Didn't you get that impression as you read?"

"I did, but I was unaware that the Akkadians approved of such things."

I looked off into the distance, remembering. "Well, they aren't quite as open about it as D'Angelines, but it is acceptable. There are a few stigmas attached, but romantic relationships between men certainly do happen."

"I see. It makes more sense now. Have you finished the _Táin_?" she asked.

"I did. I enjoyed it very much."

Alais smiled. "I'm glad, Uncle Barquiel. I thought you might be able to relate to Cuchulainn, given the situation we're in."

"You were right. I especially felt for him when he had to fight Ferdia." I did not need to explain further. We both understood what I was getting at. Ferdia had been Cuchulainn's foster-brother. "And I've grown to appreciate Alban culture more."

Her smile turned into a sly grin. "I hoped that might happen."

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. "Who is it?" Alais called.

"A servant with a message for you, your majesty," said one of her guards.

"Very well. Send him in." The door opened and the servant entered. He bowed low before Alais and I.

"Your majesty, your grace. I have come to inform you that the Dauphine and Prince Imriel have arrived in Turnone."

Alais's eyes lit up immediately with excitement and her face brightened. "Are they in the palace?"

"Not yet, but they will be here momentarily, with several men escorting them," he answered.

"Send them in here when they arrive, and see that a room is made ready for them. Also, find space for their men in the barracks," she instructed.

"Yes, your majesty," he said before bowing and leaving the room.

Alais turned to me. "They're safe! They arrived in Terre d'Ange safely! I'm so relieved."

"Me too," I replied softly. "I've been very worried about them these last few days. With any luck they'll give us good news."

We did not have to wait long before the door opened and Imriel and Sidonie entered. They were dressed in heavy cloaks with deep, concealing hoods. "It's safe," I said. They drew back their hoods.

Relief washed over me like a wave as I saw they were well. "Oh, _Elua_!" Alais exclaimed, covering her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears. "Is it true? Is it really true?"

"Yes, dear," Sidonie replied. Alais moved forward and flung her arms around her sister. I felt an urge to embrace her myself, but I knew how much Alais had missed her sister and how much she'd been worrying about her. I turned to face Imriel.

"So you did it," I stated simply. Imriel had won my respect. "You found her and freed her."

"Yes," he replied.

Beside us, Alais released Sidonie and clasped her hand. She rubbed at the tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's just been so awful. You can't imagine."

"I know," said Sidonie, "but I've a passing good idea, love. You need to tell us everything. Did our messenger not arrive?"

"The Euskerri lad? Yes, he did," I replied.

"He bore the key," Imriel interjected. "A word, the _word_." He opened his purse and took out a piece of lacquered leather. I supposed it must be the talisman with the word on it. "_Emmenghanom_. What happened? Did you not use it?"

I spread my arms. "On _what_?"

I saw them exchange glances at my comment. "You didn't find the demon-stone," Imriel stated.

"No," I said, all traces of amusement gone from my voice as I recalled all my frustration at being unable to find it. "I received your letter from Cythera. Before matters with Ysandre came to a head, I searched to the best of my abilities. So did others. We found no emerald gem inscribed with sigils on the premises of the Palace or anywhere in the City."

"It's there." Sidonie let go of Alais's hand and itched at a bit of red thread around her wrist. I wondered what that was. "It _has_ to be. Did you search the whole of the treasury? Did you-"

"Sidonie," Imriel cut her off. "Once we start this conversation in earnest, I suspect we'll be at it all night." Oh, wonderful. Because I needed _less_ sleep. "I know time's short, but I'm road-weary, dirty, and hungry, and my leg aches." Had he been wounded in battle? I wondered. "I imagine Kratos and Faucon and his men are waiting on us, too. Do you think it might wait an hour?"

"Elua!" exclaimed Alais. "I'm so sorry! Of course you are! I ordered a room made ready for you and there's space in the barracks for your men… Let me tell the chamberlain to have a bath drawn, and I'll have supper served here so we can speak privately, and… Imri, do you need a chirurgeon?"

"No. But I need a proper greeting." He smiled at Alais and for the first time I greeted their friendship with happiness. It was apparent to me that they needed some time together.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly. I saw her relax slightly in his arms and I was pleased to see it. To think I'd once thought he intended to court her! It was obvious now that they were truly beloved friends.

"It's all right, love," he said. "We'll see everything put right. Don't worry."

I wanted very much to believe him.

"Don't patronize me," Alais said, pulling away from Imriel. Yet despite her words, she seemed to take heart from what he said.

"And he does need a chirurgeon," Sidonie added. "Even if it's healing clean, I imagine it's time for those stitches to be pulled."

So he _had_ been wounded in battle. "I'll send Nathaniel Montague," said Alais with a nod. Nathaniel Montague was the Marrioud family chirurgeon. "He can be trusted. Almost everyone here can. How were you wounded, Imriel? And why do you both want to be so secretive? It would bring everyone a great deal of hope and joy to know that you've returned safely." She was right; I had been thinking the same thing. We all needed hope.

"Imriel was injured in a battle. And we're being careful because we're not safe, dear," said Sidonie gently. She turned out her wrists, letting us see the curious red strings around them. "Imriel's charm is the only thing standing between me and madness."

My eyebrows rose at that. Alais looked at Imriel with a startled expression on her face. "You wrought an _ollamh's_ charm?"

"So it seems. And if we survive this, I'd love to hear your thoughts on it. But it's not just that, Alais." Imriel took a deep breath before he continued speaking. "We need that gem. And if it means Sidonie and I have to go to the City to search for it, I'd sooner your mother think us allies than enemies."

"The grieving widow and her deranged but harmless cousin," Sidonie murmured.

"Widow?" I asked sharply. It had taken me by surprise. "Is Astegal dead?"

"Very," Imriel replied. I felt mixed relief and disappointment at the news, for I'd been hoping to get a shot at the bastard myself. Still, it was a good thing that he was dead.

"So you really did marry him," said Alais. "You sailed away to Carthage and married him."

"Yes," Sidonie replied in a tone that ended the discussion. I couldn't blame her for not wanting to speak of it further.

After a moment of silence, Alais spoke. "I'll go speak to the chamberlain."

Imriel and Sidonie were escorted from the sitting room to a bedchamber where they could bathe and the chirurgeon could tend to Imriel. An odd sort of sympathy rose in me when I thought of him being wounded in his first major battle. Alais went off to see to them, so I was left to wait. I left her sitting room briefly to fetch the torc I'd been keeping safe for Imriel. Now would be a good time to return it to him. I sat alone in Alais's sitting room, waiting for them to return. When they did, a light meal was brought up. I appreciated this, for I'd not made it to dinner today, and Imriel and Sidonie clearly didn't either. As I watched Imriel eat, I thought of how very hungry healing could make one. No wonder he wanted to eat before we began our talk.

We spoke of trivial matters during the meal. I confess I felt rather awkward and out of place. They were overjoyed to see each other, so I mostly remained silent and let them converse. Alais seemed more relaxed than she'd been in weeks. It made me think of how Isabel and I were whenever we were reunited after a separation. The bond between Alais and Sidonie was as strong as ours had been.

When the meal was done, it was time to talk. I devoutly wished I still had some kavah left. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Notes**

The familiar quotes are from _Mercy_, pgs 626-30, US Paperback.


	38. Decisions

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 38**

**Decisions  
**

We sat on Alais's couches, warming ourselves at the roaring fire in the hearth. Sidonie and Imriel told their story first.

Imriel began it, talking of his time on Cythera. Evidently Melisande Shahrizai had played a role in convincing Ptolemy Solon to aid us. I never thought I'd have any reason to feel gratitude toward her, but I did then. I was quite intrigued by the spell Solon had put on Imriel, transforming him into Leander Maignard and how a kiss from Sidonie broke the spell. It was like somewhat out of a tale, like one of the stories my parents read to Isabel and I when we were children. I never thought I'd find myself _in_ one.

They went on to explain how Imriel as Leander had gone with Sidonie to New Carthage where he strove to break the love spell on her. He succeeded in taking back the love token that had been stolen from him, which was necessary to undo the spell. After Sidonie kissed him and he knew himself to be Imriel, they had to locate a token Astegal had given her to fully remove the love spell. It turned out to be the sigil of the House of Sarkal, etched into her skin in a mockery of the marques worn by Naamah's Servants. I felt fury rise in me at the thought of that bastard branding my grandniece as if she were his property. If only he could die again!

Sidonie went on to explain how she bid Imriel to cut the mark out of her. Alais looked at Imriel, a horrified expression on her face. "And you did it?"

"I had to," he replied.

Alais turned to Sidonie. "May I see?" In response, Imriel carefully unlaced her stays. There it was, a disk-shaped scar right between her shoulder blades. I was reminded for one horrible moment of Waldemar Selig skinning Phèdre nó Delaunay at Troyes-le-Mont. I'd been sickened then and I was sickened now. It must've been very painful. I hissed through my teeth in sympathy. "Gods!" Alais exclaimed.

Imriel laced Sidonie's stays and they continued their story, describing how they found the talisman and killed the Carthaginian horologist responsible for all of this. I felt a bit of disappointment at that, for I'd have liked to kill that bastard too, magic or no. They fled New Carthage, making a desperate entry into besieged Amílcar. There they had met with Nicola, Serafin, and the other leaders of the Aragonian resistance. They recognized the good sense in offering the Euskerri their freedom in exchange for aid. That we knew already from Nuno Agirre. "I nearly throttled him," I remarked shortly.

"It wasn't his fault," Sidonie replied. "And the Euskerri paid an awful price in the end." It was remarkable how much she sounded like her sister.

They went on to describe the war, how the Euskerri casualties in particular had been heavy. Yet they had prevailed in the end. The Carthaginian army was defeated, the siege of Amílcar lifted, and Astegal taken captive. Imriel described how he had dueled the Carthaginian on the day he was to be executed and driven his sword into the bastard's gut. He'd then offered Sidonie the chance to grant him mercy, mercy he didn't deserve. She'd laid her hand over Imriel's on the hilt of his sword and together they'd driven the blade home. I gazed at her in astonishment. I never would've imagined my older grandniece killing a man. I might've expected it of Alais, with her interest in archery, but not Sidonie.

When their tale was done, it was our turn to tell ours. I began it, telling them how I'd summoned Alais and put together a delegation. We described how badly our attempt to confront Ysandre had gone, how she'd turned on us in rage and called us traitors, and the horrible day when we were exiled. I then explained how we'd set up the shadow Parliament and the army and were preparing for a siege. Throughout it all, both of them looked horrified at Ysandre's actions, particularly Sidonie.

Alais looked at her sister. "She's not herself, Sidonie. She's just… _not_," she whispered.

"And Father?"

Alais shook her head. "He'd left before I arrived and she'd expelled us before he returned. Our paths didn't cross. I never saw him in the grip of it." She shuddered. "I'm just as glad." I _had_ seen Drustan in the grip of it and I certainly wasn't anxious to see more.

Imriel swallowed and looked at Alais. "Did you see Phèdre and Joscelin?"

"Yes," she replied, sympathy plain on her face. "They're not… I don't think it's taken them as hard as some. Phèdre wasn't angry or harsh. She's heartbroken at your disappearance. She just kept pleading with us to see reason and seemed hurt and confused when we wouldn't." She looked back to me. "And Joscelin was just… Joscelin, only worse."

"I gave them your letter," I remarked dryly. "Apparently it wasn't convincing- or at least I was an unconvincing messenger. Messire Verreuil thinks I've disposed of you in some dreadful fashion."

Imriel raised his eyebrows. "Do you blame him?"

"No." Never let it be said that I cannot laugh at myself.

Sidonie sighed. "Well, we're going to have to face them all. Because if we stand any chance of averting this conflict, Imriel and I have to go to the City and find this damnable demon-stone before the full moon."

"What if it's not there?" The possibility had crossed my mind during our fruitless search. "What if it doesn't even exist?" I questioned.

Sidonie glanced toward the east. "There's somewhat there. I feel it. I feel it tugging at me. Even here, even now. It's better, but I still feel it." As she spoke, she rubbed at the red strings around her wrists.

Imriel put a hand over hers. "Don't fret at them, love."

She ceased her rubbing. "Tell us where you searched, Uncle."

I proceeded to tell them in detail all the places we were able to search. Thinking on it, it did not seem like much. We'd done the most obvious places, but it could be absolutely anywhere in the City. "So how do you propose to better my search?" I asked Sidonie once I'd finished.

"Does my mother know about it?" Sidonie inquired.

I shook my head. "She had an inkling I was up to something, but I didn't tell her what it was. When matters worsened, she accused me of trying to loot the Treasury for my treasonous plans."

"Good," said Sidonie with a faint smile. "Then I'll get the entire City searching for it."

"And how do you propose to do that?" I questioned.

"I'll tell them it's an extremely valuable talisman that Bodeshmun left behind to defend the City against all who would assail it," she said steadily. "And that its charm must be invoked anew after Bodeshmun was foully murdered by an Aragonian assassin. With his dying breath, he bade me to flee to the City and see it done… but tragically, he perished before he could tell me its whereabouts."

It was quite a clever plan. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at Sidonie. "Not bad, child," I remarked thoughtfully. "It plays to their paranoia." I regarded my grandniece with concern. "Are you sure you're up to the task? It's going to take one hell of a performance, especially on your part. Right now I'm not convinced you can utter Astegal's name without sounding like you're spitting poison, let alone play the grieving widow."

"She can do it," Imriel assured me.

They didn't understand what it was like, facing Ysandre like this. "I appreciate the feat the two of you managed to achieve in New Carthage. This will be different. You'll not be dealing with enemies. You'll be dealing with folk you know and love turned horribly against everything they hold dear." I paused a moment before continuing in a somber voice. "It's going to break your hearts." The pain of Ysandre's betrayal still burned, a wound that was unable to heal. That was the worst part of this. I pushed away the image of Ysandre's face as she exiled us. My niece, Sidonie and Alais's mother, twisted horribly against her loved ones.

My words sobered them a bit. "I understand. All I can do is try," Sidonie replied quietly.

"You won't have much time," said Alais. "No matter how well you spin your tale, it's bound to be exposed soon. Sidonie, you and Imriel killed Astegal with all of Amílcar watching. Now that they're not under a blockade and trade will be resumed, that news will spread. We can try to contain it, but you know what gossip's like."

"We can contain it until the full moon, Alais," I said. "If they don't find this cursed gem by then…" I fell silent.

Several moments passed. No one spoke, the grim reality pressing down upon us. Finally, Imriel cleared his throat. "I suppose… I suppose we need to discuss what's to be done if we fail."

"I believe that decision falls to the Dauphine," I murmured. It was true- now that Sidonie was free of the spells, she was de facto Queen of Terre d'Ange. Making such decisions would be good practice for the time when she took the throne. Alais glanced at me, relief in her eyes.

Sidonie steeled herself. "What are our choices?"

I rubbed my temples and met her Cruithne eyes. "We can withstand a siege for a few months. I chose Turnone with that in mind. To buy time if things worsened. Unfortunately, it seems Ysandre has found a means to counter that gambit." My mouth twisted in revulsion at the thought of it. "In hindsight, we should never have sent so many delegates. We should never have let her know that the entire country is arrayed against her. I thought it would help convince her, but it didn't. It angered her. She remembers. And she's prepared to…" The words caught in my throat and I could not say them, not as the memories once again threatened.

Alais had no such burdens. "Mother's threatened to start sacking villages if we don't surrender." Her voice shook, but she did not pause. "One a day until Uncle Barquiel and I kneel at her feet and beg for clemency."

Imriel's face went white. "Elua have mercy!" whispered Sidonie.

Alais shuddered. "I tried to tell you. It _is_ worse than you can imagine, Sidonie. We tried everything we could think of. We tried reasoning with her. We offered proof from the archives, testimony from hundreds of delegates from outside the City. All she could see was a vast conspiracy." She shuddered again. "We tried pleading, too. Uncle Barquiel and I offered to stand down, to beg for clemency, to do ought that she desired if only she would come with us to Alba. Nothing worked. And it's not just her. It's all of them. Everyone who was in the City that night." I reached over to give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you truly think she means it?" Sidonie asked, horror evident in her voice.

"I do," Alais replied. Somewhat had broken in her voice and it pained me to hear it. "This spell… it's horrible. It twists everything. And yes, I am very much afraid that Mother means to make good on her threat." I made no response other than to nod.

"I see." Sidonie was silent, gazing into the distance for a long time. At last she ended the silence, her voice full of anguish. "Then I think we all know the answer. Do I have to say it aloud?" We did not answer and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Do we at least have the numbers to prevail?"

"Yes," I replied gently.

"Then if Imriel and I fail, Terre d'Ange must fight." Tears welled up in her eyes and she rubbed them away. "Rouse the countryside. Send urgent word to Talorcan to Alba for as much additional aid as he can send. Is there ought the Master of the Straits might do?"

"He's reluctant," said Alais.

"Beg him to think on it. If you can amass enough strength and numbers to overpower them, and with his magic, mayhap… mayhap you can force them to surrender without giving battle. Take them prisoner. And then you could ferry the survivors and the women and children to Alba."

"Once the army takes to the battlefield, I fear none will allow themselves to be taken prisoner, no matter how overwhelming the odds." I thought of my meeting with Ghislain and suppressed a shudder. "You can't think about them as though they're rational."

Sidonie shuddered at my words. "The women and children, then."

I nodded. "As many as we can save."

There it was; the decision was now made. We had chosen civil war in Terre d'Ange, but there was naught else that could be done. I uttered a silent prayer to Blessed Elua that they would find the gem in time and bloodshed would be averted.

Now we had to decide how they were to reach the City. It seemed to me that the best way for them to enter would be by barge. The Royal Army was guarding the City fiercely. If Imriel and Sidonie were to enter the City by barge, it would lend credibility to their story.

"The fellow who ferried you before, Gilbert Dumel, knows how to keep his mouth shut." Dumel had been working for us, ferrying troops and supplies up and down the river. "He's moored at the village of Yvens. Ought to be a short journey if you meet them there." They nodded in agreement. I stood, stretched a bit, and looked at them. "I will take my leave of you now. There are some matters which I must see to. I should return in about an hour." I had to make arrangements for both the war and their transport to the City. Also, I needed to summon the members of our shadow Parliament so Sidonie might address them. But beyond that, it was clear to me that they needed some time alone together, especially Alais and Sidonie.

I first went back to my rooms and into my study. I penned a brief letter to Gilbert Dumel explaining the situation. When that was done, I gave it to Thierry to deliver to him. He needed to know in advance. I sent another pair of my men to instruct Imriel and Sidonie's escort to make ready their carriage. After they left, I sent more of my men to wake our shadow Parliament. They wouldn't appreciate being woken at this hour, but it was necessary. I sent for Raylen and my cousins as well.

They came to my sitting room right away, despite the late hour. I wasted no time in telling them about Sidonie and Imriel's arrival and our decision. Raylen had been anticipating war for some time now, so he was not terribly surprised. "We'll need to see to evacuating the city," he proposed.

"Yes," I said. "The only problem is that this is the most secure place around here. I suppose we could ask the other nobles in this immediate area to shelter them."

Raylen nodded. "I can see to that, and also inform the people of Turnone that they must evacuate the city."

As for my cousins, they resolved to stay in Turnone and fight. Sidriel was extremely relieved when I told him that the Carthaginians had been defeated and Nicola was safe. He felt much as I did regarding Astegal's death- relieved he was dead yet disappointed he was denied the chance to do it himself.

We chose to inform the army during training tomorrow, but the officers should be told right away. I left my cousins and Raylen to go to the barracks. I summoned my officers and briefly gave them the news. I did not linger there long, for I needed to return to my grandnieces and Imriel before the impromptu Parliament meeting. I rushed back to Alais's sitting room.

"I sent a swift courier to alert Gilbert Dumel. He ought to reach Yvens a half day before you," I said, my voice a bit ragged. I was bone-tired and I'd just spent an hour running around the palace.

Imriel got to his feet. "Is our carriage ready?"

"Sit," I commanded, pointing at him. "There are fourteen members of our shadow Parliament here in Turnone, representing the seven provinces. I've taken the liberty of sending for them." I looked at Sidonie. "You need to address them. I know time is short. Alais and I will tell them the whole of your tale later. But they need to see and hear you. They need to believe the madness can be broken. They need to believe the battle is worth the cost, and to carry that word home with them. They need _hope_."

Sidonie met my gaze and steeled herself. "Then they shall have it."

It was grey outside now, nearly dawn. We truly had talked all night. Alais sent her chamberlain to the kitchens so we might break our fast. I was growing hungry again after our light dinner. We dined on thick slices of bread and apricot preserves. In the absence of kavah, I made do with strong tea. As we finished our meal, Firman came to inform me that the Parliament had assembled. "They're ready for us," I said.

I led them to a small chamber adjoining the one we used for Parliament meetings. They donned their cloaks and hoods once more so as not to attract attention. "Wait here," I said to them before turning to Alais. "Do you know what to say?"

"I think so," she replied, resolute.

I opened the heavy door and Alais entered the chamber. I shut it behind her. We wouldn't be able to hear her speech, but it would conceal Imriel and Sidonie until the reveal. I listened intently until her muffled voice stopped. Pride swelled within me. There was my grandniece, addressing Parliament on her own. So much had changed since the first session!

I opened the door. "Go," I said tersely. Once Imriel and Sidonie had left and Alais was back in the chamber with me, I shut it again. I gave Alais a small smile. "I'm so proud of you, Alais. I wish I could've listened to your speech."

She blushed. "Thank you, Uncle Barquiel."

"You've changed and grown so much since this began. You have the makings of a true leader. I know you don't want the responsibilities of ruling a nation, but I think you would be excellent at it. Sometimes those best-suited to leadership are those who do not seek it."

"It means a lot to me to hear you say that," she replied. "I'm quite sure that I do not want to rule, but I'm honored that you feel I've a gift for it."

I gave her a brief hug. "Now I believe your sister has stopped speaking. We ought to join her." I opened the door and we walked into the room.

The peers crowded around Sidonie and Imriel, embracing them, clasping their hands, and kissing their cheeks. Alais and I pushed our way through the crowd. "I fear their highnesses must depart. Time _is_ of the essence. But they have endured grave dangers to be here today. Let us take heart from their words and resolve to be no less worthy of Terre d'Ange!" I meant it from the very depths of my being.

The applause and cheers were deafening. When they died down, the men who'd escorted Sidonie and Imriel to Turnone entered. No doubt their carriage was ready. Sidonie and Imriel greeted them warmly and made a point to introduce us to the aging Hellene wrestler who featured in their tale, Kratos. "Welcome to Terre d'Ange," I said to him, speaking in Hellene. "We've heard what an important role you played in saving my grandniece. I thank you for that." I hadn't spoken Hellene in a while, and it felt good to speak it.

He gave me a bow. "It was an honor, your grace."

"We will always consider you a friend to Terre d'Ange," said Alais, also speaking in Hellene. "You are welcome to stay here once all of this is over."

We did not have time to converse further with Kratos, for they had to be on their way. I embraced Sidonie as Alais said her farewells to Imriel. "I know I've not been one of your favorite people these last few years, but I want you to know that if you wish to wed Imriel, I'll not stand in your way. I know now how much you both love each other. I'm very proud of you, for all that you've done during this ordeal and I'm so glad to see you free of that damned love spell. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Thank you, Uncle," she murmured. I gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

I released Sidonie to face Imriel. I clasped his hand. "I misjudged you," I stated bluntly. It had to be said. "I'll not apologize for it. Blessed Elua knows, your mother was a pox on this land, and you struck fear into our hearts when you turned my sensible grandniece's head."

He smiled. "I know."

I snorted. "Never thought that you might actually love her." I looked over at Sidonie and Alais, my expression softening as I felt a surge of affection. "I suppose I should have. Never approved of Ysandre and Drustan's union either, but it seems to have produced a remarkable pair of offspring."

"Yes, it did," said Imriel.

"Ah." I snapped my fingers, now remembering his torc. "Speaking of Drustan, I nearly forgot." I untied the silk pouch I'd put it in from my belt and gave it to him. "The token you sent with the Euskerri messenger. It was a gift of the Cruarch, was it not? He'll expect to see you wearing it in his niece's memory."

Imriel opened the pouch and took out the torc. "Thank you, my lord."

I bowed to him. "Blessed Elua hold and keep you. I wish you all the luck in the world." I meant it. I truly, deeply meant it. Whatever else may be said of me, I have never had any difficulty admitting when I'm wrong. Everything I'd said and done to Imriel in the past was behind us. It no longer mattered because I'd seen the truth now.

I was not inclined to linger in the chamber. I left shortly after Imriel and Sidonie departed, pausing only to say goodbye to Alais. As soon as I reached my bedchamber, I pulled off my boots and doublet and collapsed into bed, falling instantly into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Notes**

The familiar dialogue in this chapter comes from _Mercy_, pgs. 631-645, US Paperback.


	39. The Coming Storm

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 39**

**The Coming Storm  
**

I woke up some time later. I could not say exactly how much time passed, but it was at least a handful of hours. I'd not bothered to draw the curtains around the bed and the sun shone brightly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I did not feel exactly well-rested, but at least I'd gotten _some_ sleep. Dimly I remembered that I'd collapsed into bed in my shirt and breeches, barely halting to pull off my doublet and boots. I leaned over the edge of the bed to see them lying on the floor. I was not normally so careless with my clothes, except sometimes when making love. I stretched once, stood, and walked over to my wardrobe. I was sorely tempted to change into an Akkadian robe for the rest of the day, but then I recalled that I was needed for army drills. I sighed. I really didn't want to wear armor right now. But alas, it was necessary.

I rode out to the field, wishing fervently that I had some kavah. It was not quite noon yet, so I figured I could have some strong tea with the midday meal. It would have to do. I stopped for several moments to observe the cavalry training in progress. I was pleased to see how much they'd improved since training began. They were not exactly elite, but they were passable. When the drill they were doing was over, I rode up to my cousins. "Well-met, cousins. Pardon me for missing the first part of training today."

The three of them exchanged glances. "After being up all night at your age? We can't blame you," said Uriel. "Any of us would feel the same."  
"You wouldn't happen to be hiding any kavah anywhere in Turnone, would you?"

Uriel laughed. "No, cousin, I'm afraid not. We did, however, tell the soldiers what we discussed last night- this morning- whenever it was."

I grinned at his comment. "Very good, but I suppose I should address them myself."

"We're nearly done with the drills. You can do it when we've finished," Uriel proposed. I nodded and moved to watch again as my cousins led the drills. I tried to focus on what I was observing but my brain was still too foggy and not yet fully awake. My thoughts turned to Sidonie and Imriel, making their way to the City of Elua. I hoped that whatever Alban magic Imriel had managed to use on her was strong enough to hold the spell at bay. I remembered how she'd rubbed and stratched at the bindings while she was here and knew whatever sensation she felt would like as not be multiplied tenfold in the City. I had to trust that Imriel de la Courcel, son of two traitors, who I'd thought an enemy for so long, would keep my grandniece safe from madness.

My cousins' orders signified the end of the session, startling me out of my thoughts. "Please line up in formation, for his grace is here to address you," Raphael shouted. As the soldiers moved to comply, I rode back over to my cousins and turned to face the crowd.

"You have already heard that war is indeed upon us, and my cousins have already informed you of Carthage's defeat in Aragonia." I took a small breath before continuing. "You will not be facing Carthaginians in battle, no, you will be facing D'Angelines. As terrible as that prospect is, know this: it is our duty to do what is best for our beloved country. Right now this is what's best for Terre d'Ange, horrible though it may be. As I speak a small group travels to the City of Elua on an important mission." I did not mention Imriel and Sidonie by name. The nobles needed to know, but the soldiers did not. The fewer people know a secret, the lesser the chance of reveal. "They have gone to undo the spell on the City. We must all hope and pray that they succeed before the full moon. If they do not, we must be prepared. We will face the Royal Army and we will do it to stand against madness, to protect our homeland, and to save innocent D'Angelines from being slaughtered. This is what you are fighting for- not Queen Alais, not me, not any other peer of the realm. You are fighting for Terre d'Ange." I ended my speech there, not quite up for giving a longer one. The soldiers cheered loudly as soon as I finished, their faces brightening with hope. I turned back to my cousins. "Well, they took that well." The session now concluded, we rode back to the palace.

After the midday meal and several cups of strong tea, I looked in on the rest of the army. I repeated the speech to them as well, with a similar reception. I had my daily weapons practice once the army drills were done. Unsurprisingly, my swordsmanship was not up to its usual standards. Raphael came very close to defeating me when we sparred. My limbs were slow and weary and my body was not terribly interested in exercise. I was glad when it was over.

I would've liked to go back to bed, but I needed to speak with Alais. After removing my armor, I went in search of her. It did not take me long to locate her. She was in her study writing somewhat; I guessed it to be a letter. Although her door was open, I knocked on it softly before entering. Alais looked up. "Hello, Uncle. Please come in."

I sat down in a chair in front of her desk. "Good afternoon, Alais. Have you gotten any sleep since Sidonie and Imriel left?"

"A little bit, mayhap a few hours. I took a nap not long after you left the Parliament chamber," she replied. Weariness was evident in her face. However much rest she got, it wasn't enough.

"Make sure you sleep well tonight," I said gently. "And don't stress yourself too much for the rest of the day. Rather difficult given the circumstances, but still necessary. What is it you're working on right now?"

Alais glanced down at the parchment in front of her. "It's a letter to Talorcan asking him to send any additional aid he can. I'm adding a note to Hyacinthe as well, asking him to come here and assist us."

I smiled a little. "That was what I came to talk to you about, but I see you already have it well in hand. Do you think they will agree to aid us?"

"Talorcan will, even though he knows I'd like to break our betrothal. He told me in his response to my last letter that he bore me no ill will over that. As for Hyacinthe, I'm hoping that my letter will convey the seriousness of the situation," she explained.

"Did you tell them of Ysandre's threat to sack villages?"

Alais nodded. "I hope that might help to convince Hyacinthe. I do not think he would sit idly by and allow that to happen."

I did not know Hyacinthe well, but I could not believe that he would allow D'Angelines to be killed if he could do anything about it. "Can you have that letter finished and sent out by the end of the day?"

"Yes. It's nearly done now."

"Excellent. There is somewhat else I wish to speak to you about as well. I think we will need to call another session of Parliament tomorrow," I said.

"I agree. We did say we'd tell them Imriel and Sidonie's story," she replied.

"That and we need to discuss evacuating Turnone." I grimaced. "I fear that there is no truly safe place for the people to go, but they cannot stay here if we fall under siege. Troyes-le-Mont was evacuated before the siege began, and that made things much easier."

"I can call the session. When should we hold it? Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes, I think that would work well. Now if you'll excuse me Alais, I have other things I must get done today." I gave my grandniece a brief bow and left the study. I made for the barracks. It was time to set up checkpoints on every road out of the City of Elua. I gathered a substantial group of men-at-arms consisting mainly of mine and Raylen's for the task.

"It is essential that we establish checkpoints on the major roads. No one, _no one_ who is not worthy of complete trust will be allowed to pass. We must keep word of Astegal's death from reaching the City of Elua. If we do not, our hope of lifting the spell before the full moon vanishes," I detailed. "Every road leading into the City must be guarded, not just those coming from Marsilikos and the coast. I will not take any chances. Tanguy, Firman, you are in charge of this. I trust you to set up groups at each road. News of Astegal's death must not reach the City. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your grace. We will do as you command," said Firman.

I nodded in acknowledgment. "As for the road between here and the City, you need to set up a checkpoint there as well. Once the Royal Army starts to march, flee back here immediately."

"Yes, your grace," Firman repeated. I did not want to send them away, for they were sorely needed here, but the checkpoints were crucial. I just hoped that the gods would favor us and no one would decide to veer off the main roads and avoid the checkpoints. With that seen to, I'd accomplished everything I'd intended to. Not bad, considering how tired I was.

I retired early that night and fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke the next day feeling well-rested. It was quite a relief to not feel tired after the last few days. I tried not to dwell on the grim reality we had to face. I was far more attentive during army training than I had been the day before and thoroughly enjoyed archery practice with Alais afterward. We walked back inside together. It was nearly time for the Parliament meeting.

"I have no intention of sitting out an entire session of Parliament in my armor," I remarked. "I'll meet you in the chamber after I remove it."

"I'll see you in a short while, Uncle."

I hastily removed my armor and looked myself over in the mirror. A full night's sleep had done me good. I left my rooms and went to the Parliament chamber. About half the members were already there when I arrived. I sat in my usual place beside Alais.

The aura pervading the room was very different than the grim one of late. Sidonie's speech had a strong effect on the members. I was glad of it. Hope was all we had to cling to now. Once all fourteen members were present, Alais and I began the long version of Sidonie and Imriel's tale. I watched their faces as we spoke. They knew, of course, that Imriel had freed Sidonie from the love spell, but they were shocked when they heard the great extents to which he had gone. Many of them looked at us with disbelief when we told them of the role Melisande Shahrizai played in all of this. I myself still found it shocking.

"And now you know the full account of their heroic deeds," said Alais when the tale was done. "We must continue to hope that they will find a way to break the spell. Even so, we must remain firm in our course."

"War is most certainly upon us now," I said, picking up where she left off. "They city is being made ready for the siege." At that they glanced at Raylen, who nodded. "As part of this, we think it prudent to begin evacuating it." There were a few gasps at that. "It is true that Turnone is difficult to besiege and can hold out for many months. However, any extra mouths to feed are a hindrance during a siege. Anyone who cannot fight must leave the city by the full moon."

"We are asking those of you who live close to Turnone to shelter the people of the city until the conflict is over," Alais stated. "We do not wish to abandon them to face my mother's wrath."

"And we are well aware that all of you have most of your men-at-arms here. This is the best choice out of a poor assortment," I said, softening my voice a bit.

Raylen spoke up from the L'Agnace table. "I have spoken with Duc Barquiel at length on this and we both feel it is the best option. We know that many of you do not live anywhere near Turnone, so I have decided to send out riders to the nobles whose lands lie closest to the city. If those of you who live close to Turnone would agree to aid us, know that we would appreciate it immensely. I'd like to begin the evacuation tomorrow."

"We would also like to advise those of you who do not fight to leave the city soon as well," I continued. "We still intend to have one representative of each province here, but we'd rather not have anyone who's not a fighter endure the siege. You would be safer in your own estates rather than here." I met Lisette's eyes. "This is your own choice. Her majesty and I will not order you to leave."

Baronesse Isabel de Bretel of L'Agnace and Comte Ansel d'Elouet of Kusheth were the only members of Parliament who lived within a day's ride of Turnone. They both agreed to take in refugees from the city. When the session concluded, Raylen approached me.

"I've already had the city guards spread the word so that the people might have time to gather their most important belongings."

I nodded. "Very good. What of an escort?"

"The city guards have offered to see to that, and I think Isabel and Ansel will lend us their men-at-arms. The first groups will be going to their estates," he offered.

"I'll trust you to see to the evacuation. I'm afraid I must spend most of my time with the army," I replied. Raylen nodded.

I hoped to hell evacuating the city was the right decision. The part of me which thought in terms of military strategy knew it was, but the rest of me was not so sure. I would not put it past Ysandre to decide attacking the estates of rebellious nobles was a good way to send a message. Blessed Elua willing, we were not sending them into greater danger.

In the days that followed, I had little time to second-guess myself. Army drills now lasted all day with short breaks for meals. For the first time, the entire army drilled together- infantry, cavalry, and Albans. It was a bit of a challenge. The Alban infantry was easy enough to integrate in with our infantry, but their cavalry presented difficulties. There were some war chariots, which I was not accustomed to working with. I decided to keep the Alban cavalry separate from ours. They were nearly the same size anyway. Having two cavalry groups was what I'd planned from the start in any case. I left it to the Alban officers to use the chariots as they saw fit. My experience of them was limited to Akkadian war chariots, which were somewhat different.

When the army was not drilling, it went to work building fortifications around the city. They were extraneous, perhaps, given how defensible Turnone was, but we thought it best to give Turnone as much protection as we could. Ghislain nó Trevalion and Drustan mab Necthana were both very capable generals and strategists. I would have to outthink them. Most commanders led from the front or the back of their forces. My intention was to ride with my cavalry. Both cavalry forces would swoop in once the infantry had engaged the enemy and catch them between between us. That was a common tactic of the ancient Persians, and it helped them build an empire. It is a tactic which works very effectively on open plains like the ones surrounding Turnone. That was what I drilled the cavalry in.

I scarcely had any time to practice my weapons, but I managed to fit it in anyway. It was essential now and not to be neglected. Unfortunately, I had to cancel Alais's archery lessons. I could tell she was disappointed, but she knew the army was more important.

I was partially grateful for the coming of spring, for the days grew longer. We drilled until night fell. We were about to conclude for the evening, just over a week after Imriel and Sidonie left, when I saw a small party make their way up to the city. They were dressed in the uniform of the Royal Navy. Whatever they wanted, it would have to wait until drills were over. Once they did finish, I went first to my rooms to remove my armor. A letter was waiting for me there.

It was from Imriel.


	40. Despair & Hope

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 40**

**Despair & Hope  
**

I picked up the letter and noticed it was addressed to Alais. She must've read it already and left it for me, knowing drills were nearly over. I opened it and began to read.

I was relieved to read that Imriel and Sidonie had reached the City safely, but that relief did not last very long. They hadn't found the gem and there was less than a week until the full moon. The wave of hope their return had brought began to shrink. But that news was nothing compared to what came next.

_Ysandre has commanded Joscelin to perform the _terminus_ on her if your uncle takes the City._

My hands shook.

Why were they shaking? My hands were always steady.

The letter fell to the floor.

I slowly got up from my couch, moving thoughtlessly into my bedchamber. I waited until reaching my bed before breaking into sobs.

It was as if somewhat had broken in me, as if Imriel's horrifying news had shattered some wall deep inside. The grief, the anguish, the despair that had been growing in me since that fateful day last summer when I learned of this came bursting out of me as I wept bitterly. I thought of the last time I wept, when I believed Ysandre to be dead. _Ysandre._

My niece. The niece I'd dedicated a good portion of my life to protecting. The niece I loved as if she were a second daughter. She was going to end her life because of _me_.

The memories came to me then, and I had no defense against them, no way to push them aside. I saw my sister's face clearly, as if her portrait had been pasted before my eyes. _"She likes you, Barquiel."_ A tiny hand closed around my finger… I saw fear in Isabel's eyes. _"I know that there are plots against Ysandre. I am afraid, Barquiel. I fear for my daughter's life. Will you look after her and protect her, if anything should happen to me?"_ How fateful her words had been… A seven-year-old Ysandre sobbed in my arms, crying for her mother as I tried as best I could to soothe her. It had been terrible, the moment when I explained that Isabel had gone to the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond. She'd clung tightly to me. _"Why did the gods take Mother_?" That was the moment when I knew I had to become a replacement parent to my orphaned niece… _"I want you to stay with me,"_ she said to me after Isabel's funeral. _"I'm frightened! Don't go home to Namarre and leave me alone!"_ Those days were dark as I tried to grieve for my sister and comfort my little niece at the same time. It was during that time when we grew very close and I first began to think of her as my child.

In the end, all of that was for nothing. I had failed. She was going to die and it was _my fault_.

Folk have died for me before. I've long coped with the guilt by telling myself that all my men entered my service willingly, knowing what it entailed. My personal guard knew and accepted that it was their duty to lay down their lives for mine if necessary. But there were still moments, moments when I felt their deaths resting on my head. The worst was during the Skaldi invasion. No one has ever been forced into military service in Terre d'Ange, but the vast majority of the able-bodied men of Namarre volunteered. Before we went to war I made it clear to them that they were not fighting for me but instead for their families, Namarre, and the very survival of Terre d'Ange itself. Even so, guilt welled in me when I recalled the bodies, lads just old enough to fight, men who should've been tending the fields of our fair province.

This was so much worse. How could I live with that? How could I endure the guilt of causing Ysandre's death? No amount of trips to Kushiel's temple could ever free me of it. There were no other options left. We had to surrender.

I lifted my head from the bed, my face streaked with tears. I took out my handkerchief and wiped them. My mind reeled from the devastating news. Yet some distant part of me recalled that I had a grandniece here, a grandniece who needed me. I made for Alais's rooms.

The guards did not forbid me from approaching, so I knocked softly on the door. There was no reply. I knocked again, louder, but still there was no answer. I made the decision to open the door, for it was unlocked. My grandniece was not in the sitting room. "Alais?" I called out. There was no response. I checked the study, to no avail, and peered into the bedroom. The door was ajar. I cautiously pushed it open.

I found Alais. She lay on the bed, legs pulled tight against her chest. Her eyes were closed and I might've thought her asleep but for the sobs and trembling. She didn't seem to be aware that I was there. I sat down on the bed and put a gentle hand on her back. "Alais? It's Uncle Barquiel."

She stirred a bit and looked at me. I was momentarily taken aback by what I saw in those eyes. Despair. Complete and total despair. It hit me like stab to the chest. "I… I thought you might need some comfort after Imriel's letter." My voice wavered, but it did not break. Alais gave a small nod. She moved to sit upright and curled up against me, almost like a child. I lifted a hand to cradle her head against my shoulder and stroke her dark curls. She seemed so small and frail as she trembled, which led my mind to thoughts of Ysandre.

Tears slid silently down my cheeks. I did not sob this time; all the sobs I had in me had been wrung out earlier. It was impossible to dismiss the memories, not when I comforted Alais as I'd comforted Ysandre many times before. I murmured a few words I hoped would provide some small comfort. Her trembling eventually ceased, but her sobs did not. My own tears continued to fall. I made no mention of surrendering and pleading for clemency. We would deal with that tomorrow. For now, I needed the comfort of a beloved family member. Our relationship had been truly transformed by this experience. "I love you, Alais," I whispered as I stroked her hair. "No matter what happens, I will always love you. Remember that."

She lifted her head and met my eyes. "I love you too, Uncle." Her voice was rough from crying.

I gave her a gentle kiss on the brow as my hand tangled in her curls. "I can stay the night if you like," I offered. It felt strange; I'd not said that since Valère and Ysandre were small…

"No Uncle, but I thank you for your offer. I don't want to sleep but I know I have to," she said.

"I feel the same," I answered with a sigh. "But know that you are welcome to come into my bedchamber and wake me if you feel the need to speak with me." That was somewhat I'd said to both Valère and Ysandre when they were children. I felt Alais needed it now. She might've been of age for over a year, but right now Alais seemed like a frightened child, a child about to lose her mother.

"Thank you," my grandniece whispered. I gave her another brief kiss on the forehead and left. Once inside my bedchamber, I sank back down on my bed, drawing the thick curtains tightly as if they would keep the devastation at bay. I could not think of anything else. My mind was reeling, unable to formulate a response. Well, this may be what finally defeats me, I thought bitterly. I have never surrendered and never once given into despair and defeat. I've always been a fighter. I could not see any way out of this save surrender. Yes, there was still the hope that Imriel and Sidonie would find the cursed emerald and break the spell, but the full moon was less than a week away. I did not allow myself the luxury of hope.

There was one more thing I could do. I rose, donned my cloak and boots, and made for the palace shrine to Blessed Elua. The night was black and starless, the velvet sky illuminated only by the dull light of the moon. I removed my boots and walked into the shrine, kneeling before Blessed Elua's statue. His benevolent face brought no comfort.  
"Blessed Elua," I prayed, my voice barely audible, "hear your scion's desperate prayer! Imriel and Sidonie have not yet found the gem, and my niece plans to end her life if I take the City that bears your name. I…" my voice faltered once more, but I did not pause, "…I do not know what to do. I fear that the only option left to us is surrender. I know that there is still time left for the spell to be broken but I cannot, _cannot_, live with causing Ysandre's death. Please… the path before me is dark and I am afraid."

I remained on my knees, gazing up at Blessed Elua, for many minutes. My knees did not appreciate this, but they were quite low on my list of concerns. I do not know why I was motivated to stay so long, but I did. Perhaps I was waiting for an answer. I pulled my cloak around myself; it was spring, but there was a chill in the night air. I made as if to stand, then halted.

I was no longer alone.

It was not Kushiel's presence, for I'd felt that before. No, this was… it was a kiss and a caress from Apolline, it was warm embraces from Valère and Ysandre, it was Alais telling me she loved me, it was a smile from my sister's spirit.

Love.

Blessed Elua.

I felt the words rather than heard them. _Lightning of God, scion of three, do not lose hope, do not surrender, do not give in to despair. _It was not much, but it was enough. The presence left me. I would endure. I put my boots back on, bowed low to Blessed Elua and left the shrine.

As a scion of Naamah, I come closest to feeling the touch of the divine when making love. It is prayer for her Servants and also her scions. I have also felt the bronze wings of Kushiel beating in my blood as I took part in sharper pleasures. But those were both a part of me, part of my birthright as their scion. This was different. After feeling Blessed Elua's presence within me, the despair dissipated. I knew what I had to do.

I returned to my bed and no nightmares haunted my sleep.

My first thought, upon waking the next morning, was of Ysandre's death pact. It still cut right to the core of me, but I did not feel the same overwhelming despair I'd felt previously. With a renewed sense of resolve and determination, I rose and dressed. I walked to Alais's rooms.

She was just about to leave for the dining room. "Good morning, Alais," I said warmly.

"Good morning, Uncle Barquiel." Her voice was just above a whisper. Her eyes were red-rimmed from weeping.

"Did you sleep much last night, Alais?"

"A little. When I woke I almost forgot what happened," she replied.

"Be sure to rest later today," I suggested gently. "I have somewhat I'd like to say to you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I had a bit of a… revelation last night." I did not share the details. It was too personal to speak of right now. "I do not think that we should surrender as a result of this. What we need to do now is continue hoping. Sidonie and Imriel still have three days to break the spell. I know things seem bleak right now, but I believe this is the correct decision."

Alais looked momentarily surprised. "You are sure of this, Uncle?"

I took one of her hands in mine. "Yes. Trust me on this, Alais. I'm sure this is what we must do."

She nodded, a bit unsure. "I do trust you, Uncle. If you feel that this is what we must do, then I will not contradict it. As it so happens, I had an idea too."

"What is it?"

"I think we ought to send an emissary to the City."

I raised my eyebrows. "An emissary? You know they won't listen, Alais."

She looked down at her feet. "I know, but I just feel like it's the right thing to do, somehow."

"All right. If you feel it's necessary, we will do it. I would suggest sending a peer who won't appear at all threatening- Baronesse Isabel de Bretel would do. She's still in Turnone."

"I'll ask her. I was thinking we could send an escort of soldiers with her as well, to show them that it is the commoners who suffer most from this," she replied.

I nodded. "That is a reasonable idea. I can put a group together for her escort at the start of drills today. Now I do believe it is time for us to break our fast." Together we made our way to the dining room.

The next days passed swiftly after Isabel de Bretel departed Turnone with her escort. When I think back on those days now, I am hard-pressed to recall them. I went about my duties in a daze. Fear was in my heart, but so was hope. When I was not with the army or preparing for the siege, I was in the palace shrines, praying to all the Companions, especially Camael. I implored him to spare us his martial hand and prevent civil war in Terre d'Ange. I even slipped in one prayer to Shamash, though I knew well Terre d'Ange was not his concern.

At last, the day before the full moon came. As I gazed to the east, dread filled me. I clung fiercely to the narrow thread of hope we had. It would take a couple of days for the news to reach us if the spell had been broken. I wrapped my cloak tighter around myself. I could not say what made me go to the wall that evening. Perhaps it was apprehension. I watched a small party wind its way up the hill. I stared at it in fear, not wanting to think of what news it might bring. They were getting closer now, close enough that I was able to get a good look at them. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The group consisted of Albans and one figure who was unmistakably Tsingani. Hyacinthe. I left my position atop the wall and rushed down to the gate. They were there when I arrived, speaking with the gatehouse guards. They paused their conversation and bowed as I approached. "The Master of the Straits. It is an honor. Welcome to Turnone. We're quite pleased that you've chosen to come."

Hyacinthe met my eyes. I had to own that his strange, sea-shifting gaze was a bit disconcerting. "Alais's letter convinced me that I was needed, your grace."

"I'll ride with you to the palace. I think Alais will be quite eager to speak to you. I sent two guards to fetch my horse and soon we were off, making our way through the eerily quiet streets. The evacuation was still going on, but much of the city was already empty. Some of the nobles had left as well, but not all. When we reached the palace, I led Hyacinthe straight to Alais's rooms. Her eyes lit up at the sight of him. I supposed they were akin in some way, he with the Tsingani _dromonde_ and her with her true dreams. "I will leave you two alone," I said. As with Imriel, Sidonie, and Alais I felt I'd be intruding on their reunion.

I retired early, but dawn came swiftly the following morning.

It was the day of the full moon.

War.

**Notes**

Meaning of Barquiel- I mentioned this in my notes on a previous chapter, but it means something like "Lightning of God" & can be spelled several different ways.


	41. Daybreak

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 41**

**Daybreak  
**

The day, important as it may have been, passed unremarkably. I found myself standing on the walls again, gazing unerringly east. Had the Royal Army begun marching yet? When would they arrive here, if they halted to sack villages? I thought of the men I'd sent to guard the road from the City of Elua to Turnone and hoped they would be able to give us advance warning. Everything was largely in readiness. Turnone was well-provisioned. We'd set up fortifications around the wall. The army had been trained to the best of its ability in the limited time we had.

All we could do was wait.

Alais informed Hyacinthe of the nature of the spell and he assured us he would do whatever he could, though his powers mainly involved the sea. She seemed to relax slightly around him, and I was glad of it. He was family too, after all, being married to Alais's aunt Sibeal. His presence provided some distraction for her, though I knew the day still weighed heavily on her mind.

I wondered if the Baronesse de Bretel and her escort had reached the City and how Ysandre had treated her.

Fear and dread hung thick over Turnone. The streets were completely empty now, the last groups leaving earlier in the day. The city felt eerily similar to a ruin. I was reminded of some of the ancient ruins I'd seen in Khebbel-im-Akkad. I hoped very much that this state would not become permanent. The only folk who remained in Turnone were those nobles who'd chosen to stay, the army, and such servants as we needed. Lisette had chosen to remain, as had Vienne, Aloin, and my cousins. Raylen did, naturally, but he sent his family away to safety with Carine's relatives. Therron had wanted to stay behind and fight, but his parents were having none of that. It reminded me of myself at that age. Alais was sad to see him go.

The day dragged on. None of us wanted to speak of what was weighing heavily on everyone's minds. I was restless and impatient, eager for any news. After leaving the wall I spent twice as long as usual on weapons practice. I was able to rid myself of some of my restlessness, but not all. When night finally fell, Lisette accompanied me to bed. Our lovemaking was our most energetic and vigorous yet. It seemed I wasn't the only one who had pent-up energy. When it was over and we both gave in to exhaustion, I felt much better. I greatly enjoy being bedded to utter exhaustion any time, and I needed it tonight.

"This wait is terrible," I murmured. Lisette lay comfortably in my arms. I stroked her hair. "It makes everything so much worse."

She sighed. "I know. If only there were some way we could know what is going on in the City."

"I have tried, for these last few days, to keep up hope that Imriel and Sidonie managed to break the spell. They might've done it and we do not know it yet. I have to keep believing that."

"That's all we can do now. Hope and pray." Lisette shifted slightly so that her lips brushed my neck. "But I think sleep would be best right now."

I closed my eyes. "I agree." Sleep came mercifully quick.

The next morning I woke to find Lisette already awake. The restlessness returned to me. I shifted and she moved off of me. "You're quite awake this morning," she remarked.

"The sooner I get up, the sooner I can learn if there has been any news." I stepped out of bed and went over to the wardrobe to dress. Lisette pulled on the dressing gown she'd left in my bedchamber. I hoped this day would move faster than the previous one.

It didn't.

There was no word from the City.

We waited.

I poured my nervous energy into drills and weapons practice. When those were done, I went to the palace shrines and prayed. No more divine revelations came to me, and the prayers offered only scant comfort. When night came I bedded Lisette once again, pulling her close to me when we were done. A part of me longed for Apolline, for I would've liked to share the horrible news of the death pact with her. Apolline would understand exactly how much that news had effected me. I'd not shared it with Lisette. Somehow I didn't quite feel comfortable doing so. It was too personal, moreso than the memories of burning villages I'd shared with her previously. And I'd been trying very hard not to think of it.

Another day. It passed much as the first two had and no news came to Turnone. I repeated the same routine, but I found it harder to ignore the foreboding and dread growing in my mind. I wondered if this not-knowing was beginning to drive me mad. So that evening Alais and I agreed that we needed to find ourselves some sort of distraction. We went to one of the palace's private salons to play music.

I sat down at the harpsichord and set the sheet music on the stand. It was a piece we'd not played before, a difficult one which would require complete concentration. Alais sat down with her harp and we began to play. Thoughts of war drifted from my mind as I concentrated on the notes. It was a bit of a challenge to play- I supposed I needed to practice the harpsichord a bit more regularly.

We had nearly finished the piece when a servant entered. I immediately stopped playing when I caught sight of him. Alais followed suit. "Your majesty, your grace, please come with me right away," he said after straightening from his bow. Alais and I exchanged a glance. This scenario had happened so many times over the last few months that neither of us had to say anything. I fully expected to receive news of the army's approach.

We were led to one of the larger salons. As soon as we entered, my eyes widened in surprise. Isabel de Bretel was waiting for us, along with her escort and the men I'd sent to guard the road. She walked over to us, her eyes shining with tears. I braced myself for what she had to tell us.

"It's over!" she cried. "The spell is broken! Their highnesses lifted it and the City is free!"

For several moments, I could do nothing but stare at her in disbelief. Part of me did not want to believe, for fear that this might be some sort of trap and my hopes would be crushed. That part, however, was very small. Tears of joy and relief welled in my eyes. "You mean it? It's true? It's really broken?"

"Yes," Isabel de Bretel replied. "I have been sent here by Princess Sidonie with a message of peace. She is acting as Queen now. Her majesty judged herself unfit to rule and appointed her to rule as regent for a month."

"Thank you, Baronesse." I stepped forward to embrace her. I wanted to embrace everyone there in that moment. When I released her, I turned to look at Alais. "It's over." The tears were sliding down my cheeks now. "The long nightmare is over. We did it, Alais. We did it!"

She flung her arms around me, overjoyed, as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. "Terre d'Ange is safe! The gods heard our prayers! Oh, Uncle!" We were both crying openly now, and neither of us cared. Everyone else was just as emotional. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Raylen crying as well, and he was not the sort of man to cry easily. A heavy burden had been lifted from all our shoulders. It was as if we'd woken from a long nightmare to a beautiful morning of bright sunshine. There would be no civil war and no conquest. Ysandre would not end her life because of me. Our fair land was whole again and it would heal. All the pain we'd endured these last few months would fade away, little more than a bad dream. I clung tightly to my grandniece.

"I know I've said it before, but it bears repeating. I'm so proud of you, Alais, so proud of how you handled all of this," I whispered. "You and Sidonie both. And yes, Imriel too."

"Thank you so much, Uncle," she murmured, her voice muffled. "Thank you so much for everything. I could not have made it through this without you."

That touched me. "I did what I had to do to protect my country. Your love and support got me through it as well."

Alais released me. I looked at Raylen. "I think we ought to send for the other nobles. They need to know about this."

He nodded. "Yes. And I think we could all use a bit of celebration."

The other nobles, Hyacinthe, and the Alban commanders arrived quickly, their faces bright with happiness and relief. Raylen opened his wine cellar and the servants made sure no glasses were empty. I was hugged and kissed by more people than I could count that night. I consumed several glasses of wine in celebration, not minding at all that it was not Namarrese red. I do not know how long our impromptu fête went on, but I recall that it was quite late when I fell into bed with Lisette. It was very pleasant to sleep and not have to worry about nightmares taking me or what the morning would bring.

The next day, euphoria continued to hang over the city as the real work began. We addressed the army, which was overjoyed to hear the wonderful news. After that, we sent teams of men-at-arms to the estates of nobles who'd taken in refugees. It was time for them to return to the city. I wrote a letter to Apolline telling her the joyous news, which Raphael agreed to carry home. I wished she could've been there to share it with me. Messengers were sent out, carrying word throughout all seven provinces that Terre d'Ange was free of madness.

The day after, we set out for the City of Elua.

Alais rode beside me, Raylen, Hyacinthe, and all the nobles who'd been in Turnone with us following behind. We rode without any standards other than white pennants of peace. We took our time, stopping at every village on the way and telling them the news. "The madness effecting the City of Elua had been lifted!" I announced. "Know that there is no foreign magic, no vile spell that cannot be defeated! Through the love shared by the Dauphine and Prince Imriel, our beloved Terre d'Ange was delivered from this menace!" The cheers were always resounding. I hoped the news of Imriel's deeds would turn the public in favor of his relationship with my grandniece. If I could realize I'd misjudged him and accept him accordingly, so could they!

At last we reached the City. We'd sent riders ahead, so we were expected. Watchers lined the white walls, looking on as our entourage approached. When we reached the gate, Sidonie and Imriel were waiting for us. I was reminded of how I'd met Ysandre at the gates when she'd come to reclaim her throne.

"Sidonie," Alais breathed. She and I dismounted. Behind us, Hyacinthe followed suit. He moved to bow, but Sidonie halted him.

"No, my lord," she said, sinking into a curtsy. Imriel followed her lead and bowed. All their guards went to one knee. I am used to being bowed and curtsied to, but this was different. This was truly a hero's welcome. Sidonie rose from her curtsy. "Terre d'Ange gives thanks to her highness Alais de la Courcel and his grace Barquiel L'Envers for serving in her hour of need. Let it be noted!"

Heartfelt cheers rose from the crowd. I moved to clasp Imriel's hand as Alais and Sidonie embraced. "Imriel. Well done."

He nodded. "And you."

I faced my older grandniece, pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'm so proud of you, Sidonie. You will make a damned good queen someday."

She pulled away from me and smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Barquiel. I hope I'm doing a damned good job right now."

We mounted our horses shortly after that and rode to Elua's square. Ysandre had some sort of ceremony planned. I confess the thought made me mildly uncomfortable, for I did not feel that I needed any awards or acclaim. I only did what was necessary to defend my country.

A crowd had gathered in the square. Alais and I dismounted and approached Elua's oak, where a dais had been set up. Ysandre and Drustan stood there, surrounded by Priests and Priestesses of Blessed Elua. We stood before them.

"It is not truly my place to perform this office today," began my niece. She looked at me, a terribly pained expression on her face, before her gaze shifted to Alais. "But I think it fitting that you receive this from my hand and no other. It is I who owes you the greatest debt." She held out the Medal of Valor, a gold medallion on a green ribbon. Emerald green, in fact. "Alais de la Courcel, for your service to the realm, I present you with the Medal of Valor."

Alais bowed her head and Ysandre gently placed it around her neck. I smiled as she kissed Alais on the brow and embraced her. Drustan wrapped his arms around both of them. I was glad, so glad, that my family was whole once more.

When they parted, Ysandre turned to me. "You have served Terre d'Ange well and faithfully for many years, doing many deeds deserving of this medal. Yet it is this deed that is the most deserving of them all." I thought I heard her voice waver slightly, but she continued on. "Barquiel L'Envers, for your service to the realm, I present you with the Medal of Valor."

I bowed my head low. I did not think I was deserving of such an honor, but it was Ysandre's decision. She placed the medal around my neck, pausing a moment before embracing me warmly. Neither of us said anything. There would be time to speak later, but not now.

This was the niece I loved.

When we parted, Drustan approached and clasped my hand. "Thank you, Barquiel. Thank you for everything you've done."

I gave him a smile. "Oh, it was nothing." I glanced at Alais, who was beaming brightly. My own smile widened in response.

That concluded the ceremony. At that point I wanted nothing more than to retire to my quarters and drink a hot cup of kavah. When I arrived there, Marie was overjoyed to see me alive and well. She embraced me tightly before rushing off to fetch my kavah. Protocol be damned, I was glad to see her as well.

It was that evening when Ysandre came to see me. I was seated on my couch, reclining on my much-missed Akkadian pillows and looking over my translation of the hymns to Ishtar. I glanced up from the manuscript to see my niece standing in the doorway. She shut the door behind her, but did not move over to the couch. "Uncle," she began. I saw her lower lip quiver a bit, but she did not pause. "I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything I did and the horrible things I said to you. You've always loved and cared for me. You are the only father I've ever known. You've been protecting me all my life. I want you to know that…" her voice broke, "I am so sorry and ashamed of my actions."

I turned away from her, suddenly unable to look at her face. "Please come here, Ysandre." She stepped forward hesitantly. As soon as she was near, I pulled her into my arms. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"How can you forgive me so easily, Uncle? I declared you a traitor and nearly made war on you! I would've killed you! You should hate me, not be embracing me like this."

"No," I said, my voice impossibly gentle. "I was never angry with you, Ysandre, not once these past months. I knew deep down that it was not truly you who said and did those things. I knew that buried beneath Carthage's spell was the true Ysandre, the niece I love as if she were my own child." Ysandre was not my queen in that moment, but rather the frightened child who'd lost her mother. I stroked her hair. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, defying you like that, going to war knowing you would end your life if I took the City."

Ysandre looked up at me, her violet eyes meeting mine. She looked so much like Isabel. "You told me once that you'd be there for me if I needed you. I needed you desperately this time, and so did Terre d'Ange. I cannot express how grateful I am for what you've done. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't need to, Ysandre. Anything more you try to give me I will not accept." I kissed her brow. "It is reward enough to know that Terre d'Ange is safe and I have my niece back." She smiled at that. "And another thing, Ysandre- I should let you know that I fully support Imriel and Sidonie and give them my blessing."

* * *

**Notes**

One more chapter to go, guys! Yay!


	42. Contentment

_The Times That Try Mens' Souls_

**Chapter 42**

**Contentment  
**

Ysandre was the first of those who'd been enchanted to seek me out, but she would not be the only one. In the days following our return to the City of Elua, many would come to apologize. Ghislain nó Trevalion was among them, thanking me for preventing him from putting D'Angelines to the sword, as were Phèdre nó Delaunay and Joscelin Verreuil.

"I feel I owe you an apology, your grace," she began, seating herself on my couch. "When you swore to me by the burning river, I should've believed you. I know you would not so swear lightly."

I waved a hand dismissively. "It does not matter, Lady Phèdre. The nature of the spell was such that it would tighten its hold on the victim if questioned. No amount of persuasion or swearing on my house's password would've sufficed to convince you."

She nodded. "Imriel told us how you aided him. We both owe you an apology for accusing you of abducting and killing him."

I grinned. "Well, I certainly can't say I blame you for thinking that. I trust Imriel informed you that my opinion on him has changed drastically?"

"Yes, he did. I confess I am pleased to hear it," she replied.

"If he does truly wish to wed my grandniece, I give him my blessing. I know now that he loves her with all his heart. I feared before that he'd seduced her so he might take the throne in a grand scheme of his mother's," I admitted.

Phèdre inclined her head. The mote in her left eye shown a vibrant crimson. "I understand, your grace, and I thank you."

My gaze shifted to Joscelin. He stood behind Phèdre, his arms crossed in the Cassiline manner. He'd stayed silent throughout our conversation, which I was grateful for, but I saw his face soften just slightly as we spoke. I doubt Joscelin Verreuil will ever be altogether fond of me, for all that I saved his life, but I was glad not to receive another of his disdainful stares. I bit back a quip about him deciding not to threaten me today. There would be plenty of time to tease him later.

Life returned to normal almost frighteningly quick. I continued Alais's archery lessons, which Ysandre and Drustan had not objected to after recovering from their momentary surprise. She'd also told them of her decision to break off her betrothal to Talorcan. They reacted much as I predicted they would- with support for her decision. As for me, I was very glad that my new close relationship with Alais hadn't changed now that the crisis was over. We shared several laughs when we learned that the gem had been in Elua's oak all along. It had been right before my eyes, and I'd missed it! Even my instincts told me I'd missed somewhat then. It was quite hilarious in hindsight.

The healing process continued. The members of our shadow Parliament joined up with the official Parliament and we returned to the business of running the realm.

A few days after our return, Apolline arrived in the City of Elua.

I still maintain that our most joyous reunion was at Troyes-le-Mont when the Skaldi invasion ended, but this one came close. I rushed out to meet her as soon as her carriage had been sighted. I waited at the gates, every minute seeming like an hour. As soon as the carriage passed through the gate and Apolline stepped out, I dismounted and swept her into my arms. We kissed deeply, not at all caring that there were onlookers. We did not speak; there was no need for words. Eventually we parted and rode to the Palace, making for my quarters straightaway.

"Ah," said Apolline, looking around once we entered. "It seems so long since I was last in here."

"It's been too long, Apolline."

"Perhaps I shall come to the City more often." I raised my eyebrows at that. "Might I see your Medal of Valor?"

"Of course." I swiftly fetched it from the box I'd been keeping it in and put it around my neck.

Apolline nodded in approval. "Very dashing. You can wear it with the one the Khalif gave you."

"That's a bit too much jewelry at once for me, dear," I retorted.

"Really, all jesting aside, I'm so proud of you for everything you've done. I feel as if I am the proudest person in Terre d'Ange, married to a true hero of the realm. You've done so many heroic deeds over the years; I say it's about time you earned it." Her arms encircled my waist. "I've never once regretted our life together, not for an instant."

"Nor have I," I murmured. I bent to kiss her as her hand came up to touch the medal around my neck. "When I asked you to marry me I knew, somehow I knew, that I was making the right choice."

"And so did I when I accepted your proposal." She smiled at me. "Now what of Lisette de Langelais? Have you broken it off with her?"

"Not officially, no. She's been happily reunited with her husband, who was among those afflicted by the spell. But I don't think she'd turn me down if I proposed an assignation."

"Ah well, my offer still stands if she's interested."

"What of your lover, that priest of Naamah?" I inquired.

"He's still around. He couldn't compare to you, of course, but I enjoyed his company." Apolline's hand left the medal and moved to the buttons of my doublet. I could feel her desire quite clearly and she could undoubtedly sense mine. Times like these needed no further communication between us. We went to my bedchamber. "Keep the medal on," she said as I undressed. "I like you in the medal."

* * *

Spring turned to summer, and Apolline remained in the City of Elua. It surprised me a bit, but I certainly wasn't displeased. In Parliament we discussed the possibility of retribution against Carthage. Much to my own surprise, I spoke against it. That may seem odd, given how I wanted them to pay for what they'd done, but I did not want war. They were defeated and that was enough. All of the perpetrators were already dead anyway. In the end we decided against retaliation, with Hyacinthe promising to sink Carthage beneath the sea if they ever threatened Terre d'Ange or our allies again. We also received news that Serafin was named heir to the King of Aragonia and they would honor their agreement to give the Euskerri their independence.

Apolline and I debated over when we should leave for Khebbel-im-Akkad. We were both eager to go, but we decided it would be best to wait until after Imriel and Sidonie's wedding, which would be the following summer. I did not want to miss my grandniece's wedding. It was strange, considering how much I'd opposed the match initially. I knew better now.

We remained at the palace for my birthday. It passed much more pleasantly than the previous one. No suspicions haunted my mind. I was very glad that Alais was able to attend my small celebration, for she was due to return with her father to Alba. I was sad to see her go.

"I'd like you to know, Alais, that I fully expect you to write me frequently and I shall be very disappointed if you do not do so," I said with a grin.

She returned my grin. "I will, Uncle. I promise."

"Very good." I stepped forward to give her a warm hug. "I'll miss you, Alais."

"I'll miss you too, Uncle."

I gave her a kiss on the forehead and we parted. "Take care of yourself, Alais."

It was difficult, bidding her farewell. We'd grown very close during the ordeal and I was used to seeing her every day. I would truly miss her terribly.

* * *

Time passed. When fall came, Apolline and I returned home. It'd been over a year since I'd been there and I was extremely glad to return to the familiar comfort of my estate. We stayed there for most of the following year. I was content with that, happy to relax and spend time with my family. I suppose I needed the time to recover from everything that had happened. When the day of the wedding approached, we returned to the City. Apolline and all of House L'Envers were attending. Sidonie was our kin, after all. No one opposed the union now, for they all knew that Imriel had saved Sidonie and saved the realm.

Apolline and I took our time getting ready. We'd had new outfits made for the occasion as part of the new wardrobe we'd ordered for Khebbel-im-Akkad. The day was certain to be quite warm, so I did without a doublet. My shirt was light silk, a purple so pale it was nearly white, with fine lace on the collar and cuffs. Apolline chose a dress in dark purple silk, which made a fine contrast with my attire. We both dabbed on perfumes before going to the Palace gardens.

Sidonie was already there when we arrived. She was stunning in an entirely white gown. Ysandre and Drustan were already there as well. I sat beside my niece, Apolline taking a seat on my other side. The rest of my family sat around us. Damn nigh all of them were present, but that only made the absences of Valère and my grandchildren more apparent. We'd written to her with the news and Valère, for all that she'd tried to kill Imriel years ago, changed her feelings on him when she learned of how he saved Terre d'Ange. She and Sinaddan had sent gifts. It will be soon, I reminded myself. Soon I will see my daughter and grandsons again.

Soon after we were seated, Imriel arrived and the ceremony began. As I watched, I couldn't help but think of other family members who were not there. Isabel should've lived to see this, and Rolande too. I was currently sitting in the seat that should've been hers. I glanced upward and wondered if she was watching this from the Terre-d'Ange-that-lies-beyond.

The ceremony concluded and the newlyweds kissed. I stood to cheer with the rest of the crowd. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine cheering for the union of my grandniece and Melisande Shahrizai's son, yet there I was. The gods did indeed have a sense of humor. I went to offer them my congratulations while Apolline went to help herself to the hors d'oeuvres, piled high on several long tables. I would speak for both of us in this instance.

I greeted them with a brief bow. "Congratulations to both of you. Blessed Elua hold and keep you both." I smiled broadly.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Barquiel," said Sidonie. She stepped forward to give me a hug. "I am so glad that you support us."

"I certainly learned my lesson there." I gave her a brief kiss on the brow and turned to face Imriel. I clasped his hand. "I am proud," I began steadily, "to welcome you into my family. You have proven your worth many times over, Imriel de la Courcel."

He smiled and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, your grace."

My own smiled widened. "If you'll excuse me, I will take my leave of you know. My dear wife has gone to acquire some hors d'oeuvres and I believe I will join her."

The celebrations went on long into the night. I ate and danced and celebrated, feeling truly happy. No worries haunted my mind. I was content. As I sat with Apolline, my hand resting gently over hers, I could not help thinking of our own wedding, so long ago. I could still recall it as clearly as ever. "It seems strange to think of our own wedding now," I remarked to her as the celebration began to wind down.

"More than forty years of marriage does not seem like such a long time. To think it will be our fiftieth wedding anniversary in only a few years," she replied, looking deeply into my eyes before glancing at Imriel and Sidonie. "I am honestly happy for them."

"As am I, Apolline," I murmured. "As am I."

* * *

Later that week, Apolline and I left for Marsilikos. When we arrived in the city, the Lady of Marsilikos welcomed us warmly. Our ship would be leaving in a few days' time, which gave us a chance to enjoy the city. Marsilikos was the first place we ever made love, so it has some significance for us. We'd not been there for a while, not since the last time we returned from Khebbel-im-Akkad.

On the night before, we were to leave, we dined on our private balcony, just as we had on that night so long ago. We sat, our hands entwined, watching the sea. Across that sea we had a daughter and three grandsons, the youngest of whom needed to come to Terre d'Ange.

"It seems so much has changed," Apolline commented. "So much has changed since the last time we were here."

"Yes, but I think the changes have been for the better. Terre d'Ange is safe and the shadow of Melisande Shahrizai will no longer plague us."

"Barquiel, are you telling me you've forgiven her?" Apolline's eyebrows were raised in shock.

I had to laugh. "No, no, of course not. I just know now that Terre d'Ange has nothing to fear from her son." Apolline leaned forward to kiss me before I could say aught else. Tomorrow, Khebbel-im-Akkad awaited us.

_**The End**_

_

* * *

_

**Notes**

Well, here it is. The last chapter! Apolline's line asking Barquiel to keep the medal on was my good friend chisakami's idea

I'd like to thank all of my readers & everyone who commented on the fic. I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it!

_Coming up:_ I'm planning on doing fic of Barquiel's time in Khebbel-im-Akkad, because he's my favorite character & I really enjoy writing him. I'm gonna take a bit of a break, though, so look for that fic around April/May.

Once again, thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
